Just for Tomorrow
by Jo Slater
Summary: Haldir, March Warden of Lothlorien, hides away his unwanted wife and children in a human village north of Lorien.
1. Chapter One: Forgotten

**Title: Just for Tomorrow**

**Author:** Jo Slater

**Genre: **Drama

**Summary:** Haldir shook his head slightly. "Am I suppose to recognize you?" he asked with an extremely bored look. "Yes, you should!" He looked down at me as if amused by this. "Oh? And who might you be?" I shuddered with anger. "The mother of your unborn child."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any bit of LotR. I make no money here, and so on and so forth.

**Any reviews/feedback is greatly welcomed. This story is really a shot in the dark. I've done fanfiction before, but Haldir fanfiction is new. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Words in _Italics _are memories.

**Just for Tomorrow**

**Chapter One - Forgotten**

**Ashk**

Ignoring the shiver that trembled through me, I cursed the snow flakes that were beginning to fall. I cursed every last one of them. This was all winter's fault…

Grumbling, I shifted my cloak tighter, trying to maneuver enough to get comfortable. However, three days in nearly the same position wasn't helping any. Now, snow was coming and I knew my chances were wearing thin.

He would come, wouldn't he?

_"Please, don't."_

_"You do not mean that."_

My jaw clenched as I pushed the memories away again. They continued to try to flood my mind these past few days. Of course, they'd been swirling in my mind for weeks now - But that beautiful night had turned into a horrid nightmare now.

Something startled me to my right and I looked at the blanket that had just hit the ground. I stared at it a moment before looking upwards to find a familiar creature in the trees. He was the first I spoke to. Young looking, yet ancient I knew, he reminded me of him... but just barely.

I did not grant him a thank you as he suddenly sprinted off among the trees again. Leaning over, I took the blanket and wrapped myself in it. Surprised at the amount of heat I found in it, I closed my eyes, curling the fabric close.

_He smelled of oils used for weaponry - but it wasn't heavy at all. The scent of timber, thick woods, layered on him as well. _

The scent of the blanket suddenly made me want to vomit. Reluctantly, I distanced the warm hold from my face and sighed, closing my eyes again.

He would come, wouldn't he?

**Haldir, March Warden of Lothlorien**

"What do you want us to do with her, then?" Orophin growled. He was as annoyed and frustrated as I was. Winter was coming and the borders were busy with Spiders looking to nest and Orcs looking for any shelter or warmth.

A woman at the borders demanding to speak to me, the March Warden, was not fitting in the schedule.

I had been on my way towards Caras Galadhon again when a young Galadhrim managed to catch up with me from a post at the closest borders. He brought news that my brothers wished to see me urgently.

For requesting my presence for this situation, I wanted to strike them both. This was ridiculous.

"She will go back to her home in time," I said, turning away to exit the Guard Flet.

"It has already been three days," Rumil said. "We thought the same when she first came but, Haldir...Three days?"

"She is determined," I drawled, dropping from the level only to have the two follow me.

"Brother," Orophin said, his hand landing on my shoulder and halting my stride. I turned to him with an aggravated glare, but he did not back down. "Do us all a bit of good and see what it is she wants. You are already here, why not be rid of her yourself?"

I was ready to remind him I had better things to do, but I bit the comment back. My two kin were avidly for the woman, and even when I hated to, I often was swayed by their opinions.

I growled deep in my chest and sighed. "Take me to her," I demanded, glancing up to see that the sky was beginning to settle towards night. If this human was smart, she would abide by my word and go home before she caught her death in the oncoming cold.

Orophin and Rumil both glanced at each other in victory before Rumil motioned me to follow him. He led me back into the trees with the swiftness of our breed.

**Ashk **

_"Are you cold?"_

_"What– No."_

_"You are shivering."_

"Maiden."

The gentle voice brought me out of my dozing sleep. I found I had the blanket clutched close again and I tried not to make a face as I pushed it away. However, as I looked up, I was met with a soft, gentle gaze.

"I am sorry to have made you wait," he said. Vaguely, I recalled his name as Rumille…Or was it Rumil?

I shook the thoughts away as he helped me to a stand. He seemed a bit nervous as he stooped to pick up the blanket that toppled off of me. I gave him a side-ways look as he put it around my shoulders again and backed away.

I was shocked as he turned as if to leave into the trees again. "Wait - Where are you going?" I watched in horror as he leapt into the tree limbs with a grace I'd never seen before.

The Elf only looked down at me before disappearing among the trees again.

I could only stand there, alone once again, feeling the tears that wanted to show themselves. How could I have been so ignorant? I got myself into this situation...how was I going to get out of it?

There was a swishing sound behind me and nothing more.

I didn't have to turn and see him. Something inside me whispered his name; showed me his face.

The sudden dread that filled me was instant even before I turned to look at him.

"You wanted to see me." His voice was distant and cold, not at all how I'd remembered. Even his eyes were different. They were inspecting me, glancing over and judging.

This was not the Elf I remembered.

"Haldir," I said softly, his name crossing my lips for the first time in weeks. But, when he frowned, I braced myself for a sting that I could already see coming.

"I don't have time to waste with you, Maiden. What is your business here?"

The world closed on me with his arrogant and cold voice. He didn't even use my name. It was as if...As if he didn't even know me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" My voice managed to whisper as I shifted a small step back.

His eyes hardened even further, shielding any possible thoughts behind a granite upkeep. "Like what?"

"Like you don't even recognize me!" I hissed, shaking my head in pure disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Of all things, this was the worst. My father was right, I had displeased the Gods.

Haldir shook his head slightly. A brow rose on his handsome face, etching a shadow of amusement into his features. "Am I suppose to recognize you?"

Stung by his words and the look he carried, I felt the desperation of the past few weeks scream in me. Everything that had happened because of this...this _horrid_ Elf I looked at exploded. "Yes, you should!" I shrieked, stalking towards him as though I was as powerful as he.

He looked down at me, a smirk crossing his lips that I remembered so well. "Oh? And who might you be?"

I shuddered with anger. "The mother of your unborn child."

At first, his eyes flickered in shock.

Then a moment later, he laughed.

- - -

Now, obviously Elves don't forget things or people often. There is a whole reason for it, and etc.

I would love to read any comments you may have! Thanks!

-Jo


	2. Chapter Two: Sickening Joke

Woo! I'd just like to take a minute to note the thanks to those who have reviewed! **ElvenMaidenHobbitGirl, Haldir's Heart and Soul, Mim, Dazzler420, Tarilenea, Aeglos, The Snow-Point Spear!** Also, I think I have the most colorfully named reviewers - lol! **_Hugs_** Thanks guys!

Sorry for the delay, terrible writer's block and graduation was last week.

Note that anything in _italics_ without paragraphed html spacing occur in dreams.

Thanks again for the reviews!

**Chapter Two - Sickening Joke **

**Ashk**

"You cannot honestly expect me to believe that," Haldir said, his chuckles still shadowing his voice.

"I wouldn't think it to be very hard," I replied, hiding my hurt with anger as I crossed my arms. He stared at me like I had lost my mind.

"I've never seen you before, woman!" Haldir told me, his laughs returning. "How do you imagine I would believe this... this sickening joke?"

His words stung more than I thought any could. I felt any dim hope I had fade. A dim hope of, perhaps, being able to take the shame away from my name - my family's name - and most importantly, from my child's name.

I thought that since he was an Elf, he'd be more honorable than any man. But, it seemed I was mistaken. I could more likely go to an anonymous man and tell him I was to birth his child and receive a warmer welcome than this.

"This _sickening joke _is going to be your child," I whispered, my eyes no longer baring to look at him. He was not the same person I remembered.

Perhaps that night truly did come from a bottle…it seemed the memory was thrown away with it, broken among the glass.

"To Mordor, it is!" he replied, his amusement in the situation still strong. "Believe what you like, Maiden, but I do not father your child."

He turned away then, about to leave. I glanced up at him, seeing his knees bend slightly as he was about to leap into the trees. My voice was soft and I loathed how breakable it sounded. "Begging your pardon, milord…But you do."

Haldir looked at me over his shoulder, his amusement suddenly gone and I almost swore to seeing pity in his gaze. I resented it even as he said, "I suggest you return to your home; winter settles this night. You will grow ill."

_I have no home to go back to because of you!_

I wanted to scream at him, but it seemed it would take far too much energy for such an outburst. Instead, my eyes lowered to the ground and I heard as he leapt into the trees again.

Once again, I found myself alone; cold, tired, and now hopeless.

I sniffled pathetically, feeling my chest cave in tight. What was I going to do? Where was I going to go now?

I had no where else to go. None of my nearby kin would claim me, my horse had run off before I even got to Lothlorien, and I had no money left.

The wind wrapped around me with its tart, cold fingers. I felt my chin quiver and my eyes start to burn as they had every day for almost a week now.

I had nothing better to do with myself as I felt my knees sink to the ground. Shifting the blanket the kind Elf had given me, I burrowed into it, lying on my side.

Here I would stay for now. Yet, in truth, it was not for any other reason despite that I had no where else to go.

**Haldir**

My frown was deep as she laid on the cold ground. She had lost her mind if she thought she was going to stay in the cold this night. The first and long-lasting snows would come after dusk, I could feel it in the air.

Shaking my head, I turned away and traced along the trees back to the nearest flet. If she wanted to catch her death, I could do nothing about it. It was none of my concern.

However, reaching the flet, I was stared at with two disappointed pairs of eyes.

"She's insane," I told them both. My two brothers looked away, not saying anything in reply. It was obvious they'd heard the conversation and were more wary of it than I was.

"She said she was from Sarubrim," Orophin said, looking at me once more. "You were there a little over a month ago, Haldir."

I gave him a disbelieving look. "If anything _had _happened, how do you imagine I would forget her in that little of time?" I demanded.

They both simply stared at me, drilling into me their reasons with silence. I felt the weight of their accusations - the possible realization - before I crushed the thought.

There was no possible way. I was in that tiny village only one night - nothing like this could have spawned from that one night.

"She is not a woman looking for trouble, Haldir. She wants help," Rumil said, walking towards me.

I scowled at him. "Know her so well already, Rumil? Pity she didn't say _you _were the father." I moved to the edge of the flet, staring at the night sky. It was not dotted with stars, but instead the dancing of snowflakes fluttered down around us.

"Do not be harsh, Haldir," Rumil told me steadily as he stood next to me. "I'm only pointing out the obvious."

Obvious. There was only one thing obvious about this situation, and that was the woman's wicked mentality. In her eyes, I knew she truly believed me to be the center of her sudden misfortunes, but I knew I had nothing to do with it.

Would I so quickly forget a woman I had bedded only a mere month before? Of course not.

But…at the time…Would I have remembered her at all? I vaguely recalled wandering through Sarubrim, but I knew nothing of its people. I did not remember that woman at all. Was I so stricken to have blocked the thoughts completely?

"_This was not your fault."_

_I glared at my brother. "I sent them into a slaughter! How is it not my fault!"_

The brief memories twisted my gut. But, they were the only reason to explain this situation; not that it needed any further explaining to me.

"_Where are you going?" Rumil asked._

"_For a ride."_

"_To where?"_

"_To where ever I may end up." I didn't know. I didn't even care at the moment._

"_Haldir!"_

"She will freeze tonight," Orophin said, his eyes cast off towards the borders. I knew he was watching her, but I dared not to do the same. Uncertainty was already growing.

I had been so shocked at her accusation that I could only laugh. What was I to do otherwise? I'd been sure she was mistaken, or insane.

But, with silence came thought; recollection.

"Perhaps we should provide her a bit of shelter," Rumil suggested, peering at me. I said nothing in return and he frowned. "You have never been one to leave the suffering."

My eyes cut to him like a knife. I didn't need him coiling me into his intentions.

"Just for tonight," Orophin said, supporting our younger brother. "She can be on her way tomorrow if it must be, but-" He paused a moment, seeing my unwilling stare. He sighed slightly. "Do not ask us and the rest of the patrol to leave a human to die."

"She won't die…Don't exaggerate to fit your purpose, Orophin," I told him with a deep set glare.

"She will of sickness if nothing else," he replied with an edge in his voice. "You know she will. Don't let your aggravation cloud your judgment, Brother."

If they were any other two people, I would have them both on punishment reels, but, alas, they were my brothers; my closest friends and kin.

Still, I had no wish for this human we spoke of to be any closer to Lothlorien than she already was. Why, I could not quite explain, but I always trusted my instincts.

"As a favor to the two of you," I said, looking at them both. "I will consent to the woman being sheltered. Give her something to eat if it gets her on her way any faster come dawn. I don't care how you get her out of here, but I want her gone by the morning."

Relief showered both their faces. Grumbling to myself, I turned away.

"Wait," Rumil said, a brief frown returned. "Where are you going?"

"I have business in Caras Galadhon," I told him, preparing to drop from the height of the flet.

"It will be late in the night by the time you get there. You can do nothing so late. Stay here for the night," Orophin suggested. He then smiled. "We have not seen you in two weeks."

He was right, I noted as I looked at them again. Perhaps it was better if I stayed at the post this night; for their sake, of course.

**Later **

"_Please don't."  
I shook my head slightly, turning her downcast gaze upward to mine. "You do not mean that."_

Waking with a jolt, I stared at the roof of the small flet I was in. The dream was vague; I could barely remember it even now. However, it seemed so hauntingly familiar.

Why did I know that voice?

I did not bother to ponder on my own question as I slipped away to sleep again.

"_I'm afraid it's not much, but it keeps the cold out," she said, lighting the candles around the small room.  
I heard the stumble of booted feet but only when I clambered into her did I realize that it was I who had staggered. Managing to save us both from a jarring fall to the ground, I clutched her close for my own balance.  
Marred with the taste of liquor and weighed too heavily by something far different, I laughed at myself slightly and didn't bother to release her.  
"Are you all right?"  
Her voice wavered in my mind, shaking away the fogs within.  
Looking at her, my drunken smile slowly faded. Not a moment later, she shivered slightly in my grasp.  
"Are you cold?" I asked.  
"What- no," she replied quickly, shaking her head. _

"_You are shivering," I mentioned._

The sudden sound of someone pounding on the door jarred me awake. I sat up with an inaudible curse.

As the fist continued to pound on the door, I frowned and glared the at the wooden frame.

"Haldir!" It was Ferevellon. What was he doing on the border route? He was to be in Caras Galadhon for the next month.

Throwing myself out of the bed, I managed to shrug into a tunic before opening the door. Ferevellon looked at me, obviously finding me less than kempt. He stumbled over his words.

I scowled at him. "What are you doing here, Ferevellon?"

He cleared his throat. "The Lady sent Ferevildir and I to retrieve a human from our borderlines."

At first, I barely caught his words. But, after a brief moment, they slammed into my rousing mind. "For what?" I demanded.

Taken aback by the booming of my voice, Ferevellon blinked with a surprised look. "I know naught," he told me with a helpless shrug. "She wishes to see her right away. I merely came up here to wake you as rudely as possible at daybreak," he told me, the slight amusement in his eyes only brief before being replaced with a concerned frown. "Is something wrong?"

I felt my jaw clench in annoyance. As if the woman was not causing me enough problems already. I had been willing to allow her shelter the night before, and she'd had it. She'd probably eaten well enough in Elven company as well though I was wise to stay away from the human, less she knew I was near and go insane yet again.

With the thought, the disgruntling dreams from the night before returned swiftly. I had no reason to believe they were anything more than dreams...but it was all so familiar.

"Haldir?"

"Nothing," I growled. My eyes slid towards ground-level to see Ferevildir holding a riderless horse. Next to him was the human, covering a yawn with a gloved hand. I couldn't help myself but to glare. "I will travel with you," I grumbled to Ferevellon.

The Elf's frown deepened before I excused him to ready for the ride to the city. Closing the door, I took a moment enough to breathe a cooling breath. However, the simple fact that the Lady of Light wished to see a woman who undermined me flamed a wrong nerve.

Cursing to myself as I dressed, I almost relished in the fact that upon meeting the Lady, the human would be put in her place. Galadriel would prove fact from fiction.

"_Please don't."_

"_You do not mean that."_

The sudden slip of the vague dream made me slam the door as I left the flet.

------------

Well, was it all right? Hope so!


	3. Chapter Three: The Arrangement

**Thanks for the quick reviews, guys! For your fabulous comments, I worked fast to get this chapter up. Enjoy! **

**Thank you:_ Haldir's Heart and Soul, Dazzler420, LadyJadePerendhil, Tarilenea, ElvenMaidenHobbitGirl_ (I will check out your story, ASAP!)**

Hugs to all! Keep 'em comin!

**Chapter Three: The Arrangement **

**Ashk**

I'd never seen anything quite like this before; the grand structures, the trees that were wider than four horses together, the soft colors that made even the statues seem natural.

Too busy looking around the giant city I had entered, I didn't see the stair I was approaching. I tripped over it, making a fool out of myself as I staggered into one of the Elves that had escorted me.

I didn't realize I had collided with Haldir until I looked up to see his glare while I apologized. I shrank back after straightening myself and hesitated as he continued on.

Glancing at the two other Elves, neither of who seemed to speak common, I received mutually curious glances.

With a sigh, I continued up the stairs, being sure not to trip over any of them again.

My mind wondered as we climbed. I stared at the back of the March Warden as if he could feel my burning gaze. I wish he could. I wish he knew it should have been me who was irate with him and the opposite.

He'd completely forgotten me! Completely! He honestly didn't recognize me at all. I could see it in his eyes. He really thought I was just here to cause trouble.

Oh, the nerve of that pompous brute!

He must have slept with half the region to forget so quickly! I'd heard rumors of how some Elves enjoyed themselves outside their realms, but I had never really believed it of such perfect creatures.

What a farce that had turned out to be…

Scowling at the mere thought, I heard myself grumble a bit. When Haldir glanced back at me, I was willing to meet his glare with my own. However, when he picked up pace, I wanted to kick myself. We'd already done a league on these stairs at least!

Stopping my unending tirade of thoughts, I decided to focus more on keeping my breath unnoticeably swift.

However - another seventy-eight steps later - we reached a platform and I was fairly winded.

My stomach churned as it had been doing all morning, and I grimaced. This constant morning companion of illness was getting old very fast. Now it was even worse with the fact that I had eaten that horrible bread last night and this morning.

Who ever said the Elves had fabulous food?

I swallowed down as I felt my stomach squeeze.

Oh, dear. This wasn't very good at all.

In the next instant, I noted the three Elves with me bowing slightly. Unsure why, I could only look around like a lost child.

Then, a gentle light warmed from the stairs leading even higher in the city. My eyes cast up to find the source only to be the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen.

She had long, flowing hair, gentle crystal-blue eyes, and a gown only slightly paler than her fair skin. Surely this was not the Lady of the Wood; the one said to be treacherous when angered; the one said to have turned her first lover into a stag for being unfaithful.

Surely not.

"Welcome," she said, her voice as smooth as water. "Ashkalin, Daughter of Lucius."

With her gentle words, my _motherly sickness_ returned with a vengeance. I tried to keep a straight face and not show my discomfort, but it was only a second too late.

**Halidr **

I was appalled when the woman suddenly turned to the side and heaved through her morning meal. Ferevildir, who was closest, stepped aside only slightly. His face didn't change a bit.

I, on the other hand, was almost amused by this while in the same moment being horrified. There were many reactions from the people who saw the Lady of Light for the first time, yet this was the first I'd ever seen someone become sick over it.

Luckily, the sudden sickness was brief and the woman stood from her position. Her face was flushed with embarrassment and her hand covered her mouth.

Looking to Lady Galadriel I was surprised to see her sympathy strong in her gaze. She glanced aside to one of her handmaidens and asked for her to bring a particular kind of tea. The young Elven maid nodded lowly and scurried to do her Lady's bidding.

The woman who I had finally discovered the name of said, "My severe apologies." Her voice was shaking and I dreadfully wondered if she would cry.

Galadriel smiled at her, moving towards the human with a gentle voice. "No need, my dear," she said. "All expecting mothers have a time of illness - Even the occasional Elf. I certainly did."

What was this?

Looking at the Lady who put an arm around the human's shoulders, I could feel the questionable gaze bright in my eyes. This woman was a liar. Lady Galadriel tolerated neither lying nor cheating.

...Perhaps she wasn't lying.

Grimacing at my own thoughts, I quickly pushed them aside. There was no possible way that-

_I will see to you later, March Warden. Finish what business you have with Lord Celeborn, I will call on you when ready._

Shocked at the stern voice that flooded my mind, I looked to Galadriel leading the human away. Her soft gaze at the woman turned strangely icy as she glanced my way. Stiffening in the stare, I found myself frowning as I turned away.

**Ashk**

Whatever was in the tea they had given me, it was a miracle. It soothed away the constant aches and pounding head. My stomach ceased to turn over and over and I could finally hear without an echo in my ears.

I looked up at the Elven Lady who had given it to me. Murmuring a quiet thank you, I received a soft smile in return.

"You are most welcome," she told me, sitting gracefully on the cushion of the bench beside me.

I felt her eyes on me, but I dared not look at her. What was I supposed to do? She was royalty, did I act as the peasant I was?

Why was she being so kind?

"Oh, I like to think that I am generally kind by nature," she said softly. "But some would argue."

I glanced at her as her eyes slid another direction and a quiet laugh was heard among her handmaidens.

However, in the next moment, the amusement faded and the maidens left without a word.  
On a balcony high above the city, I sat alone with the ancient creature. I felt her nobility and power radiating off her and it gave me the urge to keep my eyes away; down and slightly right as peasants were supposed to.

A gentle touch slipped to my chin, drawing my eyes from the floor to the Lady of Light's. In the clear orbs, I only saw disappointment and comfort.

"Perhaps I am kind to you for my March Warden was not."

She sighed slightly as I turned my head away. Oh, Haldir had been kind. He'd been gentle and warm; dominate and strong.

But now, he was only distant and cold.

"I know what you have within you, Ashk - I know."

The quiet words spoken not in anger or shame sent a soothing wave down my body. The only reaction I'd received from this ... situation…was shame and anger.

Even from myself.

Hers was the first voice I'd heard speak of the life mixed with human and Elven blood in a quiet, gentle sense; an understanding sense.

I shook my head. "He doesn't even remember me…That night was nothing to him."

Her gentle hand brushed past a lock of my fallen hair. I fought not to pull away. I felt and looked dirty beside her.

"He does not remember for many reasons, my dear," she told me. "You are not one of them. Had he been truly himself, he would not disgrace you like he has. Haldir is an honorable Elf, Ashk."

"Honorable." I grumbled the word. I saw nothing honorable about the Elf she spoke of. I saw someone who had himself a good time one night and would not deal with the consequences of it.

Pushing the thoughts away, I looked to Lady Galadriel beside me. "Why have you called me here?"

Her fair head tilted slightly, her gaze turning slightly enquiring. "You wish for your child not to be shamed," she said, "Not to be a bastard."

The word stung with good reason. It was the last word thrown at me from my father. He'd been outraged by what had happened.

"Haldir will remember you in time, Ashk. He will do what is right by you and the offspring you both will share. Would you agree to his help, yes?"

There was resentment deep within me. It was burning hot and bright. I knew it had been there for these past days, but I dared not to admit I was forming hate for the father of my own child.

"That is all I ask," I replied.

"Is it?" Galadriel asked. "Where will you go once you leave here? Surely not to the place you call home. They have shunned you. How will you provide for yourself and a babe?"

"A single child is well enough to care for," I told her. I knew this. My elder sister had a child when she was married one summer before. "There are many places I can work. My father taught me well in trade and business."

A delicate brow raised at me. "Fair enough for a single child and yourself," she told me as she stood. "But I must ask: What you will do with two children and yourself?"

She turned to look at me as she said it, but I did not see her. The only thing that ran wild in my mind was a simple question.

Could the Gods punish me any more?

**Later **

**Haldir**

I couldn't help but feel as if an Elfling in trouble as the two stared at me. I even had to fight the urge to fidget.

Their wise, ancient gazes looked at me as they never had; they were heavy in disappointment. As the Lady and Lord of the Wood stretched the silence, it only became foreboding to the situation.

"I do not remember her in the least," I said, hating that my voice sounded as if I was making excuses. "What she says cannot be so."

The smooth lucidity of her voice only layered the heat of her words. "Oh, but it can be," Galadriel told me. "The human speaks solid truth, Haldir."

Even with her assurance, her wisdom and knowledge, something inside me was screaming that this was not so. I had no room in life for a child! Much less one of a half-breed.

The sharp glare given to me from the Lady of Light silenced my thoughts. Her eyes lit in something that was border-line to anger. Yet, still, what was I to do? I did not remember the woman!

"You were advised to stay in the city, Haldir," Lord Celeborn said, moving towards me. "You knew it was dangerous to leave in the state you were in."

I did not meet his eyes as he stood before me as a father would when lecturing his child.

"You did not heed, Warden," he said. "Why do you even bother to ask how you could not remember her? You know why."

And with his simple words, the bars on my cage were locked down. The timid questions of the human's truth came in a full roar.

I was not made for family life and children. I never had been. What was the human expecting?

"She only asks for a name given to her children," Galadriel said.

At first, I did not notice what she said. But, a moment later, it struck me like a blow to the head. "Children?" I questioned sharply, accusation finding its way into my voice. "She has more than one?"

"She _will_ have more than one," the Lady told me. "She will birth twins, Haldir; twins of her blood and yours."

Barely noticing as I began to pace, I could only wonder if the Valar could punish me any more for a fool's mistake.

My step stopped abruptly as Galadriel's hand brushed my cheek. Looking at her, I knew she saw my every thought. However, she only spoke quietly. "Take time to think on this, Haldir. Find within yourself the answers to your questions."

Though I took her words in earnest, I could only think that my near future had just been turned upside down.

**Evening**

**Ashk**

The gentle knock on the door drew my gaze away from the bright moon rising outside.

I released the curtain that I held aside and moved towards the door. Upon opening it, I fought the urge to step back and slam the door in his face.

However, he did not even look as he had that morning. The lingering coldness was there, but much less than it had been. In his eyes, I could almost see what resembled shame.

"My lord," I heard myself say.

"_My lord," I greeted, sliding the hood away. "Would you like something to eat?" _

_His eyes flashed to mine and I recoiled at the pain I saw there as he slid his glass towards me._

"May I come in?" Haldir asked, putting a great effort into seeming kind as he asked. I paused a moment, feeling the eerie familiarity of this.

But, I stepped back with a nod while opening the door.

He entered silently and I closed the door behind him with a gentle touch. The click it made as it shut seemed to echo throughout the room.

Subconsciously, I crossed my arms as he turned to face me. He seemed to notice my uncertainty and kept his distance.

"The Lady of Light announced twins to me," he said as I sat on the edge of a corner chair. I could only nod, still taken aback by the new blow to my already tentative plans. "How will you take care of twins?"

I swallowed slightly. "The best that I can."

He motioned if he could sit down and I nodded, watching him like a criminal as he sat on the trunk at the end of the bed. He leaned forward, bracing his arms on his knees.

I shook my head, feeling myself smiling sadly. "You still don't remember me."

He looked down a moment before shaking his head. "No, I do not," he told me quietly. Hearing this made me sigh slightly as I pushed myself to a stand. "Though, I will…In time."

Surprised by this, I looked at him in question. Was he admitting, finally, what had happened between us? Did he no longer accuse me of lying?

"I don't understand," I told him.

He shook his head.

"What passed between us was a mistake," he said, bypassing my confusion completely. "But, all mistakes have consequences. If you wish it, I will pass my name to your children."

_Our._

I wanted to correct him, but I was too shocked to do so. What had brought around this sudden change?

I wouldn't question it for fear that he was take back his offer.

I could only reply to him with a nod, silent and sealing as it was. However, I could see the dread in his eyes and he stood and glanced away. That dread was pushed out of sight when he looked to me again, but its gleam was still obvious.

**Haldir**

I knew it was my duty to agree to what I was, but its weight was still heavy and it still complicated so everything.

I would have to marry this human. Give _her_ my name as much as I was the children she carried. And what of this situation after that?

"I understand you cannot return to your home," I said, noticing how she looked away and sat down once again. I was given no answer besides that and I had no wish to press it onward. The last thing I needed was the woman's sobbing story.

"There is a village just north of the borders; Celebruim. It is a mortal village but close enough for me to settle you well enough and return when I must."

"What do you mean _settle me_?" Though her question was innocent enough, I wanted to glare down the hope that lit in her eyes.

I bit back a grumble. "Think of me what you wish, this is nothing more than an agreement. I was part of the cause that lost you steady meals and a roof over your head. I will replace it before I leave you to your own devices," I told her. "And I will leave. Call on me when you wish for the children, but do not obligate me to _husbandly_ duties."

Her nod was slow. "I understand," she said, but I wasn't so sure she did. She would want more, women always did.

"It's simply a temporary arrangement," she said a moment later, putting the situation in her own words. I didn't care how she put them, as long as it still stayed within the boundaries I set.

"Yes, I suppose so," I agreed.

Silence remained a moment after that and I felt out of my own domain. Glancing at her as she stared into nothing, I cleared my throat. "We will leave tomorrow morning."

I waited for her reply, which was a stunned nod, before I left.

- - -


	4. Chapter Four: Humiliation

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!** They're all wonderful and I probably read them all seven times, lol. This chapter is a bit jumpy, I think. I hope you enjoy it. I had a good ol' time writing the last part, haha!

**Thanks to: **_Dazzler420, Tarilenea, LadyMageWhisper, LegolasnDcolorblueinterestsme _(I found your name interesting, lol)_, Haldir's Heart and Soul, and Ceekah! _

_I'm nervous about this chapter, so please let me know what you think! Thanks guys!_

**Chapter Four: Humiliation **

**Haldir**

"Stop looking at me like that." My voice was low and laced with venom.

Orophin finally looked away as we silently ate morning meal on a far distanced side of the barracks' dining room.

"My apologies," Orophin muttered, his tone sarcastic enough to make me shoot a glare his direction. He met it when a raised brow.

Silence followed and the huge area began to filter with morning light. The few Galadhrim inside began to multiply, but I paid no attention.

The dreams had returned last night; ominous, hauntingly familiar dreams that left me feeling frustrated and uncertain at the same time. Words I never remembered were said from my own voice…Words I would never find myself saying to a stranger.

Briefly, my eyes closed to recollect the last memory I had from the nighttime tirade.

_I glanced at the figure who entered behind the counter. Nearing me, I was only vaguely surprised as the cloak's hood was pushed away revealing a human female. She had narrow face shaded with dull brown locks of hair that had fallen from her tie. I had difficulty with human age, but I imagined she was early to mid-way into her second decade. _

_She smiled at me as she brushed away the hood of the cloak. "My Lord," she greeted in a mahogany voice. "Would you like something to eat?"_

_My eyes looked directly into hers before I slid my freshly empty glass towards her. I noted her kind smile contract slightly and brief surprise filtered in her eyes. Still, I cared little for whatever she thought or saw._

"What do you plan on doing with her in Celebruim?" Orophin spoke in Westron with good reason. Though a handful knew of the situation, I meant to keep it that way. A great deal of Lorien Elves did not know Westron, hence it kept the matter away from their gossip.

Looking to Rumil as he sat down once again with a steaming cup of tea, I shifted to sit back into my chair. "I will leave her a spot of money and see what she can do with it…Intervene if I must."

The two appalled looks I received were almost humorous. In fact, they were so much so that I smiled and grunted with a chuckle. "I was joking," I told them, chuckling slightly at the relief in my brothers' faces.

"You had me worried for a moment," Orophin said, jingling his silverware on the plate in a distracted way.

I proceeded to tell them of the plan I'd managed to agree with myself on in the last day or so.

I would travel with the woman to Celebruim, and stay long enough to ensure she would fare well enough without my daily presence. I could then be weaned away from her enough to only be called on for the children when needed.

It would fit my life as well as it could.

However, the speculating stares I received were not very welcoming or agreeing. I shifted, propping my ankle on my knee. "Do you have better ideas?"

The two glanced at each other before Orophin spoke. "Not to a great degree," he said. "We will still join you in Celebruim this afternoon to see about the situation there."

Rumil shook his head, stirring about his meal a bit. "I do not understand why you do not just have her stay here. It would be less hassle and such…" His voice faded away in uncertainty as he looked at me.

"Keep her here?" I repeated. "A city full of Elves - introduce a human who would birth the March Warden's illegitimate children?" I shook my head. "I highly doubt a woman who beds anyone who wishes it would be accepted among Caras Galadhon."

I frowned at the grimace on Rumil's face and the way Orophin turned his gaze away to scratch to his ear.

"Lord Haldir." The gentle voice of a familiar House Courter drew my attention to my right as the young Elf stepped up to our table. Right behind him was the woman; Ashk. She did not meet my enquiring glance and I did not bother to greet her any further than so.

"Your horses are ready as you requested and the Lady of Light will see you off in at Caras Ondell."

"Thank you, Henish," I replied with a nod. He bowed slightly, smiled briefly to Ashk, then moved away. I turned my attention back to my kin, but silence remained with the shadow that was now with us.

Glancing to Ashk, I raised a brow in question. She didn't bother to look at me, but instead kept her gaze downwards.

"Can I assist you in something, Ashk?" I said, uncertain of why she remained with us.

She shot a look my way before saying, "I'm afraid you will have to escort me to the horses, my Lord, for I do not know the way."

Silence stretched a moment longer.

Sighing, I looked to my brothers. "I will see you both this afternoon," I told them in our native tongue mostly on immediate instinct; not intentionally meaning to leave the woman in question.

However, my kin smiled at me tightly and bid farewell in common. Rumil said something to Ashk that I ignored as I pushed my chair back and stood.

**Ashk **

"Safe journey. Be sure to keep warm, understand?" the Elf who I had automatically taken to for his kindness said with a slanted, half-smile. I nodded to him with as much of a smile as I could muster before turning to follow Haldir. He had already begun to walk away, of course.

The walk was silent and I felt my invisible chains dragging me behind him like a servant. I had no choice but to do as he willed for now, but it was already ebbing away at my distinct will to fire into a huge argument with him.

I had told myself to be as even with him this morning as he had been with me last night. I had even forced myself to smile as the servant Elf Henish brought me towards the Warden. However, it vanished the moment I heard what he was talking about.

…Bedded anyone who wished it.

The mere thought of it made me want to kick him right as we walked. He might as well just come out and said that he thought me an unpaid mistress - a whore.

I wasn't, was I? Would everyone think that?

Gods, how could I have been so dense!

I hated to admit it, but I was starting to think that more fault lie with me than him. Had I stayed to my own sworn word, and avoided him in the process, none of this would have happened. Had I listened to common sense rather than his words - that seemed quite sober to me - I would have left him in that room with that dying fire.

I was the idiot that signed my own servant's contract.

Now my entire future and life was shattered and I'd managed to send a crack through a handful of others' as well; including his.

I huffed a sigh and ignored my churning emotions. Self-pity wasn't going to get me anywhere. It never had. I was just going to have to live with this and deal with it the best I could. Maybe, eventually, things would get better.

I growled as my eyes began to sting. Cursed motherhood turned every little thought into the biggest scandal or most important moment of life. It was ridiculous!

Apparently, my children and my body didn't.

I thought I had sniffled quietly, but Haldir still peered back at me over his shoulder. I kept my eyes down, certain he could not see the suspicious glassiness of them. Whether he did or did not was still unsure even as he asked me, "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No," I said. "Too much cold, I think."

He nodded and said no more. With him no longer paying attention to me I fought the urge to fan my eyes to make them clear.

His words to his brothers still bothered me, but like my parents so willingly reminded me, I would be labeled my whole life now.

Yet, still...Did he really think that I would bed anyone who asked for it? Perhaps if I cleared it up, he would at least begin to think better of me. Despite myself, I couldn't help but want his approval. I didn't want him to continue to look down on me as he was.

"Haldir," I started, but not a moment later we rounded the corner of a large stair way only to be presented with three horses at the bottom, two were saddled and one was packed.

Haldir smiled and spoke fluently in his own language to the Elf I recognized from the day before. I barely caught that his name was Ferevellon while he idly toyed with the horses' reins.

Ignoring their jabber that I could not understand, I was relieved when I looked up the stairs to find that Lady Galadriel was descending in her quiet, graceful manner. With her was a male-Elf that looked as wise and beautifully natural as her.

I found myself smiling at her as she neared with her own gentle smile.

"Good morning, my dear," she greeted. "How do you feel?"

"Well enough," I replied sheepishly under the quiet gaze of he who accompanied her. She seemed to know this and glanced at the Elf.

"Ashk, my husband and consort, Lord Celeborn."

"My Lord," I said, tipping my chin down. However, his smile was slow and welcoming. It reminded me of the gentle smiles I'd always gotten from the Priests during my life; quiet, open, and always gentle.

Suddenly, Haldir joined us and bowed quickly. Again, he spoke in Elvish and I fought the urge to interrupt and demand to know what he was so rudely saying.

"Come, Ashk," Celeborn suddenly said, stepping down the stairs that separated us. His guiding hand gently settled on my shoulder as he turned me down the stairs. "Let us acquaint you with the horses."

I glanced back only to see the warm stare Galadriel gave me.

**Haldir**

_I am displeased, March Warden._

The Lady's voice within my mind shouldered past the curious look I was giving to the Lord of the Wood. He did not even slant a gaze my way.

"With what, my Lady?"

Galadriel tilted her fair head slightly. "You have never been one to run from trouble, much less hide what trouble you have caused."

I frowned. "I do not understand."

"Do you honestly think keeping her hidden to your impressing status will save your reputation?" she asked quietly with a shake of her head. "That is what you worry for, after all."

I thought a moment to deny it, but it was useless. The Lady knew all things that went through my mind and I could hide nothing from her even if I could hide something from myself.

The reason had crossed my mind to keep this situation under any public gossip for fear of any prestige being lost. I was well known to be honorable, my parents ensured this as much as I did. Sleeping with and impregnating a human would have been a huge blow to any esteem among my own kind.

A disapproving noise came from Galadriel as she stepped down a stair to be closer to me. "Even the most honorable have their weakest points, Warden. I believe you have found yours."

I shook my head, still fighting to defend myself. "She does not belong in this city."

"She does not deserve to be hidden away for your sake," the Lady admonished in her gentle, stern way. "Keep that thought in mind, Haldir. Mistake or not, you both have thrown yourselves in this situation."

She was not ordering me to change the direction of this flimsy plan, but I felt the weight to change it. However, I shook my head. My instincts were telling me this was the best thing to do for now.

Lady Galadriel nodded, sensing my thoughts. "Safe journey, my Warden; short as it is, sometimes even a brief ride can seem for an eternity."

I agreed on that silently. This ride alone with the human would be awkward at best.

"Thank you, milady," I said, bowing to excuse myself as I heard Ashk laughing with Ferevellon. I dared not to wonder why; Ferevellon did not speak common.

I turned to move down the stairs at Galadriel's nod, but paused as her voice slid through my thoughts once more.

_And Haldir,_ she said, _Do be sure to watch your words. Arrogance is finding its way into the most respectable Elves of late._

I glanced back, slightly baffled. However, I nodded and continued onward. Seeing the genuine smile, the first of which I'd seen from her, that Ashk graced the Lady with, I dared to wonder what it was she had slipped into her mind as well.

**Later**

**Haldir**

I honestly didn't pay attention to the consistent noise for some time. It was minor even to my ears, but when I did recognize it, I nearly groaned.

Silent as the ride had been, she could have at least told me she was cold.

Celebruim was in sight now as we left the looming trees of Lorien, but I would rather deal with a cold human now than a sick one later.

Stopping my horse, I dismounted quickly. Ashk looked at me in confusion and I ignored her questions as I jerked open a bag on the pack horse. He snorted at me while I fumbled around inside the bag.

Finally coming out with what I was looking for, I reclasped the bag and moved to stand next to Ashk.

Offering the heavier, fur lined cloak, I did not let go as she grasped it. "I cannot read your mind, Ashk. If you need or want something, you must tell me. Freezing in silence is going to do nothing but make you sick."

"I am not that cold," she replied.

I grunted. "I could hear your teeth chattering."

She stared at me with indifference as I let go of the cloak. Moving back towards my horse, I heard her unfold the heavy cloak and shuffle it on. I glanced back at her after I mounted again and turned my horse onward, pulling the pack horse along.

A few moments passed before she spoke. "Aren't you cold?"

She really knew nothing about Elves.

"Elves do not feel the cold like humans. The elements rarely ale us."

She was silent with this, but I could almost feel uncertainty radiate off of her. Glancing back at her I imagined the baffled look was just surprise and proceeded to ignore it.

However, her silence did not last. "But…"

**Ashk**

Didn't feel the cold? That had to be a lie!

_His hands were freezing. Any place he touched me stung as if I'd been brushed with ice._

"_You're freezing," I said, trying to pull away from him._

"_And you are warm," he replied. His grasp stopped me from baying away as he pulled me back towards him. He rolled over slightly, looking down at me. "You needn't leave - I will not be cold long. Not with you here."_

_I stared at him a moment, the dying fire flickering slightly in his steel eyes. For a moment the gentle gaze left them and the eyes I met in the parlor returned. Pain, anguish, loneliness._

"_Don't leave," he said quietly. "I swear not to hurt you. I would never hurt someone like you."_

_I should have turned my head to the side as he leaned towards me again. But, Gods help me, I didn't. Instead, my eyes closed and my tense body relaxed under his touch._

Fool!

I slammed the door to the memories that tried to flood forward; the ones that tried to make me see this person I was with as a different figure…to see him as someone who didn't really exist.

"But what?" he questioned. I stared at him a moment before shaking my head.

We entered the tiny village not a moment later. The rare few people were outside in the cold weather and I peered at the windows that were lit with an assuring fire inside. I felt myself smile slightly as I saw two children drawing in the frosty windows of their home.

It didn't take long at all to be in front of the rather large inn. I looked at the big structure with approval, years of living in and tending such a building coming back quickly.

I obeyed Haldir as he beckoned me to follow. He motioned for a young stock boy at the door, telling him to stable the horses and various other instructions I didn't pay attention to as I walked inside.

The familiar feeling of entering made me smile slightly as I looked around the heavily packed tavern. People were laughing, playing games, chatting, and so on. I knew this crowd - I always had. The majority were good people, no doubt. The occasional rougher group was around, but they were in every village.

The door opened again and Haldir entered with a swirl of wind after him.

Almost immediately, the tender looked up and smiled broadly.

"Warden!" he cried, moving towards us. "What a surprise. Not seen you in near five months," he said, offering his hand as Haldir shook it.

I, however, was in a state of shock. Haldir knew these people?

He knew nearly all of them it seemed as the tender announced Haldir was amongst them and a welcoming cheer went up. Haldir's demeanor towards me was gone as he greeted the people around us.

"What can I get you, my good Lord?" the tender asked.

"A room for now, Gronig," Haldir told him, offering a few coins. The tender shook his head with a scoff and offered a key without taking the payment.

"It is near time we can give you something, March Warden," he said. Haldir's smile at him was one of slight pride, but he laid the coins down anyway.

"Then give these to your wife," he told him. Gronig laughed fully and nodded, scraping the coins off the counter. In the next moment, he noticed me standing in Haldir's shadow.

He looked at Haldir in question. "I was expecting your brothers in company, but I will be happy to trade them for her."

I raised a brow, looking at Haldir as he shot a look my way. "Take her for free," he said making the man chuckle and glance my way. "I'm sure she won't mind."

I felt my cheeks heat with embarrassment.

"I care not to go into detail, but she and I will be spending some time here. She looks to settle."

"Ah, I see!" said Gronig excitedly. "You're in luck, Warden. Old Juna died not but two days ago. His property sells tomorrow. You should take a look. His presence won't be missed here much."

Haldir seemed to be intrigued by this and nodded with his thanks. Motioning for me to follow, we left the tavern and moved up the stairs towards the rooms.

He probably didn't even know that I was ready to light into him, and I was glad for it.

And, as the door closed to the room he unlocked, rage exploded in me.

"You miserable piece of dirt!" I growled. He turned to face me in surprise and I was quite satisfied with the look of shock on his face when my hand slapped against his cheek. "How dare you use me as the brunt of your jokes!"

"What in your right mind are you talking about!" he demanded, not dazed in the least by the stinging slap I'd given him. It taunted me all the more and I felt the urge to do it again

"_Take her for free - She won't mind!_" I bellowed. "And I don't recall _bedding anyone who wished it_." I shook off the cloak I wore in the fire heated room.

He followed me and I nearly ran into him as I spun around again. I snarled. "Think me a whore and whatever else, Warden, but don't you use me for your entertainment."

"I never said you were a-" His voice cut off abruptly before he could even say the word I began to loath.

I glared at him hard and he glared right back.

"You're taking my words the wrong way," he told me. "I meant nothing like what that downstairs. Gronig is married for Valar's sake!"

I grunted in disbelief and shook my head.

"As for what I said to my brothers, that..."

Oh, he had no explanation for that did he? He couldn't deny that.

"It was, perhaps, uncalled for," he managed to tell me.

"Perhaps," I repeated. "Perhaps." I swallowed down an enraged growl and swirled around towards the door.

"You're blaming me for what you're truly thinking," he snapped, following me and slamming his hand onto the panel of the door to keep me from opening it.

I looked at him and moved to slap him again. This time, however, he saw it coming and grasped my wrist with his other hand, pinning it to the wall.

"Your first blow was lucky," he growled. "You slept with a stranger and now you are pregnant. You must have some thoughts going on in that mind of yours." His gaze hardened even further. "Unless you just planned it and I managed to be the only one to take you."

I felt his words as if he'd struck me and I swore that, just for moment, his eyes softened just slightly as if surprised with his own words. But, he said nothing to take them back. He only released his bruising strength on my wrist.

"Why would I plan for something like this?" I replied, anger and resentment at his words coming strong in my hissed words. He stared at me a moment, the hardened gaze returning.

"You tell me. To escape home? Change your life? Marry into a wealthier family?"

I couldn't believe him!

"Don't pass all the blame to me, Warden," I told him. "Perhaps this is more my fault than yours. If I hadn't been such a fool, we wouldn't be here. But we are now and it took us both to get here.

"I don't know why you do not remember anything, but when you finally do you will know what really happened that night; why I let you take down every barrier and wall against my virginity and people like you!"

Appalled at what I had just admitted to him, I opened the door. Yet, again, he closed it and grasped my arm to keep me from my only escape from the humiliation I'd just placed on myself.

"Just wait a moment," he demanded as he kept a firm grip on my arms to keep me from fleeing. I managed to look at him, feeling as embarrassed tears streamed down my face. This only served the situation worse.

Haldir seemed confused with how to react and could only manage to say, "Where are you going?"

I scoffed at him. "Just let me go," I ordered. "I need to see about any employment downstairs so I do not have to rely on you and your _wealthier family_ to provide." My eyes hardened. "But, if I cannot find anything there, I suppose I can just stand at the stairs and wait for employment to come to me, yes? Oh - but, that's right," I gave a bitter laugh. "_I'm free_."

He released me when I pulled myself away and I staggered slightly. Without looking at him, I swung open the door after wiping at my pathetically teary face and slammed the door behind me.

Walking down the wide hall towards the stairs again, I hid my shaking hands by clenching my skirts, glancing back towards the door to ensure I was not followed.

What a fool I was...

- - -


	5. Chapter Five: Of Advice and Contracts

**_Note: _**If you did not happen to see the note on the review board or my profile page, I'll just let you know that I've been across the country for a while unexpectedly. However, now I'm back and I hope to keep writing consistently again.

_**I want to thank all of you for your patience! I haven't abandoned you! Though this chapter is pretty slow and bland, no worries. I will spice it back up in the following.**_

**Thanks to:** _Dazzler420, Tarilenea, Cherryfaerie, Aerlalaith, Anarya of Lorien, Lady Magewhisper, leggylover2004, Haldir's Heart and Soul, LadyJadePerendhil, LegolasnDcolorblueinterestsme, Kuro kyoko, ElvenMaidenHobbitGirl, Julia, and Flesca _

_Thanks for everything guys. I hope the wait hasn't thrown you off. Hugs_

**Chapter Five: Of Advice and Contracts**

Haldir

"She slapped you!" Rumil repeated, bursting in laughter. He pointed at me, howling with childish laughter. "A woman slapped you!"

"Rumil," Orophin warned from the other side of the room as he peered at a broken window.

I glowered at my youngest brother while walking through the kitchener. Running a hand over the counter, I grimaced at the amount of grime I managed to pick up. However, I did not pause my story.

The woman was obviously taking things far too much at heart. Her completely irate reaction to innocent words in a tavern was unnecessary. I hadn't meant that Gronig could take her to bed for free and she wouldn't care! I meant that he could take her in and she would not mind at all. Surely, she'd go anywhere but in my presence.

Valar knew I'd face a cave of Orcs to reverse this situation.

Ending the brief addition to what I told my brothers, Orophin turned to look at me. "Haldir, she is a woman in a delicate state. She's lost her home and her family's acceptance, and - apparently - her virginity to someone who does not even remember it."

I shot him a looked and he quickly held his hands up. "Not that the loss of memory is consciously your fault," he quickly added. "But, perhaps you can be a bit kinder to her."

"Kinder?" I questioned. "What more does she want me to do? I am giving her a home and taking my time to do it! What else can I do?"

"Giving her what you are is your duty and we all know it; including her," Orophin said while Rumil wandered up the stairs near the door. "Being kind is quite different. And, frankly, I have not seen it from you to her as of yet."

I grumbled under my breath. "When did you become the guiding voice?"

I had ever been the one to look after and advise my brothers. It was my welcomed obligation as their older brother, and as their caretaker for a dozen years after our parents died.

Orophin smiled. "Since you became lost," he told me, a hand settling on my shoulder.

I looked at him with a sigh. "This is all a mistake."

He shrugged slightly. "Perhaps so, but it is what it is."

Something suddenly crashed upstairs and we both looked as Rumil's voice rang out in curses of all languages. Suddenly, he came stampeding down the steps, flinging his arms about while bats came flooding after him.

"Open the door!" he screeched.

Orophin and I both rushed towards the door, barely containing our laughter as we were quick to berate his idiocy.

The door stuck as Orophin tried to open it. It took us both to yank it open and Rumil dove outside, still yelling at us.

Finally, he was rid of the bats and turned around; his hair disheveled and face slightly red. With this, being his older brothers, Orophin and I burst into laughter.

**That Evening**

Haldir

I wouldn't admit to many that I had stayed downstairs at the inn for some time so I would not have to face what was upstairs, but I did admit it to myself.

Gronig told me he and Ashk had managed to weave out a working schedule. He always said he needed another hand around. He'd also said she'd retired early and looked a bit green in the face.

I earnestly hoped she wasn't sick.

Dragging myself up the stairs I came to the door and glared at it a moment. Entering almost silently, I peered around in the pale firelight for a moment and did not see Ashk anywhere.

Where would she have gone to?

It didn't take but a moment more to spot the figure strewn on the bed. Still dressed and not under the blankets, she was sleeping peacefully. She didn't seem so venomous when asleep.

Standing at the side of the bed, I frowned slightly, seeing the discoloring of her left wrist. What had she done to her hand?

Just thinking of it made me want to groan. I had almost grimaced and apologized earlier that day when I had slammed her hand into the door. But in my anger, I only let her go when I realized I realized how hard I pinned her. She was a woman, not an Orc…

I hadn't meant to hurt her. I had never hurt a woman or any other female in my long life. No matter how impossible she seemed, I would never harm her.

A disapproving sound left my chest and I could feel myself frown at my actions earlier in the day. I didn't act as I normally did around her. Even I could notice my own harshness with her, but it seemed she brought the worst out in me with her tentative glances and soft spoken words.

Her eyes suddenly fluttered before opening. Heavy with sleep, she stared at me a moment.

Suddenly, she jolted back. "Warden," she said, slightly breathless with surprise as she sat up. "Please don't sneak in on me." She looked at me slightly flustered. My gaze was questioning. She seemed more than surprised - she seemed unnerved with having my presence unbeknownst to her.

"Afraid you speak in your sleep?" I questioned. She shot a look my way and, silently, I admonished myself. "My apologies," I amended, stepping away from the bedside as she slid her legs over the other side, sitting with her back towards me.

Standing at the window, I peered through the frosted glass at the nighttime road. It was empty and frozen, not much warmer than Ashk's presence at the moment.

"I will knock before I enter next time," I told her, glancing at her in the dim light of the room. She could probably only see a shadow of me while I could see her plain as day.

"I would appreciate it," she muttered in return.

Silence settled for a moment before I took a breath, not ready to brave the front of that afternoon.

"My brothers and I toured the empty property this afternoon," I said, leaning on the windowsill as I stared at her. "The man was not much for clean, but once past the dinge and the replacing of a window or two, the home itself is decent enough; four rooms, kitchener, and a common inside"

"Sounds a bit large," she said.

I tilted my head slightly. "Not as much as you may think."

She nodded.

"There is a barn and working shed as well," I continued. "A creek isn't far. It leads towards Lorien."

"You said it needed repairs?" she asked, looking at me over her shoulder. I nodded. "How long would that take?"

My shoulders lifted slightly. "A week or two, perhaps with Orophin and Rumil about; three at the most for the home itself. The barn and shed are another matter. I will take you to see it in the morning."

She nodded murmuring her acceptance.

I fought the urge to sigh heavily in my own irritation before pushing myself off the window and walking around the side of the bed. Once I was able to see her downcast face, I said, "Ashk, about this afternoon…"

She looked up at me and I was surprised that she still looked sour with me. "Let's just forget about it, Warden. I don't want another argument."

I nearly told her that I was not looking for an argument and I was going to apologize, but she continued on her own, "If you'd excuse me a minute so I can change for bed, I'd appreciate it."

What was this? She was rejecting my attempts to fix this mess?

I bit back a grumble and nodded, turning away as she stood to walk to the water room. Seating myself on the sofa, I shook my head slightly. Forget it? Fine. Slapping, yelling, pushing, accusing, and tears forgotten; I wouldn't argue.

**Morning**

Ashk

Not much for clean? That was the understatement of the year!

Good Gods, the man who lived in this house probably died from the grime alone! There was no place I could look and actually see the wood of the floor or walls. I had half a mind to put something over my mouth so I would not breathe in the stale air.

"…You said two or three weeks to fix this up?" I questioned, peering at a hole in the flooring that creaked under my weight.

Haldir emerged from the pantry and I was amused to see his eyes were red and watering. I really didn't want to know what he found in there.

"Perhaps a bit longer than that," he told me, his voice hoarse from the cough strangling him.

He disappeared again and I walked towards the common room.

It was huge. The pillars that held the upper floor were twice the width of me and the fireplace itself could probably fit a foal in it. The walls had once been white but were now dark with the horrid grime that covered every inch of the house.

Peering towards the stairs, I glanced back to the pantry only to see a cloud of dust erupt from it, billowing into the kitchen while Haldir cursed fluently.

Pattering up the stairs, I a small smile came to my face as I reached the top.

A huge window was directly past the ending of the stairs, opposite of the hall toward what I guessed were the bedrooms.

The frost outside iced over the trees of Lorien that I could see. The creek that Haldir had told me of the other night sparkled like a chain of jewels in the morning sun and steam rose from its warmer depths.

Perhaps this house wouldn't be that bad once cleaned up.

Something shuffled down the hall which made me jump in surprise. Spinning around, I saw nothing.

"Warden?" My voice was answered by silence.

It was probably just an animal that found its way inside, away from the cold. I wouldn't doubt it; it had happened many times at the cottage at home.

Walking down the hall, I opened each door, ignoring that the rooms were getting bigger.

Opening the third door, I couldn't help myself but to shriek as a barreling figure knocked me backwards and I collided with the opposite wall.

**Haldir**

In the pantry, the scream was slightly muffled, but I was already up the stairs by the time I saw Ashk hit the wall across the way from where a young human was running out a bedroom door.

The young man spotted me as he broke for the stairs and skidded to a stop, staggering slightly and hitting the ground. He was quick to scramble up, but I already had my hand on his collar. Hauling him towards the nearest wall, I pinned him there.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I meant not offense, my lord!"

"You just threw down a pregnant woman and you meant not offense!" I ground out.

His eyes flashed and looked over to Ashk who had brought herself to a stand.

"Oh...Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know!"

"Warden, put him down!" Ashk hissed at me. I frowned and realized I had the human a few inches off the ground. I grumbled and dropped him, silently daring him to attempt escape again.

I looked to Ashk having half a mind to ask if she was all right, but she had her attention focused on the human.

"How old are you?" she asked.

He looked between the two of us. "Eighteen, missus," he told her. She raised a brow, as did I. This boy was not eighteen years old. Under both of our speculative looks he sighed. "Sixteen."

That too was a lie but I let it go.

It was obvious he hadn't eaten well in some time, nor had he been sleeping consistently if the dark circles under his eyes were any test.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my previous question again.

Again, the boy looked between us and sighed. "Just lookin' for a place to stay, my lord. It was cold last night."

"Where are your pare–" My next question fumbled as Ashk gave me a glare worthy of being called deadly. I swallowed the words and looked back to the other human. "Do you have a name?"

He smirked slightly. "Donavon, son of Denored."

I glanced at the pack in his hand. "Is that all you have?"

"Yessir."

"Good." I stepped back and pointed to the stairs, silently demanding he leave.

Donavon glanced at Ashk before nodding and moving down the stairs. He wasn't even out of earshot when Ashk turned to me.

"Warden, he's just a boy."

"He'll live. He's been on his own a while, obviously," I told her. The last thing I needed was that _heart of a woman_ coming out in her now. I didn't need any more ties to this small town.

"Yes, obviously," she quipped. "He's underweight and it's the dead of winter."

"What do you want me to do about it, Ashk?" I demanded with a frown, looking at her expectantly.

She crossed her arms. "Even with your brothers here, this place is going to take a while to clean up. And what about when you're gone? I'm not going to be hammering away or milking a cow when I have two infants on my back."

I had no idea where she was going with her newest rant and she could see it plainly in my face. She sighed. "Hire him."

"Hire him? For what! You said yourself he's just a boy."

"He can do enough to earn his keep," she told me firmly.

I shook my head. "Ashk, I do not need to hire him as a working hand. He'd just be another person I'd have to-" My words died off with a grumble and she raised an expectant brow.

Unfortunately, it made me take a second look at her.

The glint in her eyes and the tussle of her dark hair made her look elusively attractive.

I swallowed.

Quite attractive.

"No, Ashk," I said, my voice gruff as I went down stairs.

There was a pause before she followed me and I was waiting for her to bring it up again. But, she didn't and I spun around as I heard the front door open and close.

With a frown, I moved to the window beside it only to see her calling after the boy who had just left.

They spoke a moment before she turned away and he grinned after her before nearly frolicking towards town.

Ashk barely spared me a glance as she entered the house again, shaking a few flurries of snow off of her.

"What did you just do?" I asked lowly, dreading to know.

She looked at me, dull eyes flashing. "I hired him." She turned away then and marched towards the kitchener. I fumbled a moment before following.

"Hired him - For how much?"

Ashk glanced back at me. "What does it matter?"

"If you expect me to pay him, I best know how much." I growled.

She gave a laugh and looked at me. "I hired him, Warden. I didn't say you did."

Baffled by this, I watched her pick up her cloak and shrug it on. Valar, she was impossible! That briefest moment of allure disappeared as she walked by me toward the door again.

"I start working in the inn by noon. We will finish this later."

With that, she whirled out the door and the old house echoed when it closed. I rubbed my temples in irritation. The sooner I had her settled and I returned to Lorien, the better. At this rate, she'd sign me into contract.

- - -

Well, what did I tell you. Pretty bland that chapter. No worries though. I have big plans for the following. Thanks again for your patience and time, everyone! hugs

**P.S.** Sorry for any typos. I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer, so I didn't recheck through as I should. Hope it didn't draw away from the reading.


	6. Chapter Six: In the Night

This wasn't too long of a wait this time, was it? I sure hope not!

I want to give out a HUGE thanks for hanging in there for the LONG delayed chapter. I was so happy that so many hadn't given up! **You guys are the absolute best readers ever! **

**Thanks to: _Aerlalaith, Haldir's Heart and Soul, Flesca_**(Ashk is named after my favorite character in an Anne Bishop book; **Tir Alainn Trilogy**. The rest come from imagination and generators)_,** Julia, Anarya of Lorien**_(Send me an email and I'll be more than happy to give any tips I can! Email is on profile),** _kati58, Margarita, legolasnDcolorblueintrestsme, Jullez, leggylover2004, poolbum, Amirel, Freya, Soccer-Bitch!_**

**Warning:** This chapter contains some possibly offensive material but does not exceed the rating of PG-13.

**Chapter Six: In the Night**

**Ashk**

"Look out!"

I paused and glanced out the window only to see the working shed collapse into a pile of rubble. Dust billowed up from it and snow fluttered in the air.

I nearly plastered myself to the window before rushing out the door. I knew Haldir and his brothers shouldn't have been working in that shed. What did I tell them? It was too cold! Those twig pillars would break under any weight. They had, of course, insisted they were graceful enough to avoid it.

Elves!

By the time I stopped and looked in every direction, only to see I was alone, I felt a weighing dread build.

"I told you not to move that!"

"It was in the way!"

Swirling around, I hurried around the lopsided pile of broken wood and glass. Through the still settling dust, I spotted the three Elves. It would have been funny had I not just nearly shat myself.

The three elegant creatures, all carved with a flawless perfection that I both envied and loathed, had a thick layer of dust over them. Rumil stomped his feet a bit, dust rolling off of him while Orophin gave Haldir a smack on the arm. A cloud of dust flew off his brother.

"Idiots!" I heard myself shout, making them all turn to face me. "What did I warn you about! ...Urgh!" I stalked off, unsure whether I was more upset with them for scaring me, or with myself for actually feeling the dreadful fear that something might have happened to any of them.

I growled as I reached to porch stairs and stomped up them.

It had been three days since the deed of the property was passed to Haldir and he, his brothers, myself, and my young friend Donavon began working on the house and surrounding property.

So far, none of us had even made a dent…Spite the fact that I was now lacking a working shed.

The door slammed behind me and I felt my hands and face tingle from the freezing cold outside.

The door opened again a moment later.

"Are you insane? Going outside without even a cloak on!"

I spun around. "Well, I didn't have much time to think about attire while I thought for certain that shed had collapsed on you and your brothers. If you wouldn't be so…so _Bullheaded_, I wouldn't have!"

Haldir blinked in confusion. We'd been decent to each other ever since that argument in the inn room. He was obviously unsure what struck this fuse in me now.

"Did you just call me bullheaded?" he asked, the corner of his mouth quirking slightly in effort not to smile.

I glared at his awful attempt to hide his amusement and wanted to throw myself down a set of stairs as I felt my heart do a few somersaults.

"You can't tell me no one has ever called you that before," I scowled, feeling my irritation fade. These mood swings were really getting the best of me lately and I hated it.

He gave a shrug, a half smile appearing from under that dust on his face. "Enough to name on one hand," he told me. "Not many backtalk the March Warden."

"I don't backtalk," I informed him, turning away and reaching for the pail of water closest and pulling a soaked brush from its depths.

"You backtalk more than anyone I know!" Haldir told me. "Even Rumil!"

"I do not!" I retorted, scrubbing the wall; scraping away the ugly layers to reveal the once elegant mold under it. It almost looked like marble - something I'd only seen once in my life.

Haldir's silence made me look at him and he had his arms crossed with a skeptical look.

"What?"

"You are doing it again."

I threw him a look. "Oh, shut your face, Warden."

He gave a chuckle and turned away to go back outside, but...There was one more thing I had to get out of the way.

"Um, Warden."

He turned, his hand on the door.

"There's still one thing that - Um -" Oh, I was such a whelp. Finally, I tossed the brush back in the bucket and bit my lip. "The matter about us," I said. "About...marriage."

I couldn't see the color of his face well enough under the dust, but I was certain that it drained to a deathly white. His eyes hollowed and grew colder than the winter just outside.

"We are already married," he told me seriously before turning to go outside.

I fumbled with this. "_What?_" He turned, looking at me curiously and I cleared my throat. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is Elvish culture is different than yours. We chose to have a public wedding, or a private ceremony. Either way, the couple is wed and husband and wife.

"I have no wish to have a public wedding and, well, apparently the ceremony was already had."

Oh, I never tried to bring that night up. It only served me to become angry with him…and, of course, embarrassed. What I'd give to take that night back.

...Or, I thought shamefully, to relive it.

I wasn't aware Haldir was watching me before he moved away from the door and came toward me. "_You_ don't want a public wedding, do you?"

I looked at him in surprise and scoffed the best I could. "No. Why would I?"

He stared me down a long moment and I felt like my legs were going to give out any minute. Finally, he nodded. "So there are no misunderstandings?"

I blinked. "None."

He nodded again. "Very well."

Haldir turned away and moved to the door once last time, saying over his shoulder, "Have Donavon bring more wood in. You're cold." Opening the door, he walked back into the cold.

I pressed my lips into a fine line.

I was married…The thought nearly made me sick.

I was the wife of an Elf I could never love nor be loved in return.

**Night **

**Haldir**

For it being so late, the tavern below the inn rooms was still loud and rambunctious. I was glad that I'd managed to get Ashk housed in on the property yesterday.

However, it would be dawn in short time and she had still not returned from work. I hadn't expected the house to be empty - spite Donavon sleeping in the bedroom closest to the stairs - when I'd awoken.

Why I'd awoken so abruptly was still haunting me.

_"Please don't." _

_"I swear not to hurt you. I would never hurt someone like you."_

_"Wait - Wait!" I bit back a growl as I looked at her. She looked disheveled and in a state of shock. "I don't even know your name."  
I sighed, closing my mouth over hers. When she tried to push me back, I managed to answer her. "Haldir."  
She turned her head away, managing to separate us. She stared at me a long moment. "I've heard that name before."  
I shrugged. "You may have." My hand trailed to her hair, pulling the tie down, her hair tumbling down her shoulders.  
She looked more wild with her hair down.  
"I am the March Warden of Lothlorien."  
She jolted at this, surprise flashing brightly over her face. I felt her breath leave her quickly. Finally, she shook her head. "I can't do this," she said, shifting to roll away.  
"Why not?"  
She blinked at me, a quiet fear in her eyes that took me aback.  
"...Because," she said, making me smile. She had longing in her eyes; it was her mind telling her to run.  
"Oh?"  
"You're freezing," she said, trying to pull away from me as my touch trailed along her collar.  
"And you are warm," I replied. I slid an arm around her as she tried to pull away again. Rolling over slightly, I peered down at her doe colored eyes. "You needn't leave - I will not be cold long. Not with you here."  
She stared at me a moment and I could feel desperation fill me. Many things could cure painful memories and I was hoping this simple woman was one of them. I did not want this night to be as the handful before since...since **then**. Since it happened.  
Fear was still in her eyes and I vaguely wondered if she saw the fear in my eyes. The fear I felt of what this night would bring if she left.  
"Don't leave," I said quietly. "I swear not to hurt you. I would never hurt someone like you." Ashk did not reply, staying rigid as I watched her carefully. Slowly, I leaned towards her again to taste her mouth to mine. A relieving heat flushed me when she did not turn away and the tension left her as I pulled her close, my hands venturing once more._

_The dim light of the fire only flickered enough to shine off her gleaming body, but I could see her just perfectly. She was beautiful._

_When the fire died away, I did not rise to refresh it. She would not be cold any time this night. Even the chill that had rested deep in me the past days was gone._

Perhaps it was scattered and vague, but I knew that vivid dream well. It was memories I wasn't sure if I would have rather forgotten.

My eyes scanned out across the room, not finding Ashk among the patrons, but instead saw Gronig playing a game of _Rolls_, as he called it, with a table of men.

Looking to the bar, I frowned when I still didn't see her.

What exactly was I doing here?

Being sure she hadn't left work and never made it to the house, I assured myself.

Stepping closer to the bar, I finally spotted her. She was leaned against the counter, a man beaming a completely sober smile at her.

Skimming through other conversations, I could hear theirs just fine.

"I think you're trying to josh me," Ashk said in a glittering voice, smiling at the man as she rested her chin in her palm.

"I would never!" replied the man who gave a woeful chuckle. "Well - Maybe just a little."

The two cackled with laughter before Ashk turned away to refill someone's drink. The man watched her with an intense interest.

"Ah! Haldir!"

My eyes dashed to see Gronig waving me toward him. I smiled before shooting a look back towards Ashk who was now aware of my presence and staring at me somewhere between question and surprise. Her eyes jumped to the man who she'd been talking to, then back to me.

Did she expect me to become jealous?

I nodded to her before going to the table Gronig had added another chair to, still beckoning me to join.

**Ashk**

Damn, Haldir. How did he manage to become March Warden when he couldn't even tell I needed his help?

This pig-headed creep had been hanging on the bar all night. Every time I denied to dance with him when the bard would play, I could see something flash in his eyes, but he'd dismiss it and launch into some new conversation that would be twice as dramatic as the one previous to it.

If Haldir had been paying attention, he would have seen the look I'd given him, screaming _Get him out of here!_

Mort had always known when I needed help, why couldn't my own husband?

I scoffed at the thought.

Simply, because my husband didn't know me.

"Sure wish I wasn't just passin' through," said the man who'd introduced himself as Septh.

_You better be glad you are before I end up breaking a bottle over your head_, I thought as I flashed a smile at him. He was as handsome as sin, but with that make-your-heart-flip smile came eyes darker than I'd seen in a long time. They were the same eyes as all the others who spelled trouble.

However, my oldest sister, Mauriel, taught me one thing about working in a tavern. You always make your patrons feel as if you're interested in what they have to say. If you don't, they'll end up walking away without paying you and they won't come back.

Only when someone was rushing on you did you ever call on help either with a glance or a scream, it didn't matter.

I was ready to glare a hole through Gronig. The man was nice and polite, but he was almost too kind to his customers. They ran over him.

I just wanted to go back to the house. I was already hours passed my designated work time.

Not to mention, I wouldn't doubt if this man would follow me. It had happened before, but I'd never walked home alone when it was past dark.

Thanks to Mort.

But, now that Haldir was here…

"Excuse me," I said politely, moving around the side of the bar and walking towards Gronig and his group of rioting friends. Haldir stood out amongst them, not nearly laughing as hard as they were.

I swallowed a growl as I felt Septh's prying eyes watching me.

My hand landed on Gronig's shoulder. "I'm off, Gronig," I told him. He looked at me with that big grin of his.

"Very well, Ashk," he said, smiling at me.

I looked to Haldir. "Walk me back?"

He stared at me a moment before Gronig spoke up. "Oh, but he only just arrived! He really must stay for at least one round of Rolls."

My eyes flashed back towards Septh.

He was gone.

I scanned the bar but I still did not see the brutally handsome, light-haired man anywhere.

I looked back to Haldir who was peering through his hand of cards and the four dice that was dealt to him. I felt like reaching over the table, grabbing his ear, and dragging him outside with me.

Of course, I wasn't supposed to obligate him to husbandly duties now was I? That was fine. I didn't need him. I'd be just fine on my own.

"Well, I suppose I can spare him. Good night," I said, smiling at the men at the table.

"G'night, darling," Gronig said, his giant smile still beaming at me.

Haldir glanced up at me briefly muttering a good night.

When I turned away, I still found myself looking for Septh. Yet, again, I didn't find him in sight.

Bidding goodbye to a few patrons, I swung my cloak on and walked out the door.

**Haldir**

Glancing at the door as it closed, I settled myself to face the table again. I'd been surprised when Ashk had asked me to walk her back to the property, but I was grateful for Gronig's interference.

Even though I'd come looking for her, the dreamed memories made me want to stay away from her. Whether it was becauses of shame or the way my chest tightened every time I thought about it, I wasn't sure.

Either way, it was better if I waited until morning to bring it up...or maybe in a few days.

**Ashk**

The wind whipped around me, swirling my cloak and stinging my face and ears. A shiver racked down me and I cursed as my hair snapped across my face, slapping into my already wind-blown and watering eyes.

I hated winter with a passion.

The lights from town were fading as I trekked south. I could see the outline of the house, but the howling of the wind made the night eerie. The wind gage creaked on the barn not far away and it made me pause.

I looked upward to the sky, hoping to find the guidance of the moon, but it was not shining this night. Clouds layered the sky in a silky darkness.

"What a coincidence running into you out here."

Dread filled me was so heavily that I fought to breathe as I turned around in surprise. He looked even more handsome in the night's shadow, but twice as ominous.

There was nothing heading this way out of town except the house that would be my home...And the home of my children.

I shuddered at the thought. "Septh," I said. "You must have gotten turned around. There's nothing this way until you reach the Elven Wood."

He smiled slowly at me, wrinkling his dark eyes and making me swallow. He was twice the size of me and, as I silently guessed my distance from the house, he could easily outrun me.

I'd been here before…I was seventeen at the time. Nearly eight years later, the fear was still as strong as it was then.

My hand instinctively grazed past my lower stomach.

It was late at night; people would be sleeping with their windows shut and fires blazing. The tavern was far by now and too loud for anyone to hear a scream.

"Oh, there certainly is something this way," he said, his smile deepening.

He stepped forward and I dashed out of reach, racing back towards town, knowing the house would do nothing but give me a place to hide.

"No you don't!"

His hand was like a steel clamp on my arm. It was something between a scream and a curse that ripped from me as I spun around, throwing my palm under his nose, cutting upward.

Septh staggered back with a cry and I stumbled away, my shoes digging into the hard packed snow as I raced towards town again.

I wasn't but a handful of paces up before a firm grip tangled into my hair, jerking me back with an oath. I slammed back into him, jarred by the impact as the blood from his nose dripped onto me.

Beyond being desperate, I stomped on his foot making him cry out again. My hands flew up, trying to rake my nails over his face as I distantly heard my voice shouting out for anybody. His hand clamped over my mouth then.

"You little whore!" he growled in my ear before I kicked him in the shin. If only I could turn around and land a solid blow to his crotch, I'd be able to get away!

Any hope of getting around to kick him slipped away as we crashed to the frozen ground. I was too dazed to realize he struck me across the face a moment later. It made me pause in shock and the pounding of my head seemed too great to do anything else.

However, feeling his hands become greedy, I panicked, flinging my arms and legs out, desperate to hit him anywhere while my voice echoed in the night, calling for help…screaming for help.

A growl left him as he closed his hand over my mouth again, pinning my legs down with his own even as I bucked and trashed under him with everything I had.

"Quiet, my girl - Shhh!"

My voice was muffled in his hand and I felt the panicked tears well in my eyes.

"It's all right, Ashk, honey. I'll be real nice to you if you let me." His hand left my mouth and his tongue went over my lips that I had clenched shut.

A tremendous shudder ran over me and I felt the tears I fought slide out of my eyes as his tongue moved over my cheek. All I knew was fear I as maneuvered enough to tear my teeth into his ear.

His bellowing of pain didn't stop when he finally got away from me. Yet, even past my minor victory, it was obvious to see the rage in his eyes as he hauled me to a stand only to hit me back down.

The reckoning blow left me in more of a daze than the first and I could feel the throbbing of where his knuckles had hit. I could barely even see him as he raised his foot to send a kick right to my stomach.

He was going to kick right to the infants I carried, but I couldn't seem to move to get out of the way. I could barely keep my eyes focused.

Then, suddenly, there was a noise and Septh was gone.

Time passed and I barely noticed. When I was finally pushing myself over to sit up, I managed to see Haldir rushing up the slope of the hill not but a few yards away. Septh was no where to be found.

"Haldir." His name muttered past my lips as I struggled to stand.

I saw his eyes widen slightly before he lunged at me.

As I fell, I felt his arms fold around me and the ground give way, but then there was nothing but that silky, dark sky above.

**- - -**

Well, how was it? I'm kind of nervous about this chapter, do tell your opinions!


	7. Chapter Seven: Left in the Dark

**Note:** First and foremost, **I'd like to thank everyone for their extreme patience with me.** I'm so terribly sorry it took this long. Damn storms. _Anyway, now I'm back up and running. I hope you guys are still around. _

**This chapter is quite long**, hope it's worth something. Thanks again guys! Love you all very much!

**Chapter Seven: Left in the Dark**

**Haldir**

"Ashk?" She was dead weight in my arms, not in the least coherent. My eyes darted back towards the hill her attacker and I had tumbled down. He was still down there, unconscious but there. If he came to, he'd have nothing to stop him from running.

"Ashk, wake up!" I demanded, caught between rage and worry. I'd seen enough of what happened but I didn't know if the blood that stained her face was hers or his. She'd bloodied him good before I'd even gotten involved. However, the hit he'd dealt her had been solid with real force behind it. I saw the bruise already forming.

I cursed brutally, my hand touching her unmarred cheek and feeling the snap of how cold she was. I couldn't leave her and detain her attacker. She could become sick with the cold.

"Hold on, Idril," I whispered, standing with her in my grasp.

I'd deal with the man later.

**Later **

I hadn't bothered to bring Ashk home, but instead went to the local healer. He was more than a bit surprised when I'd burst through his door with a limp body in my arms, but he went straight to work when he saw Ashk's face.

Gronig had come from the tavern and was more than solemn looking. He demanded that he do something to help. I sent him to gather any men he could to retrieve Ashk's attacker from the hill I'd left him at the foot of.

He returned empty handed telling me the only thing they found was bloodied snow that was quickly being covered by the fresh layer of falling flakes from the dark sky.

His trail would be lost and I knew it.

I'd left Ashk with the healer sometime still hours before dawn. Tracking her attacker had been useless as soon as his tracks led to the nearby river that fed to the creek of Lothlorien.

Walking back, I saw his tracks were already fading - gone to a human's eyes.

I was more than a little angry.

However, at the moment, I sat in silence. The fire was warm to the other side of the room and my chin was in my palm as I reviewed the night in my mind.

Things could have been worse…much worse.

Donavon watched from on in silence. His face was so bluntly white that it alarmed me slightly. It had been that way since he'd been called on from the house. His cheeks paled of all color as soon as he saw the healer cleaning the blood away from Ashk's face. It was as if he'd never seen blood before.

Or, I thought grimly, had seen too much of it.

I sighed as I peered at the large bruise on Ashk's cheek. She still hadn't even stirred. I was reminding myself constantly, as was the healer, that she had been in the freezing cold with enough trauma to give her body a trial.

I could only hope it would not show to be too much.

What if it was too much and she lost the children? Would I be free then?

I nearly stumbled as I shot to a stand while the sick twist in my gut made any fleeting thought of what would happen if she _did_. Disgusted with myself, I paced the floor.

There was nothing worse than wishing ill on a child, purposely or not.

I swallowed, convincing myself that the thought was accidental. The brief wish for things to return to normal, for me to return to Lothlorien and leave this woman and this nightmare behind, was an accident.

"Master Haldir," Donavon spoke up. "Are you all right, sir?"

I looked at the boy, carefully shielding any of my thoughts. "I'm fine, Donavon. Stoke the fire, would you?"

The boy nodded and went off to do my bidding. Not a moment after he was gone, Ashk's hand moved before her eyes opened.

I moved to the bedside as she peered around. She looked at me, or through me, for a moment before her eyes started to close again.

"Ashk." My voice was gruff with concern, my fingers curling around her chin. "Stay awake." She opened her eyes again fully then grimaced. "What hurts?"

Her hand moved to her temple where the bruise from the man's fist had spread.

Why hadn't I just walked her back?

My fingers grazed over the deep bruising and she jumped slightly, her eyes blinking several times.

"You'll sport a nice mark for some time," I told her.

"Where is he?" Her voice dragged over my ears roughly.

I shook my head. I wasn't going to tell her he was missing. "Don't mind after him, Ashk."

She shivered in silence even as Donavon came back into the room with an armful of wood from the porch. But, I knew she hadn't shivered from cold. Her eyes were flashing in the realization of how close she'd come to disaster.

"Try not to think about it," I told her quietly.

"Missus, are you feeling better?" Donavon's young voice drew her gaze away from me and instead to him. She offered a meek smile.

"Yes, Donavon, thank you," she told him and I turned my head enough to look at him with a small nod, silently telling him to retrieve the healer. He glanced at me and nodded in return.

"Glad to hear it, Missus. I reckon I'll go get the healer now," he said.

He turned and scurried out the door a moment later and I returned my attention to Ashk. My head tilted slightly. "You can sleep after the healer takes a look at you," I told her, mostly to fill the echoing silence.

However, as she peered at me, I could still see the clouding fear in those doe eyes. It was the fading fear I'd seen in a woman's eyes before. This could easily have been avoided.

"I should have walked you back," I said quietly.

She stared at me a moment before taking a breath. "I didn't want you to know I needed your help. I should have told you why I asked."

Silence settled before the door opened and the healer bustled through. Nothing more would be said between my wife and I for now in the twilight just before dawn.

**Four Days Later**

**Ashk**

I sighed as I took a step back to look at my completed work.

Finally, the complete floor level was finished. No more scrubbing or washing or grinding. The floors looked brand new - which they happened to be in some places - the windows and walls were clean and the counters had been replaced in the kitchener.

Upstairs, the last bedroom needed to be cleaned and the floors finished with a sweep of grinding, but other than that the house was nearly finished.

Looking out the nearest window, the barn was another story.

I almost felt bad for Haldir and the number of men he'd recruited to work with him and his brother. He was a perfectionist to a flaw and it seemed only his brothers and I were the ones willing to speak up to him.

"Missus."

I jumped at Donavon's soft voice before I turned to face him. He was standing at the door with a wind-punched face and bitten ears.

"Master Haldir requests something warm for the men," he said. "Er - in your own time of course."

I smiled at the boy. He was sweet, yet so quiet one could easily forget he was there. I hadn't built enough trust from him yet to ask of his parents, or of the dreams I'd hear him wake from in the night.

"Of course, Donavon. Why don't you come inside and sit for a spell?"

He glanced back outside before doing as I said, removing his cloak that was far too small for him and entering quietly. I had already begun working on stoking the fire and putting a pot of half melted snow over it.

"You seem quiet today," I mentioned, glancing at the boy.

He looked at me and I offered a soft smile. He was so young looking. His ginger colored hair was short, and he had murky colored eyes that hid shadows I dared not to think of.

He seemed so troubled.

"'Fraid I'm tired, Missus."

I nodded. "Bad dreams?" I asked, trying not to sound as if I was prying.

He looked at me coolly for a time before slowly nodding. I nodded in return. "Dreams are tricky." I decided to end the subject there before I scared him off. "Now, if I know those men right, they'll love this." I dug through the freshly stocked cabinets and pulled free a bottle of whiskey I decided to have around for any guests.

I poured a bit - actually quite a bit - into the now boiling pot before replacing the bottle and removing the kettle from the fire's depths.

"How are you feeling, Missus?" Donavon asked then. I looked at him in question, vaguely wondering if he knew I'd been sick that morning. But, his hand brushed his own cheek and I knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, I'm fine," I told him, lying.

In body, I was fine. The healer had been the best of his breed, and he was almost too cautious with me. He nearly didn't let me out of his care the day after Septh attacked. Haldir almost agreed with him too, until he suddenly changed his mind when his brother rode into town again.

I didn't bother asking why.

Going back to that house that would be my home, Haldir tried not to outright and tell me to be afraid, but instead to be cautious. Septh had disappeared into the night before Gronig and the other men had gone after him.

And the babes. I had almost been relieved the morning after when I'd gotten sick. It proved my body was still reacting like a mother. I hadn't lost them, thank the Gods.

A brief thought had filtered through my mind. The fact that I had managed to have a fleeting thought of wonder as to what would happen if I had lost them swirled in my mind that hour before dawn.

I had cried alone silently when I realized there was a vague hope in me to be free of the infants I carried. The two innocents that I had helped create in light of a huge mistake.

For one brief, shameful moment - I _wanted _to be free of the burden that mistake put on me and it shamed me to no end to that for a small instant, I was selfish enough to want my life back; to want the children I hadn't even met be gone from me.

I'd wept until I convinced myself I hadn't meant to think of such things. That, in that brief instant, I fell into shadowed darkness.

I swore I wouldn't again. I couldn't blame the children I would bare for the mistakes of their parents.

Realizing I had stopped anything I was doing and Donavon was peering at me, I turned to face him with a pasted smile. "Donavon, I think it's about time you start calling me by my name and forget that 'missus' business. I am only a handful of years older than you."

He blinked a few times in surprise. "Oh, but Missus, I don't think Master Haldir would like that very much."

I laughed. "Why ever not?"

Donavon frowned. "Well, because Missus, he has a knack for becoming real unfriendly like when men start talking about you - And he can hear for miles, you know!"

I shook my head. Of course Haldir had become a bit more protective since that awful night, but it was nothing more than his training giving him a kick. He was taught to think ahead and that was what he was doing. He was only on edge now. It would pass.

"Do not worry about the Warden, Donavon. He won't be around much after a while and I'd rather have you as a friend than a servant, yes?"

He stared at me in uncertainty for a time. He then nodded. "As you wish, Mi– Ashk." His smile was slow, but it quickly beamed.

**Evening**

**Haldir**

"And that would be why we called him 'Happy Pants' for thirty years."

Ashk was making a good attempt not to laugh obnoxiously like my youngest brother was doing, but I was beginning to fear she would pass out.

Giving Orophin a fine glare, I sighed and stabbed my dinner with a little more force than necessary. I knew I should not have let Ashk talk me into having my brothers for dinner. I had a reason for denying it, I remembered now. However it had been forgotten when I had been shamefully enjoying her tagging after me everywhere I went while trying to win my vote.

At the moment, I wanted to kick myself. Orophin and Rumil always managed to bring out the worst stories at times like these. I hated it when it was dinner with a temporary interest, but now with the mother of my children I _loathed _it.

"Is that the last of it?" I growled.

"Last of what?" Rumil asked.

"These stories you find such joy in," I replied, tempted to flick my fork of cut potatoes at him.

"If I didn't know any better," Ashk said as she stood, gathering her plate and a kettle near her. "I would think that the March Warden is a bit embarrassed."

"You do not even know the half of it, my dear," Orophin said, standing as well to help clear the table.

"Well, take for instance, about a hundred years ago while we were all in Green Wood – Ouch!"

I quickly stood after my boot had collided with Rumil's kneecap and didn't look up to see Orophin and Ashk looking at me. However, I did give Rumil a fine smirk as he muttered an Elvish curse under his breath, still rubbing his leg.

Once the dishes were cleaned up and placed away again, Donavon came tromping through the door.

"You missed dinner," Ashk told him with a look of concern on her face. Donavon looked at her then to me.

"Well, I ... I'm sorry, Ashk - er," he shot a look at me, "Missus. I started playing rolls at the tavern."

Rumil raised a mischievous brow but remained quiet.

"Rolls?" Ashk questioned, however, I jumped in.

"Did you eat?" I asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Then nothing to worry about," I said. I was aware of Ashk giving me a look somewhere between question and irritation, but I ignored it.

"Well, I think we best be going," Orophin said, standing once more. "We will be back the morning after next."

"Thank you for dinner," Rumil said sweetly to Ashk, kissing her cheek and I found it amusing that she blushed.

"Yes, thank you," Orophin added. "We're fully aware that you fought for our places at the table," he told her with a grin before kissing her cheek as well.

"I'm sure it will happen again," Ashk said with a small laugh as I opened the door and stepped outside with Rumil in step and Orophin to follow. I glanced back as I closed the door to see Ashk speaking to Donavon.

"Do you think she will be all right here on her own?" Orophin asked, his voice was full of worry.

"I imagine so," I replied, my own worry roughening my voice. "She'll get used to it."

Rumil gave me a look. "Haldir, that man is still on the loose somewhere. You cannot tell me you are not a little agitated with your absence for the next week."

I was more than agitated.

When Orophin told me yesterday that I would be needed in Caras Galadhon to greet Greenwood riders the following week, I hadn't paid much attention to the churning of my stomach. However, now with only two days to go and no sign of Septh near the town nor in any other residing town nearby, I was a bit ...agitated.

"Does she know you're leaving?" Rumil asked, peering at me.

I shifted my weight. "No."

"Vala, Haldir! When are you going to tell her?" Orophin groaned. "The morning of?"

"I'll tell her when I think its best," I replied shortly, growling the words between my teeth. This extreme fondness my brothers had towards Ashk was wearing thin on my nerves.

Rumil sighed but nodded, tagging our brother on the shoulder. "We best go," he said. "We'll be back after tomorrow."

I nodded, bidding a brief farewell and stayed on the porch to see them ride towards Lothlorien before turning inside.

I walked in just as Donavon was going upstairs and Ashk was warming a pot full of goat's milk. She must be feeling well, I noted as I walked into the kitchener.

I knew better than to wait. I had to tell her.

"Ashk." I sounded a bit gruff, but I ignored it as I pulled out a chair on the table. "Come here a minute."

She had turned to look at me, but paused. I smiled at her. "Come - I am not going to bite you."

She looked like she was going to follow up on that comment, but decided against it as she tossed the towel in her hands to the counter. Once she sat, I did as well.

"Well, this can't be good." She looked at me, her eyes mixed with amusement and anxiety.

"It's nothing to lose sleep over," I told her. She smiled slightly and leaned forward on the table separating us.

"Well, out with it, then."

My smile was small, but I felt it as I didn't always. The minor relationship between this human and I was slowly growing on steadier grounds. I knew she still felt a bit of resentment from those first days we were thrown together, and I still held my silent will to blame this on her, but it was fading.

Ashk wasn't the enticing temptress I had nearly convinced myself she was those first days.

She was...She was just Ashk; just a human.

I cleared my throat and leaned back into my chair, away from her.

"I have business to attend to in Caras Galadhon soon," I told her. "I will be gone for a few days."

Surprise filtered over her face for a brief moment before it disappeared. Her ability to hide her feelings was growing more and more troublesome of late.

"Oh?" She made great effort to sound as though she didn't care. "How long will it...How long will you be gone?"

"Only for a few days. A week at the most," I told her. "I only have to meet incoming Greenwood riders. They have requested my presence."

Ashk pulled a small smile over her lips. "Well, you _are _the Warden," she reminded me and I favored her with a smile just as fake as her own.

She paused a moment as if to see if I would say something more. When I did not, she took a small breath and said, "Donavon and I will manage fine for a week or so."

"I know," I assured her.

She moved and stood. "Do you need anything for the trip?"

"No, I will be fine."

"All right. When are you leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow," I replied, watching her remove the kettle from the smoldering cooking flames. "Do you need me to stock anything before I leave?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "I can manage just fine."

There was an edge to that last comment and I thought to say something about it, but instead decided to ignore it. Motherly moods, Elrond always referred to it as. I would take him seriously.

"Ashk." My voice was quiet in the way that I spoke to someone I needed to sooth. I didn't _need _to sooth her or comfort her from the anxiety I saw creeping into her eyes. I didn't have to, it wasn't my place, my responsibility, nor my duty.

I knew she found a safety in me she shouldn't; one that she just couldn't afford to have.

I saved her from Septh, but I couldn't protect her from everything. She had to know that. But, for now would it hurt to leave her with the assurance of words?

She looked at me in the gentle light that caressed her face and swam deep in her eyes.

"_Are you cold anymore?" _

_There was a tired smile in her voice and I glanced down to see her looking at me, a smile lazily across her curved lips. The last embers of the fire reflected somewhere in those deep, doe-like eyes. _

"_No," she told me. "I don't think I will be for a long time." _

Any intention on assuring her that nothing would happen while I was gone vanished and instead I felt the sting of the memories I'd forgotten...and would rather leave them forgotten.

"Good night."

We both nearly flinched at my sudden, sharp declaration. Ashk stared at me in confusion for a moment before looking away to pour her glass.

"Good night," she replied.

I stood there for a brief instant before turning and going up the stairs. I glanced down at her from near the top only to see that she'd moved to the table again and was sitting in silence in the cool air. The last of the smoldering fire faded away, leaving her in the dark.

And so did I as I turned and went silently to my own chambers and closed the door.

- -

Hope it was somewhat enjoyable. Not my best. Sorry, I am quiet distracted with clean-up still an ongoing process.

Thanks for everything, guys!


	8. Chapter Eight: Anger of the HalfBreed

Whoa! I am so terribly sorry. I had left it up to a friend of mine to post this chapter on the _first _of _this_ _month_. Obviously, she didn't do so. I got back in town on Wednesday and now that I've checked the site, I'm quite upset with her.

As if I haven't made you guys wait enough. Sigh I'm sorry. Here's your chapter.

**_Thanks to:_** **Dazzler420, Soccer-Bitch **(Love the name..have I said that before? Oh, well. Heh.), **LalaithoftheBruinen, LegolasnDcolorblueinterestsme, Julia, Laer4572, Silabrithil, LadyJadePerendhil**(x2. Sorry about the wait. Hope this is okay. Next chapter will be better, sooner.) **Norie Ape1, Kat, Margartia, Aeglos, the Snow-Point Spear, Cheekah.**

Once again, sorry for that unnecessary wait. Enjoy and get ready for some new character in the next chapter!

**Chapter Eight: Anger of the Half-Breed**

**Haldir**

The morning mists were gently making one last swirl through the silver trees as they turned to gold. Somewhere high in the branches, an animal moved and a bout of frozen, golden leaves fluttered downward and settled onto the ground.

The sun was rising outside the forest and was gently streaking inside like water into pebbles as it glittered over the icy frost.

It had been two days since I left Celebruim and its people.

The return to Caras Galadhon was well needed. I'd been greeted with enthused joy and welcome from my friends and command.

Eruidel, my second in command, immediately fell into step telling me everything I needed to know about the borders, about the training units, and about rumors that needed to be settled before spreading like a dangerous wildfire.

I was March Warden here; a force to be reasoned and reckoned with.

And I was away from Ashk - that human woman who would mother my children.

The woman I silently pondered over while I was alone. It was a terrible habit I had to break soon. It was distracting.

Distraction was a key reason I did not have relationships that lasted longer than a month or two. My duties often flooded into my personal life and I heard the words 'pushed away' one too many times.

Over the past two days, I'd managed to shove Ashk out of my mind, but an echoing question still swirled.

How would I balance children? I could do without Ashk, handle her as an acquaintance, but what of the children?

"Haldir." Orophin's voice was crisp and my eyes focused again only to spot the silent, oncoming riders.

Any questions would have to wait.

The riders aboard the silent horses reached us at break-neck speed before stopping on a coin. I raised a brow into the smiling eyes of our visitors.

"Did I scare you?"

"Do you ever?"

The Elf smiled in that slow, charming way that I knew would break the hearts of many with this visit. He was young, naive still. But he'd grow.

"He will learn one day," Olimar said with a much wiser smile than his younger brother. His hand moved forward and mine clasped around his forearm. "Good to see you, Haldir."

"Likewise, Prince," I replied, my smile easing into one we both knew from years passed. I looked at Legolas. "And you, young Prince."

Legolas chuckled. "Not so young anymore," he reminded me. Orophin laughed as I did.

"You are to me, and you always will be," I told him before briefly greeting the four guards that had traveled with the two Greenwood princes.

"Seems we have some things to discuss," Olimar said softly to me in Westron as we started toward Caras Galadhon. I looked at him with a raised brow and immediately knew what he spoke of.

I sighed; so much for keeping recent occurrences in private.

"Yes, I imagine we do," I replied grimly.

**Ashk**

I stared at the rubble that had once been a dangerously leaning working shed. It was still lying in the same condition it had fallen in. The new shed was being erected on the opposite side of the house, not to block the setting sun as the previous one had.

However, this garbage was getting on my last nerve.

"Ashk!"

Looking behind me, I spotted Gronig with an armful of packages with him.

"I fear for my life if I carry these much further," he admitted breathlessly as I neared. My laughed as I told him to put them down before calling for Donavon.

Gronig sat with a huff on the cold snow, his cheeks and nose red from the winter air and his breathing coming in huge gulps.

"You shouldn't push yourself so," I told him gently, my hand resting on his shoulder.

"Oh, dear, please," he muttered with a frown. "I used to be able to pull a hay cart without the dragging horse!"

I laughed. "I'm sure you could, but maybe not anymore. It's nearly time to retire to a fire and a fine bottle of whiskey."

At that moment, he happened to pull a flask from his vests and toasted to me. "Quite right," he amended. "Surely."

I only shook my head as Donavon hurried towards us.

"Take these upstairs, would you? Third bedroom," I instructed. Donavon nodded, greeted Gronig, then lifted the boxes effortlessly and strode back towards the house.

"A good boy," Gronig mentioned, taking another drink of his flask. "Real quiet though."

"Yes," I murmured, staring after the teenager. "He certainly is."

I didn't mention the fact that I heard the boy in his nightmares for two nights now. There were quiet groans and muttered pleas I could not understand. I'd longed to wake him and pull him from the misery he was so obviously tossing in, but somewhere inside I knew he'd never look at me the same if he was aware I knew of his fears' life in the night.

Donavon was alone in the world. How did it come to that?

A sharp whinny caught my attention and Gronig's. We both shifted to look behind us, to the outside of town a few hundred yards away.

Near the stables a man struggled with control over a gleaming, beautiful black horse. He reared high in the air, his hooves kicking for a dangerous path. He landed with a shake of his heavy mane and snorted.

"Hector is in town," said Gronig, struggling to a stand before I helped him up. "That is one of his horses."

"He's beautiful," I muttered.

"They all are," Gronig replied. "He breeds special horses. Mixed with Elven and human bloodlines. Silent like Elvish - beautiful like them too. But, colors of the human breeds and the ails of sickness and tempers."

"Half-breeds," I said, mostly to myself.

Somewhere in that dark horse I only saw at a distance, I saw something deep inside him. His temper was high and hot, but it was as if he controlled it himself. For his own reasons, he was enraged.

He was a half-breed; not human nor Elven. He knew it just like we did, and just as his kin did.

…Neither human nor Elven.

…A half-breed.

"Does this Hector sell?" I questioned lowly.

"Of course," Gronig replied.

"I want that colt."

Gronig's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, Ashk honey," he stammered as the colt reared high again, pulling his reiner with him a good few feet. "I don't think that is such a wise idea."

"He's a colt, Gronig. He'll settle eventually," I replied, walking towards the house and knowing exactly where I'd pull the funds from.

"He's dangerous! They all are! They're angry at the world, Ashk. They know they're not good enough for either of their parents' kind. They are bred only to be the horses of warriors, not lassies like yourself."

I ignored him.

"They're smart like Elvish horses, mean-spirited though. I beg of you, don't buy that horse. You'll have children to worry about in a few months and Haldir will have no horse like that around, I'll bet my bottom coin!"

I stopped stiffly before turning and staring at Gronig.

I said nothing, nor did he. Instead, I just stared at him for a long moment before turning again and walking up the stairs. Gronig did not follow nor say anything further.

If a colt couldn't accept being a half-breed, could my children? Would they forever be angry at the world we'd brought them into? Never to be good enough for either race; never one or the other.

If I could teach a colt to love, surely I could teach my children.

If I couldn't...

Oh, who was I fooling? I _had_ to. I had no choice. The colt could help to teach me how.

**Evening **

**Haldir**

"You have yourself a certain predicament, my friend," Olimar said with a raised brow, absently swirling the wine in his glass. I only tilted my head in agreement, gulping back the remainder of my own drink.

"Not one I imagined," I said, placing the empty glass down and glancing towards the rest of the dining hall. Olimar and I were far enough away from other conversations and conducted our own in Westron. My secrets would remain my secrets.

"Nor I," Olimar replied in thought. He cleared his throat a moment later and I set a heavy gaze on him. He was obviously thinking deeply and I used what sober patience I had left to wait. Finally, he shifted and spoke, "And this woman, is she...worthy?"

"She is not a whore, Olimar."

"Yet she was fully willing to lie with a stranger," Olimar thought aloud. "An interesting contradiction, Haldir."

I opened my mouth as if to say something, but it seemed I had been rendered speechless. What was I to say? Did I defend her, or care less what my friend thought of her?

Olimar's clear eyes moved to mine again and he tilted his head, knowing I was silently wrestling with myself. "You do not remember any of the night?"

I paused a moment before lifting my shoulders as if to shrug. "I remember parts here and there. Mostly in dreams…sometimes when I look at her."

"Common," Olimar stated dryly. After a time he sighed. "You should have stayed in Caras Galadhon, Haldir. You could have avoided this."

"I could not stay here," I said lowly, my eyes trailing into the crimson wine in his glass.

_Screaming, pleading. The sobbing of children and women...and men. _

_I had known this was coming. I could have prevented this. I had the choice to prevent it. Why did I hesitate? What did I do to these people?_

_I could only watch from my great distance as the attack continued and I was powerless to interfere or stop it. _

_And as I watched, I slowly felt a shadow passing over my mind. _

_- _

_Walking over the blood-soaked snow the sightless eyes that stared at me kept me silent, as they did my troop. _

_No one survived._

_I could have prevented this. _

_I'd led them into a slaughter._

I shook my head, raising a hand to rub over my eyes as I felt suddenly exhausted. Olimar was peering at me and when my eyes shifted to his again, I saw understanding swirling in the Greenwood prince's eyes.

"I see," he murmured softly. "You still have not let that go, have you?"

My silent stare was his answer, but he did not shake his head in regret as most did. Instead, he only nodded and finished his drink.

"Well, my advice to you then, my friend, is to realize you will have a family soon. You may not be soulfully married to this woman who will mother your children, but those children _will _be yours and hers...together."

He stared at me a moment before a small smile trickled over his face. "Children are beautiful gifts, Haldir. Trust me. With them in the world, it is as though nothing else really seems as important as it used to...and some things seem all the more important. They teach you things with a glance.

"You worry for the change in your life, I see it in your eyes, but fear not. You'll learn to balance them. You have no choice in the matter."

I was silent and unmoving for a moment before I smiled. "This from a father himself," I reminded him before the other Elf smiled broadly. Olimar and his wife, Hiera, had their first child nearly two years before. "How is the little elleth?"

"More like me every day," he replied making us both laugh.

"Then give Hiera my condolences," I said with a chuckle.

"She will need them for the next several months." I frowned in slight confusion but Olimar only grinned like a fool. "There will be another soon."

"For Valar's sake, Olimar! Give her some time to rest!" I laughed before motioning for another round of drinks.

**Morning**

**Ashk**

_BANG!_

I grimaced while staring at the barn doors that were securely locked. Donavon was still as statue beside me.

_BANG, BANG!_

"Oh, dear," I murmured to myself.

"Are you sure about this?" Donavon questioned, peering at me and I glanced at him with an unsteady breath. I shrugged.

"He has to eat," I said, looking back to the barn doors.

"Yes...But...He wasn't exactly easy going last night, either," Donavon reminded me.

I grimaced again.

He was right. I'd dealt with the horse trader, Hector, for the black colt the night before. I'd been nearly ready to wring his neck by the end of the debate as I paid a compromise for him. However, getting the colt from the stables to the barn at home was _quite _the task.

After some time struggling with him, the stable hand had decided to blindfold the horse. It gave the colt no choice but to follow where he was led.

He'd been quiet all night, but now that it was morning he was making quite a ruckus in his stall. Donavon and I hadn't even gotten the courage to open the barn doors.

_BOOM!_

There was silence after the last resounding echo and I bit my lip. It took another thirty seconds before I finally stalked up to the door - Donavon protesting behind me - and threw it open.

The early sun rays rained inside and a surprised whinny echoed.

I stared inside and into the wide, rolling eyes of the colt as he glared at me before rearing high with a shriek.

"Well, good morning to you too," I huffed, grabbing the bucket of feed from Donavon and moving forward.

The colt snorted as he stomped the ground and pawed at the stall door. As I neared, his mouth lunged forward, teeth bared to bite until his broad chest hit the door, restraining him.

"Ashk, I don't think this is a good idea," Donavon murmured from behind me.

"We can't just not feed him and keep him in here, Donavon," I replied, clenching my free hand into a fist while staring at the grunting horse as he strained against the door.

I continued to near him and lifted the bucket to pour the feed over the side.

"Ashk!"

I nearly dropped the bucket as the horse swung his head around to nip at my coats. He barely missed as I pulled away. With a gulp of surprised air, I glared at the animal as he seemed to wicker with laughter.

He was nothing but a big bully.

"Look here, you!" I declared, pointing at him as if it would prove my point. "_This _is your food. _I _am going to feed you. Now stop being such a pig-head and let me feed you!"

The horse seemed to peer at me, measuring me to him. I remained still, glaring directly back at him in the silence of the barn. Finally, he ducked his head and backed away from the door. I wasn't quite sure how intelligent Elven horses were, but I took a risk and moved towards the door again.

I could nearly hear Donavon's teeth chattering in fear and cold.

I made it to the door and began to lift the bucket over the edge. Victory in sight, I relaxed slightly.

Yet, it was short lived as the colt blew out an aggravated breath and jumped forward at me.

A surprised shriek left me as I staggered back, tripping over my own feet and crashing to the ground, feed and bucket flying.

I didn't even give Donavon time to help me up before I jumped to a stand, ready to lunge at the colt myself as he bobbed his head and snorted.

"Don't want to eat?" I growled, brushing away the hay and feed that had clung to my coats. "_Fine_!"

Swirling I found a small stool, pulled it to me, and sat with a plop.

Silence reigned for a time before Donavon shifted. "Um...Ashk..."

"Go on, Donavon," I ordered. "Take the day off and do what you like. This business will be sorted by the end of the day."

Donavon was looking at me in uncertainty, but I was staring at the colt instead who seemed to be staring at me as well, daring me to look away.

Hours passed slowly and I found it easier to pass the time while chatting away to the animal that so obviously loathed his current position. Yet, sometimes, I couldn't help but feel the eerie feeling that he knew exactly what I was saying as he paced his stall or stared at me in contempt.

It was easier to talk to a horse that someone who I knew would judge.

By the time I finished with telling how my middle sister, Mauriel, had married the colt was leaning his weight on the stall wall as I paced. I sighed as I looked at him and he mimicked the sound himself.

My stomach growled then and I glanced down, my hand covering the abdomen that was already starting to show evidence of a mother. The flat plain was developing a distinct bump.

I grumbled under my breath as I looked at the colt whose ears had perked as if in interest.

"Going to have little ones running around here eventually - You can't be throwing your temper tantrums with them," I told him, stooping to retrieve the refilled bucket of feed. The colt's ears twitched.

"They'll be like you, you know. Half-breeds." The colt snorted and his nostrils flared as he took a deep breath. "It's not a bad thing, really. Just...different."

He stared at me.

My stomach growled again and it was soon followed by the loud rumble of the colt's stomach. He turned his head as if to see where that vicious noise had come from.

I smiled briefly before lifting the bucket. "Should we try this again?"

The colt looked greedily at me.

Moving forward, I lifted the bucket to raise it over the door. The colt did not move and acted as though he wasn't looking at me. Gingerly I leaned over the door and poured the feed into his feeder and withdrew.

The colt remained still for a moment before turning and sniffing the grain. I raised a brow before his muzzle crushed into the array of seeds and hay.

"Yes, well...You're welcome," I muttered, putting the bucket down. Turning, I walked away, eager to get a bit of food myself.

However, as I passed the barn doors, a gentle nicker reached me and I glanced back to see the colt staring at me.

If he was human, I could almost take that gaze that warred a battle behind those dark eyes.

Well, I thought as I closed the doors from the cold wind, at least he wasn't trying to break down his stall door again.

_BOOM!_

I stopped with an aggravated sigh and didn't bother with turning back to the barn.

**Haldir**

Having been given a warm greeting days before from the Lady and Lord themselves, I was at ease on the high talan the Lady had called me to.

She smiled at me as I stepped off the stairs and the escorts bayed away without a word. I glanced their direction before shifting my feet apart and my hands clasped in front of me.

Galadriel only continued to smile and went on with her painting. "How are you, my Warden?"

"I am well, milady," I replied softly with a nod of my head.

"I'm glad to hear it," she said gently, standing and placing her brush down. "And Ashk?"

I hesitated. There were times when I wished she would not be so polite about things. I was very aware she knew everything that had been going on between Ashk, myself, and the small place of Celebruim. But, mostly for my sake, she asked instead of told.

"Well enough," I replied.

Galadriel stared at me a moment before making a high, interested noise and walking towards the edge of the talan.

"Not without incident," she mentioned aloud.

I nodded in reply and knew she would continue.

Which, of course, she did.

"There was a man not long ago," she said. "Nearly two weeks now." I said nothing. "He came close to disaster."

"He did," I agreed.

"Why?"

I stumbled. "Why?" I repeated. What was I to say? "He had his own motives."

Galadriel's crystal clear eyes shifted with a slicing speed to my own and I immediately felt her mood shift.

"Yes," she replied. "He did. And he remains without punishment."

_I gave him the punishment I could._

I nearly spoke aloud what I thought, but I withheld it. It was pointless and I saw the minor, all-knowing smile Galadriel gave me.

"You always do," she replied softly.

Lady Galadriel turned then and neared me. Her hand, always soft as silk, rose and brushed over my cheek as she so often did. But, as I stared at her, there was a soft remorse in her eyes.

"Your trials still lie ahead, Haldir, but there will be those with you to help you pass them."

"I don't need help," I murmured and she smiled into my eyes.

"Of course you don't, my Warden. But do not dismiss it." Her gaze grew serious. "You will regret it if you do so."

Riddles.

She used riddles to hint toward things she could not tell in detail.

However, details were not always the point.

**Night**

**Ashk**

I didn't know what woke me, but something did.

The house was warm as I'd rolled out of bed and wrapped myself in a cloak.

Having walked through the upper level, I was now peering through the first floor which happened to be silent as death.

The shadows from the dancing embers of the once roaring fire was eerie as I closed the pantry door and glanced around the kitchener.

There was nothing.

Sighing with a roll of my eyes, I knew I was being foolish. But as the nights continued to pass without Haldir nor anyone else spite Donavon and I in the house, I would admit to becoming increasingly paranoid.

Dreams of Septh had been reoccurring for four nights.

"Ashk."

A shadow moved and a shriek rose in my throat before the shadow dashed forward and a hand clamped over my mouth, halting the scream deep in my chest.

"Shh! It is only me!"

My pulse throbbed in my neck and my breathing wouldn't catch even as Rumil's voice slid over my ears like a gentle, comforting rain.

Slowly, he released me.

I promptly turned around and hit him in the chest.

"What are you doing sneaking around in here!" I demanded, hitting him again. "You scared the life out of me!"

"I'm sorry!" he defended, flinching as I shifted, obviously awaiting another slap. However, I restrained myself from the urge to hit him again. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I only came to check in."

"In the middle of the night!" I hissed.

"Well, I did not plan on waking you, _Princess_," he replied with a scowl. "Sorry for my concern!"

We both stared at each other for a moment before the first chuckle strained through and we had a good, middle-of-the-night laugh muffled between our hands, careful not to wake Donavon.

"You are testy in the night," Rumil told me.

"Yes, well, I could say the same," I replied, raising a brow. "What are you doing here at night for anyway? Why do you not come during the day?"

"We have all been very busy. Now was the only time I had the ability to make it here."

"What about Ha-" I stopped there and swallowed my words. It was good to see Rumil, it had been a week and a half. But, it had also been a week and a half since I'd seen the father of my children or heard from him.

So much for a 'few days' absence.

"Haldir is well. He plans to return very soon but, as you can imagine, they are keeping him busy in Caras Galadhon while he is around."

I nodded and was about to say something before a noise came from upstairs.

Rumil immediately tensed, but I only sighed.

"It's Donavon," I told him. "He has nightmares almost every night."

Rumil's frown was apparent even in the dark as he peered towards the stairs where we could both easily hear mumbled words and pleas…and quiet tears from a teenage boy.

"What does he dream of?"

"I don't know," I replied, crossing my arms. "I don't have the heart to wake him. He is so guarded with himself I fear I would scare him to distance himself even more."

Rumil's frown remained.

The cry from a child to a mother nearly echoed before silence fell and I knew the boy had awoken to his own cries. I remained silent even as Rumil shifted.

"He dreams of his family then," Rumil murmured.

I nodded. "He is alone," I mentioned. "He became that way somehow...and I fear it was not gentle."

Rumil quietly agreed.

- - -

Now, if you are wondering about Legolas's brother, Olimar, he _is _fiction. Though heavy rumors fly about Legolas having siblings, Olimar is not a Tolkien creation. However, I do hope he holds up to standards.

Again, if you're wondering about the wait, see the first note at the top of the chapter. Hope to hear from you guys soon! Next update projection: November 18.

-Slater


	9. Chapter Nine: Lost Hopes

**_Big Smackin' Thanks to:_ LegolasnDcolorblueinteretsme**, **Maz, LadyJadePerendhil, Ms. Unknown, Laer4572, Julia, Kate, Norie Ape1, Soccer-Bitch, jibade7, Dazzler420, Margarita, Sixtysix. **_Thanks for all your wonderful input, guys! It just make writing this fic all the better!_

I do hope you enjoy this chapter. It's one of my personal favorites mostly because it introduces a new character that I just hate even writing with. Lol! And there's a little something special at the end.

Enjoy and, as always, let me know what you think!

**Chapter Nine: Lost Hopes**

**Ashk**

I warily stared at the strangers as they filed into the tavern with a swirl of cold air coming in behind them.

They were Gypsies; all of them.

I'd never been prone to prejudice, but having worked in a tavern the majority of my life, I knew very well that many did not uphold a very high standard of living anymore. It was not uncommon to find things missing once a band had passed through. Nor was it uncommon for fights to break out.

Normally, I had no issue with breaking apart a fight. However, now that the thought crossed my mind, I recoiled at the mere idea.

Accidents had happened in fights before. I could name a few times I received the brunt end of a wayward punch or broke the fall of a man before.

But, that was before. Now I had other things to worry about.

A disapproving sound rose in my throat and I sighed as I continued on with moving the crates of liquor from the front to the back.

I'd made three successful trips before a silver gaze grabbed mine.

"A woman with child should not be lifting so much," said the raspy voice. The sound reminded me of a wind's whisper just before a storm.

I hid a swallow. "What makes you...?" I stopped before even getting the entire question out. I stared at the old crone for a long moment, her silver gaze digging into mine and straight through to my thoughts.

The crone's wrinkled brow lifted. "Twins," she murmured. "Half-breeds."

"I would appreciate your neglect on the subject," I said lowly, but was unable to look away from the Gypsy's charcoal gaze that remained fixed on mine.

She gave a husky laugh and her jeweled hand slapped the counter twice.

"Oh, my dear. It is about time someone gave the subject a bit of light," she said in her smoky, midnight voice. The fur that was high and heavy on her shoulders shook as she chuckled once more. "Neglect is the last thing you need."

My chin lifted.

"Your sorcery does not frighten me," I murmured.

Her smile softened. "No, I suppose it wouldn't," she replied. "Excuse my intrusion," she added, bowing her head before moving away from the counter.

Cursed Gypsy crone. Nothing better to do than frighten people, I scowled.

The Gypsies intimidated me. They intimidated every average human, really. Well, nearly everyone, I amended with a small smile as I lifted the next crate.

Not all.

Not my Ana.

I immediately felt the sting in my eyes I always felt in the past month when thinking of my middle sister, Anamel. She taught me everything I had needed to know about how live without help. I had been planning on putting it to good use until this situation.

I was going to travel with her on one of her adventures. I'd meet the people she told me about - The Gypsies who'd saved her three winters before, the Elves of Greenwood, even venture into the White City of Gondor.

I would have seen Edoras and peered into the mines of the Misty Mountains, or travel through the Wilde hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the ever elusive Rangers. Maybe I'd even see that merry place most only heard of in folk tales where creatures called Hobbits lived in harmony. The name of the place slipped my mind, but the thought made me sigh.

Ana had promised me all of that and so much more. Her days of freedom had left me yearning while behind the counter of a tavern. The love she found in the Gypsy man who rescued her from the icy grip of winter had always given me inspiration that love existed more than arranged marriages for money and names.

Ana was everything I'd ever wanted to be.

And now I'd never see any of those things. The name _mother_ would be the only title resounded with the name Ashk. The only horse I would ride would be a creature to take me short distances, not on long, wild quests. And the house I had helped repair would probably be the one I died in even as my children grew into their years.

Never would I see the White City, Greenwood, and Edoras. Nor would I walk through the Wilde, or ever see my family again.

It was all because of one huge mistake. A mistake that I would be looking into the eyes of and soothing the hurts of for years and decades to come. Never could I tell the children I had stories of my adventures like I'd planned. I would never have the great quest I yearned for nor the love of the man I would settle my days with.

Instead, I would remain here, in this small village, with the children I'd so selfishly and accidentally brought to life. I would be chained to monotony for the remainder of my days.

And, as if to mark what I would miss within the days that passed, the Misty Mountains would always remain in sight. Each night, the sun would set into their cradled depths and never would I know what lie beyond them.

I was to be the mother of children made out of lust - not love - and keep myself to the name _wife_ of the Warden who would never see past the mistake we made in each other.

Only when I felt dampness on my cheeks did my thoughts slow enough for me to regain reality.

It was a reality under the steady and watchful gaze of the old Gypsy crone across the room. She stared at me with no expression spite one of sympathy.

With a curse, I slammed the door and blocked her searching eyes from mine.

**Evening**

**Haldir **

"My, my, my."

The voice made an instant jolt rip through me. Something that bordered between dread and a long gone out pleasure flickered like a candle inside my body.

"Time does seem to bank the eyes."

I didn't even turn to see her, but instead continued to saddle my horse.

"Aluna," I greeted as I felt her presence near. The smell of lavender and rose filtered through the air and filled my senses. I did nothing to warn her of my annoyance, but instead I chose to ignore her.

"Now, what kind of greeting is that?" she purred, her voice trickling into my ear and stroking inward towards any form of satisfaction in seeing her.

"I have no wish for your spells," I told her, my chin lifting and my eyes cutting downward into hers.

She raised a delicate brow. "Oh?" Her hand brushed the fabric of my cloak and circled over the Lothlorien broach found at the collar. "You've never been one unwilling to enjoy yourself."

I wanted to reply with something sharp and biting, but I thought better of it. Aluna knew me better than most and solely because she could peer into my private thoughts if ever I lowered my guard. Snapping at her would only trigger a smile on her lips that would soon be calling for mine.

"When did you enter the Golden Wood?" I questioned, moving away to bridle my pale mount.

A slightly annoyed sound left her throat and it made me want to smile. "Not all that long ago," she replied. "I was hoping you'd greet me."

"Not likely," I replied simply in a monotone voice that made her eyes heat before simmering.

The distinct feeling of a hand brushing past my ear and sliding around the back of my neck made me shudder. When the sensation passed, I glared at her from over the back of the horse.

"Don't."

One word. I couldn't quite think of anything else to tell her but that one word. It was all I could muster without hollering at her.

Aluna was nearly everything a simple male wanted. She was never one to attach herself, always willing to give as much as take when there was nothing inbetween but skin and skin. Yet, she was ever the flirtatious one, and quite gifted with mental manipulation.

And she had the beauty of any star. It was rumored she used spells to excel her glamorous looks, but no one could ever truly tell. Aluna was a beauty that rumored for miles. However, at the moment I dared not look at her for too long.

"Haldir, my darling," she murmured, her hand opening delicately only to show a misty white blossom; a snow blossom. "Why the cold shoulder? Granted, we had quite the argument the last time we saw each other, but really - Does that matter?" The blossom bloomed with frost on its edges before she tucked it on my saddle.

Quite the argument was an understatement.

I had never been an over-possessive lover, but I certainly was not generous with sharing. On the discovery that Aluna was having what she called casual sex with my subordinates, I became a bit upset.

Quite angry in fact.

Worst of all, I knew that was exactly what she wanted me to be.

If the temptress Aluna would settle with anyone, warned the Lady of Light, she'd have it be the Warden of Lorien. And she'd come close to it once; weaving her spells and murmuring her chants. It was against her laws, the laws of any with Magic, but Aluna was never one for rules.

Since that argument over current bed mates and accusations of spell casting, I'd avoided the glamorous Elf-maiden. I'd done a fine job of it for the past decade, in fact.

"Did you not hear?" I said. I had victory within my reach and I took it greedily. "I've been married."

The look on her face was so shocked I had to duck my head on the other side of the horse's neck to avoid from smiling. Aluna did not lose her composure often, but she certainly did just then.

"You're kidding with me!" she accused, stomping her way to see me again. When she did so, I looked at her completely somber and quite smug.

"Kid you?" I questioned with an innocent frown. "I wouldn't. Not about marriage…and the children of course."

"Children!"

"That's right," I continued, quite smitten with my own clever tactics. "Twins. They'll be born in just nearly seven months."

Aluna's mouth stayed agape and her crystal blue eyes were wide with shock and utter loss of control.

Suddenly, however, fire sparked in her eyes and she glared. "You lie," she stated bluntly. "I have heard of no noble being betrothed unto the March Warden of Lorien. Many a' maidens sigh over you, Haldir, but none claim your heart nor your name."

My eyes tightened. "That was always what it was for you, Aluna. Name. Title. Place. You have many names, Aluna, some I dare not to speak in the presence of the common public," I warned, my eyes shifting towards a group of young elleths playing around the stables. Aluna was a beautiful maiden to some, a smoldering and wicked enchantress to others.

She was more so the latter in the past century for many Elven kind.

Aluna's eyes smoldered. "Yes, I do seem to recall many names you called me. Names that made my blood burn just like I can make yours burn. No other could warm you the way I did and you know it."

_Gentle hands stroked and eased the tense muscles in my chest and seemed to lift away the weight that had been held there for days. Her lips were so perfectly delicious, they shuddered away any remains of the alcohol that once burdened my veins. _

_It was only she that ran through my blood and made it simmer and sing like a wheezing fire. Only Ashk._

I didn't reply to Aluna, only stared at her for a long moment. She chuckled to herself and even the sound of that laugh reeked of disbelief.

"All right, Haldir. I yield. What is her name?"

For the first time it snapped in my mind that bringing Ashk into this confrontation was, most likely, not the best idea. Both for the fact that I wanted my secrets to remain just that, but also that I highly doubted Ashk would appreciate my ability to use her position when I wished to.

The thought made me feel scum.

"What should it matter?" I replied, checking the girth once more before shifting to put my foot in the stirrup. However, as I did so her hand clenched my thigh and I paused.

"Why should it bother you to tell?" she breathed, her body inching dangerously close to mine and I felt her magic winding up again as it dove into my muscles, bunching them in a selective heat.

"Find yourself another playmate, Aluna," I told her lowly to hide the hoarseness in my voice. "You have lost one here."

She made a disapproving noise as I stepped up and settled into the saddle.

"We shall see about that, Haldir," she told me. "We will see how long it is until you come to my door."

I looked down at her from an angle. "I wouldn't wait for it," I advised before brushing my heel to the mare's side and moved away at a trot.

However, her tinkering laughter swirled in my ears even as I glanced upwards with a heavy gaze. Lady Galadriel was peering at me carefully from a high flet. Yet she said nothing within my mind.

Instead she walked out of sight and I sighed, rolling my shoulders to ease the stiff muscles there. I would clearly hope that Aluna, Rivendell's ever infamous temptress, was gone by the time I returned to Caras Galadhon.

**Later**

**Ashk**

Covering a yawn, I shook my head and tried to focus on just how much milk I had poured. However, it seemed I dazed off as the next thing I knew, milk was all over the counter.

"Oh, cursed bastard!" I hissed, glaring at the jar of milk as if it had over-poured purposely. With another curse or two, I slammed around the kitchen until I retrieved a cloth to clean it up with before throwing it in the wash, making the water splash out and slop onto the floor.

"All right!" I cried, my hands flying into the air. "Anything else? Because, really, I'm open for more!"

The entire day had been utterly horrible. First, the morning with the Gypsy crone. After her, a handful of scallywags came in and managed to break a whole twelve bottles of nearly full liquor.

Then, the colt broke out of his corral and tromped into the goat corral instead, eating nearly all the feed stored in the vacancy of the non-existent goats.

Donavan sprained his ankle on some ice.

Half of the new working shed was blown over in the cold winds and would take another two days to repair.

And now what I really wanted was a tall glass of whiskey to shoo away the chill that had settled on my bones - But, I couldn't very well have that now could I?

Could anything else go wrong?

"Who are you yelling at?"

Swirling around, I stared right at the March Warden of Lorien, who happened to have a severe frown on his face.

_Thanks,_ I added silently to the Gods. _Thanks a lot._

Forget ultimate cosmic power, They just used people for entertainment.

"No one," I replied, kneeling down with a fresh cloth to clean up the spilled water.

"Mind telling me what the ill-mannered creature is doing in the barn?"

I shuddered because I clenched my teeth so hard. I was ready to tell him that it just so happened an equally ill-mannered creature had just found its way into my house, but I thought better of it.

"He's just a colt," I replied, wringing out the soaked cloth.

"He nearly took my hand and ear off!" Haldir exclaimed.

"At the same time? Talent there," I murmured, forgetting that Elves managed to hear just about everything in a league's radius.

"Ashk." The deep growl from him was a quick reminder of that.

"You probably startled him," I replied, trying desperately to keep my tone even.

"Startled him? Right. Who startled who? I was attempting to be quiet because it is late and any _sensible _pregnant woman would be in bed, but then there is an extremely upset horse right inside just about ready to knock his stall door down."

"He's in a new environment. He's jumpy."

"Jumpy is not the word for it, Ashk. He's dangerous."

As I pushed myself to a stand I couldn't tell whether or not I wanted to scream or just walk away. Walking away sounded grand to me. However, even as I moved to turn away, Haldir was faster and grabbed my arm to keep me in the room.

"Ashk, whose horse is that and why is he here?"

"He's mine," I replied, my chin lifting. "And this is his home."

"Yours?" Haldir questioned with a deeper frown. "Since when?"

"Oh, I would imagine sometime between the two weeks you've been gone," I replied tartly. "He's a bit temperamental, but he's starting to calm down around me. You just have to get to know him."

"Get to know him!" Haldir's voice rose again. "Ashk, that horse is dangerous! He could hurt someone!"

"He won't!" I replied, my voice high as I shoved away from him. "He's just scared, Warden."

"He's furious! And he's going back to where ever you managed to buy him from," he said curtly. His frown then took on a light of curious accusation. "Where'd you get the money from, Ashk?"

My lips curled as if to growl at him and I felt the heat pass over my body with the urge to slap him. To beat him, in fact.

"I do have a paying work," I ground out lowly.

"Not enough for a horse like that. Angry and dangerous as he is, he's beautiful."

How ironic, I managed to think. Anger, danger, and beauty seemed to be calling my name within the past few months.

"Where'd you get the money?"

I swallowed something between rage and utter despair in my throat. Haldir still didn't trust me at all. He didn't know me in the least, nor did he want to.

"I traded something along with a bit of the money I'd worked for," I muttered, not knowing why I was bothering to give him an explanation.

"Oh really?" he questioned, disbelief still in his voice.

My eyes lifted to his and I was proud to note they were dry as stone. "Really," I growled.

"What was it?"

"Why should I have to tell you? Why does it matter to you?"

"Call it curiosity," he replied lowly. "I find it difficult to swallow that you had enough items to trade for a horse like that. You didn't come with much when I found you on the edge of Lorien."

I stared at him a long moment. I wanted to say something sharp and cruel, but nothing seemed to fit. Nothing I could say to him wouldn't hurt me in saying it and for that, I knew this was wrong.

"I traded a necklace," I hissed at him. "A necklace made of Methril. It's said to have the magic of the Dwarves and the Elves in it."

Haldir's frown was now more anxious and, this time, full of curiosity and doubt. "Where did yo-"

"It was my sister's," I snapped. "It was all I could think of to get enough money for the colt. She was given it by our foremother, and she gave it to me. Is that enough for you now?" I tried to wrench away from him, but his fingers dug into the flesh of my arm.

"That horse is nothing but a hazard. What were you thinking to trade something like that for a reckless colt?"

"Because he's scared, Warden! Because he's angry at the world! Because he's a cursed half-breed and when you look in his eyes, you know that he's very aware of that. Never to be accepted on either side of his blood - He's just scared..."

Haldir was staring at me as if I had grown another set of eyes.

"Warden, don't you understand?" I whispered, no longer having the will or power to raise my voice. "If a horse hates who he is because he is not one thing nor the other, what would a child feel?

"I had to take that horse because I know he is everything I fear our children will be; angry, frightened, alone. If I can teach a horse to pay his blood no heed, I can teach my children. _Our _children."

Silence settled for a long moment and I could only stare at him, hoping he was seeing my point. My horrible point.

And, finally, I saw his eyes soften just slightly and his grip on my arm turned gentle. "Ashk..." My name slipped from his lips.

"_Ashk. Sweet, beautiful Ashk." In the quiet of the night, I was content to hear just this from the Elf beside me as his fingers slipped through my hair and I drifted between sleep. _

_How could a stranger bring me so much peace?_

**Haldir**

Her face tilted upward towards mine and I felt something swirl in my stomach. Even as something in my mind was screaming that Aluna's spells were still wound around me, my eyes trailed to her lips.

The room was dark, shadowed and the day she had worked showed. But that loosely tied hair beckoned to be released to spill over her slim shoulders like I knew it would. Just like I knew it would frame that soft face of hers.

I felt tension grow inside me and it was thick enough between us to be cut with a knife. Memories I had already recalled came flying and the urge to drown them away with new ones flooded me.

Ashk was not a homely woman. She was, in fact, very beautiful; even when she was looking at me the way she was just then. In that sad way she had when she wasn't acting like she could take on the world anymore.

It was then when she looked at me as the woman she was rather than the woman she tried to be.

The door suddenly flew open and I retreated from her presence as if she burned. In a way, she had and I loathed that fact.

Donavon paused at the door, peering at the two of us in the dark.

"Master Haldir, you're back," he greeted with a timid smile. I nodded and watched as he limped inside.

"What happened?" My voice was harsh, but I paid no attention to it.

Donavon shot a look in Ashk's direction before looking back to me. "I pulled my ankle wrong, sir. I slipped…on-on some ice."

I glanced down at his ankle seeing it wrapped and swollen. I frowned before looking to Ashk.

And with frustration, I still felt her eyes pulling the strings inside me; strings that would cause nothing but trouble.

"You should both be in bed," I growled, my annoyance with myself reaching out to smart against them both. I turned and stalked towards the door, ignoring the boy as he shuffled out of the way.

"Where are you going?" Ashk demanded.

"To brave the battlefront in that cursed barn and get my things," I ground out before slamming the door behind me.

Too deep in my own blistering thoughts, I didn't know someone had followed me until I reached the barn door. Ashk shouted for me.

"What is wrong with you?" she gasped out, the cold air probably stinging her throat. "You're gone for two weeks and arrive just to throw a temper tantrum?"

Temper tantrum. I'd never been accused of achieving one of those in a long time...Not since I was very young.

However, that thought brushed aside as the wind swirled and Ashk obviously shuddered against it. She wore no cloak, no coat, no shawl. Just that pale colored dress that seemed to shine like silver in the moon light.

"Go back inside!" I demanded, pointing at the house.

"No! What is the matter with you? You come here and immediately throw everything into chaos! You upset Donavon and that's the last thing the boy needs."

I upset her, and that was the last thing she needed. I knew that, but she would never admit to it.

"You can't be like this all the time," she continued, her voice wavering because of the chill wrapping around her. I had half a mind to haul her back inside, but that desperate voice kept me floored.

"Too many people seem to love you. You can't act like this to everyone," she declared with a shake of her head.

"I don't."

"Then why do you act like this to me!" she shouted, her tremors convulsing her body and turning her lips a frightening pale shade. "What do I do that makes you hate me so much!"

The distance between the two of us was closed abruptly and I was shaking her by the shoulders. "I don't hate you!" My voice was loud and almost…desperate. "I could never hate you, Ashk. Don't ever think that I could."

She stared at me in silence, her body trembling under my grasp.

"But you're always so angry with me," she said softly.

"Well, you're stubborn as a mule," I replied and was pleased to see that she smiled slightly. "It's not you, Ashk…"

Her eyes searched mine for the reason for my anger, but I hid it well.

The wind made another sharp snap around us and she jolted with the cold. My hands softened on her arms and pulled her close to block the wind.

"Come," I told her gently. "You are becoming so cold."

Ashk nodded into my shoulder and moved to step away, but as the wind growled again, I took her in my arms and carried her over the snow myself.

- - -

**Next Projected Update: November 27th**

**-Slater**


	10. Chapter Ten: Days into Months

**_Thanks to: _Laer4572, LadyJadePerendhil, legolasnDcolorblueinterestme, Arwenamin, soccer-bitch, maz, Julia, Mrs. Unknown, AmberRose, Dazzler420, Norie Ape1, margarita **(Thanks for the congrats, it's all thanks to you guys!) **! I love you all!**

**_All right, pay attention here_. This chapter is a bit of a warper. I hope you don't find it bad or not up to standards, but lookie here: Pay Attention! There are many hints in this chapter as to the full outline of this fic. This is my author note to you just because I love you guys so much. Heh. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten: Days into Months**

**Orophin**

I was hoping – praying – she wouldn't notice me near as I snuck around the large mass of Galadhrim surrounding her. I was hoping I was immune to the gentle roll of the air's fingers to beckon me towards her.

And I was really hoping she wouldn't use her spells on me.

"Orophin."

A curse burned then died in my throat and I stopped rigid and turned.

"Hello Aluna," I greeted, a smile pulling across my lips in effort to be as innocent and as giddy as possible. I knew these were two things Aluna detested in others.

But, alas, she smiled at me and I heard the wind whisper my name as she neared; the males she was leaving glaring my direction. They were too drunk with her scent and power to realize she had been using them. She used everyone.

Including my ever steel-backed brother, Haldir.

"It has been many days since I have arrived yet you have not come to greet me," she said in that honey coated voice as her hand slipped through my arm and guided me to walk away from the group of gawking on-lookers.

"I fear I have been busy," I replied, trying not to take large breaths of the air that she was layering in her tantalizing magic.

She used her gifts freely...and in every way but right. Never were the gifts of the Valar to be tampered with for personal pleasure, and she'd done so for many years. Though she hadn't been punished yet, I found some peace knowing she would.

In fact at the moment I also knew that a heavier, more powerful gaze was on me as well. Galadriel watched from nearby, I could feel her.

"Such a shame," Luna murmured. "And your brother; Haldir? Has he been busy?"

I locked the thoughts that wanted to explode for I knew she would be able to hear them clearly. I couldn't think of why Haldir was not in the city - Aluna would know immediately. And, if I knew her correctly, she would not be kind to the circumstances.

I couldn't think of Ashk and Haldir together in Celebruim. Aluna couldn't know.

"He has been busy as well. If I remember correctly, he went to the southern borders."

Aluna was silent beside me and I felt the heat pass from her into me, lighting a very potent fire. I tried not to growl or curse as I shoved her mental hands away and I heard her giggle in that low, seductive tone she had.

"Oh, Orophin," she said softly. "Why would the Warden himself go to the southern borders? There is nothing there but plains and Rohan humans who are still trying to discover how to use a spinning wheel and needle."

Aluna's ever present prejudice was still very alive, I noted.

"Why would Haldir go south, Orophin?" she questioned again, stopping and stepping to stand in front of me. Her eyes were smoldering and I avoided her gaze by looking to the practicing archers.

I stiffened as she moved closer, stretching to whisper in my ear. "Why do you lie, Son of Onduras?" The feeling of lips on my earlobe made me turn to ice rather than spark any interest or desire.

I stepped away from her. "Keep your spells for someone else, Aluna," I warned her. "Do not use them on me." I was about to walk away before I paused and gave her a glare worth being called fiery. "And do not use them on my brother. This is my only warning to you."

"Warning?" Aluna's voice turned to ice. "Dare you threaten me, Galadhrim?" The wind bit with a cold snap and her clear, blue eyes shadowed. The smell of charging energy filled my senses but I only glowered.

"You do not have to worry about me, Temptress," I replied before my eyes lifted into the trees behind her. She turned to look and the charged energy immediately dropped as the Lady of Light and Aluna met each other's gaze.

It was a dangerous glare exchanged between the two, but as fit, the younger and weaker bowed to it and looked away.

And so I took my leave quickly, not looking back to see the glare Aluna was boring into my back.

**Later**

**Ashk**

"No, no. You are not swinging a piece of lumber. Loosen your arms a bit."

"I loosen them anymore and this sword is going to be on the ground," I replied giving him a critical look.

Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea.

I'd woken early at dawn to feed the horses. And, I might add, I took great care to be quiet as to no wake neither Haldir nor Donavon. I thought I'd succeeded until I walked outside.

The creek had been glittered like it did every morning. Pieces of ice floated on its currents and the early sun lay mist over its depths. The frosty snow glimmered like jewels on the fields around the house and reaching into the golden trees of Lothlorien.

But, between the creek and the forest of the Elves my eyes stayed fastened.

I'd never really seen a warrior before. I'd seen Rohan riders, great soldiers of Edoras and the surrounding cities of Rohan, but I'd never seen them fight with their swords or bows and axes. I'd never seen anything like Haldir.

I couldn't explain him if I tried. The gleam of his blade shot off the sun when he moved it in those measured and expert executions. It looked as though he was dancing. Dancing to some ancient battle song I didn't know, but if I watched long enough, I would swear I could hear the drums of war.

His fluid grace was something I saw both in awe and ruthless envy. The knowledge and wisdom he held in that sword was so obvious, it shimmered off of him. For the first time, I saw how ancient and glorious of a creature he was.

Foolishly, I could remember the tales of the Elves from all my days behind a tavern counter. Being one of the closest villages to the east of Lothlorien, I often heard many tales of them. The Lady of Light many had rumored to be a fearsome Witch whose beauty matched her terrible power.

Though Galadriel had been beautiful and the power of her rolled off of her in waves, I did not now believe she would harm any innocent as the rumors told.

There were tales of Elvish healers and the one who led them. The name slipped my mind, but I could vividly recall every scene ever described to me of him. He was said to have fought in the Great War.

I'd heard of the maiden Evenstar and the twins of Rivendell. I'd, of course, heard of the horrible fate of Galadriel and Celeborn's daughter before my lifetime. I'd been told of the large royal family of the Greenwood Elves. It was said that there were twelve children to the Thrandulion house.

And I'd heard of Haldir before, too; the strong Warden of Lorien. I had yet to decide whether many of the things I heard of him were true, but there was one I could prove that morning I watched him.

He was said to be a swordsman few could tamper with, and it was true. Never had I seen someone wield a blade the way Haldir did.

And when he caught me watching him, I made a foolish excuse.

I was wary of fighting, I had told him, but it had crossed my mind to learn its craft here.

Haldir had stared at me for a long moment before nodding and agreeing.

Now look where I was. All because I openly gawked at a refined warrior...who also happened to be the father of my children.

Who was Haldir? When I thought about it, I realized there were few places that did not know that name. Yet, it was always only the name of the ever faithful servant of the Lady of Light. There was nothing of Haldir himself in the stories I heard.

Would I ever know him beyond the title and cool stare?

"Ashk, concentrate."

"Concentrating," I amended after I'd let my mind drift. Haldir raised a brow at me before taking a deep breath and tapping his sword against mine.

"Do you feel that?"

If he meant the tremendous slamming of my heart as it tried to explode from my body, then I most certainly could. What was wrong with me this morning?

I nearly groaned.

I knew what was wrong. The night before brought many dreams that reminded me of that careful, yet reckless, passion that brought us to this current situation. Even in the night, I could nearly feel his hands and breath against my skin.

And now I was fighting to push it away.

However, as his words passed over me, so did the shaking of the sword in my grasp. I glanced down at it to see it vibrating from the gentle tap.

"Yes," I replied, looking back up at him.

"You can often tell how your opponent will attack again if you are on the defensive," he told me. "He can slide off but cut on the left as he pulls away." Haldir demonstrated leaving both blades singing. "Where can he possibly go from there?" He repeated the tactic but this time completed it.

"He has to turn...?"

Haldir nodded and did such, slowly bringing the sword around for me to block.

"He can push off." He did so and I was forced a few steps back before throwing the sword I held up to block his next attack that came from dead on.

"If he does not slide the blade," Haldir told me as the two swords were the only things separating us, "he will automatically come back if he's on the offensive." He pulled his sword away without any further contact, but backed away.

"Sliding always means he will come back, Ashk. Remember that. And when he does, you never need to stay on the defensive side. Surprise him."

"Right. Surprise." I nodded then smiled to myself. "I could just go into labor and really shock him," I said with a giggle. "What do you think?"

"Let us hope you will be fighting anyone that long down the line," Haldir told me with a half-smile. "Or any time for that matter."

"Yes, I suppose that's the best to wish for," I replied, peering at the sword's blade as it reflected the clear sky.

"Do you train other people?" I asked then, looking up at him.

He nodded. "I am March Warden. It is often my duty to train, though I also have instructors for my trainees."

I nodded in reply, deep in thought. This was the first time Haldir and I had ever actually had a conversation without offending each other or bringing bad news. The thought made me smile slightly.

"Ready to go again?" Haldir asked, twirling his sword over his hand once and brought it up. I glared at him.

"Show off," I muttered as he used one hand to send the sword tapping lightly against mine.

_**Nearly Six Months Later **_

**Galadriel**

The months passed slowly, even for me. Days turned to nights. The moon waxed and waned, and the seasons faded into each other as they always did.

Yet, this year, I could not help but will the coming autumn to approach faster. Even the Lady of Light had little patience at some point.

One particular point happened to be my March Warden and his current life.

Celeborn was insisting I was taking far too much interest in the situation. He stated more than once that I needed to let the Elf find his path on his own. However, I'd never been one to let the lost wander. Haldir was dear to me, he had been for many centuries, and to see him so confused was painful for us both.

The Warden returned when called upon. Numerous times I'd brought him to private chambers to discuss his personal life. He said little, as he always did about nearly everything, yet I could see silent thoughts shining in his eyes that I had the respect not to peek in on.

The day he came with the news that the children had moved within their mother was the first time I saw the barest excitement in his eyes. It was a bittersweet sight, I mused. I knew what it was Haldir would go through with this young family. There were times when I felt I was cheating him of his own choices, but who was I to alter what fate had dealt?

I had visited Ashk in secret once near spring. The look on her young face was fulfilling to me and well needed. I worried for her as I shouldn't have. Over my many years, I knew the love for humans was a difficult one to cope with. Humans passed with the seasons...and with that brought pain.

Many-a-days I reminded myself that even as I saw the roads of fate, they were constantly changing. With this, I found some measure of peace. If only I knew the roads they would choose, perhaps then I could look at my Warden without a burdened heart.

I found it amusing that Rumil and Orophin took such great interest in Ashk. They adored her, in fact, and I was grateful for it. I knew Ashk's days were still filled with doubt of her place in her new life, yet it seemed the brothers of the Warden anchored her in some way.

And the boy…

Donavon was another addition to this puzzle I could not ignore. He carried more than his share of secrets. They were heavy in his eyes the moment I saw him and I heard his silent screams in the moments of our introduction.

Donavon was troubled and I had yet to decide what path he was to take in all of this. Some part of me feared for the boy, another feared him and all that he stood for.

Finally, summer bloomed brightly, and the heat was heavy.

Haldir worried for Ashk in his absence from her. She worked too hard in the days, even I agreed. Valar forbid she to over-work herself completely.

The thought made me shudder.

The time over the icy winter and into summer went favorably, mostly, for both Haldir and Ashk. They were cordial to each other. Tempers flared now and then, and I found it almost amusing that I could always see when arguments burned in Celebruim as they scorched my Warden's steel gaze when he was home. Ashk had more of an affect on him than either she nor Haldir realized.

And when times were gentle between the two, I could see that too. Instead of that cold gaze Haldir so constantly had, it would soften to a gentle look. It was a look that was warming and not void of emotion.

Though, still, when he smiled, it was that strained smile most saw as merely fake. I saw more as an attempt of normalcy. I saw the sadness there that had lingered for so many years; sadness I wish I could find the cure for.

My mirror that I now stared into this warm day in late summer shimmered in a quiet welcoming to me. I saw my reflection for some time and smiled slightly. Yet, the mirror had nothing to show me this day. My mind was too far and wandering to focus on one area for now. Too many thoughts crowded for attention.

The warm breeze stirred through the trees and I lifted my face to greet it.

However, with the gentle, stroking breeze came a voice that whispered softly.

I frowned. Aluna's magic was tainting the air. The Temptress of Rivendell was spending much time among the Galadhrim and I knew why. She sought the answer to the Warden's absences.

If she knew what was truly happening...

I felt my body flood with anger. Aluna was a despicable Elleth and if others could see past her magic the way I could, they would only gaze upon her in the same vile disgust I did.

Silently now, I waited for the day she would be punished for her enticing magic and how she wielded it. I waited for the day my own reigns dropped and I taught her a lesson.

Yet, sadly, I knew it was no time soon. Aluna still had her role to play. I only hoped it was the brighter path she took than the darker one I foresaw.

But, then again, I hoped that for all of them.

In light, there was always darkness. Never could one always stay to the brightness of hope and purity. Sometimes, shadows ebbed just enough to make their presence known.

They all needed to be strong for the years to come. Every last one of them.

**The Next Day**

**Ashk**

I brushed away the sweat on my brow and sighed, looking around the field just down the hill. It was still morning, but it was also quite hot at the moment. By noon, the sun would be scorching and it was yet another month until autumn's first day.

Turning my gaze down the field I spotted Kali and Black munching on the dry grass around them.

It had been six months since I bought the colt. He had to be over a year old now, but he was the mature body of a prime seven year-old because of his Elvish blood. He had yet to be ridden as I decided I would be the first to ride him well after the birth of the twins.

Yet, the once angry colt was now subtle. He didn't show his favors often, but he did not shun me anymore either. He detested Haldir which I found hilarious. It took months to try to name the stallion, but when I did, it seemed right.

Black.

Simple. There was nothing else I could possibly think of for him and when I'd once heard Donavon hollering at him for getting into the goat corral again, he'd called him 'Black'. Simply Black.

And that was exactly what he was.

"I think we should cool the horses down," I mentioned to my companion.

He grumbled. "I think you should cool down," he replied tartly. He was in a testy mood this morning and had been since the night before for whatever reason. I ignored it and glanced at him. I wanted to laugh, but withheld it wisely.

It was not every day one would see the Warden of Lorien plundering about in the dirt of a garden. However, he had insisted he help. The sooner the weeding was done, he grumbled, the sooner I would go inside.

He worried too much. I knew my own boundaries. But, having his company - snippy as it was for now - was fine with me.

"Perhaps I will bring them to the creek in a little while," I said before kneeling again in the dirt.

"After noon, perhaps," Haldir told me, yanking a weed from among the potatoes. I raised a brow at him and he gave me a sharp look. "Ashk, I am not going to lecture again about– "

"Over-working myself. 'It is in my best interest to take time down and out of the sun. What if something happens?'"

He glared at me a good few moments before going back to work. "Amusing, Ashk. Highly amusing. I just do not wish to say 'I warned you' eventually."

I rolled my eyes.

We continued to work in silence for some time after that. I was certain Haldir was brooding while I casually meandered through my thoughts that were of anything from the gossip Gronig had told me the day before, to my children, to my back that never ceased to ache.

Yet, even in my thoughts, I was not oblivious when Haldir tensed beside me.

He continued to work, but he was quieter now as if he was trying not to make noise. It was as if he was trying to listen for something that even the sound of dirt and weeds would dampen the sound.

Looking at him, I found him avidly avoiding my gaze or too lost in thought to notice.

Time passed and I silently waited for him to tell me what was wrong. Black's head flew up several times that I noticed. His dark eyes scanned the field he was in before going back to eating with a wicked snap of his tail.

"Ashk," Haldir's voice was very calm yet somewhat quiet. "Go inside for me."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Riders are coming," he told me, standing in one graceful movement and holding his hand down for me. In his eyes I could see a quiet anxiety and I knew what he was thinking.

Raiders. Wilde Men, sworn and ancient enemy to those in Rohan. It was not uncommon for them to pillage through a town in one giant sweep. And as I took Haldir's helping hand to rise, over his shoulder I saw the bare outline of the horde nearing.

"Who are they?" I asked, even as he ushered me around the stone wall of the small garden and towards the house.

"Westerners, perhaps," he told me. "Gypsies or Rohan riders."

"Not Wilde Men?" I asked to assure myself. He shook his head as we went up the handful of stairs to the porch and entrance. "Then why are you making me go inside?"

"Just put me at ease for this once, Ashk," he told me before turning and pattering back down the stairs and moving towards town; the same direction the travelers were racing towards.

It wasn't so much that I was worried about that huge mass of riders nearing town. Being assured they were not Wilde Men shoved any greater fear away. Yet, it was the simple fact that I knew Haldir was uncertain of this and that made me agitated. Haldir wasn't one to become anxious over just anything.

Standing at the window, I continued to watch the herd of new-comers. Summer dust and pollen clouded over them as they ran right toward Celebruim. All of them were on dark colored horses with heavy grab.

Yet, suddenly I noticed one particular horse that was not dark. Though, it was not white either. Instead, it was a deep, churning grey. It was a grey I'd seen before.

And when I look to its rider, I didn't need the distance between us to close for me to know who it was.

Exotic beauty screamed her name; black hair unlike the rest of her family, yet the same color eyes. She was tan and always had been from her days of travel. And she was dressed in Gypsy garb. I knew this woman, and I knew her well.

**Haldir**

I was nearly a hundred yards from the house when the door burst open again and my eyes cut across the way to see what was going on. Ashk, heavy with child as she was now, was rushing down the stairs. Immediately I could just see her tripping and tumbling down them.

"Ashk!" I shouted. What in Varda's name was she doing!

"Ana!" Ashk cried, waving one hand over her head while the other braced on her inflated stomach. "Ana! Ana!"

Ashk seemed to completely ignore me hollering at her as I ran towards her while she waved and shouted to the band of riders. Yet, even I paused as one rider fell back from the front lines and appeared in the layering cloud as the others passed by.

"_Ana!_" Ashk screamed with all her might and her voice shattered into my ears.

"..Ashk?" Only I heard the woman. She did not shout it as Ashk was, but she seemed to be in a state of shock.

I looked at my wife. "Ashk, what-"

"Ashk!" the woman suddenly shouted, her horse barreling forward towards us at a dangerous speed. Others from her band of riders came back to see what was going on, yet they looked as confused as I was.

The woman had barely stopped her horse before she was tumbling out of the saddle and racing at the mother of my children. Both of them were still shouting at each other as if the world were about to end.

They collided in a fierce embrace that I could hear was of both laughter and tears.

**Ashk**

"Ana - Ana!"

"I finally found you," she whispered to me, her voice tight with obvious tears. "I looked for months, Ashk. But I've found you now, baby sister. I found you."

Of all the people in the world, Ana had come.

She had not been with the family when I was exiled. If she had been, I had no doubt things would not have turned out the way they had. If I had left home, it would have been with her. I knew that. And never would I have gone after Haldir.

Ana pulled away from me and looked me from head to toe. "_Omar_, little one, look at you. What have you gone and done?" She smiled as she questioned me and her eyes drifted around us to the house and surrounding property.

But the searching gaze stopped on Haldir.

Immediately her eyes went to ice and she released me, stalking towards the Warden.

"Ana, don't," I said, reaching for her but she avoided my grasp.

"So, is this him?"

Haldir raised a speculating brow at her and I tried not to cringe. It had been nearly a year since I'd seen my sister, a confrontation right then and there between her and the father of my children was not was I was hoping for.

"And you are?" he questioned, his voice ringing in that terrible arrogance he had.

Ana's eyes burned as she stood toe to toe with him. Ana was not short, but she still had to look up at him.

"Anamel, Ashk's sister," she ground out at him. "And who might you be?" There was a sly look in her eyes, waiting for him to trip up on the question and say the wrong thing.

And Haldir saw it too.

"Haldir - Your sister's husband."

I nearly choked on the air I breathed. Haldir never referred to himself as my husband, ever. Nor did I often refer myself as his wife unless I needed to.

"You little–!" Ana didn't bother to finish what she was about to say and instead, her hand flew up and, did not slap him, but sent a curled fist directly into his jaw.

Worst of all, I knew Haldir could have avoided it, but didn't. I wasn't sure whether I admired this because I knew if she had missed, Ana would have been further enraged, or if I wanted to hit him myself.

Haldir shifted his jaw with a look of thought on his face. I didn't doubt he was surprised at the force Ana dealt; she was ever the heavy hitter.

He cleared his throat. "Feel better?"

"For the moment," Ana hissed back.

"Anamel! Warden!" I shouted at both of them, shoving the two apart and feeling like only a twig between two ancient trees. Both of them were much taller than me and rigid as a mountain side. "For Valar's sake, the two of you!

"Ana, quit playing your part of big sister for a moment. Warden, stop being such an egotistical noble, please!"

I huffed out a breath and looked at both of them. Neither happened to look sorry for what had just occurred.

"Ana, please," I muttered, looking at her. Haldir would not offend her if she did not attack him, I knew. Haldir was too much of a noble to do something like that, even _if _she had struck him across the face quite fiercely.

My sister looked at me and her icy eyes thawed. She glanced once more at Haldir and huffed out a breath.

"All right, Ashk," she replied softly. "All right."

**Evening**

**Haldir**

"So, how long do you have left?" Ashk's sister questioned. Ashk made a face of thought and glanced at me.

"Little under a month?" she said as if uncertain. I knew she was very aware of how much time was left between now and when the twins would be born.

I nodded in return, glancing outside to the sun that began to set. The horses, both ours and Ana's, grazed quietly under its rays among the goats and with the cow that often had more of a temperament than a birthing mule.

"When is it Ryn joining you again?" Ashk said with a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh, end of the month or so," Ana replied. "Like I said, he remained in Gondor with his foreparents and Lynile for the average Gypsy traditions."

Lynile was Ana and husband Ryn's son. This I had gathered even though I had just joined the two not but a handful of minutes ago. However, I couldn't help but notice the look of confusion on Ashk's face. There was something wrong here and I knew it. The story didn't go together fluidly.

Uncertainty rose in the room for a moment before the back door burst open and I heard two pairs of feet shuffle about.

"Where is my little evening bird?"

I closed my eyes and rubbed my hand over my forehead with a deep breath. If things weren't awkward enough, my two brothers had to show up.

"In here, darling!" Ashk called back with a smile. Rumil promptly came prancing into view before staggering to a halt. Color rose in his face. I hid a smile behind my hand.

"Oh. Company," he announced as Orophin joined him in a much more dignified manner.

"Do Elves just come out of the woodwork here?" Ana asked glancing at Ashk and smiling at the two. I had the urge to tap Rumil's mouth closed as the smile beamed over him.

If anyone was incapable of hiding attraction, it was my youngest brother. And the moment he came in the door, loudly announcing his presence, I knew there would be an issue here.

Ana resembled Ashk but tended towards exotic beauty. Her hair was black, not the chestnut brown of her sister. Her skin was tanner, probably from days of travel, and she was taller than Ashk.

But the two had the same eyes as each other. There was no doubt in that.

Yet, still, I couldn't help but enjoy the smitten look on Rumil's face. Ana was a dark beauty; rare in the Elvish lands.

Ashk introduced the three to each other while Orophin jabbed our brother in the back as he continued to stare.

"It is a pleasure," Orophin said smoothly as he shook hands with the woman who was much warmer to them than me, I happily noted. Rumil cleared his throat and held up a satchel.

"We brought dinner," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. The women's laughter ring out just as Donavon came in the front door, soaking wet from an obvious romp in the creek.

I smiled knowingly at him and was amused at his crimson blush as Ana turned her attention his way as well.

**Late Night**

**Ashk**

"Mother misses you," Ana told me quietly as we stared up at the dark ceiling over us. The night was late now, but it didn't matter. Ana had crawled into my bed some hours ago, and I didn't mind at all. It was good to talk to a long known face again.

"Does she?" I managed to say. I added nothing more after that and Ana rolled onto her side to look at me.

"Papa misses you too," she whispered to me, stroking my hair aside. I looked at her in disbelief as tears immediately came to my eyes. "I think he feels badly about how he handled things."

"Did he say that?" I asked just as softly. She stared at me a moment before shaking her head.

"Not in words, but...He is sad without you."

I shook my head. "If he doesn't say something, don't assume. You know how he is. Does one thing, says another… Believes another."

Ana's lips formed a fine line and she took a gentle breath. "You remember that too, Ashk," she told me. "Those things he said - He was just angry. He didn't mean it. Just words of anger, they were."

I grunted as an attempt to laugh and I felt her brush a tear away from my face.

"Did he tell you what he said?" I asked.

"Mama did," Ana replied. "A little. It was Mauriel who told me the rest. She told me the details."

I nodded in reply. "How is she?" I asked, inquiring about our elder sister. I'd been afraid to ask about family in front of everyone else in fear that I may start to cry as I was now.

Ana smiled, wiping away more tears. "She's well. She will have another child in the winter," she told me.

My eyes lit up. "Really? Oh, that's wonderful." I smiled happily and peered at Ana. "And what about your little minion? How is he?"

Ana laughed. "Lyn is well, too. He's rowing so big. He is with his foremother closer to Edoras for now. She should teach him a thing or two." She sighed.

I frowned. "Ana, you told me he was with Ryn in Gondor…" I said softly. Sadness came to Ana's eyes, but there was pride there too. I kept silent as long as I could until I saw a tear slid down her face.

My heart skipped a few beats. "Ana?"

"There are some traditions that are not as glamorous as others," she told me softly. I frowned in confusion and she took a deep breath, tears clearing from her eyes. "Ryn was chosen for the Hunt two months ago."

"The what?"

"To the Gypsies, there is one month a year when their God of Death comes to life. The tribe chooses three people to run against him. If they survive, the next year will be blessed, if not…it will be cursed."

Appalled at this, I shifted. "What? That is mad!"

"It's tradition, Ashk," Ana told me softly. She'd obviously come to terms with this already. I knew her reaction would be more fiery than mine.

I stared agape at her for a long moment before finally managing to say, "What happened?"

"There is still hope for their return until autumn," she said and she suddenly looked so tired. "And I have been waiting for his return...but I still fear. This is the month of Reckoning...This is the month that decides if he comes home to me."

"Oh, Ana," I murmured. "I'm so sorry."

Her beautiful lips trembled and she closed her eyes, unwilling to let me see her moment without control. But, my arms slid around her and I knew it was the first time she let herself cry into another for this sharp turn in her life.

And as she wept into me, I could only pray Ryn was still alive.

- - -

So? Did you catch on to anything? Well, the cover to this fic is finally done, but I am having trouble getting it up on the net. However, it should be up by the next update which is projected for **December 4th**.

Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it!


	11. Chapter Eleven:Between Forests and Trees

**Huge Thanks to: Hesper120, Laer4572, Ms. Unknown, Shallindra, MyOnlyCat, Pippinsgal011890 **(Not finished yet, but I'm about five chapters ahead of you guys. Heh! No sneak peeks, sorry! Keep reading though, thanks!), **LalaithoftheBruinen, just some reader **(glad you found it again!), **LadyJadePerendhil **(updated early!), **legolasnDcolorblueinterestme**, **Julia **(Holy crap...You're good. Can't say what's right or wrong..but, I say again - You're good!), **and Ariellelena!**

**_Note to all:_** I happened to realize that I never put what timeframe this fic is in (thanks to **Perendhil**). Timeframe is about a 500 to 700 years PRE-LotR. Book verse, if you'd also like to know. If your wondering about that two-hundred year gap, no worries. I haven't pinned it completely due to spin-offs swirling in my head. ...They're getting annoying now. Lol!

Enjoy guys!

**Chapter Eleven:** **Between Forests and Trees**

**Morning**

**Ana**

I doubted they knew I was watching from that high window. My sister and Haldir were near the working shed and while Haldir hauled hay back and forth from the barn, Ashk tagged along. They were obviously discussing something in depth.

Occasionally they would both laugh, but there was a time or two that Haldir stopped to look at her as he went into more detail. Ashk would frown, that frown she had when she was thinking carefully.

With Haldir's horse in a corral, I didn't doubt he would be leaving soon for somewhere.

I didn't know what to think of this Elf. He'd helped to ruin my sister's life and any connection she had with her family. Of course, even though I desperately wanted to, I couldn't pass all the blame to him. Ashk had a major part in this situation that had come upon us all. And, deep inside, I was angry with her.

How could she be so careless? Why would she do something like that without thinking?

When Mother had first told me about it when I arrived home, I had wanted to wring Ashk's neck and slap some sense into her. I wanted to holler at her for her stupidity and carelessness.

Yet, when Mother had continued to say that Papa had completely exiled and disowned her, I didn't know what to do. Ashk had ever been my companion and I'd known through the years that eventually she would join me on my travels.

To know that Ashk, the youngest of our family, had been sent away into the cold winter...It was my father who I hollered at for stupidity and carelessness. And when he wept, so did Mother and I knew that regret ran high in my home.

I'd set out to find Ashk for more than one reason. I wanted to make sure she was safe, and that she was taking care of herself and the child she carried.

Children, I amended as I peered at my sister.

And, I'd come to take her with me. Take her home maybe, take her back to the homelands of my husband's tribe. I just didn't want her to be alone.

Though, as I watched Haldir tip her chin up with a smile of gentle affection, I didn't know what I was going to do. Ashk was not alone here as I'd thought she was. Between Haldir and his brothers, she certainly wasn't alone. There was the boy Donavon and the people in town she talked so fondly of, too.

It seemed my baby sister was all grown up.

I would weigh my options and see what life was here in Celebrium for her before I decided on whether or not to bring her the option of going home or leaving with me. I would remain here until I'd made my decision as far as what I thought was best. And I'd wait to see what Ashk's decision was in patience.

Whatever patience I had, that is.

My blood boiled just to be around Haldir. I had to find something to do with this Elf; something that would simmer my flaring emotions towards him. In him, I saw the basis of my problems. If he truly cared for Ashk, even as just a friendly affectionate way, then perhaps I could tolerate him.

But if he was using duty as a crutch, I'd kick it out from under him.

Watching the two smile at each other, I silently hoped that if I had to remove his leverage, that he would have a hard fall.

**Haldir**

"I'll be fine," she told me with a smile and she stooped over to pick a lone flower from the ground. She held it out to me. "You will not be missing anything here besides a lot of talking between Ana and I."

When I did not take the offered flower, she stepped forward and tucked it in my tunic.

"Probably best I am not here then," I mentioned, glancing down at the pale colored flower. "I would hate to dishevel her again," I added in sarcasm.

Ashk gave me a look. "Amusing," she cooed. "We will see how hard she hits you next time."

I chuckled. "I let her."

"I know you did," Ashk said in all seriousness and I glanced at her. "Why?"

_Because, _I wanted to say, _I would have felt the same way had it been a sister of mine. _

"If I did not, she would have never simmered at all," I said instead, closing the doors to the working shed and spotting Orophin nearing at a steady canter.

"You're probably right," Ashk muttered before seeing Orophin as well and smiling brightly. "Orophin, my darling."

"Ashk, my little husslepuff," Orophin replied with a grin as he neared. I rolled my eyes while my brother stopped his horse next to her and leaned down to plant a kiss on her cheek. "How are you?"

"Ready to burst," she replied and I silently agreed.

Ashk was a tiny woman naturally, though with two children inside her, she looked as though she should topple forward with any step. The healer had brought it up not but a month ago that he worried about the fact she was so little. Childbirth was dangerous enough for all races, twins were double the hazard.

"I can see that," Orophin said with a smile. "So, tell me, which of those little lovelies will be named after me?"

Ashk laughed at him. "We'll see, Orophin."

I opened the corral gate and led the saddled Kali out of its borders. Black snorted loudly from the other corral and leaned dangerously on the fence. I glared at him.

"Behave," I demanded, pointing at him. He only snorted again with a toss of his heavy mane.

Swinging into Kali's saddle, I spotted Ana watching from the second level. I spared her a glance and she returned one heatedly.

I looked down at Ashk.

"Stay off your feet enough, you hear?" I said sternly. She only smiled at me in that sweet way she had when she wanted me to agree with her. I only shook my head and raised a brow.

She laughed slightly. "Yes, Warden," she replied with a minor curtsey that made me glare again. Orophin chuckled and shot a look towards Lorien and silently back to me. I understood and sighed slightly.

"I will be back as soon as I can," I told her. Which, as I'd stressed earlier, could be weeks. I was being called to Caras Galadhon due to a problem in Greenwood. Olimar was returning at a fast pace as of two days ago and messengers had been sent to both Lorien and Rivendell.

There were problems in Greenwood that all the Elvish nations needed to know of. If they were as I suspected, the power of Goblins and spiders growing as they had been for the past five years, I had no doubt preparations for joining forces between Greenwood's archers and the Lady's Galadhrim would occur as it had so many times before.

Yet, with Ashk so close to birth, I was silently dreading the decision of this council.

"All right, Warden. Take care of yourself," she told me. And, as always before I left, she had that look in her eyes as if she wanted to say something more, but never did. And, as always, I waited for it yet it never came.

She remained silent with that tiny smile and I nodded to her.

With that, Orophin and I turned towards Lorien and opened the horses to a speedy run to return home.

Though, when I broke past the trees, I reined Kali back and turned to see Ashk still standing where we'd left her, watching in silence.

With that last look, I rode away.

**Night**

**Ashk**

The cheers were loud and I grinned at my sister who took a sweeping bow. Few could dance like Ana and now that she had the teaching and traditions of the Gypsies, she moved like few others.

For the third time the crowd cried for an encore but Ana heaved a great breath and said, "Oh, I couldn't! Perhaps later." The disappointment of her captivated audience groaned and reminded me of the old days when we'd gain more money just by dancing for crowds.

Ana managed to return back to the bar and threw herself onto a stool. I spread my arms on the bar.

"What can I get you, Lady?" I said in a sly voice. She grinned at me and laughed.

"Whiskey sounds good to me," she said and I chuckled.

"Still the hard drinker," I muttered, pulling out a glass for her and glancing down the bar to make sure all my patrons were taken care of.

A loud commotion suddenly came from the other end of the bar and I frowned noting that Donavon was among it.

"Get your hands off me!" he shouted, shoving against a larger man who had a firm grip on the boy's collar.

Donavon's foot came up and collided into the man's crotch and he let out a howl of pain as he crashed to the ground, releasing the boy. However, his friends quickly jumped into the situation only to be colliding with more local patrons who knew Donavon.

"Get down!" I shouted at Ana, shoving her backwards, off the stool she was on as bottle flew her direction.

The entire tavern erupted into a brawl and the mirror behind me shattered as something broke against it. Someone shouted my name, but I really didn't know who as I ducked to try to avoid the flying glass.

When I rose again quickly, Gronig was being shoved to the bar counter. My hand lashed out and grabbed a bottle before sending it crashing over the anonymous man's head. He cried out before falling to the ground and I barely saw Ana jump over the counter and to my side.

"Just like old times!" she shouted, pulling me down behind the shield of the counter as I chair flew at us.

"Where's Donavon!" I yelled over the sound of the chaos. Ana shook her head with a shrug.

"Stay here, Ashk," she ordered me. "Don't you dare come out from under here."

"Ana!" I growled. "I can handle myself!"

"Right, with about three weeks left of pregnancy? Stay. Here," Ana demanded before springing up. I growled as she jumped up and slid over the counter again and back into the fighting.

With an oath, I stood from under the counter with only the intention of getting Donavon out of the fighting. When I spotted him being beaten around by a man twice his size, call it maternal instinct, but rage flew and I retrieved the club from under the counter.

I had to lean over the bar to hit him, but I walloped the man good on the back of his broad shoulders. He cried out, dropping Donavon and I stumbled out of his reach as his hands swung around ready to grab.

Ana jumped on his back, her arm coming around his neck and pulling tight as he swung around wildly, trying to lose her.

Suddenly his hand lunged backward and fisted it in her hair before he flung her over his shoulder and she went slamming into the bar. With that distinct feminine cry, everyone else stopped and the man looked shocked as he stared at her.

She looked at him a moment and I clenched the club in my hands.

Ana grumbled something and rolled off the side of the bar. She landed on the ground with a thud before the man looked at me with an appalled look.

I wiped it off with a heavy swing of the club in my grasp.

**Morning **

**Haldir**

I looked at Olimar with a heavy gaze as he told his rather depressing tale.

Orcs and spiders from the mountainsides and plains were infesting Greenwood. Rumors of the great forest being now nicknamed Mirkwood was painful for the prince, I could see it in his face. His archers were dwindling slowly, but it was of great importance that the other nations of Elves heard of the horrors in Thranduil's kingdom.

Orcs were such vile creatures. Dangerous, hideous, unnatural forms of life that were never meant to be.

I hated them with a passion.

"Haldir?"

My eyes moved up to see Lord Celeborn looking at me quizzically. I raised a brow and looked around the table at Elorhir and Elladan along with Glorfindel. Legolas and his ever faithful guard Oded, were there as well along with my brothers and my second in command, Eruidel.

"Do you not agree with waiting for the next winter to pass?" Orophin asked, the heel of his foot smacking down on my boot. I looked at him with a glare as the pain flared up my leg before hiding it away and looking to the others.

"I…think it could be dangerous to wait, but I also think it would be an unneeded travel so late into this season," I replied. "You said yourself, Olimar, they seem to only pressure attacks in the summer months. Fall is nearing fast and they will fade away as they do every winter. Perhaps in the spring we should send duel forces to cut them back. They will not be suspecting it then."

"Orcs suspect nothing," Legolas growled. "They are as stupid as they are hideous."

"Do not underestimate your enemy," his brother warned. "Idiotic as they may be, they have broken our borders too many times."

"I agree," Celeborn replied. "When spring comes, we shall see how quickly they can maneuver against combined forces."

Olimar nodded. "Thank you, my Lord."

The council was dismissed shortly after that but as I moved to stand, Lord Celeborn motioned for me to stay seated. I did so while the others took their leave.

Silence reigned for a time, yet I did not feel uncomfortable under the wise Lord's gaze. Finally, there was the smallest hint of a smile.

"You are missed when you are gone, Haldir," he told me, clasping his hands together and putting them on the table. "Caras Galadhon lacks your steel hand when you are not within its borders, nor the borders of Lorien."

I didn't know, exactly, what I was to reply with. He did not seem as though he were upset, in fact he seemed slightly amused as he spoke, but I had no idea what he was hinting towards.

"How is Ashk, Haldir?"

"She is well," I replied. "Nearly time for the twins to come and I think she is a bit grateful for that."

Celeborn smiled with a chuckle before he stood and moved to get himself a drink. He offered me one, but I shook my head.

"I wonder, my Warden," he mused aloud, "will I ever see these Elflings of yours?"

I raised a brow.

He turned to face me. "Will you ever bring them into the great city of Galadriel, or will you keep them on the outskirts of your home?"

I frowned. "Why do you ask, milord?"

Celeborn smiled at me. "Children are easily influenced, Haldir. Years will pass as they grow, yet will they never see inside the forest their father disappears into? Will they never ease the singing call of the Lady of Light that all with the blood of Lorien hear?"

Silence echoed and Celeborn's smile shrank into nothing as he sat down again across from me. He stared at me hard for a moment before a look at slight disappointment entered his eyes.

"Will you hold them and Ashk secret forever?"

I'd never taken the time to think on it. Over the months that passed, Ashk and I had reached even grounds. I avoided her in times I felt as if she was getting too close, and I knew she did the same. Though I did not call her friend, I did not call her foe either. I had no title for Ashk.

She didn't ask many questions and it was simple to keep her presence secret, yet when the children were there too, would they not wonder where I left to every few days to few weeks?

What would I tell them when they would ask to come with me as any child did when a parent left?

"Haldir, my Warden, there are people who are flocking towards this secret you have. Some will accept it, others will not."

The words made my back straighten and tense.

"Do not let anyone who may be able to...influence the situation, or your relationships with your children and Ashk, have the chance to. Do not leave them in question of their places for somebody else to answer, Haldir. Someone is just waiting to take advantage of this situation."

I wanted to ask who, though I knew he would not tell me. Partly because he was pure dignity and nobility, and also partly because he knew I would go after them.

"Do not miss the forest by looking at the trees, Haldir."

**Three Days Later**

**Ashk**

Watching my sister limp up the stairs I noted this was an improvement. The bruising on her back and been appalling and it had pained her to even move. However, the Gypsy party she had been traveling with provided a wise old crone who knew her works of medicines. Whatever she had spread on her back had drained the bruising significantly and dulled the pain.

She'd done the same with the battered Donavon.

The Gypsies, Ana told me, would remain in Celebruim for two more days. She would remain in Celebruim until she saw it fit to leave.

For this, I was silently grateful even though I had urged her to go with her people.

Now that she was gone to bed, I turned my attention to Donavon. He'd been nearly silent for the past four days. Shame was bright in his eyes, yet he avoided me when I would ask him why. He did not say how the fight started nor why he was so upset now.

Sitting down in the chair near him, I glanced outside to the night sky. I could see Lorien from here, bright and beautiful as always with the little creek leading to it.

"I'm off to bed, Missus," Donavon told me. I looked at him in silence and he paused, not moving to stand as he was about to. I saw him swallow and I looked away again.

"Are you going to tell me what happened in the tavern the other night?" I asked quietly for the third time.

He said nothing and my eyes drifted back to him. "Donavon?"

Finally, the boy sighed and leaned back into his chair. Silence remained despite the song of the last of the summer insects outside the open windows. I let him think for some time and tried not to lose my patience. However, when the time continued to stretch, I sighed and stood.

"He called me a West Trekker," the boy suddenly told me in a hoarse voice.

I raised a brow. West Trekker? People who were labeled this were people from the far West, past the Shire of the Hobbits and near the coasts where the sun set. Trekker replaced "people" as the problem with Westerners traveling to the East grew.

I, however, had never had a problem with Westerners, nor did my family.

Yet, it seemed Donavon did.

"Why did that offend you so badly?" I asked with a frown, sitting once more.

Donavon shot a glare my way and I was surprised to see it. "I _am _a Westerner," he grumbled. This surprised me.

"Oh." My eyes shifted slightly in uncertainty. I didn't want to upset him, but this was new information he'd never bothered to share before. "And what did you say?"

His gaze shifted down as if he was being scolded. "I called him something I will not repeat for you to hear," he replied. "I don't take lightly to my people being offended. Many die on the way to the Eastern lands."

_Is that what happened to your family? _I wanted to ask the question so badly I had to bite my tongue.

However, the boy's eyes were layered in a gleam of memories that were obviously unpleasant.

"The road is hard," he muttered. "And is made harder when people don't want you coming here anyway. They send you in the wrong direction…turn you around. Get you lost in the wrong places - dangerous places."

I stared at the boy and when my hand reached out, it squeezed his shoulder gently. However, he only shrugged it away and stood.

"Good night," he told me.

"Good night, Donavon," I replied, trying not to be hurt that he brushed me aside when I so wanted to help him. As he walked up the stairs, I sighed. "Sweet dreams."

- - -

The next chapter I have been looking forward to for some time. It's kind of a leap into my final destination I suppose. I don't know. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy the next..and the ones that follow, lol!

**Projected Date: **Now it's really** December 4th **this time. grin


	12. Chapter Twelve: Life

**_Massive Thanks To! _Laer4572, Ms. Unknown, Skyfire4, LegolasnDcolorblueinteretsme, Julia, LJP **(wink)**, Dazzler420, LalaithoftheBruinen, Norie Ape1, Jullez, Pippinsgal011890, Sixtysix, Skyfire4**(for a second round! Thanks!), **Artemis1860 **(glad you liked! Great name.) **Toratigergirl11 **(Thanks for the note, but I think it was a typo. Thanks, I do fiction a lot as well) **and Ariellelena **(aw, thanks!)**! Thanks guys! **

**NOTE: **This is a big stepping stone in this story and it killed me to wait nearly a week to put it up. I hope you guys enjoy. I just wrote the end of chapter fifteen or sixteen, can't remember, and there's another sweet part I can't wait for. Enjoy guys, let me know what you think!

**Also - **This is a LONG chapter. Just a FYI!

**Chapter Twelve:** **Life**

**Morning**

**Aluna**

I detested being lied to. I utterly loathed it. And it was obvious that Haldir of Lorien was lying to me, and it was grinding on the last of my remaining nerves. Worse yet, he was one of the few who _could _lie to me! Not many could hide what they were truly thinking from Aluna of Rivendell.

It had been six months since my arrival in Caras Galadhon and I'd seen little of the Warden. This distressed me a mite. One would think a decade would be enough to cool his ruffled feathers. Yet, Haldir was the ever stubborn one.

My magic was not breaking his walls. I'd seen him a dozen times and each time his mental barriers locked.

The graze of affectionate touches by both body and mind were not wearing him down as I'd planned. Instead, when I saw him I couldn't help but feel he was trying to see me as someone else. That was _most _offensive. Who would he rather see than me? I had the beauty of the Evenstar and the power of Galadriel. Who could he possibly want more than I?

I was not alone in Lorien all my nights here. Many had come, though none had been Haldir. Nor, I thought with a frown, his brothers.

Strolling about the upper levels of the great city, I watched the people below with a careful eye. Lorien was unlike the other two Elvish nations. Of course, none were the quite same. Still, Galadriel's power reigned here without question. People bowed their heads to her at a moment's glance and all she did was smile.

With power like hers, they should have been on their knees with a silent tremor of fear through their bodies.

I was younger than the Elf Queen herself, but I knew that shimmering need inside that cried to be heard and stroked. When one had magic, they had to learn to control it. If not, it consumed. Did Galadriel not just shut her power away? Her great city should be filled with more monuments of their matron.

Oh, the things I would do if Lorien was mine.

Yet, both Galadriel and I knew what her mirror spoke of.

Years would pass, many years, until the waning of the Elves would trickle by. Rivendell would fade, as would Greenwood, yet Lorien would remain even without their Lady of Light.

When Galadriel and her consort left Middle-Earth, there was only one other person to take reign in their stead. I knew this, so did she.

However, I thought as my eyes settled on a spectacular sight, I doubted he did.

Haldir was whispering quietly to his youngest brother, Rumil. Even from my distance, it was not hard for me to shift the air enough to hear their conversation tunneling towards me.

"...ll her that I will only be a few more days. And make sure she is resting for Valar's sake," Haldir said with a frown.

Rumil smiled. "I am sure she is fine. I will tell her, brother. Make a speedy trip east and keep it safe."

"I will," Haldir replied as a young Galadhrim brought his horse. He was flanked by several scouts. Haldir bid his brother farewell as he mounted his horse. I watched with interest as he led the dozen or so Galadhrim away before my eyes fixed back to Rumil.

He glanced around, most likely feeling my gaze on him. Yet, he ignored it, the fool, and walked casually towards the stables. I waited until he emerged on the back of a broad horse. Glancing upward, I spotted my clever little friend; a gentle white dove.

"Follow him."

The bird tilted her head before turning and flying off her perch. She followed the trail Rumil made as he trotted out of the city alone.

**Afternoon**

**Ashk**

Rumil was looking back at Lorien again. His eyes were tense and he was not as carefree as normal. He had not greeted me with some ridiculous nickname, nor did he seem at ease. He'd been here a good hour and still seemed as though he were on the run.

"Rumil, what is it?" I asked, putting the vegetables I was cutting aside for moment. "You seem so agitated."

Rumil looked at me with a brief smile. "It is nothing. I just..." He looked back towards the forest and I sighed.

"Rumil, for goodness sake, you act as though someone is stalking you," I said, rubbing my tomato juiced hands against my apron. My apron happened to have the largest bulge in it that could be fathomed.

Rumil only gave me a brief chuckle that I couldn't help feel was one of nervous truth.

With a sudden flutter in my stomach that accompanied with a pinching feeling I growled and glared down at the mountain that was my body. "If you two don't quit," I hissed.

The twins had been kicking up a storm all day. So badly, in fact, that I hadn't been able to eat much at all.

Rumil's smile softened and he neared me. "Making trouble?" he asked, his hand moving to settle where the twins were blustering about. His smile turned giddy as he felt them move. He looked so like his brother Haldir when he had first felt them.

The thought made me want to frown. It always looked as though Haldir wanted to feel the life we'd created move when I mentioned their commotion, but he'd only done so once. Even though he'd looked happy, only a moment later his face had blanched and ever since, he'd never moved to feel them turning about.

"Not much longer now," Rumil said, tipping my chin up as his brother often did.

"No." I sighed and finally paid attention to my aching feet enough to sit down. "Thank the Gods," I added a moment later making Rumil laugh.

"How is Ana?" Rumil asked, glancing outside as if to find her.

I shrugged. "She's better since you last saw her. The bruising is still there, but she walks without a limp now."

"That is good. At least Haldir won't notice anything happened."

I cringed at the thought. "You haven't told him, have you?"

Haldir hearing about a mass bar fight due to Donavon would not be the best thing to ever happen. In fact, I was quite certain he would pulverize someone.

"Of course not," Rumil replied, looking at me with a shocked face. "That would be worse than waking a balrog for Valar's sake."

I laughed before a yawn caught me. Rumil looked at me with a gentle eye before shifting. "I best go," he told me. "And you had better get some sleep tonight. Take a nap now, in fact. It won't be long before you hardly sleep because of wailing babes."

"Thanks, Rumil," I replied, making a face. "That's just what I need to hear. As if I am not nervous enough."

He grinned at me. "Don't be nervous," he told me, kissing my forehead. "You will be a wonderful mother, trust me." I gave him an uncertain look before he kissed me again. "Don't worry, my little dew drop - Everything will be all right."

I nodded this time and Rumil winked at me before walking himself out.

The door closed and a shadow caught my eye from the window. I raised a brow as a small white dove took flight. Perhaps it was a good omen, I thought before one of the children kicked rather hard.

"It is going to be a long day," I muttered to myself.

**Dusk**

**Aluna**

How interesting this was, I mused while stroking the soft feathers of the dove perched on my finger.

How disgustingly interesting.

Oh, the mere thought of a human woman baring the Warden of Lothlorien's children nearly made me violently ill. It was nearly as appalling as an Elf and a Dwarf mating for Valar's sake!

The thought made me cringe and shudder while the dove cooed.

Yet, how wonderfully interesting that Haldir would keep her far from his beloved home and people. Something was amiss there and it led to only one thought.

The children were accidents. It was not the first time I'd ever seen it happen, however, it was the first time I'd ever seen it happen to one such as Haldir of Lorien. Ever honorable and full of duty, he was nothing more than the Warden to his homelands; devoted to the end and ever more.

Why else would he hide a family far from his protection unless he did not want them?

"Well done, my little friend," I told her, offering a few crumbs of bread. "Well done indeed."

What kind of a name was Ashk?

"What do you think, Esa?" I murmured to the dove. "Should we meet this woman?" The dove tilted her head with a purr of thought. I smiled slightly. "Yes, I suppose you are right," I said softly. "We best give Haldir one last chance to settle this little mess."

Esa bobbed her head, ate the remaining crumbs, then flew off to perch on a nearby tree.

**Afternoon - Two Days Later**

**Ana**

It was raining outside making the day rather miserable. It was no storm, just a steady downpour that kept everyone inside. Spite, of course, those of us who were unloading a wagon full of goods for the tavern.

My boot slipped near the top of the stairs and I heard the man behind me jump in surprise before I regained my balance.

"Careful there," he told me and I replied with something kind even when I wanted to growl at him.

Putting the box down in the storage room, I lingered over it for a moment's rest before my eyes filtered outside.

Was Ryn in this rain? Was he warm and dry, or tromping through mud and water?

Was he alive?

The question tore at my heart every day, yet I could never have an answer for it. My days in Celebruim helped to drown the worried pain I felt as I hovered around my sister, but in just the briefest moments - and always at night - I found myself wondering where my husband was.

Wondering if he would return to me as he promised he would.

"Put that down!"

"It is half the size of the others!"

"Donavon, don't you argue with me. Put that box down."

With a frown I left the room as others filed in and went to the top of the stairs. Donavon, still badly bruised and with a healing arm in sling, and Gronig were nearly in a brawl. Donavon had a small box in his one good grasp while Gronig was ordering him to put it down.

The boy was just that; a boy. Stubborn and prideful.

"Gronig, you're squawking like a mother hen!" Donavon told him with a roll of his eyes. The man took the crate from him and plopped it on top of someone else's load as he passed.

"Oh, stop arguing, son," I said, pattering down the stairs and brushing my wet hair out of my eyes. "Just do us all a favor and sit down for a minute."

Donavon sighed loudly before grumbling and sitting with Gronig's wife.

"I swear, that boy has more will than a cursed old stallion," Gronig grumbled to me as we went back outside into the rain.

"Don't I know it," I replied with a shake of my head, wading through the mud that reached our calves.

"Ana?"

"Yes?" I called over my shoulder as I lifted another box labeled with 'Liquor'. Ashk's head poked out of the door a moment later.

"What did you do with the candle box?" she asked.

I thought for a moment before saying, "It is upstairs in the smaller room, I think." She nodded and disappeared inside again.

My boot got stuck in the mud and I cursed while maneuvering to free it without losing it to the caked mud. It took me a bit, but I finally wretched free.

"Good Gods," I muttered to myself. "I hate the rain."

Stalking inside, I had barely made it in the door before I heard the sound of shrieking boots on water and wood. Looking up at the stairs, I dropped the liquor box and it shattered to the floor. The noise didn't drown out Ashk's surprised scream, and I shouted something as she tumbled down the flight of stairs, taking with her the two men.

"Ashk!" I wasn't the only one who yelled for her as I dashed to her side.

She rolled over, and just that fast I knew something was wrong. The pain that surfaced so bluntly on her face had only one title.

Mother.

**Haldir**

"No, the borders there are nothing to worry about. I may think of doubling the leads on the Northwest lines, however."

Eruidel nodded in agreement.

"What do you plan on doing in the spring?" Eruidel asked. "Greenwood is much larger than Lorien, we cannot be everywhere at once there."

I nodded. He was right and I had already been thinking of strategies for the march to Greenwood. However, before I could say anything, an abrupt voice broke my chain of thought.

"Haldir, darling."

Turning, I laid eyes on Aluna and felt Eruidel tense beside me. Even I raised a brow. Aluna was never one for modesty, but the attire she wore now was extreme.

It was a sheer white gown that cut so low across her breasts I dreaded to know what would happen if she had to bend over. Many Ladies' attire had a slit in the front of their skirt, but was always amended for with a skirt beneath and often added more color.

However, Aluna had no inner-skirt. Her long legs showed obviously and the slit was dangerously high.

"Good afternoon, Aluna," I greeted. "If you will excuse us a moment."

She raised a delicate brow. "Oh? I just came with a question really."

I tried not to show my annoyance. "Yes?"

"Would you so kindly join me for dinner this evening?"

The scent of her magic flowed around me in a warm embrace, but I shoved it away. "Terribly sorry, Aluna, I have prior plans."

"Do you?" she questioned, her eyes beginning smolder. She had something up her sleeve, I could feel it. "Those plans would not have to do with any particular hu-"

"HALDIR!"

The sudden cry of my name echoed throughout the entire city and managed to make me jump. The pure fear in Orophin's voice sent a knife of worry deep into me.

I leaned over the rail of the boardwalk to see him racing towards us at nothing less than a sprint.

"Haldir!" he cried again, his breath heaving.

"What is it?"

He paused as if thrown off by this question and glanced around himself at those who were watching with a dogged interest. He glared before looking up at me in distress.

"There was an accident," he said and something in his voice told me it didn't have anything to do with the Galadhrim guard.

"There was an accident, Haldir...In the _North._"

Ashk.

**Later **

As I plowed the door open, a scream shredded into my ears and I fought the urge to cover them. Rumil staggered behind me before the wail began to fade.

I found the first floor in the company of two people; Gronig and Donavon.

"Haldir!" Gronig exclaimed as he whirled around. His hands opened as if a greeting, but my eyes darted upstairs. I could hear the muffled gasps and screams there. When I took a step to move towards the stairs, Gronig lunged in my way.

"Warden, no!" he demanded, his hands pushing against my chest. I could have easily barreled over him, but thought otherwise as he continued, "Women aren't that kind to their men-folk in times like these. I don't think you should be up there."

I heard the door open in the hallway upstairs and soon Ana came rushing down the stairs, shoving us both out of the way as if we were not even there.

"Made it back, I see," she snapped in my direction.

"How long has it been?" I asked, my voice leaving little room for any of her snide comments.

She looked at me with a raised brow before continuing into the kitchener. "Nearly two hours." She shuffled around until finding a large bowl. She turned to Donavon. "Donavon, I need you to go to the creek and fill this. Make it quick, you hear?"

Donavon nodded hastily before taking the bowl and rushing outside, nearly knocking Orophin down in the process. I could barely notice the fact that the boy's arm was in a sling.

"Why don't you gentlemen sit down?" Ana suggested, swinging around the stair rail and hurrying upstairs again. "Get something to drink," she added over her shoulder and I glared at her back. Drink? Now?

"Yes, good idea," Gronig muttered, immediately going into the cabinets. "When my wife gave birth to my first born, the only way to keep me calm was getting me drunker than I'd ever been. It's better that way. Karnin, the store owner, he passed right out when he thought he could be with his wife during it all - and I don't mind telling you either!"

I exchanged a look with my brothers before a glass was thrust at me.

"Trust me, my friend," said the man. "You do _not _want to be up there. Just sit down here and let Ashk take care of business."

"It is as much my business as it is hers!" I snapped back, gulping the drink anyway.

"Aye, that's right," Gronig amended, swallowing his drink as well. "And don't think she'll ever let you live that down. But, for now just trust an old man in what he tells you about child birth. It's a woman's business - not yours."

I growled and promptly began stalking a path in the den while my brothers sat down.

A harsh scream filtered down to us, raking over our ears.

Valar, I did not want this to last long.

**Two Hours Later**

**Ana**

"I don't understand. It should not be taking this long!" I hissed at the healer and mid-wife as Ashk's whimpering continued not far away. It had been four hours. I'd known women to be in labor for over a day, but with the pain Ashk was belting, this wasn't normal. She should have had those children an hour ago at the latest.

"This is early," said the mid-wife. "She wasn't meant to have these children today. It is a fluke and Gods help her if it costs everything."

I glared.

"This is becoming dangerous," said the healer. "Women are in childbirth for hours, sometimes days, but she is losing a lot of energy. If she does not bare these children soon, I will fear for the worst."

Comforting, I thought grimly as I looked at my sister's sweat soaked face and exhausted eyes. Her breathing was hoarse from her screams. She didn't have the energy to scream anymore.

Gronig's wife, Eleyn, stroked her hair back but had a petrified look on her face.

I'd seen women birth many children in my lifetime. I'd also seen them die doing it. I'd be damned if my baby sister was going to die trying to bring life into the world, but I felt utterly helpless.

"What are we going to do?" I asked softly.

"All we can do is wait," said the mid-wife. "Ashk is the only one who can fight or give up in this."

The words laid a heavy burden on me and I felt my heart threaten to crack.

What was I going to do?

**Orophin**

I watched my brother pace the room as he had been for hours. Nothing had changed in the house besides the lack of shattering cries from upstairs. Each time Ana came from the upper level, she was bombarded with questions. And each time she looked more and more worried.

I could no longer assure my brother that all would be fine, for I was now starting to question that myself. Rumil was miserable beside me and had gone outside several times. He looked to be worrying himself to death while our eldest brother tromped out his frustration on the floor.

Donavon had been sent away to entertain himself at the tavern. Gronig was struggling to stay awake past his drunkenness.

When I heard a muffled, tearful cry from above, I rubbed my dry eyes with a hand and sighed heavily.

Suddenly, the sound of Haldir's boots hitting the ground stopped abruptly. Looking at him, I found his gaze of stone cast outside. And when the door opened, relief flooded the room. No questions were asked as far as how she knew to come, the Lady knew all the things she needed to know.

Lord Celeborn was with her, most likely as an escort.

Galadriel's eyes filtered around the room, past the astonished Gronig, up the stairs, then back to Haldir.

He was staring at her silently, an obvious conversation flying between the two. Then, suddenly, she turned and went upstairs.

Celeborn remained behind and sat down beside me, his hand gripping my shoulder a moment. Nothing was said and nothing needed to be said.

All of us sat in silence and Haldir went back to pacing while Gronig tried to cover his agape stare at the Lord of the Wood.

**Ana**

Did she understand what the Lady of Light was telling her? Those soft words that whispered from her delicate lips to my sister's ear, did Ashk know what they meant?

I didn't and I watched in silent peril as slowly, slowly, Ashk's haggard gasps began to subside into slow, drawn breaths as if she were sleeping. Her red eyes were still red as the setting sun and yet the painful tears had ceased.

The Elf's soft hand brushed aside the sweat that trickled over her brow and cheeks and her damp hair was turned aside.

What was she doing?

Lady Galadriel…She was said to be the Lady of Light; Lady of the Golden Realm; treacherous witch; evil sorceress. This Elven Lady had so many names, so many fairy tales about her, I didn't know what to believe. Was she killing my sister, or helping her?

I glanced at the mid-wife who was staring with a wide open mouth as she wrung her hands.

Finally, the Lady's whispered words dwindled away, drawing my eyes back to her. She stared into my sister's eyes for a long moment before, finally, Ashk cringed and a hearty cry of pain left her once again.

The Lady Galadriel motioned for the mid-wife who moved forward warily.

"Come along now," the Lady of Light instructed softly. "Infants do not have patience."

Another cry left Ashk and I knew it was finally time for the babies to come. I rushed to her side, opposite the Lady of Light, and gripped Ashk's hand. Lady Galadriel's eyes filtered on me for a moment before her chin dipped slightly as if a nod of acknowledgment.

"Urgh! Gods!" Ashk cursed a few good times as renewed sweat cascaded down her face.

"Good girl, Ashk. It's okay," I tried to sooth, my worry overlaying the fact that I'd never heard her curse quite so fluently. A smile shined through as I looked at her.

"All right, Ashk." The mid-wife rolled up her sleeves for the second time that night. "Now or never, honey."

**Haldir**

"This is ridiculous!" Rumil suddenly exclaimed, jumping to a stand as the screams from upstairs elevated into a range I personally called ear-shattering. My head was pounding into a near blinding ache and my patience was spent.

Turning on a heel, I stalked my way up the first three stairs before a noise had me staggering to a stop.

Just up the stairs, a baby cried.

Someone laughed as the loud squeal continued. Beyond the wall and door, I heard a woman say, "It's a little boy!"

"Look at 'im!" the healer chuckled.

I turned and looked at my brothers. They both had a look of shock on their faces before Rumil burst with a blinding grin. He launched from his place several feet away to collide with me, shaking the sense right out of me.

"You have a son!" he cried, nearly forcing me to fall on the stairs. I'd barely kept my balance before Orophin pounced on me as well, sending us all tumbling down the stairs.

"You two idiots!" I exclaimed even as I found myself grinning like a child. I attempted to shove them both off of me but Rumil clung to me like a iron clamp.

"You're an Ada, Haldir!" he told me. "Listen to him!"

Upstairs, my son continued to cry even as his mother gave a shout of pain. Something deep inside me seemed to turn and awake. Some strange, foreign feeling I'd never felt in all my long years.

_Parenthood, Haldir._

Galadriel's voice trickled into my mind.

_It is called parenthood. _

I laughed. Drunk with that thick feeling of pure life, I laughed.

**Ashk**

I didn't understand women who managed to have a dozen children. My son was enough torture for a good lifetime or two.

Yet, now the pain had dulled to a numb throb. In my mind, I could still hear Galadriel silently coaching me. I never thought a day in my life that I would had the help of the Lady of Light bestowed on me during childbirth.

"Not much longer, Ashk," Ana told me.

"..It's been too long!" I snapped back, throwing myself back into the pillows. I was tired and frustrated and aching. I just wanted to see my babies - that was what I wanted. And then I wanted to sleep.

"Keep on, Ashk. Almost done," the mid-wife coached as a new wave of tearing pain erupted and split through my entire body. My already raw voice bled into the air.

"Breathe, Ashk! Goodness!" The Healer looked in worse shape than I was as his eyes bugged out of his head. For the hundredth time, he attempted to demonstrate how I should be breathing. It only made me want to laugh though.

That is, of course, until that next shattering storm of pain.

I was dizzy as I poured all of my remaining strength into that last ripping torture.

I barely heard the cry of a baby again.

Relief flooded over me and I heard Ana telling me it was over. I looked at her as I fell back into the pillows. She faded and wavered in my sight as she smiled down at me.

"You have a baby girl," she told me, her voice sounding as though she were miles away.

Then, there was a gentle touch on my forehead and I looked at Galadriel who was smiling gently at me.

Soon, there was nothing but a welcoming embrace of darkness where pain was no more. Only the sounds of my children made me fight to stay awake, but Galadriel's gentle voice beckoned me to sleep.

**Dawn**

**Haldir**

A soft sound brought me out of my dozing sleep. The night had been long by the time I convinced my guests to leave.

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn left on their own will a few hours after the birth of my daughter at dusk. Galadriel had assured me Ashk would be fine and had embraced me like she had not in a very long time. More surprisingly, so did the Lord of the Wood.

Gronig had stumbled out with the healer and his wife after dusk as well. The man was drunk as ever. The mid-wife had stayed for some time, bustling about Ashk upstairs before she excused herself near midnight.

Yet, my brothers were a different story. They were unwilling to leave as they stayed prowling around the two infants.

And what splendor they were.

They had the dark hair of half-breeds of course, but the shade reminded me more of their mother than just their blood. Their tiny ears were pointed as with the Elf-kind. They both had blue eyes, yet my son had darker blue eyes than my daughter did.

Orophin had said he had my eyes. I didn't even try to hid my pride in that.

Orophin and Rumil had left only a few hours ago, arguing about who was being named after who. I'd only shaken my head.

I'd sat in Ashk's room all night, waiting for her to wake.

Now, I turned to look to where the noise that had awoken me came from.

I smiled when I saw her.

Ashk was awake and peering down into the two small cribs. A gurgle greeted her and I saw her grin even as her eyes shone brightly with tears. Gently, she reached down and drew our son from his crib and held him close to her.

And as the moment stretched without her knowing I was watching, the sun's light streamed into the room. I only watched as Ashk cradled our child and smiled at him in a way only a mother could.

"Aren't you beautiful?" she murmured to him as his tiny fists reached for her. A tear trickled down her cheek, but it only glittered in the sunlight as if it were laughing with joy. "You're just perfect."

She looked beautiful standing there with my son…

I shook myself of the thought and stood, and Ashk didn't seem to even notice me until I moved towards her. Yet, still, she did not act surprised. Instead, her heartfelt eyes lifted to mine and she smiled at me.

"We have a son," she whispered to me, and I smiled at her. My hand reached out to brush aside her hair from her face.

"And a daughter," I said, peering over her shoulder to see the gaze of my son before looking to my sleeping daughter.

Suddenly, Ashk giggled and looked up at me. "I can see my feet," she told me with another laugh. I stared at her a moment before shaking my head with a chuckle.

"Ashk - You must be tired," I said quietly.

She laughed again slightly before the gurgling of our daughter turned all attention to her.

"Warden?"

"Hm?"

"I know you and Ana don't favor each other at all, but…Oh, it's silly to say it now, but when we were young girls we promised to name our daughters after each other." She risked a glance at me then looked down at our son. "I know it's a little childish, but..." She took a deep breath and I wondered why she had not brought this up before. "What do you think about Moriana?...Little Ana?"

I smiled at her despite myself, enjoying her nervous jabbering. She was tired and giddy with the children and I couldn't find her as anything but bittersweet.

"Little Ana, then," I agreed and a smile bloomed on her face.

"And what did you come up with for him?" I asked curiously as our son mewed in her arms. She looked at me expectantly.

"That is your choice, Warden. It is tradition in my family. The father always names the first born son."

I was shocked a moment. Over the months, I had only scolded myself when I had caught myself musing over names…

"Unless you don't want to..." Ashk looked at me in question and I didn't miss the shadow of disappointment in her eyes.

I shook my head while carefully taking the child from her grasp. He peered at me for a moment as I held him at my sight. He then giggled as only Elvish children so young could.

I felt myself smile.

"I know his name," I said, shifting to cradle him in my arms. Ashk looked at me in nothing less than delight as she took Moriana into her grasp. "Onduras."

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"It means Strong-Willed in the first of the Elvish tongues…a language long lost," I told her. "It was my father's name."

Ashk smiled at me then the two infants.

Moriana and Onduras.

My children.

Our children.

- - -

**Well? I hope you liked!**

Next chapter projected for**: December 8th or 9th. **Look forward to meeting you back here, I hope!

**-Slater**

**In Case You Were Wondering:**

If you wonder of a few facts in the beginning of this chapter, from what I remember reading, I do believe Rivendell fades after the war, but so does Lorien. It is Greenwood, Mirkwood, that remains. I cannot recall the name bestowed on the nation in the 4th age, but I know it's there. Just to let all you hard-core Tolkien fans (I know, I'm one of you) that I'm not trying to stomp on his work. Also, someone emailed me asking if many Elves knew common or Westron. No. In fact, Rumil and Orophin supposedly do not. That is mentioned in chapter 14 though.

Any other questions are gradually answered in chapters to come, I would think. Yet, feel free to ask them as you go. Bye guys!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Starry, Starry Night

**BIG thanks to: Norie Ape1, legolasnDcolorblueinterestsmen, Artemis1860 **(No, I don't know. What do the numbers mean?)**, Ms. Unknown, toratigergirl11 **(I tried to avoid Sueness, but if you ask me, almost any OFC is a sue. But, I'm glad you do happen to like the characters - That's a big compliment to me. Thanks! Sorry for the sp/grmr issues. Enjoy!)**, LadyAlariel, Ariellelena **(aw, thanks!)**, Laer4572, varda101, D. Notar, Stacey, LJP, Dazzler420, Julia, Pippinsgal011890 **(Sure, just disclaim it to me and it's cool! Let me know what story it is, I am trying to read your fics recently. Need more time, heh!)**, DMH1973, sixtysix, berrytenshi, jibade7! **

**Wow, I love you guys. I wish I could leave a note for all of you, but I'd want to say so much, I'd never be able to post! I just love you guys! Hugs! And those of you who commented on the names of the children, I'm SO glad you like them! I was nervous about that! _Grin_**

All you **Aluna haters, **see bottom note...Mwhaha! **Also note**, this is just a cute little chapter, but another minor character is introduced and some questions about an elusive Donavon are slightly answered.

**Chapter Thirteen: Starry, Starry Night**

**Haldir**

"This is by far the darker side of parenthood," Rumil said with a disgusted grimace as his niece cooed in amusement.

"Truly," Orophin replied from some feet away, unwilling to come any closer. "Just so you know, Haldir," he added, pointing at me when I looked his direction. "Do not count on any nieces and nephews of your own on my side of the family."

"I'll call that a blessing," I replied, pinning the last of the cloth diaper in place. Onduras stared at me with his bright eyes. "Honestly, it is terrifying to think of child running about with your blood in them." I drew my son from his place and into my arms.

Glancing to Rumil, I found him finished, yet slightly preoccupied…

At the moment, he was attempting to place one of the pins on his nose.

"Rumil!"

He jumped in surprise and the pin went tumbling through the air as he looked at me in shock. Almost immediately, the twins started crying.

"Well done, _Ada_," Orophin snorted.

"You scared them!" Rumil hissed at me as Moriana wailed from the table. "Oh, come now, Little Ana, he did not mean to frighten you," he soothed, taking the child into his grasp. "He certainly is loud when upset, isn't he?"

"Great... Corrupt them while young," I growled as Onduras's cries grew louder.

"It helps if you rock them." I turned to find Ana watching from the stairway. I debated on giving her an icy glare yet thought better of it as she neared. With an expert's touch, she took Moriana from her uncle and with only a few dips of her arms, she was quiet again.

Ana looked at me expectantly. Wary, I tried the same tactic. However, it didn't work quite so well. Instead, Onduras continued to wail.

Ana laughed and I looked up at her. "Oh, Haldir, don't look so frightened with him. He will not break in your arms."

"I am not so certain," I muttered as the child in my grasp wrung a tiny fist in my hair and gave a yank. Orophin was barely containing his laughter the door suddenly opened and Ashk came inside.

"Well, well," she beamed as Ana presented her our daughter. "Was I missed?"

"Yes!" Rumil shouted over the noise. He won a bright smile from the two women. Orophin gave him a shove, informing him she was talking to the babe. Rumil only shrugged.

Ashk looked at me and I felt suddenly awkward in my position. It had been nearly two weeks since the children's birth. Ashk had recovered slowly but steadily. However, she'd rarely seen me alone with the children.

"Haldir is having difficulty with the calming tactics," Ana informed her, making Ashk's smile turn soft and understanding. It only made me feel more like a fool.

"He sounds upset." Ashk looked at our son.

"Yes. Haldir scared him," Rumil told her. I glared, but Orophin only sniggered.

"Scared him?" Ashk echoed, nearing me with the very content Moriana in her grasp. She reached a hand forward and drew a finger down Onduras's face. "Did Ada scare you?"

The child wailed again and made me want to cringe. However, Ashk only smiled and looked up at me. I finally grumbled and sighed. "Nearly three thousand years old and I do not know how to calm an infant. Spear me."

The room erupted into laughter causing the twins to perk with curiosity. And, it did manage to quiet my son, thank the Valar. He peered around and any anxiety in me vanished.

It was odd what a child did to a person. In him, and his sister, I saw that pure innocence that I'd forgotten existed for so many years. It was the strangest realization.

"At least you don't have to hurt yourself to have him stop crying," Ana said, smiling my direction like she had not in the weeks I'd known her. But, then I realized the graceful smile was directed at my son. "Ryn ended up with many bruises those first few months."

Ashk cringed. "I hope it doesn't come to that. I remember seeing those bruises." She looked at me. "It wouldn't be flattering, Warden."

I gave her a slanted look before my brothers both seconded that.

**Night**

**Ashk**

I sighed as I flopped onto the bed again. This was the fifth time I'd gotten up to soothe the children back to sleep. Once one cried, so did the other. The miracle of twins, I mused, rolling over to clench my pillow.

I was nearly asleep when I heard one of the two begin to fuss once more. Tired frustration peaked as I stayed put for a moment until the cries followed the fussing. I sighed and rolled out of bed again. Luckily, this time Onduras was quiet as his sister wailed.

"What's the matter?" I asked as if she could tellme. "Why don't you sleep like your brother?"

Ana promptly wailed again and I held her close to my chest, bouncing her in my arms gently. "You're so noisy," I told her. "You're going to wake everyone else up and then that will really cause problems. I hear your Ada isn't one to wake up happily. And I can tell you your aunt isn't either."

Little Ana's cries softened into soft coos and gargles. However, her eyes were wide and awake now and I knew putting her down would just send her into a fit again.

What did Mauriel do to put her children to sleep?

"Should I tell you a story?" I whispered. My daughter stared at me. I raised a brow. "Sing you a song?"

Moriana looked at me with a mew of an answer. I smiled no matter how tired as I was.

**Haldir**

"_Starry, starry night – Flaming flowers brightly blaze..."_

Silently, I turned the handle of the door. It was late at night and this was not the first time I'd come from downstairs to this door.

However, this time I entered. I couldn't sleep, my mind was far too busy finding ways to enter and retake Greenwood in the spring… My thoughts were constantly interrupted by remembering the smallest thing the twins had done the day before.

I was such an oaf. One would think children were never brought into the world before with the way I was acting.

Opening the door slightly, I found the room lit by only the waxing moon outside as it shimmered in through the window. The bed in the room was rumpled yet empty. I could see Onduras in his crib before I stepped inside to look near the window.

"_Swirling clouds and violet haze, reflect in Vincent's eyes of starry blue..."_

There Ashk stood as tiny as she was when I first met her. Her skin was pale in the moon's silver rays. Like her sister, she was a dark beauty; rare in the Elvish world and maybe that was what made me stare at her. Or perhaps it was the child she held. I could perfectly see the babe's dark hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"_Morning fields of amber grain, weathered faces lined in pain..." _

Nearly eight months had passed since Ashk had stormed into my life. I knew her gentle times from her fiery ones, and Vala did she have them.

Sometimes I found myself wondering about her time before she was with me; the time before she lived in Celebruim in the house we'd put back together.

"…_Are soothed away by the artist's loving hand."_

Ashk was human…mortal. The child she held in her arms would live long after she did. She would pass like the winds, I knew this. Did she? Once she was gone, it would be me alone to tend to the children we created. She would probably never see either of them marry nor any grandchildren in her life.

I knew this.

Did she?

"_And now I understand, what you tried to say to me…"_

Would she ever marry for love before her dying day? What man would approach her knowing she was the named wife of the Lorien March Warden, the mother of his children? And would she let him?

And I as watched her sing our daughter to sleep, it was the first time I ever thought of what she'd been stripped of.

And as she continued to gaze at our daughter as she slept quietly now, I slipped back out the door and closed it silently.

**Two Days Later**

**Haldir**

"Ashk, I honestly don't think this is a good idea," I said once again. She looked at me while leading Black into the corral. The horse was rigid, knowing something was going on.

Moriana cooed in glee as the large horse snorted. I glared at him and shielded my daughter away from him. Orophin was on the bench swing with Onduras not far away. He seemed to be having a detailed conversation with my young son.

Since Ashk was feeling perfectly fine again, she announced a day outside was in order. After my long lecture about the details of Elvish children and the immunities, she no longer seemed worried about the children being outside.

She immediately assigned Orophin and I to stay with the children while she would work with Black.

Closing the gate, she turned to face the stallion.

"Ashk…" I tried again.

This time, however, Ashk turned around to face me and her hands flew to her hips. "Warden, for the sake of the Gods, please. I am of Rohan before I am even a woman or my father's daughter. I know how to handle a horse."

Rohan, nation of the horse I thought sourly. Did that make everyone a horse tamer? No. It certainly did not.

Ashk had turned back around now and with a raise of her hand, the rope lashed out and sent Black speeding around the pen at a sprint. She kept him like this for some time. He ran loops for nearly ten minutes before even the first glint of sweat broke.

I heard Ashk sigh while Moriana and I watched.

"Elvish breeds do not tire like human breeds do," I told her.

Her eyes flicked to mine for a brief moment before returning to the racing horse.

Time continued to pass and Ana had come and gone. She seemed restless today. I dared not to say anything to her about it, of course.

Donavon was quiet as always, but he now sat on the other side of the corral as Black sped by him time and again.

"Haldir, why did you give me the energetic one?" Orophin asked, struggling with Onduras to release his hair.

I smirked and looked down at Moriana fondly. She was looking contently at the horse.

Suddenly, Black's legs locked and he slid to a stop before wheeling around. Ashk made a pleased sound as he ran at a slower pace in his new direction, his mouth openly gnawing at the air. I raised a brow. I'd never seen a horse do such a thing.

Intrigued, I moved closer to the side of the corral. Placing Little Ana on the top board, I leaned her against my chest as I watched in interest.

Black slowed to a trot before Ashk made him continue on. He gave a snort of annoyance before continuing, his mouth still gnawing the air.

Soon his nose began to duck towards his legs.

"Good boy," Ashk said.

She waited until he was nearly touching his hooves before she let him stop.

Immediately she turned her back to him.

I glanced at Orophin who shrugged with a look of interest on his face while Onduras yanked on his hair.

Black stared at Ashk for some time, yet did not move. His head bobbed up and down and his shifted his weight several times before taking his first cautious step forward.

Soon, his nose was at her back and he gently nudged her shoulder.

Ashk smiled as she turned to greet him, her voice soft and praising as she stroked his muzzle and neck. The horse's muscles quivered as she touched him and the normally distant animal nudged her chin with his nose.

"Where did she learn that?" Orophin asked quietly. I shrugged my shoulders.

Ashk again turned away from the horse. He snorted as if offended and followed her as she walked around the corral herself.

Black followed her like an obedient dog.

Little Ana was attempting to but her tiny fingers in my nose by the time my own concentration was broken. I smiled at my daughter as she giggled when I pushed her hand away.

Persistent, she tried again and made a look of frustration when I evaded her. The adorable look made me laugh.

"Ana!"

Shocked by the sudden booming voice, my eyes snapped around until landing on a distant figure nearing the house at a sprint from the village.

Ana came out of the barn a moment later as a figure dotted the land between the house and Celebruim.

"_Mei Grah!" _the man cried, stumbling as he raced our direction.

"Ryn!"

Ana and Ashk both shouted for him. As Ana sprinted toward the man, Ashk came out of the corral and rushed to my side.

"He made it back," Ashk whispered beside me as her sister leapt into her husband's awaiting arms. She clung to him with both arms and legs. The kiss they shared was enough for any onlooker to feel its echo that screamed love.

Awkwardly I glanced at Ashk. She looked up at me and I had to turn away.

The longing in her eyes was heartwenching.

**Evening**

**Ashk**

"They're beautiful, Ashk," Ryn told me again as his niece smiled up at him. Nearby, I could hear Lyn chatting Haldir's ear off while the child literally clung to his boot. I had been so pleased to discover Lyn had traveled with his father from Edoras.

In some distant part of my mind, there was a whisper of family in the noisy house.

"You should be proud of them," he added a moment later, looking at me. His calloused hand tilted my chin up and I smiled at him.

"I am," I replied and he winked at me.

In the kitchener Ana, Orophin, and Rumil were attempting to cook dinner and I could hear laughter ringing out as something clattered.

I rolled my eyes and glanced to Haldir as Lyn was inspecting his sheathed dagger that screamed Elven. I smiled as I saw that fatherly concern in Haldir's eyes as the child peered at it. His own son was propped against his shoulder and sleeping soundly.

As I looked, I wondered if Haldir knew his first born was drooling on his tunic.

Donavon was outside by himself sitting idly on the porch pretending to be reading.

Ryn followed my eyes before looking at me. He raised a brow and shrugged his somewhat narrow yet muscular shoulders.

Ryn was the perfectly etched Gypsy; the dark skin and ebony hair and eyes. His hair was shorter than it was when I last saw him. It was curly as ever with small springs of black that cascaded down his head. His beard was shaved with the summer months that passed. He was as tall as Ana which was a good few inches over me, but not nearly as tall as Haldir.

He was a Gypsy to the core and he knew it. And he took pride in that.

"Is he always so quiet?" he asked me, quietly referring to Donavon.

I shrugged. "Most of the time." I took Moriana from her place and cradled her in my arms as I walked outside. I closed the door and only then did Donavon look at me.

His murky eyes reeked of some horrible sadness. The boy was not broad, but he would be when he was older, I could see it. His high cheek bones and a narrow chin etched a young, immature face that would be deemed handsome in years to come.

He was a good boy, but he was troubled.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" I asked, seating myself beside him and putting Little Ana on my knees before carefully bouncing her to her delight.

"I was a little crowded in there," he told me. "Decided to do some reading instead."

It was rare for many young boys to know how to read. I had pondered this when he'd excused himself earlier.

"Who taught you how to read?" I asked, looking at my daughter as if to seem to be making small talk.

He paused a moment before rolling his shoulders and saying, "My mum."

I smiled. "That's good," I said. "I love to read. My mother taught me too. How old were you?"

Donavon shrugged. "I can't remember ever not knowing how to read," he told me.

I raised both my brows at this. "Impressive."

Donavon nodded before sighing and closing the book. Inside the sound of laughter seeped around us, singing the title _Family_. His eyes cast away from the house even as I tried to look inside. I could only see Lyn clinging to his father's back as he paraded into the kitchener.

"How did you learn to tame horses, Ashk?" Donavon asked. I was surprised at this. Donavon didn't ask many questions when he did bring himself to talk.

"It's in my blood, I suppose," I replied. "The Rohan people were gifted with the horse many, many years ago. And they have been our loyal companions ever since. Give them a bit of respect, they'll give you the same."

Donavon nodded again and peered out to the corral where Black was trotting himself around. His heavy mane was bouncing on his thick neck while his hooves made no sound.

"He'll throw me a good few times," I added with a dreadful cringe. "But, not as many as he would. No body likes to be tamed and claimed by another, I suppose."

"I suppose," Donavon echoed, now looking at Moriana. She peered at him with a giggle and raised a tiny fist towards him.

"You can ride Black when you like once he's tamed. He'll need exercise."

Donavon chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, I'm not a very good rider," he told me. "We don't ride much where I come from. Boats mostly. I haven't ridden a horse since..." His voice trailed away and when I looked at him his face paled considerably.

"What is it like - The Sea?" I asked softly.

He resurfaced from his thoughts and looked at me. Suddenly, that haunted look melted away into a warm smile of a missed love.

"It's beautiful," he told me. "A wind always comes from its glassy surface and it smells of the salt of the sea. Creatures that live in its depths sing beautiful songs. Even the tempting Sirens of the West are a blessing to the Sea.

"When I was younger, every day my brothers and I would go to the piers and await our da's return. He only came back every few days, but we went every day just in case." I smiled as he did. Yet, the smile faded and he glanced at me. "Then he just never came back.

"Some men said he had fallen to the Sirens. Others said there was a great storm that took his ship away." He shook his head. "He just never came back."

I frowned and glanced at the silent Moriana as she stared at Donavon.

"What did you do after that?" I asked gently, slowly easing my way into his past.

"We stayed there for a few years until Mum heard of the great East Lands." There was a bite in his voice as he spat the words out. "I don't understand why she had to come here. The coast was fine where we were. We had friends there and a home worth calling home."

I waited silently for him to continue.

When he did, it was in distress, not anger. "We traveled with another band past the Shire, through the Wilde, and past the Elven Realm of Rivendell. Then, we pressed on through the mountains.

"We passed Lorien," his eyes cast towards the forest not all that far away and sadness shimmered in his eyes. "And we circled it, going south for Gondor...But when we got to the River, our leaders went to find guidance.

"Whoever they got it from sent us in a folly direction. We came to a gorge between cliffs and the river. It was snowing and Lorien was still in sight...but then _they _came."

I felt my stomach turn over slowly as his voice lowered to a bare whisper.

"Orcs. All I can really remember is the screaming…Within minutes, nearly everyone had fallen and I remember the blood that stained the snow and the Orcs...They took most of the dead. My brothe-" He stopped and glanced at me. "I shouldn't tell you this. I'm sorry."

He stood abruptly.

"Donavon," I heard myself say. He glanced down at me. I could think of nothing to tell him as his sad and broken gaze pried into mine. Finally, my lips managed to form words and I whispered, "I'm sorry."

He stared at me a moment before walking away. I stood slowly and watched as he moved towards the corrals.

"How did you survive?" I asked to his back.

He stopped and turned to face me. "Not all of us died," he told me. "A dozen or so of us lived and escaped before the Orcs came back. I separated from the survivors and wandered for nearly a month.

"I met you and Master Haldir only a day after I came here."

He turned then and walked onward without another word. My lips formed a fine line. The poor boy was more lost in the world than I had ever imagined.

I glanced back inside only to find Ana opening the door.

"Ashk, come on in. Dinner is nearly ready." She frowned as she looked around the empty porch. "Is Donavon not going to join us?"

I glanced to the empty space Donavon had once been. I shook my head. "Not tonight. Maybe he will come in later."

Ana stared at me a moment before nodding and we walked back inside.

- - -

All right then, disclaimers:

The song Ashk sang to Moriana is a portion of the single titled, **(Vincent) Starry, Starry Night is sung by Josh Groban and I believe all claims go to him. **

Also, if you are wondering why I chose that song, it just happens to be a favorite. It's actually quite sad if you've never heard it. But, I chose the parts carefully enough to seem cheerful enough for a mother to sing to a child. I hope it was okay.

Next update set for: **December 11th. **See you then!

**P.S. **I just wrote chapter seventeen...and I got so mad at Aluna that I had to stop writing! Yeah. So...beware. Even chapters 17 and 18 roll around...you may need something to throw that is not breakable. At least, that's what my friend did. _Grin_

**P.S.S. **If you have any thought on how Ashk interacted with Black - that is actually a technique of taming horses. The 'Old Way' according to some. It works, I had learned if from my aunt some years ago. Just a useless FYI.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Empty Echo

**Because my readers are so very good to me, I think every few chapters I will dedicate a little time to them. So, I decided this chapter I will reply to each of you as I can. I really do appreciate you guys - You make this fic really worth wild.**

**LJP **Happy to hear you enjoyed. Doing the best I can with updates, sorry!

**Dazzler420 **Heh, well, hate to tell you, but there's just a small wait left for you until the first big actions start coming as far as romance. Be patient! Thanks!

**Norie Ape1 **11th's here! I love to write Haldir in awkward positions such a father, heh! So happy you're enjoying!

**Gypsy Kittens **Thanks so _very_ much! _See a note to you on previous chapter. _I so desperately appreciate your input. I'm gathering as much information on children as possible.

**Artemis1860** Well, glad you found that FYI of use! Lol. Hmm.. I see about the year. Interesting.

**LegolasnDcolorblueinterestsme **Thank you! Wise..hmm.. Well, there are many speculations about Haldir's parents and what age he was, etc. However, I keep consistent with a co-author placing him and his brothers all at an adolescent age at the time of their parents' death. Though, I must admit, playing Haldir into being a bumbling father is enjoyable, heh!

**Julia **Whew! _Sizzles _Johnny. Wow. I can't...yeah. Lol! You keep right on picturing that man. And a young Ewan is just who I had in mind, nice work! Form bricks work well, I assure you. Glad to hear no Sue action on your end.

**Laer4572 **Yes, yes. Jealousy is such an ugly creature...bwhaha! And that quote about Aluna...I enjoyed that! Lol! So much that I must use it against someone in the near future - with your permission of course. Heh!

**Courtney **Ah, yes, I agree. Haldir really needs some memory boosters. You must wait a few more chapters though. Glad you're enjoying!

**Toratigergirl **I use a bit of subtle imagination, I'd like to think, for issues like Sirens and Gypsies for that matter. Modern songs, I find, sometimes explain situations a bit better. As for the horses, I hope they do - But subtle imagination there too, I suppose. Glad you're still enjoying the fic, however!

**Skyfire4 **Wow, thank you! I'm not ashamed to say when I was writing that chapter, someone tried to interrupt me and I shouted at them, "She's In Labor - Shut up!". Of course, that person found me insane and left, lol. Glad you do not find Sues as well. Oh, and about those speculations of yours..._Winks _You just may be onto something. Shhh! Heh! And with the characters, I hope you can soon see on the cover and banner made for this fic...If I can _ever _get them online. Gah! I'm pulling my hair out here.

**Jaffee Leeds **Oh, thank you! I was starting to worry it was going too slow. That's very assuring. And Galadriel will have her moment, hehe! I'll see to it...perhaps...heh.

**Ms. Unknown **That's ironic. Tell them happy birthday for me! Heh. And even I feel bad for Donavon...and I created the kid! Lol!

**LoyalRose **I've heard three versions of the song, all quite different. Thanks for letting me know of this fourth one - I will check it out. Thanks again!

**Saeleth Tinuviel **Oh? It's been four years or so since I read that book. Interesting. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Thanks again, all!

**Chapter Fourteen:** **Empty Echo**

**Three Weeks Later**

**Haldir**

"Warden, it's good to see you," Lord Celeborn greeted as I came to the top of the talan I'd been called to. It had been three weeks since I was last in Caras Galadhon. I had taken longer trips on duty, but it was good to be back now.

"And you, my lord," I replied with a bow. He motioned for me to follow him and I did so, climbing the next round of stairs.

"How are the tiny ones?" he asked.

"They are well. Quiet most of the time, except at night," I said with a frown. "I fear Ashk doesn't get much sleep."

"Ah, yes," Celeborn nodded. "I once said that the night kept children awake due to their...young fears. What goes bump in the night, you see," he told me. I nodded in agreement. I never recalled being afraid of the dark, however Orophin had been.

There was a ruckus nearby as we topped the following talan. I frowned and glanced down a level only to see a half dozen Elves laughing hysterically while several crates seemed to have fallen over down the stairs. I raised a brow and looked to Celeborn.

"They are preparing for Winter Festive," he told me with an exasperated sigh.

"Already? It is still three months yet," I replied, moving back towards the Elven the Lord. He shrugged his shoulders before glancing down the level as well.

"They seem to plan earlier every few years or so," he muttered. "And Galadriel is not helping matters, for Valar's sake," he added under his breath and I smiled with a chuckle.

"Ashk does that constantly. It doesn't matter what I say, she'll go on and do what she thinks is best," I added with a shake of my head. Celeborn laughed and nodded.

"Just wait until the children are old enough to speak," he warned me. "She will corrupt their little minds towards you and the next thing you know, you bow to their wishes every time they ask for something... It is something in a female's blood to make a male commit to her."

Dread filled me and I knew I made a face of disgust. Celeborn laughed once more. "I will keep that in mind," I said. "It certainly will not happen to me."

Celeborn's loud laughter rang out. "Ah, Haldir, you are young yet in your wise years. You will learn, my Warden. You will learn."

"Now, is this not just the most adorable scene I have ever witnessed? A Lord and his Warden complaining about their wives," Galadriel said suddenly from behind us. We both spun around and I stepped back, receiving a hardy glare from Lord Celeborn as I left him for the brunt of the Lady's whipping tongue.

"I, for one, would not trade for the world's riches," he said with a beaming and charming smile. I withheld a chuckle. He was right. He did bow to her every wish - spoken or not.

Galadriel smiled back at her husband, her hand resting on his cheek. "Keep that in mind, my dearest husband. I would hate to turn you into some sort of crawling creature hiding from the birds."

The two shared a laugh and I stayed silent, watching in a mild interest.

Galadriel and Celeborn had ever been affectionate with each other no matter who was in witness. Many said they had the fairest love of the Elvish nations.

Galadriel looked at me with a gentle smile. "Haldir, you will attend the festive, will you not?"

I tilted my head. "I always do," I said.

Of course, I hated the yearly festives. It was the highlight of the year for many Elves, but a full night in the courts was not my idea of fun. Turning down invitations to dance was irritating and common chatting grew boring.

"Wonderful," said the Lady of Light. She turned away then and began to descend the stairs nearby. "I hope you do not mind that I invited Ashk to join as well."

I gagged my breath.

**The Following Day**

**Ashk**

"I just don't think it is a good idea," Haldir continued and Moriana continued to wail in his ear. I glanced outside to see Ana and Ryn with both their son and ours.

I shook my head. When Haldir had started on the subject of Lorien's Winter Festive, he did not let me get a word in otherwise. He didn't even know if I wanted to go, for goodness sake! The Lady of Light had invited me, yes. In an awkward fashion, might I add. Not every day was I washing clothes to have another's voice inside my head.

"Can I say something now?" I asked, folding a tunic.

He looked at me as Moriana began to simmer down. When he remained silent I continued, "First, I would so like to thank you for coming back early to tell me all of this."

He moved to argue but I held up a hand and would have thrown the towel I had at him if he was not holding our daughter.

"Second, I'll have you know that I've never been to a _ball _or festive before and did not plan on making a fool out of myself in front of a good two hundred Elves. Is that all right with you?"

I snapped the next towel as I folded it. He looked at me before Moriana gargled and immediately spit up on his shoulder. He grimaced and I tried not to laugh.

"Here," I said, grabbing a towel and trading it for our daughter. I sighed as Little Ana giggled and tried to reach for my hair that was barely dangling out of a tie.

"Perhaps another festive later in the year, I just really don't think the _Winter Ball_ is a good idea," he continued as if he were talking to himself as he cleaned off his tunic.

"And I'm agreeing with you, now let's just forget about it, all right?" I said, managing to evade my daughter's clenching fingers. I kissed her forehead before laying her in the pile of clean towels. She giggled and grabbed her toes instead, making me shake my head.

"Right," Haldir agreed with a nod.

"Do I get a say in this?" Rumil suddenly came from the back door. Surprised at his abrupt entrance, I jumped slightly before he and Haldir glared at each other. Between the two glares, it was obvious Rumil had been eavesdropping.

"No," Haldir told him. "She has already decided not to go."

"Yes, with you poisoning her mind," Rumil replied, pointing at his brother. I shook my head.

"Rumil, really. I hadn't planned on going," I said.

"Shush, Ashk." He waved his hand at me and I raised a brow, before going back to folding laundry with a roll of my eyes. I looked at Moriana.

"Elves," I muttered to her. She giggled.

"I think she should go," Rumil continued, talking to his brother. "It would be a good way to introduce her to Caras Galadhon."

"She does not need to be introduced to Caras Galadhon," Haldir replied, his voice biting and strained.

"Yes, she does," Rumil replied. "She will visit with the children, won't she?"

Intrigued, I shifted and looked at Haldir as well. However, he completely ignored me and said, "I doubt it."

I snorted. "Really?"

Haldir looked at me, his eyes full of turmoil.

"You said yourself you did not want to go to Caras Galadhon," he told me.

"I said I didn't want to go to the Ball," I replied. "I said nothing about the city. But, you know, the Ball is sounding quite interesting now that I see I will not be allowed to the city without the Lady of Light inviting me." I snapped the next tunic to fold.

Haldir gave a hardy glare at his brother who was beaming.

"That was not what I meant," he said.

"What _did _you mean?" I asked, looking at him once again. He stumbled, but Rumil stepped up, changing the subject.

"You should join us, Ashk," Rumil told me, ignoring his brother. "It is the best part of the year. The city is never as beautiful as it is that night. It is the longest night of the year, you know. You would meet many great figures of the Elven race - The twins of Rivendell will be there and it is rumored their father will be as well."

This made my stomach turn. If Rumil thought he was helping, he wasn't. Being confronted with nobles was not my idea of a good time.

"And there is dancing - All night there is dancing," he told me excitedly.

Haldir shifted and cleared his throat. "But, Elves don't dance like humans," he told me. "There are different...songs and traditions."

"I could teach you!" Rumil said excessively loud, nearly jumping forward at me. Moriana giggled loudly as her uncle came into sight and he glanced down at her with a wink before lifting her into his arms. "I am a wonderful teacher."

"He is not," Haldir interrupted. "He could not train a dog if he tried."

"Dogs are stubborn creatures," Rumil argued before looking back at me. "What do you think, Ashk? Join us?"

I paused a moment. However much I wanted to stick this at Haldir, I didn't really know if it was such a good idea. Would I be welcome among the Elves?

"...I suppose I could go," I managed to say.

Rumil grinned in victory before Haldir shook his head. "You need to find an escort, Ashk. You cannot just show up alone."

I frowned at him. Being the mother of his children, his named wife, I had imagined he would take me even when I had only briefly thought on it the day before.

Rumil was looking at him in a deadly glare for a brief moment before his eyes shifted back to mine.

"You can go with me," he said quickly.

"Oh, Rumil, I couldn't. I'm sure you have someone else in mind," I told him, going back to folding the clothing so I could hide my bewilderment from Haldir.

There was a brief scuffle behind me, but when I glanced back at the two, they were only looking at me.

"It's not an issue, Ashk. Please, I am adding my invitation to the Lady of Light's," Rumil said.

Although his words warmed my heart and I smiled at him, I couldn't help but be disappointed. Rumil was dear to me, but it was not his invitation I craved.

I glanced at Haldir only to see that his eyes had taken on that distant look he had sometimes. I bit back a sigh before nodding to Rumil.

"All right, Rumil. I'll go."

**Evening**

**Haldir**

Beating the dust off my trousers, I frowned as I looked back towards the barn.

Black was still acting like a fool as he bounded about in the corral. I really wondered how it was Ashk thought she was going to tame that horse. He was nothing but a bully. So much of a bully, in fact, that I had half the mind to force her to geld him. Maybe _that _would take away some of his fiery spirit.

I smirked to myself as I opened the door, taking a breath to call for Ashk with my beaming idea - knowing she'd be appalled by it - before I noted a figure at the table. At first, I didn't know what to think. Her arms were crossed and her head was buried into them. Was she hiding her face for some reason?

Then, as the slow sound of drawn breaths reached me, I smiled. She was asleep. A shadow passed in the kitchener around her and I tensed before Ryn came into view. He looked at me with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I didn't have the heart to wake her," he whispered to me as I eased into the kitcherer as well.

Ashk shifted but did nothing else. Nearby the children were quiet, obviously nearly as tired as their mother.

"She barely sleeps at night," the Gypsy added.

I took in a disturbed breath. "I know."

"It happens when little ones come around," Ryn assured me as he placed his glass quietly into the wash bin. He glanced at Ashk again before motioning me towards the children. "Lets put them to sleep first and come back for her."

I nodded and moved silently to the small cribs. As my shadow cast over them, my son immediately opened his eyes. He cooed loudly with a giggle and I cringed, quick to pick him up and silence him. Again, I glanced at Ashk before I motioned Ryn to follow me upstairs.

I was the one who returned down the stairs for Ashk. Ryn stayed upstairs and had quietly entered his wife's room where the sound of her and their son giggling nearly echoed. I heard him shush them before the sound of thrown pillows pelted the walls.

I shook my head as I neared Ashk.

She was exhausted. Dark shadows stayed under her eyes lately and she looked a bit pale. I frowned before gently pulling her to sit up. She mumbled something and I lifted her into my arms before she woke.

However, she stirred and tired eyes looked at me just a moment before she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Haldir..."

I paused a moment. It was strange to hear her call me by name. It had been so long of _Warden_.

I glanced down at her, but her eyes were closed again. "Hm?"

"I like it when you're home," she murmured to me.

I chuckled as I stepped off the last stair. "Really?"

She just nodded and shifted as I pushed open the door to her room. The children were quiet with sleep again. I silently thanked the Valar for that. Ashk needed sleep tonight.

"…You make it safe," Ashk continued.

I raised a brow. "From what?"

"Anything," she replied, her voice drifting even further away into sleep. She was nearly limp as I eased her onto the bed. Gently, I pulled the blankets down from under her before seeing she still had her boots on beneath her skirts. I shook my head and went about unclasping the beaten leather shoes.

"I am glad I make it safe, Ashk," I said mindlessly.

She gave a single chuckle and tried to roll on her side, but I had her restrained for the moment. She frowned but didn't move again.

"Haldir?"

"Yes, Ashk?"

"Do you not want me to go to the ball?"

I barely heard her. As she continued, her voice grew softer. I paused a moment to collect her words and finished removing her boots. Pulling up the blankets over her in the cool night I sighed slightly.

"I am just wary of it," I whispered to her. "Some people ...will not accept you there."

She frowned again and rolled over, still facing me. She pulled the blankets close and curled like a kitten would. I smiled at her nearly sleeping face.

"I don't care," she whispered to me.

I chuckled lightly. "You wouldn't."

She didn't seem to hear me. She continued, "Not if you're there."

I frowned at her as her body completely relaxed. She was sleeping now and would say no more this night. I shook my head and glanced toward the cribs where one of the children gurgled and whimpered.

"Sleep tonight, Ashk," I said softly finding my hand to brush aside her dark locks. "Tonight you sleep."

She sighed in dreams and I stood straight again. My eyes stayed on her a moment, unsure of what exactly I found as I stared at her, before the cooing of a child broke my foggy thoughts.

I turned away from the bedside and went to quiet one of our children. Tonight, Ashk would sleep.

**The Next Morning**

**Ana**

I walked into the kitchener, attempting to be quiet as I did so. Upstairs, Ryn and our son were still sleeping. So was Ashk, thank the gods.

But, I was amused to see Haldir downstairs, one child secure in his arms, the other giggling away on the day bed in the common room.

I glanced at Moriana as she bobbed back and forth, obviously entertaining herself. I smiled.

"Good morning," Haldir greeted.

My blood, at first, boiled. But, it simmered only a moment later. It had been months since my arrival and though I still felt the initial sting of Haldir's presence, he had never been anything but cordial to me. For this, I loathed him but couldn't bring myself to be as vile as I wanted to. He just had to be so cursed calm all the time.

It also did not help that his sleek handsomeness was molded into an adorable portrait as he had his son cradled in his arms and a towel over his shoulder.

Knowing that even I saw this, I silently worried for my sister.

"Good morning," I replied, moving to take Moriana in my arms. However, she nearly cried and I paused. I backed away and she relaxed again. I frowned. Reaching for her, she whimpered, her face wrinkling in a wail ready to break. I moved away and she calmed again.

I could hardly ignore the smothered chuckle from her father.

"What? Have you poisoned her little mind?" I asked, peering at him before looking to my niece again. She was happily bobbing back and forth again. My frown deepened.

"Poisoned?" Haldir repeated, turning to look at me. Curse him straight to Mordor! If he would just put that child down, I could glare at him. If I didn't despise him so, the sight would almost warm my heart.

A warrior with a child was just something that touched even the coldest…

But, I did despise him. Even in the times I found myself laughing with him, I could hear that voice in my head warning me to stay away from him. It was easy to like him…It was easy to love him, and because of that I dreaded every day my sister was with him.

I growled at the thought and turned away from my niece. "Haldir, I think it's been long enough of all this," I said. He sobered and raised a brow while his son hiccupped.

"I suppose I agree," he said slowly.

However intrigued I was by his words, I shook my head, pulling out a chair and sitting ungracefully. "I don't think you understand. I'm talking about Ashk; your and Ashk."

He stiffened, I could see it. His already steely eyes hardened further and went void of any thought or emotion.

"What does that imply?" he asked, his voice was low and rough. It was a warning. I raised a challenging brow at him. He may be the father of Ashk's children, but I was her sister. I knew her better than any.

"Haldir, for the Gods' sakes, don't you see what is happening?" I demanded, glaring at him. He only stared back and I ground out a curse or two. "Warden, I realize that you're doing this out of duty and honor - I respect that. But duty and honor can be seen as so many things to a woman who looks."

He continued to stare without a word.

Finally, I sighed. "I'm going to ask Ashk to come with us," I said bluntly.

At this, his empty eyes flared at first in surprise and shock, in nothing less than rage. "You can't do that."

I laughed. "Can't?" I echoed and felt colder than a January night as I laughed again, shaking my head at the fool. "Can't, you say? Haldir, she is my sister and neither of us are your precious Galadhrim. We do not follow your rules."

"It is not a _rule, _Ana. You cannot just take her away!" His voice raised slightly and with it went my temper.

"Why not? She's my sister! She deserves a life!" I hissed, trying to keep my voice down.

"She has a life! Here!" he growled back. Onduras squirmed in his arms. With a frustrated breath, he moved to put the child beside his sibling and turned on me again, ripping the towel from his shoulder as I was already swelling another breath.

"Life? Haldir, this isn't life for her! Days of working in a tavern, balancing children, and waiting on your return is not life!"

"What would she find away from here?" Haldir snapped at me.

I stood, shoving my chair back as I did so. "Her own path, that's what! Don't you see what is going on here? If she stays here in Celebruim, she'll chain herself to you. She already has!

"Those children she raises will live beyond her days that would only be of what joy she managed to find. She'll never have more children, Warden. She'll never marry someone she loves. She'll never see grandchildren all of her days!"

"What do you want me to do, Ana? What am I supposed to do?"

"Let her go," I pled. "I am not telling you this to get you angry, I'm telling you so you know what's going on. I will ask her to leave, to rejoin her family, Haldir, and if she chooses yes, I'm asking you not to stand in her way."

Haldir's eyes turned to ice on me, but when they shifted to his children I couldn't help but notice how quickly they thawed…and how quickly they suddenly flashed in worry.

What was he thinking behind that mask of his?

Finally, he looked away from his children and to me. He shook his head. "She won't leave," he said lowly.

I raised a brow. "Oh? Why not?"

He could only look at me before I could see the answer shining back at me. He couldn't tell me in words. He was unable explain it. He just knew. And because he knew with no other explanation, I felt the cold fingers of reality slide over me.

My husband was right…

Why did fate have to be so cruel?

"We will see, March Warden," I said lowly. "We will see."

**Afternoon**

**Haldir**

I was nervous. I was never nervous.

Ashk and Ana had their conversation that morning. I'd known from the distant look in Ashk's eyes when she'd come out to the barn for Black. She hadn't said much to me. She just went about her business as if nothing was happening.

How could she even act like that! She was making a decision to wedge me away from the lives of my children! Who would they go to when they wanted to smother things into their grasp when Ashk would not give in? Who was the one who would give them teachings only a father could give?

No one else, I was certain of that. I would _make _certain of that if I had to.

And thinking of Ashk leaving – thinking of days when I would not wonder over her or find her tagging along after me – it caused something inside me to twist and turn…

I shook the thought away. It was the children…She couldn't leave with the children.

It was strange how attached I had become to them in such a short time. What had happened to my plans of keeping distance from this village and from them?

Ashk looked up at me as I came into the house. I paused, and so did she. For one moment, I could hear my heart hammering in my ears and barely noticed Ryn excuse himself.

Would she go? Would she leave and find everything Ana had said I'd stripped her of?

Abruptly, she went back to pacing the room with Moriana. I watched in silence.

Finally, she said, "I'm not leaving, Warden."

The words were so final and dry I had to take a moment. Reality came rushing back and I felt my breath fill my lungs again. Ashk glanced at me and something flashed in her eyes that I didn't recognize.

I cleared my throat quietly and entered the house further.

"...What made you stay?" I asked, unsure of what I wanted the answer to be.

She paused again before turning to look at me. "My title is wife and mother...I don't have the luxury to leave, Warden…and I won't deprive you of your children for my own sake."

For some reason, I felt guilt lay its greedy hand on me.

"My life here isn't horrible," she added, forcing a smile at me.

I nodded and looked away from her. Her eyes were filled with something that looked like hope and I didn't understand it...nor did I wish to.

"Good," was all I could manage to say.

When I looked at her again, that strange light of hope was gone.

And, somewhere in me, I felt its empty echo.

- - -

I hope that was enjoyable. Hope to hear from you guys as always!

Next Update set for:** December 16th**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: A Little Fun

Had to reload this chapter because something seemed to be wrong. Not everyone could view it or something..hmm...Oh well. Hope this works.

Huge, whopping thanks to!** Ms. Unknown, LJP **(Thanks cute! Just what I thought of too!) **Artemis1860, I missed the last boat **(interesting name..heh), **Arami, Stacey, Laer4572, Saeleth Tinuviel, Dazzler420, Varda101, Julia, Jaffee Leeds, Blue fur and puffin, huntress73, kitza, Norie Ape1, moonlight and starlight, sixtysix, jibade7, Kathy-SFF, DMH1973, Peredhel-Padfoot!**

Woo! We passed two-hundred! _Does a little dance_

I **Loved **everyone's comments on that chapter! I really wish I could reply to each of them, but finals _are _tomorrow...In fact, as you're reading this chapter, you may want to make a little wish I don't kill myself to spare the misery of finals. Lol!

As always, love all of you! (Btw, I personally can't wait to put up chapter seventeen... Just a little dribble for thought - heh!)

**Chapter Fifteen: A Little Fun**

**Three Months Later**

**Ashk**

"No! Back, Ashk!"

"You were leading forward!"

"I was not!"

"Were too!"

"Follow my hand, not my feet," Rumil chastised.

I grumbled out a sigh.

"Splitting hairs there, Rumil," I said, glaring down at his feet as we whirled around the common room. Nearby, both Moriana and Onduras were watching in glee.

"You dance like such a human," Rumil grumbled back, twirling me out with a featherlike grace. I paused enough to glare at him before he spun me back into his arms.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded, sighing as he dipped me back and unwound our arms one last time before pulling me close.

"Men and women fight for the lead with humans," he told me. "With us Elves, the male always leads."

I rolled my eyes as we nearly bumped into the sofa we had pushed aside. Moriana and Onduras giggled as we passed before our steps clashed and Rumil trod over my foot.

"Urgh!" I cried, stopping and stomping my uninjured foot. "This is ridiculous! I'm through!"

"Through?" Rumil laughed at me as I collapsed on the sofa. My daughter made a face as if to cry and I sighed before Onduras pushed her down.

"Bully," I scolded, leaning over the sofa to reach for my fumbling daughter. However, her uncle got to me first and pulled me off the sofa with one clean jerk.

I stumbled momentarily before he had me perfectly fit in his arms and twirling around the common room floor. The children immediately perked with interest again

"Rumil, the ball is only a few days away. I don't think I'm ready for t–this!" I stuttered as he dipped me back abruptly before spinning me away from him. We clashed together again.

"Of course you'll be ready," he soothed, slowing our pace. "And I will be glad, too. I don't think my feet can handle any more of this!" he said with a laugh.

I scoffed. "Your feet! For an Elf, you certainly are clumsy, you know!" I whirled around him as he bowed, opening for one of the five dances he'd taught me in the past three months. I glanced at my children who were busily pulling on each other's clothing before I curtsied as he circled me. I felt his chest meet my back.

"Clumsy? Me? Never," Rumil dismissed. I, however, barely heard him as I was instead concentrating on not stepping on his toes while the only guidance I had to where we were going was the pressure of his hands on mine.

"Oh, right," I replied, relieved as we left that stage and I turned to face him. Our unison clap surprised both the children before they giggled in glee. "I can just see you as Little Rumil at his first ball. I suppose you tromped on half the crowd." We traded positions with a delicate swirl. Clapping again I laughed as the children perked once more.

"I will have you know," Rumil told me as I took his offered hand and strode with him in one direction before turning to the next. "I am rumored to be the best dancer in Caras Galadhon!"

I burst into laughter even while he brought our combined hands over my head and caused me to spiral out and into his previous position. "Oh, I can imagine."

He pulled me back to him and we made a few rounds about the floor.

Finally, his hands withdrew and he bowed low. I curtsied in return before swearing in Gypsinese. I'd picked up the habit from Ryn and Ana.

At the thought of them, I frowned. They'd be leaving within a week...With them and my nephew gone, the house would be so much emptier. I enjoyed the loud discussions of family; the every evening meal and the affection Ana and Ryn both had for their niece and nephew and their own child.

"That's enough for today," I breathed, plopping onto the sofa again. Rumil agreed and quickly dove for the day bed with the children. The two immediately turned their attention to him and I shifted so I could look down at the three with a smile. Moriana so adored her uncle I sometimes wondered if she favored him more-so than her own parents.

Of course, he spoiled her rotten.

I sighed. They were nearly five months old now and somewhere within me, I knew they were aging faster than normal, human, children.

"Rumil," I said quietly. The Elf's eyes moved from his niece and nephew to me. He raised a brow in silent answer. I shifted uncomfortably. "Are you sure I should go to the ball?"

He smiled at me. "Yes, Ashk. I'm positive, to be more precise."

Oh, he was getting that Elves-know-all voice. They all had it when they wanted it. Most annoying of all, of course, was the ever arrogant Warden…The same Elf I found myself missing so much when he was gone.

"You will have a grand time, I promise," Rumil assured me. I sighed and watched my son tug his own sock off. I shook my head. Silly boy. He did that all the time. He promptly put it in his mouth and I chuckled, reaching down and pulling it away from him.

"I really don't think Haldir wants me to go," I said, rolling off the sofa's arm and landing softly next to my son. He looked at me with a distraught face and I provided his sock once more. Happy again, he chomped on it.

Rumil sighed. "He is just worried how others will react to you."

"Why?" I asked mindlessly.

Rumil made a face similar to what his brother often made. The one that said he knew but he didn't know how to put it to words...or that he didn't want to.

However, when Rumil looked at me again, he sighed as his niece crashed her head onto his chest. I frowned at her even as she giggled.

"First of all, many don't speak common…Westron," he told me. "In fact, Orophin and I did not know its tongue until little under fifty years ago. Haldir was one of the few who did know it off hand. Not many wish to venture outside of Lothlorien's borders."

I wanted to ask why, but I held it in as Rumil continued.

"Secondly, arrogance is a vile creature that seems to be finding its way around my kind quite quickly. Long have I wished for someone to teach those few a lesson, and it will come in time. However, Haldir nor I want it to brunt on you."

I frowned and shook my head. "Prejudice," I grumbled.

Rumil nodded in silence as if ashamed of this and I raised a brow. "Were you ever prejudice, Rumil?" I asked. He looked at me a long moment before shrugging as best he could.

"Not in particular. I didn't deal with humans for much of my life. It was only when a son of Rivendell was rumored to be on the plains of Rohan, lost in grief due to his mother's passing, did I venture outside my forest. Haldir had held me at bay long enough and I saw what the human realm was like."

"Really like?"

"Different. Dark, some say. Dirty. Yet, I can't help but sometimes feel a bit envious. Every night, Plain Walkers can see the sun set and the moon rise. I see it through trees that hold secrets even I cannot unlock still."

I looked at Rumil in a new light. He was the youngest of his family and often acted it. It was an adorable thing, really. Yet, the tale he spoke now was the voice of an elder being; wise and ancient as I knew he was...somewhere deep inside. That reality slammed into me and I suddenly felt so very different from him.

As different as I was from Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

As different as I was to Haldir.

However, Rumil looked at me then with a quick grin that beamed bright as his smiles always did. "No worries, my little sun ray, all will be well. You have no need to worry at the ball - You will shock them with your dancing abilities."

I laughed. "Oh yes," I replied. "Nothing makes a first impression like treading over someone's foot."

Rumil laughed and agreed whole-heartedly.

Perhaps I wasn't _so _different from him or his kind. He had a heart, had humor, had a soul...Ancient as it was.

He had everything Haldir did...yet Haldir still held something more for me, and I hated that.

**Ana **

Black snorted and pushed dangerously on the corral gate. Ryn gave him a look and snapped at him in his native tongue. The horse bobbed his head and snorted again. I smiled as my husband stalked away, grumbling under his breath.

"Papa, do not get mad at him," said our son, rushing to catch up with his father. "Horses should not get the best of you."

He was throwing around a lesson Ryn had given the boy only last summer. The man I loved more than anything laughed and picked Lynile up, plopping him on his shoulders. The boy giggled in joy even as the cold winter winds swirled.

"Come here, you two," I called from inside the barn. I had a warm kettle of tea with me and I was surprised they hadn't smelled it from a mile away.

"My Lords in the Skies," breathed Ryn. "Aren't we blessed?" He put Lynile on the ground again and his cold lips quickly brushed over mine.

"You had better believe it," I replied, snagging a hand in his curly hair before our son nearly knocked the kettle over.

With the tea poured a few moments later, Lynile was ready for the snow again and I could only nod hopelessly as he begged to play in it yet again. He scampered off and literally took a dive into the nearest bank of snow.

Ryn neared me and kissed my cheek. "Treat all your lads this way?" he asked with a grin. I elbowed him in the stomach and he grunted making me smile.

"Mama!" Lynile cried, his head popping up from behind a snow bank.

"Yes, my little pumpkin?" He made a face at the name I gave him before rolling around in the snow.

"When we see Grandma again, can we use her sleds on the hills?" he asked. I smiled.

"Anything you want, pumpkin," I called back. He laughed and the soft melody trickled over my heart.

Parenthood was something few could describe in words and I had yet to meet someone who could. And, as my husband's hand slid into mine, love was something similar.

I sighed at the thought.

"I wish Ashk would come with us," I said softly. This was not the first time I'd confided my hopes into Ryn. He had continually told me I needed to let Ashk make her own decision - and she had. She would stay with Haldir here in Celebruim.

Stay here by herself was more like it, I thought bitterly.

Three months had passed since I'd first asked her. I had not stopped since. However, this last week I did not pressure her. Her final say on the subject shook me to the core and I loathed the fact that she said it - much less felt it.

"She will be all right here, Ana," Ryn told me quietly. "She knows what she's doing."

I shook my head. "Does she?...I'm not so sure."

Ryn's hand squeezed mine. "She does. All things happen for a reason, Ana. You know that." Oh, Ryn was ever the Gypsy. Fate was something that caused and became everything to them. I couldn't say whether I believed it or not.

"I only hope she does not end up broken hearted here," I muttered.

"Broken hearted over _him,_" Ryn corrected, reading my thoughts. I sighed and nodded in silence.

Yes, because of him.

I knew my baby sister. And I knew what a disaster this was whether she saw it yet or not.

**Aluna**

I was nearly at Haldir's side when he stopped abruptly. A small Elfling had run across his path and crashed right into him, knocking the child to the ground. I raised a brow as the Elfling looked up at him and fear rippled in his eyes.

That was one thing that drew me to Haldir. He intimidated people and he was cursed good at it.

"Are you all right?"

The words shocked me as Haldir reached for the Elfling and pulled him to a stand. He inspected him as the child did not know what to say. Instead, he stammered and Haldir nearly, just nearly, smiled at him. Not a blinding grin, but just a quirk of his mouth as if to do so.

"I–I..I am well, March Warden. I-I am sorry," the child stammered. Haldir patted his shoulder and the Elfling flinched in shock.

"No harm done. Do not hurry yourself so," he said, stooping to pick up the small wooden sword the child had been running with. "No Galadhrim lives without a calm patience."

The child looked at him with an agape expression, nearly similar to my own before the Warden dismissed him with a kind farewell.

I staggered a moment, unable to move and follow, however as the child and I shared a common look, I rushed after Haldir.

"What is this?" I asked, my voice slicking into a calm purr that I knew he once enjoyed. "Since when does the Captain of the Lady's Guard not berate a clumsy child?"

Haldir glanced over his shoulder at me and continued to walk on. I found this distressing and most annoying. However, I followed until I was at his side. He did not look at me as he said, "He is only a child, Aluna. Games and play are his own duty."

I laughed. "Oh, Haldir. Have you become soft hearted in the years that have passed?" He did not reply and my temper flicked. "Or perhaps it has just been these past months?"

I felt his curiosity churn as well as his stomach. So, he was still hiding the presence of his lovingly disgusting, mortal wife. She had to have had those Half Breed children by now.

I shuddered at the thought.

"Where do you go, Captain, in those days you are missing from this city?...From my bed?" I questioned, my hand moving to his arm as if to pull him to a stop, but he jerked away from my touch as if it stung. I smiled slightly.

"Who do you stay with in the nights, Haldir?"

He stopped then, his chin high and proud before he tilted his gaze to look at me. I was surprised to see his cold eyes all but barren of anything but aggravation. Even as I probed towards his thoughts, I found nothing but a thick stone wall. His secrets were behind that wall...what else did it hide besides that human wife?

"Stay away from me and mine, Aluna," he warned. "It has been nearly nine months since you have arrived and I have spent my patience with you. Do not try to tempt me again and stay away from my family."

"Family," I repeated. "Your brothers," I corrected. "You have no family, Haldir. You never could unless it was with someone like me. Distant, never too clinging. You always hated that. You wanted freedom. You wanted control sometimes, and other times you would submit."

"Do not look for me to submit to you," he hissed at me.

I smirked. "Oh, Haldir. Open your eyes. There is no Elleth in all the kingdoms who knows you like I do," I replied. "And I can know you even better if only you let me."

"I would rather befriend a dwarf than you, Aluna," he snarled at me. "You open your legs for anyone...You're a whore."

I raised a slender brow. "My, my Haldir…I believe I remember hearing such curses on me before. They don't hurt me, my darling."

I touched his face before he turned away from me. "Pity I never mothered your children, Haldir…We would have had a perfect set."

He stopped but didn't bother to turn and look at me. I smiled.

Suddenly, he turned and stalked toward me. The glare in his eyes almost made me back away. "Don't you dare start, Aluna," he snarled, pointing at me.

"What? Afraid I know something, Haldir? Something about children…wives…Your human whore?"

Rage filled his eyes but I didn't move. I just smiled at him.

"That's why you hide her, isn't it? You're ashamed of her…You were never ashamed of me."

"I hated to be seen with you," he hissed at me.

"Then the little wench and I have something in common. Perhaps I should tell her…"

"If you go near her, I swear-"

"What? What will you do Haldir if I tell her what you _really _think of her? Will it break her pathetic heart? …What do you care?"

He stared at me, and his searing thoughts would have burned if I'd let them. He had half the mind to strike me, but he was too noble and he and I both knew it.

But, there was something else there…

"Unless, of course, you do care." I stared at him in awe before I laughed. "Oh, Haldir, tell me it isn't so! Tell me you don't care for that woman!"

"Who I care for and why is none of your affair," he told me before spinning away.

I let him go with a smirk on my face.

**Night**

**Haldir**

My temper was high and hot, my nerves were shot, and my patience was gone. For being in Caras Galadhon for ten days, it seemed more like I'd been there a several centuries without border call.

I had been trying to find ways to check in on the twins and Ashk as often as possible. Rumil and Orophin acted as my runners yet I couldn't help but feel something...thick and tart churn in my soul. I didn't know what to call it. When they were with my family and I…it just wasn't right.

I would have to deal with that. Years would pass and it would not be without separation nor having my brothers' help to watch over the three people outside of Lorien.

Yet, there were times I couldn't help but see that Ashk looked happier when Orophin or Rumil around rather than me.

I grumbled to myself. What should I care?

Coming to the edge of Lorien, Kali snorted and shook her mane.

I patted her neck in affection, easing her with a few words before breaching the fields.

However, I pulled her to a stop almost immediately.

What in the Valar's name was Ashk doing? It was too cold for a human to be outside at night!

I meant to call out to her, to scold her for foolishness, but I didn't. Instead, I remained in silence.

The moon was waxing and coming larger every night. This night, as it laid a silver blanket over the steaming creek and across the barren snowlands, it was near full.

It shown so perfectly on the woman below it that I couldn't look away.

She wore dark clothes as she often did. A scarf was around her neck and a long and heavy coat went near her shins. She had it pulled close as she stood there near the creek, her face turned upward towards the moon and the stars. Her eyes were closed.

_She had a gentle face angled as only ideal women had… Soft lips, as soft as rose petals and just as sweet, high cheeks, and wide, innocent eyes. Doe colored eyes. Forest eyes. _

_She reminded me of home with something much more. Warmth, something I'd lacked for years - decades. Who was this woman who stared at me with a gentle fire in her eyes?_

_Why did she soothe my mind and heart when even the Lady of Light's words could not?_

"...Warden?"

Her voice echoed over the night and I snapped out of my thoughts. She was peering at me through the distance and I cleared my throat, my hand lifting over my head to wave. She did the same and glanced around her as I nudged Kali to near her.

The horse below me was silent...Ashk walked toward me. Her boots crunched the snow under her and left the path she walked.

She looked up at me and her eyes shimmered in the night sky.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, her words misting in the cold.

"I was on my way back," I replied. "What are you doing? Where are the twins?"

"Ana and Ryn are watching them," she replied, her voice with an edge. "They're my world, not my entire life, Warden. Don't expect me to stay at home always waiting for you to meander your way back here."

I raised a brow at her as she glared at me. Suddenly, just as fast as the temper came, it was gone and she sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." I continued to peer at her. "Long day."

"Have you been sleeping well?" I asked. In the nights I couldn't sleep, I sometimes wondered if the twins kept her awake.

Ashk's tired look gave me my answer, but she was smiling by then. "Moriana has a current issue with eating what is given to her _before _she flings it everywhere. This morning I found peas splattered on the common room wall...Mischief is Little Ana's second name."

I smiled at this. "She takes after her uncle then," I replied.

Ashk laughed. It was a light tinkering sound I'd come to favor. "Which one?"

I thought on it a moment then frowned. "Both."

She laughed again and shook her head.

"Oh, Warden, come now. It must run in the family. Does she not take after you instead?" she asked, pulling her coat closer to herself. I shook my head in certainty, but she only grinned. "Oh, deny it all you like...I won't believe it."

"You best," I replied, shifting Kali as she snorted again.

Ashk rolled her eyes and nodded towards the house. "Your children are waiting on your return. I am going to stay out here for a time."

I glanced toward the moon that peaked in and out of the velvet clouds that passed from the west.

I nodded and brushed a heel against Kali's flank. She flinched with surprise before trotting onward.

I wasn't but a few yards away when I thought to say something that would have Ashk come with me and out of the chilly night. But, I never had the chance as something cold and wet pelted the back of my shoulder.

Ashk immediately burst into giggles.

I turned and brushed the snow off my shoulder. She tried to suffocate her laughter even as I dismounted.

"What was that?"

She peeped an amused chuckle. "Nothing…? A little fun."

"Fun? Hitting the Captain of the Galadhrim Guard with a snow ball is something you consider fun?" I asked, my voice stern and icy.

She raised a brow and smirked, not thrown by my tone as I was hoping.

"When you put it like that, no. In fact, that sounds a bit suicidal. However, slamming an icy snow ball into the back of my childrens' father is quite amusing." She smiled at me, the moon glittering in her eyes. "And don't act like you're angry…You're not."

I shifted my weight and crossed my arms. "Act? I will have you know I am quite disheveled right now and growing more annoyed with you by the second."

She rolled her eyes, stooping to take another handful of snow. I watched her passively.

"I can tell when you're not really upset, Warden. I know you better than you think," she warned. "When you're faking something, your lips twitch."

I frowned, caught off guard by this. "They do not."

Only a handful of people knew me well enough to say something like that. This human was not one of them.

…Was she?

In my moment of thought, Ashk's hand flew back and propelled forward, releasing another snowball at me. This time, it landed square on my face.

Again, she burst into laughter. This time being much more hysterical than the first.

Fueled by this, I sighed. "Very well," I managed as I wiped the snow from my face. "If you wish to play dirty, we can play dirty."

Almost immediately her giggles ceased and she looked at me with wide eyes. She took a step back and a hand pointed at me.

"Now, Warden...I was just having a bit of fun...No use in going to extremes."

"Extremes?" I echoed, squatting and gathering a large handful of snow in my grasp. I stood, patting it into a perfect sphere. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about, Ashk."

She stared at me in disbelief before suddenly turning and running away. She only made three steps before the snowball I'd formed pelted into the center of her back.

She let out a surprised shriek and turned around to see me, still wheeling herself backwards.

"I didn't hit you that hard!" she laughed.

"Oh, no? That mind wracking ice sphere to the face must have confused me," I said, bending to retrieve more snow. She shrieked again, racing off in the other direction. I ran after her.

I pelted her again before she whipped around and dove for the ground. Snow burst up around her and littered into her hair and plastered onto her face. I couldn't help myself but to laugh as her face and hair was suddenly caked with snow even as she managed to hit me with two unpacked showers of snow.

She had no chance to run as I swooped down on her, plucking her from the snow and dumping her over my shoulder. She was laughing hysterically even as I tossed her into a snow bank near the creek.

Yet, as I dropped her into that mound of snow, she had a grip on my hair and didn't let go.

I cursed in Sindarian as I was dragged down with her, snow immediately filling the back of my cloak and clothing.

"Ah-ha!" Ashk exclaimed, leaping to a stand. "I am victorious!" She threw one last chunk of snow at me for good measure. "Do you yield?" she questioned, her boot kicking against mine.

I gave her a fiery look and she cringed, about to run off again. She hadn't a chance, of course. I had her over my shoulder again before she could even take her first step.

Flipping her around so fast her hair fluffed into her face, I dangled her over the creek. She screeched, her hands clinging to my tunic and cloak.

"Yield?"

"No!" She yanked on me and I slipped forward on the icy creekbed. She screeched as we crashed forward into the water. Bubbles blinded me for a moment before I surfaced.

Water seeped down my face as I turned to find Ashk in the freezing water.

She was nowhere to be found.

"Ashk!"

"Clumsy!" she shouted, her voice gargled by the water as she surfaced. She gagged and spit the water out of her mouth as I sloshed to her.

"If you hadn't of yanked on me, we wouldn't have fallen in!" I told her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to me in the frigid water.

She laughed, spraying a slap of water in my face. "Don't blame me!" She splashed me again and I grabbed her close, sloshing in the creek.

She struggled with me a minute, laughing as I easily kept her pinned against me.

Finally, she gave up. She was trembling fiercely against me and her face was pale with cold.

The smile I didn't realize I had faded and I picked her up, out of the water.

"Does that mean that I won?" she asked, her teeth chattering together.

"Absolutely not."

"You're a dirty little cheat." She shivered as I walked out of the creek. "I had you…so-so you dropped me in a creek. Very mat-mature, March Warden."

My stride toward Kali quickened. She was for jokes and laughs, but her tremors did nothing less than frighten me. I was a fool to put her anywhere near that freezing creek…Better yet, I let her sit in it for a minute.

She was freezing now and if she got sick, I'd have no one to blame but myself.

She was saying something to me, but I wasn't paying attention.

"What?"

She gave me a look. "I said slow d-down. We're no-not in a race."

A vicious tremor shook her.

I shifted her in my arms, clutching her closer. "You'll catch you damn death out here." My voice had grown gruff and she looked at me in silence.

Suddenly feeling awkward, I cleared my throat. "Well," I said, her eyes drawing back to mine. "You'd hate for to catch an sick with only three days until the Winter Ball, wouldn't you?" I put her on Kali's back with ease.

She made a face. "Oh, I'm s-sure that's w-what you were thinking."

She trembled atop my horse and she looked as frosted as a snow blossom…But, Vala, she looked beautiful smiling at me then.

I turned away from her, taking the Kali's reins and leading towards the house...My heart still hammering in my ears even as I could hear hers doing the same.

- - -

Hope you enjoyed!

Next Update: **December 20th**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Worthy

**HUGE thanks to: Kat, Saeleth Tinuviel, Diadora, legolasnDcolorblueinterestsme, nexa, Laer4572 **(LOL!), **sunshine, Norie Ape1, Pippinsgal011890, Julia, Dazzler420, legolasnDcolorblueintertsme **(Physics blows. It made me start to hate science..),** Artemis1860, jullez, toratigergirl11 **(cause he doesn't want to have feelings for her, silly. Lol) **Ms. Unknown, huntress73 **(Keep your focus on the here and now, where it belongs - lol! Next chapter, you just wait. Bad feelings..yeah.) **Kathy-SFF, radbooks, tracey **(amen, sister.), **moonlight and starlight, varda101, **

Hmph, I don't like this chapter much. Not my best - However, the next one...Nahaha! I can't wait for that one! _Claps _Well, sorry if this disappoints, just wait for the next one.

**Chapter Sixteen: Worthy**

**Rumil**

"And of course, if Little Ana starts fussing in the night it's better if you sing to her. But now for Onduras, you need to tell him a story and stand near the window."

I looked at Ana as she followed her sister around dutifully I knew, as did she and her husband, that Ana was fully aware of how to tend to children for a night. For Valar's sake, she was a mother herself!

Ryn and I exchanged a look as Ashk whirled around the kitchener. She looked up the stairs where she had spent at least an hour or two trying to organize for her childrens' sitter for the night.

However, as she took a step as if to climb the stairs again, I lurched forward and grabbed her arm.

"Ashk, no. Please, for the sake of all things sacred, do not go back up there," I pled while her sister laughed and her nephew giggled. Moriana, not to be one left out of the entertainment, looked around with wide eyes and a shocked face. Her uncle, Ryn, laughed at her before poking her nose.

"Rumil, I was just going to make sur-" Ashk tried to pull away from me, but Ana rounded her other side, ushering her with me.

"Ashk, darling, it's time for you to go," she told her sister, motioning for Ryn to follow us as we stammered out the door. Ryn nodded and juggled a bag and his niece in his arms.

"Oh, the two of you!" Ashk growled as we all stammered down the stairs. The two horses flickered their gaze at us and cocked an ear. "You act like I can't control myself."

"You can't," Ana, Ryn, and I all chorused. Ashk promptly scoffed before we let her go near the horses.

"Say good bye to Ama, Onduras," Ana said, shifting the child to bare him to his mother. Ashk took him into her arms and smiled at her son. The child giggled at her, his hands reaching up to pat her face.

"Will you miss me?" she asked. The child cooed in return.

I sighed. "Yes, yes, he'll miss you dearly. But we must go, Ashk! We are already behind schedule."

"Schedule? What schedule?" she asked, glancing at me. I grumbled with a shake of my head and took her son from her arms.

"Kiss him goodbye for the night, Ashk," I ordered. She did so and I handed my only nephew back to Ana. She was grinning at me, barely containing her amusement. Ryn presented Little Ana for Ashk and she sighed, kissing her daughter as well.

"Are you sure everything will be all right? Maybe I should stay.. Or come back early. Yes, I thin–"

"Ashk." Ryn's voice was stern. "Go." She gave him a hesitant look before looking at her children again. Finally, she nodded.

"Good. Have fun," Ana said, kissing her sister's forehead before she mounted the horse. With a few last words of farewell, _for one night_, we were finally off towards Lorien...And a rather long and interesting night, I was sure.

**Hours Later - Caras Galadhon**

She shifted closer to me as we climbed the stairs. Her wide eyes were as curious as her daughter's constantly were. She looked at everything as if to absorb it all since her last visit. She was so curious that while I was bedding the horses down, I caught a glimpse of her trailing a hand along a Mallorn tree as if to see if it was real.

I had only smiled at her and was delighted that Lady Galadriel called for her not but a few minutes later.

"Rumil," she whispered to me, bumping into me as four Galadhrim guards passed. "Why are they all staring at me?"

I smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders. "It is rare to see a human in Caras Galadhon, Ashk," I told her. "Did you not see them staring at you the last time you were here?" I asked.

She frowned. "No, I didn't."

She had other things on her mind... I knew this and so did she, yet neither of us needed to bring up that time in her life.

I, however, grinned at her. "They stared - Trust me. You were the talk of gossip for many weeks," I said.

She paled.

"I was?" she breathed. "That's horrible." She ducked her head down and I laughed as we came to the entrance talan of the Lady and Lord's home.

It was littered with decorations for the evening festive and, like any life-long resident of Lorien, I felt excitement bubble. It was instilled from childhood to look forward to the Winter Ball. It marked the longest night of the year and its holiday shared legend. Perhaps I would tell Ashk the story later, but for now, I had to make sure she would not faint in the midst of her husband's home city.

"Ashk, my dear!"

The voice was gentle and joyous making me smile as I looked up the remaining stairs we were climbing. Galadriel's beauty shone down on us in such powerful waves that Ashk nearly stumbled. I tightened my hold on her with a chuckle as I guided her upward.

"Afternoon, milady!" I greeted brightly. Galadriel beamed a smile at me and laid a gentle hand on my cheek.

"Good afternoon, my darling Rumil. How was your journey?" she asked, looking between us both. I glanced at Ashk and she looked at me expectantly. I grinned at her before turning my gaze back to the Lady of the Wood.

"It was well, my lady," I replied.

"Wonderful to hear," she beamed before turning her gaze to Ashk. The woman did not stiffen, but she did not relax either.

"Now, Rumil tells me you do not have a gown for tonight," said the Lady of Light. I cringed as Ashk shot me a look.

"He didn't tell me I needed one," Ashk growled in my direction. I raised a brow.

"Now, Ashk. You were coming to a ball, what did you expect to wear?" I asked innocently. She took a step towards me, a threat deep in her eyes.

Galadriel laughed and placed a willowy arm around her shoulders.

"Now, now," she soothed. "No need to ruffle feathers. Good Rumil did give me enough time to amend this small problem."

I beamed at Ashk as she shot me another look.

"Yes, and that is my cue to take my leave. I will allow you to prepare in your own time while I prepare in mine. I will see you this evening, Ashk," I said. "My lady," I bowed to Galadriel and turned on a heel, leaving the two and ignoring Ashk's look of distress.

**Ashk**

"Oh, Ashk dear, do not look so abandoned," Galadriel told me quietly as we strolled up the next flight of stairs as if it led into the heavens themselves. "I like to think of us as acquainted at least."

Feeling foolish, I nodded. "Yes, my Lady, I just...This is all very new to me."

We entered through large doors into a court. My stomach churned. Oh, what was I thinking coming to this place of perfect beauty?

Galadriel led me towards one of the three halls in sight while every Elf in the room seemed to shoot surprised glances my direction and I shrank back as if to hide myself in Galadriel's shadow.

"Now, if I am correct, I have just the gown for you tonight," she was saying. "On the longest night of winter, luckily we do not all wear white. If that were the case, it would have taken several hours to find you something out of the choices," she said and I felt light-headed as we walked down the hall with great carved portraits in the ceiling where the limbs of trees still reached.

"How are your children?" she asked suddenly. Apparently I missed part of the conversation as I stared around us.

I blinked as she glanced at me with those glorious blue eyes that reeked of ancient wisdom. She seemed generally glad to see me and for that, it warmed my heart and I felt some of the nervousness melt away.

"Oh, they're wonderful," I said, a pang of guilt tracing in my heart. Perhaps I should not have left them. What if they felt abandoned or–

"Now, Ashk. Your children will be fine for tonight. Do not worry so, my dear," Galadriel interrupted my thoughts. She smiled gently at me as she suddenly shifted our direction to a certain door. The Lady opened it briskly and I was greeted with a bright room with paintings and books everywhere.

There was a huge window to the far opposite that was lined in heavy drapes of a crimson red. There was another door leading to a room I barely glimpsed a bed in, its cover lined with fur.

"Now, you will not be able to stay here. Visitors from Greenwood are coming soon, but this is where I found the dress stored," said Lady Galadriel as she strolled into the next room, leaving me at the door.

As if I would break something, I closed the door as quietly as possible and tried not to move much as I looked around. I could never fathom living in anything like this. Was this what Haldir's home was like?

The thought made me frown before the Lady of Light returned into the entrance room with something so beautiful, I gasped.

"Oh, my Lady," I murmured as she presented the gown to me. "I couldn't…"

She smiled at me. "You can," she said. "And you will."

I gaped and she placed the gown in my arms. It was heavy and that meant it was probably worth more than I was, but oh, Gods help me...I couldn't possibly wear this.

"Now, come. We must see to a handmaiden, Uminriel," she said, opening the door behind me and leading me into the great hall again.

I frowned. "What is she going to do?" I asked as she closed the door again.

"Your hair."

Oh, Gods…

**Two Hours Later**

**Ashk **

Following Rumil through the board walks above the city and away from the Lord and Lady's home, I carried the dress Galadriel had given me. She told me he would show me where I would be staying and that she would see me next at the ball.

As I looked at the sun, I noted I had less than an hour.

I looked back to Rumil as he continued to talk on about something I was not paying attention to. Instead, I was fascinated to note that his own hair was different than normal. Obviously not in any female style, just different braids in different places.

I smiled. Rumil was most certainly going to attract attention tonight. He was as handsome as his brothers.

Just at the thought of his brothers, one in particular, I shuddered. I was so worried about what Haldir would think tonight. In fact, I found myself constantly wondering if he would like what I was wearing or how I looked.

I normally didn't care for vanity, but this night I did. I wanted to be beautiful...And I was ashamed to know I wanted to look beautiful for him.

I sighed at the thought before someone ran into my shoulder. I gasped in surprise before my eyes met a gaze colder than a January night; sharp with annoyance.

She said something in Elven, her eyes trickling up and down my body and I frowned.

Perhaps I ran into her...but I was directly behind Rumil. She had to have ran into me...

Never-the-less, I tilted my head. "My apologies," I managed. She sneered at me and looked at Rumil, snapping about something before turning a disgusted gaze at me.

I was normally a very calm person, not one to be easily offended nor angered. However, this Elf's eyes set wrong with mine. I had the desperate urge to hit that appraising look right off her perfect face. In fact, to my own dismay, I wanted to make that sculpted face mauled.

Rumil replied calmly, his hand grasping my arm and leading me onward without a look back at the nasty little...

"Don't mind after her," he told me, a glare shooting over his shoulder at the Elleth.

"Who was that?" I demanded, surprised that my voice was so hostile. He seemed surprised as well when he glanced at me as we climbed a handful of stairs to a door.

"Her name is Aluna – Remember her and keep away," he warned me.

I frowned and he led me inside the pale door. I didn't even take the time to look around. "She detests humans, Ashk," he told me. "And the fact that you are Haldir's named wife will, no doubt, send her into an uproar if she does not already know."

My frown grew deeper before Rumil tilted his head to slant a look at me.

"Ashk, stay away from her. She has magic she can use on a whim. She will not pause on using it on you."

I felt his cold warning wrap its way around me and I knew worry flickered in my eyes. Seeing this, his own gaze softened and he brushed a hand past my cheek.

"Do not worry about her, Ashk. Tonight, you only focus on having yourself a wonderful time. You will, I promise," he told me.

I managed a half smile before I sighed and turned away, looking around us. We seemed to be in some sort of common room. A sofa was nearby, as were two reading chairs and a bookshelf that had more weapons on it than books. Past the common was a kitchener - small and little used, obviously.

To the opposite of the home was a small hallway. There were three doors, all of them closed.

"Where are we?" I asked, strolling forward.

"Haldir's flet," Rumil told me mildly. I nearly stumbled as I took a step down into the common. Suddenly, I felt like I was intruding. All too suddenly, I could nearly feel the Warden's presence.

Rumil looked at me in alarm. "What is it?"

"I shouldn't be here," I said, backing away and nearly tripping on the stair I had just passed down and barely avoiding stepping on the gown I carried. Rumil frowned and stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Ashk, it is all right. He knows you are here," he assured me. Something in his eyes told me there was quite the argument over the fact, but it was wiped away just as fast. "Don't worry. What makes you so frightened to be here?"

I gaped. "I'm…I'm not frightened, I just..." I stammered. "I just don'- Didn't think he would want me here."

Rumil gave me a look before sighing slightly.

"Come with me," he said, turning and walking towards the hall. I paused before following, my eyes darting around the home that I could now so certainly see was Haldir's. It even had the scent of him.

Rumil opened a door at the end of the hall on the right. Light trickled into the shadowed hall and I entered the room with him. There was a large window that covered the span of the entire far wall and viewed the outer city. There were wardrobes in the room, all closed. A bed was to my left and I vaguely wondered if this was Haldir's bedroom.

"This is the guest room," Rumil said without prompting.

I relaxed slightly as he moved across the room.

"We more often call it the weapon room," he told me with a smirk. His hand lifted and clenched around a drape hung over something tall and wide. In one quick pull, it revealed a mirror.

"You will stay here tonight," he told me, motioning to a familiar bag near a corner. I raised a brow and looked back to him. Rumil glanced around the room before nodding to himself. "Don't open the wardrobes, they are full of weapons mostly," he said, but his eyes flickered to one wardrobe in particular. I glanced at it before my eyes were back on him.

He gave me a smile and said, "Now, I will leave you to your own devices and return for you in about an hour." I nodded. With this, he nodded again and walked to go to the door but paused. His brushed a finger through a lock of hair near my face. "You look beautiful, by the way."

I blushed like a fool and he laughed at me. I managed a thank you as he kissed my cheek and left the room, the door closing behind him.

I looked to the wardrobes, curiosity rising before I just pictured myself being caught by Haldir snooping around in his things. I cringed at the mere thought and went to the window. My eyes lingered outside briefly before I pulled the curtains to dress.

**An Hour Later**

**Orophin**

"Brother!"

Haldir turned at my call and I rushed towards him, making sure to seem winded and distraught.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes flickering behind me to the way I'd come from. I struggled to hide a smile.

"Rumil is having a slight..._emergency_ with his uniform. It seems he has outgrown the dressage since last he wore it. He is with the seamstress now."

Haldir seemed to pause before giving me a look of dull confusion. "Why do I have to know this?"

"Haldir, Rumil is supposed to escort Ashk to the ball!" I managed to hiss at him. "He will be late and does not need to attract any more attention to her when arriving after everyone else," I growled, glaring at my brother.

For a moment, it seemed my words just passed him before his eyes heated in a fiery glare.

"No."

It was curt and simple, but I struck me like a hot pin.

"Haldir, she is your wife!" I hissed at him. "I would take her myself, though I already have company." I shot a glance towards an awaiting Elleth not far away.

"Rumil was the one to get her into this!" Haldir hissed back. "I knew he would muck this up!"

"Yes, well, congratulations for your premonition," I growled at him. "But no matter who got Ashk into this, I would hope you h care for her enough not to make her feel as though you are ashamed to be seen with her."

Haldir was silent and I felt something like stone weigh my stomach.

"Haldir..."

"Orophin, if this is a ploy, I will personally slaughter you and our brother," he warned, pointing at me and suddenly stalking away towards his own flet. His red drape flapped madly behind him.

I smiled secretly and glanced upward and behind me. Rumil grinned from the talan he was hidden on before hurrying off towards the ball himself. I glanced back the way my eldest brother had gone before taking a deep breath.

I only hoped my own worry that _Haldir _would muck this up was wrong.

**Haldir**

Two incompetent fools! I should have known something would happen. Leave it to Rumil to throw everything into chaos. As if tonight would not be bad enough, I now had to act as a chaperone.

I growled at the thought as I opened the door to my home. I left it open as I walked inside, not willing to waste another second. At this rate, Ashk would arrive late anyway.

I grumbled to myself angrily again as I trekked down the hall and to the weapon room door. Guest room, I corrected myself in aggravation.

I rapped the door twice before entering.

"Ashk, Rumil will not– "

She turned to look at me and my words died just as fast as they came. She stood in front of the mirror, looking worried.

We stared at each other for a long moment before I noticed the time pass. Inwardly, I shook myself and cleared my throat.

"Rumil will not be taking you - he has a _crisis._"

Disappointment filled her eyes. "Oh," she said, looking down. "I - Well." She sighed. "I see."

I stared at her, the glow of Caras Galadhon shadowing the curves of her body under that dress.

I offered my hand. "You will be coming with me instead."

Something lit in her eyes as she looked up at me. I felt myself smile at her and she returned the same as her hand slipped into mine.

**Celeborn**

Perhaps it was luck that made me look up when I did, but I was glad I did.

A few conversations near me paused at this unexpected attendant of the infamous Lorien Winter Ball, but I ignored that tribute of silence.

"Oh, they are splendid," my wife murmured beside me. I smiled at her as she gazed at the couple strolling down the stairs.

"You chose well," I told her. She gave me a smile for a brief moment before looking back to the two.

She had nearly barreled over half her court declaring she had just the thing when she'd learned Ashk did not have a gown to wear. I would be the last to say she hadn't known was she was doing.

Haldir was as dignified as always. His armor etched in silver and gold shone brightly in the light while a crimson drape all of the Galadhrim guard wore flowed behind him. Ever the warrior, a ceremonial blade was on his left side that had never been pulled from its sheath.

To his right, Ashk truly looked glorious as well. The gown my wife had given her was a blue gleam that was full past the waist and shimmered in rippled silk. Her hair was braided away from her face but it flowed down her back.

Galadriel gave me a look and I smiled at her, knowing she heard my every thought.

With one last glance at the two, I smiled.

Whether Ashk knew it or not, this was the first time Haldir had escorted anyone who was not out of duty to his Lady and myself in nearly three and a half decades.

The woman was worth the effort several of us had put into this night, I decided. She was certainly worthy of being at the Warden's side - And I silently hoped Haldir knew that.

If he didn't, I could only pity him.

- - -

Well, I warned you. Boring, no? And, for that fact (and that this was only seven pages long) I will update mega soon. Four days from now - **December 22nd. **

Hope to see you then!


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Mistakes

**Big Thanks To: Laer4572, Ms. Unknown, LJP **(Twice, heh), **Blue Fur and Puffin, Midnight-flurry, huntress73, crimsonskye, legolasnDcolorblueinterestsme, Julia, raven, Peredhel-Padfoot, sixty-six, snakefeather, toratigergirl11, Imithwennyere, Dazzler420, varda101, Kathy-SFF, Norie Ape1!**

So glad you guys weren't too disappointed with the last chapter. This one...throws a bit of a twist on Ashk and Haldir's tentative relationship. Enjoy!

**Chapter Seventeen: Mistakes**

**Ashk**

"Good evening."

Rumil slipped into the chair beside me just after I was seated and I fought not to glare at him. For the past half an hour I'd been wandering on the edges of conversations with Haldir, all in which were spoken in Elven!

And, during each conversation I had to act as though I didn't see constant glances and obvious stares.

It was as if these Elves had never seen a human before!

"Rumil, you little twit!" I hissed at him, tempted to hit him. Haldir seated himself to my other side and continued with his conversation with another Elf.

Rumil shushed me as the other tables were seated. I had no idea such large tables even existed. Nearly three hundred guests were present, so I was warned, and there were only four tables.

Music continued to filter over the massive room from high above us. I had spotted the players only a few minutes after entering. I'd never heard such fair music in all my life. I would most certainly not be able to dance to anything they played no matter what Rumil said!

"My apologies for taking so long," he replied to me and I glared, about to say something before the sound of silverware tapping against glass rang into the air, silencing everyone.

Lord Celeborn stood from his place at the end of the table we were sitting at and he raised his glass.

His words were quick and fluent. I understood none of them and felt slightly awkward when others would laugh with him over something or another.

_You look lovely, Ashk._

I jolted, my knee slamming against the table, shaking my glass as well as Haldir's and Rumil's. A few glances shot my way and I felt like crawling under the table myself as I felt my cheeks flush.

However, they all looked away quickly when Haldir turned his head to glanced down the table.

I sighed softly.

_My apologies, my dear. I did not mean to frighten you._

I looked to the Lady of Light and smiled slightly. She looked so beautiful, more so than normal tonight. Her own gown was white, of course. Her long hair was away from her perfect face, but trailed down her back. She glowed like everyone else this night and I vaguely wondered how these flawless creatures could live in such perfection day after day.

_Thank you for inviting me, my Lady. And for all your help._

She smiled slightly at me and nodded just barely.

Suddenly, everyone at the tables cheered and chorused a word or two, raising their glasses high. I stammered along as best I could and felt the relief as everyone soon went on with the meal.

"What is this?" I asked as an Elf served my plate. I peered at the food. Rumil smiled beside me.

"Well, that is…" He continued and I didn't understand a thing he said. I glanced at Haldir in worry, but he was engaged into another conversation. Looking back to Rumil, he laughed at me softly.

"Just to be safe, start with this," he said, his fork probing a vegetable. Warily, I picked up my fork...one of three hoping I was choosing the right one.

Half-way into the meal, an Elf at the table to our rear stood and proclaimed something quite loudly as he pulled a female to a stand as well. Others cheered and the instruments above us suddenly stopped their gentle playing.

Elves flooded from the tables towards the open floor where everyone had been conversing when we'd entered.

Rumil grabbed my hand, but my free one clung to the seat of my chair.

"Rumil, no!" I hissed as he stood, knowing that the dancing was about to begin.

"Come along, Ashk," he told me, stooping to talk closer to my ear. "We know this dance." I clenched the seat again and he sighed. "Ashk, we did not work for three months to have you sit around all night."

I felt a horrid nervousness rise in me as I looked at the other dancers while the song dragged into the air. He was right, I noted as the lines formed. We did know this dance. But, dancing in my common room and dancing with so many other eyes watching were two very different things.

"Ashk."

I looked up at Rumil and held back a cringe as I released my death hold on the seat to let him lead me to a stand. He walked me towards the dance floor.

I glanced back at Haldir and caught a brief look from him before I lost him in the crowd.

**Sometime Later**

**Haldir**

Wandering about the balcony, my eyes shifted downward as the song filtered away. Those below applauded and bowed to each other. Amongst the crowds, it was not hard to find Ashk.

She was now standing with Orophin and Elladan, conversing with a bright smile on her face. I also took a personal note that Elladan rarely been far from her all night. I would be chatting with my friend before the night was through...

Ashk looked to having a grand time, and I was grateful for it. When we'd first arrived, I was worried she would remain distant from the others, and they to her. Yet, Ashk seemed to be doing well. Those who knew Westron seemed taken with her immediately and many of those who didn't were fascinated that she was among them.

It was easy to see this night I had missed one thing about my wife. She was a _mingler_, as Orophin and I called it;ociable without care or reason. It was the opposite of me.

"Haldir."

I looked up at the voice to see Olimar nearing. I smiled at him and clasped his forearm in greeting.

"Arrived late I see," I noted aloud. He had not been at the tables when I'd looked for him. He gave me a look of mischief and nodded.

"Afraid I was...distracted," he told me with a chuckle. My eyes automatically traveled to where he'd come from, finding his wife and youngest – newest – child in her arms. I smiled slightly.

"I see," I replied. Olimar gave me a mutual look.

"You know how children are when they want something you will not give them," he grumbled and I laughed with a nod. He looked at me with a tilt of his head. It had been months since I'd last seen the Greenwood Prince and he suddenly looked at me in a different light.

"Orophin tells me you had a son and a daughter," he said. I nodded, sudden unknown pride rising. He chuckled and nodded. "I was pleased to hear it. However, I did not have time to receive their names."

"Onduras and Moriana."

A faint look of surprise flickered in his eyes.

"Onduras?" he questioned. I nodded. He had a look of thought on his face before nodding as well. "A large name to live up to," he mentioned quietly. I nodded once more, surprised at his look of understanding. I rarely brought my parents into conversations. I had no doubt he was surprised I'd named my son as such a living reminder.

He cleared his throat a moment later and glanced onto the dance floor. A smile traced onto his face. "I see you brought your elusive wife to the ball."

I glanced down, about to tell him it wasn't much my choice before I nearly gagged seeing Lord Celeborn bowing to Ashk after leading her onto the floor. I felt my dread grow, certain Ashk would not be able to dance with the Elven Lord.

However, as the two swirled around the floor amongst the other dancers, they kept a wonderful harmony. I wished I could have heard what he said to her to make her blush so obviously as he smiled at her.

Olimar suddenly chuckled beside me and a hand clasped my shoulder. "Haldir, my friend, sometimes you surprise me," he said. I gave him a look before we strolled towards the stairs to the lower level.

I hadn't even stepped off the last stair before I felt the air churn with an enticing scent…One that I loathed at the moment.

Her hand grasped my arm as Aluna came to stand in front of me, stopping any further movement.

Olimar gave me a look as the Elleth peered at me, weighing her magic heavier than she had dared to in the past. I felt it slide inside me as I breathed and trickle against my very soul.

For just one moment, I heard her voice - telling me to give in. Telling of the times we had had and the times we could have.

I shuddered against the thoughts and pulled away from her even as she spoke in a muted voice.

"Haldir, where are you going so quickly?" Aluna asked, slamming her magic into the walls that kept me away from her encasing grasp of both mind and body. I stepped back again and saw her eyes light and heat warmed my body as it should have only while in the company of a female...alone.

Anger suddenly blared. "Stop," I warned her, pointing at the Elleth. She gave me a surprised look, but the magic did not fade.

"Haldir, do not make a scene," she purred, moving closer. "I would hate for your wife to know what's going on between us…"

"Do not push me, Aluna," I growled at her, meeting her magic with anger. "I warned you once."

"Oh, and warn me again, March Warden," she said softly. The silk of her gown brushed my boots she came so close. "I never minded your dominant times."

I glared at her a brief moment before turning away, knowing if she put any more force behind her magic, my own defenses would begin to crumble.

My escape, however, led me onto the dance floor. Couples swirled by and Aluna's magic was still clouding my mind heavily. She'd used so much power I could hardly see straight.

But, then, my sight cleared as Lord Celeborn and Ashk swept by me. Ashk gave me a questionable look before I spotted Aluna watching from a distance.

If Aluna got her alone…

Before I knew it, my hand lashed out and caught my Lord's shoulder.

"May I?"

He paused a moment and beamed a smile at Ashk, releasing her and bowing slightly. Ashk looked more distraught than relieved as he said something to her in Westron. I didn't pay attention to them. Aluna weighed her gifts heavier as I looked at her over Ashk's shoulder.

"Warden..?" Ashk moved as if to look behind her before I pulled her to me and turned her away, twirling among the other dancers with an ease I'd forgotten.

**Ashk**

This was horrible.

How could I let this happen?

Curse that Lord of the Wood! I knew I should not have even accepted his offer. I'd been dancing most of the night away and I was growing tired.

However, I couldn't feel much of anything as Haldir and I swept along the floor. I was not oblivious to the looks cast our way and I nearly lost my concentration and stepped on his foot! Cursing myself silently, I tried to think of some reason to excuse myself.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked before spinning me away. I tried not to tense as he stepped forward as the rest of the males did, his chest coming against my back. Of all the dances Rumil taught me, this was _not _the one I wanted to perform with Haldir.

Encircled in Haldir's arms was distracting and terribly...terribly…

"For the most part," I managed to reply, trying to ignore the feeling of his breath on my neck and shoulder. I was grateful when he spun me away again only to bring me back face to face. "How has your night gone?"

I cursed myself again. What was it that made me so nervous with the father of my own children? This was the worst yet.

The answer was obvious: he _was _the father of my own children. And though he should have been nothing more to me, he was...And I was damned that every day I felt myself want him more and more.

"Interesting," he murmured.

I glanced up to find his eyes elsewhere and for that I was grateful. But, in the next instant, he looked down at me and I jerked my eyes away, nearly treading over his foot again.

"I saw that you met the twins of Rivendell," he told me. I nodded, my gown suddenly seeming so tight. "Mischief makers and heart breakers, those two," he said with a chuckle that rumbled in his chest.

"They have dark hair," I said, looking up at him. "Like our twins."

Suddenly, he changed our direction to avoid another couple we nearly ran into. We jumbled around for a moment or two until falling back into step with everyone else.

"And here I thought you were graceful," I said, feeling some of my anxiety slide away as I looked up at his disheveled gaze.

"Very funny," he bit back. "Elladan and Elrohir have dark hair because they too have human blood in them," he told me, completely changing the subject.

However, this new subject perked my interest and my intentions on ragging on him ceased.

"Their father, Lord Elrond, is half human himself."

"Lord Elrond?" I questioned, the name quaking within me. "The healer?"

He nodded and I felt wonder filter in me. If Elrond of Rivendell was a half-breed and he reached such greatness, perhaps it would not be as difficult of a life for my children as I thought. The thought gave me some reprieve.

The song suddenly ended and we paced to a halt. I looked up at Haldir when he didn't release me. At my gaze, he suddenly jolted and stepped back, bowing. I curtsied in return before he motioned to lead me off the floor.

"I think it is about time for me to retire," I said, my heart hammering in my ears.

Haldir looked at me a moment. "It is early yet."

I frowned and glanced around as if the moon was near for me to know what the time was. No matter, I was tired...And now that I had danced with Haldir, I had no wish to dance with anyone else.

"I'm tired," I said in return.

He offered a small smile and nodded. "Would you like an escort to my flet?"

An escort. Did that mean him, or someone he assigned the task to?

Wary of either, I shook my head. "No thank you. I can find the way."

He gave me an uncertain look and I smiled at him, surprised as my hand reached up to stroke his cheek. "Do not worry so much," I told him. "I am tougher than I look."

His eyes flickered over me and I felt heat rise in my body. "…You look beautiful, Ashk," he told me lowly. This soft statement made me want to grin like a fool, but I only smiled at him further.

"Thank you," I said, my voice even with his although I felt as if my knees would give out at any moment. I dropped my hand from his face and turned away. "Good night, Warden."

"Good night, Ashk," he said as I walked away, up the stairs and away from the ball…Away from him before I somehow managed to pour my heart out.

The night air was gentle as I walked outside and I took a calming breath in it. The moon did not shine down through the trees, but the trees themselves seemed to gleam in their own moonlight. I glanced around the city I was in, struck by its beauty and ancient secrets.

How could I do this? I was falling in love with someone who would never love me…

With a sigh, I turned towards the boardwalks Haldir and I had taken to the ball from his home. After I left in the morning, I thought, it would be best for me to stay away from him for a few days.

"You there."

I turned at the icy voice that spoke common swiftly only to find the Elleth Rumil had warned me of. However, fear did not ripple as I saw her strolling towards me. Instead, I felt some unexplainable fire burn. I couldn't help but feel like a dog raising its hackles.

She was taller than me and as perfect as a statue as she came so near to me I had to tilt my head back to look at her fiery blue eyes.

"Can I help you?"

Ana would be proud. I sounded as calm and collected as she did before she argued with someone.

With Elves nearby, I hoped I could refrain any argument.

The Elleth chuckled and a voice whispered inside my head. It was cold and daring, not like Galadriel's voice. Instead, this one made my back tense and a cold grip slid around me. Feeling suffocated and backed into a corner, I stepped back slightly.

"Someone watches your mind," she said to me. "Someone protects your thoughts when you cannot yourself."

Galadriel…

"I would appreciate you not sneaking around in my mind," I warned, moving to turn away, but a stinging hand clasped around my arm.

"Where do you think you are headed?" she growled at me.

"Get your hand off me," I demanded, heat rising into my face as sudden, unexplainable rage boiled bright.

"I do not take orders from the likes of you." As if to prove her point, her hand tightened and gave me a good jerk as if she was barely refraining from shaking me. Behind her, a few Elves noticed us. I ignored them as I shoved her hand away from me.

"I have no quarrel with you - Now back off," I warned, pointing at her. Her eyes widened with a flaming hate I'd rarely seen in my life.

"Quarrel?" she hissed at me. "Any right Elf has a quarrel with the lesser beings finding their way into..._Higher _society." Her chin tipped upwards as her eyes narrowed. "I know who you are."

Fearing I would start to strangle this Elleth, I ground my teeth and turned away as I saw the interest in our conversation growing from the ballroom.

"You are the little whore that birthed those half-breed children of the March Warden."

I stopped but did not turn.

"That got your attention," she mused aloud and I watched her shadow near me again, her wine stirring in her glass. "It sickens me how you managed to sink your claws in that Elf. How he could possibly get past the stench of a human is beyond me."

I turned to look at her. "Seems to me I hear jealousy in your voice," I managed to say without lunging at her. "It must really burn you to have someone of _lower_ society be chosen over yourself."

Something shifted in the air and Rumil's warning came back to me sharply. The air chilled and I could see my own breath as I breathed.

"Watch your words, woman," she growled at me, her voice low and deeper than it was before. I raised a brow.

"You watch yours," I replied, tilting my head and moving to turn away even as I spotted Haldir and Orophin moving fast towards us.

"You are privileged to even _speak _to me, you hideous little rat," she ranted, throwing her wine into my face. "Don't you _dare _think Haldir O'Lorien would rather have you than me."

I heard Haldir hollering at her, but at the moment, only she and I existed in the world.

"I would curse you - And your disgustingly rabid children; pathetic little _half-breeds_. I do hope we're all blessed enough for them to choose mortality!"

"Aluna!" Haldir's voice was sharp but she did not move her eyes from mine.

And before I knew it, my fist was curled and struck right into one of those flaming blue eyes.

**Haldir**

The unison gasp of everyone in sight nearly echoed. Orophin and I staggered to a halt as Aluna tumbled backwards, her feet flying over her head.

Ashk pointed at the horrid she-Elf as she stood over her, the other female floundering in her hair to see while wine still seeped down Ashk's face.

"Say what you will about me - But I dare you to speak of my children again!" Ashk warned her before turning away and stalking down the board walk, wiping at her stained face.

"Ashk!" I called, moving to go after her before Lord Celeborn came to the doors.

"Haldir, what's happened?" he questioned. I glanced the way Ashk had gone before turning to the Lord of the Wood as his Lady quickly followed.

"Little whore!" Aluna cried, her voice sounding like a child's as those who had been in her bed before rushed forward, helping her to a stand. I looked at her as she covered her face. "I will see to her!"

"You stay away from her!" I ordered, my voice booming.

"I will teach that woman a lesson!"

My mind reeled, my voice frozen in my throat as the air chilled and a frost layered the etching and wood around us.

"You will do no such thing!" Galadriel's voice shouted between us as she stalked forward. She passed both her husband, and my brother and I. She went directly to Aluna, her fingers clenching the other female's jaw.

"You will stay away from that woman," she ordered.

Aluna's eyes smoldered, but the chill around us faded. Galadriel released her and stepped back. "Now, go on with your wailing. Cry over that slap back into your place!"

"Seemed more like a reeling punch to me," someone near us said aloud. Others chuckled or struggled to with-hold their amusement.

Aluna glared at the Elf who said it before others suddenly started revising just _how _she had tumbled backwards.

It was quite obvious I was not the only one who had been waiting for Aluna to be reminded of her place.

And, amongst the laughter, Aluna wailed and stomped away. I watched her go with some voice whispering within me that this was not over.

However, my thoughts changed as Galadriel looked at me. She stared at me a moment before her eyes flickered to the path Ashk had disappeared down. Without a further word, I nodded and turned down that path as well.

**Ashk**

When my rage finally left me, my body trembled. In the darkness of the bedroom I sat in, I relived what had just happened. I tried to tell myself I overreacted, but my heart told me no. I gave her what she deserved. If I was punished for it, so be it.

Oh, I was certain those Elves thought I was as uncivilized as any could be. Invited to a magnificent ball, I managed to send everything into uproar. I'd hit one of their kin, probably a great noble for all I knew. After all, Rumil said she had magic. Did that no mean she was royalty in this realm?

What a fool I was, I thought, my face going into my hands. Surely Haldir would lose his temper this time. Worse than ever before. I'd disgraced him just like he knew I would.

I was such a stupid fool.

"Ashk?"

"What?" I asked, not bothering to take my face from my hands. My voice was muffled into my own palms, but I didn't care. I'd already made a savage of myself, what dignity did I have left to save?

I didn't hear him enter and was slightly surprised when a gentle hand suddenly slid under my chin and pulled me from my hiding place. I looked up at him warily.

"I'm so sorry, Warden," I said. "I don't know what happened."

Haldir sighed and sat next to me, the bed dipping under him.

"Well," he began and I braced myself. "I would have to say," his fingers rubbed his temples and he made a look of thought, "That a disgraceful she-Elf offended both you and our children...And you walloped her quite hardily."

I thought on it and shook my head. "Yes," I muttered. "That sounds about right. And I looked like a woman who had never been in civilized halls before. I doubt anyone even knew what she said before I hit her!"

Haldir chuckled, surprising me. "I don't think anyone was paying much attention. They were too distracted watching Aluna's feet fly over her head like they did."

I looked at him in dismay.

"What?" he questioned, looking at me. "I would pay to see that again, whether that makes you feel better or not."

I stared at him in shock before looking away. Despite myself, I laughed. I laughed before shaking my head and hiding my face in my hands again.

"I'm sorry, Warden. I should have listened to you. You told me not to come," I admitted, the simple declaration killing me.

"Don't be sorry, Ashk," he said. "...Before your little scuffle, you enjoyed yourself, didn't you?"

I nodded.

He smiled. "Do not be sorry, then."

Suddenly, I felt too close to him. Far too close. Those feelings I'd blocked briefly with my rage renewed themselves and my body warmed.

I shuddered, standing and moving away from him.

"Ashk?"

I stood at the window, brushing aside the drapes to peer outside. How could I feel like this when he did not even remember what how we'd met?

"Warden..." I turned to look at him. A look of surprise flashed on his face, through his steel eyes, and I vaguely wondered why. "Why don't remember me?"

His back straightened and his eyes emptied of anything. I stared, waiting, but he said nothing and I sighed, looking away.

"Elves feel emotions with a fierce passion, Ashk," he told me, his voice quiet. "Anger, love, grief. Some are known to die from grief…"

I looked at him to see his eyes take on a distant look before he shook his head. "Other times, grief clouds the mind."

He said no more and I swallowed.

"You were in so much pain when I first saw you," I said, remembering how he'd looked. His voice had been low and grinding, his eyes a hallow void of everything but a pain that did not ail his body.

Haldir only nodded. "I was."

I wanted to ask why, what had caused him that intolerable pain, but I withheld it. "I woke before you did," I said softly. "I was late for work, but I feared waking you as if to see that haunted look again. So, I left...and when I returned, you were gone."

Haldir shook his head. "I didn't even remember you, Ashk."

I raised a brow. "I know," I said. "But for that time, I managed to think of you as a passing dream."

He stared at me a long moment before taking a deep breath. "That night is often in my dreams," he said, surprising me. "It has been nearly a year, but I do not remember all of it...but enough."

Enough for what?

He stood, walking toward me. "Do you think it was a mistake?"

His question was so sudden, I jolted. He waited patiently, watching my thoughts fly across my face, I was sure. I swallowed.

"I did," I told him, shifting my weight and crossing my arms. "But now I..." I didn't finish, unable to for some reason under his gentle gaze.

"You what?" He loomed over me in the shadowed room.

I swallowed. "I don't know whether I hate to think of it, or love to dream of it," I whispered, my voice hoarse.

A slow smile pulled onto his lips. "Me neither." His hand lifted, brushing aside a strand of hair from my face. He tucked it behind my ear, but his fingers drew along the curve of my jaw.

I shuddered as he grazed my neck to the collar.

It had been so long since he'd touched me with such care…such affection…such lust.

"What is it about you that makes me think of you when I am away?"

My heart skipped as I looked him in the eye. He was staring at me and for once he didn't look as composed as always. He leaned toward me, our lips only inches apart.

"What is it you do to me, Ashk?"

I closed my eyes when he kissed me. The slow caress of his mouth sent fire roaring through me. His hands slid around me, pulling me against him.

That caress became fierce then, and the hunger of his mouth consumed mine. I could do nothing but feed of off him, my lips lapping against his almost desperately.

Suddenly, he pulled away. He was nearly breathless.

"Let us not make this a mistake, Ashk," he told me. I shook my head, unable to find my voice as my body already told me what was happening. "This doesn't change anything."

I didn't reply. I wanted this to change everything. Could he not see that? Ana had warned me against wanting too much. Would giving myself this night with him lead to wanting all the more?

However, as I did not reply Haldir looked down at me expectantly...and I found myself weak enough to nod. He nodded silently in reply, lifting me off the ground. He laid me on the bed.

And then there was nothing but bliss when his lips closed over mine. I felt my arms slide around his neck and broad shoulders as I'd secretly longed to for so long now.

Was I a fool?

The thought slipped away as I trembled under his warm touch.

- - -

Let me know your thoughts!

Next Update: **December 25th **


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Amongst Warnings

**HUGE Thanks to legolasnDcolorblueinterestme, Gypsy Kittens, Coolio02, hutress73, tree** **topper **(oh, one review is fine unless you want to go through this all one by one, heh. Completely your choice), **Laer4572 **(lol!), **jibade7, toratigergirl11, varda101, jullez, Dazzler420, snakefeather, Chibi, Peredhel-Padfoot, Artemis1860 **(Look under thank you's), **Mr. Nozzers, Blue Fur and Puffin, Norie Ape1, Julia, ljp, nexa, midnight-flurry, Diadora, Shallindra, moonlight and starlight, sixtysix, Ms. Unknown, Shaman'sBlade (Hmm..I have not seen that movie in many years..I will have to see about this. Heh) Lasse-Lanta1, KathySFF!**

Wow, I really wanted to put individual thank you's on this chapter, but my new doberman puppy has chewed through my laptop power cord and I barely have twenty minutes left...and the internet is slow today. Great, no? _Sigh _

Well, just so you all know, I can't thank you enough for all your support and all. The story is coming along nicely (I'm on chapter 23 now...things have gone down hill suddenly). I hope everyone is enjoying this still. This chapter is very...dull, but it sets up for the situations to come. _Laughs evilly._

**NOTE:** There is no sexual content in this chapter beyond the rating of PG-13. No worries. I try to keep my stories mostly clean - I don't know all my readers ages.

**Chapter Eighteen:** **Amongst Warnings **

**Haldir**

She was still sleeping when I walked back into the bedroom. Dawn had come, and with it I woke as always. But this dawn, I had been reluctant to roll out of bed. Ashk had looked so comfortable I was afraid to move with her bare body molded to mine.

Yet, as the night before seeped back, I decided it was best to move - To get away from her. So, I did. I left the room and dressed, looked among reports and updated maps I had yet to go through before returning.

"_Haldir..." _

She'd used my name freely last night. No longer did I hear that distant title, but instead it was my name that breathed past her lips when I let them be free. It had been more like a dream than anything. A passing dream, as she'd put it. I'd asked myself how I could forget her, how the loving she gave was forgotten.

But, I knew why. And I dared not think of it.

I couldn't put a name to what made Ashk different than the others before her. Why last night while our bodies clung and rocked and turned, I wanted to say things I never could to her. To promise things I shouldn't.

I wanted to call myself a fool for making love to her, but I just couldn't. I knew I would again and further more. I was her first, and with her clinging to the name wife, I would be her last. Last night her sister's words were thrown at me in her silent stare. Words warning me of everything I'd stripped Ashk of.

For one night, I just wanted to give her what she wanted. Some sort of comfort as she looked at me so sadly. I just wanted to soothe her for one night. To make her forget everything but the moment.

And I had...but it had backfired.

I'd given Ashk what she wanted, but she gave me what I wanted as well... She wasn't afraid of me as some lovers were. She didn't crave only pleasure nor average excitement.

She had only wanted me and she knew exactly what that meant. She knew me better than most now and I'd felt nothing but warm welcome from her.

However, even knowing this and knowing I would want and take her again - I vaguely wondered if she could hold to the boundaries set.

It was not unusual to have what was affectionately called "Lovers Contracts" for Elves. It was just a simple way to enjoy the company of another with sex, without the clinging romance or claiming of relationship past friendship. However, Elves always enjoyed their romance, I thought sourly. Even I did now and then.

However, humans often did not have the same type of relationships. Their lives were short compared to ours and it was as though they were in a constant race to find love, if, of course, it was love they happened to be looking for.

Would Ashk accept this as nothing more than friendly enjoyment? And what would I do if she did not?

Ashk stirred then, opening her eyes before smothering her face into a pillow. I felt myself smile slightly before it disappeared.

_Valar, what was this? What was it this human did to me? The words that built in my throat to tell her were things I never wanted to say. Not to Ashk. Not to a human. Why did she draw these ridiculous thoughts from me?_

_Thoughts of loyalty, promises, love. That horrid word. Why Ashk?_

"Good morning," I greeted, staying at the door rather than entering. She did not open her eyes, but her lips curved into a smile.

"Good morning," she replied, slowly opening her eyes to look at me. Immediately I felt as though she'd grabbed me, pulling me towards her. The feeling nearly suffocated me as I struggled to stay away from her.

"You sleep late," I mentioned, strolling towards the window.

She yawned and stretched like a cat, her hair flipping in every direction but down. It was not completely out of the decoration it was placed in the night before.

"Occasionally," she told me, trying to brush aside her wild locks. She said something more, smiling as she did so, but I didn't hear her.

_Gentle sighs. Words breathed more than spoken. Ragged gasps for air._

_My heart was slamming against my chest as we rolled and wrestled with each other and ourselves for control. Both of us were looking for some sort of anchor as if not to fall off the edge of the world - the edge of sanity. What would happen if I let myself go?_

"_Ashk - What is this you do to me?" _

"Haldir?"

I focused on her again, drawn from my thoughts.

"Hm?"

She smiled slightly at me, sitting up and thankfully keeping the sheets wrapped around her. "Are you all right? You look flushed."

I cleared my throat and shook my head. "I'm fine," I told her before glancing past the drapes over the window. "Though, the day is growing brighter and Orophin is set to escort you back to Celebruim."

Excitement first filled her eyes and I knew she was ready to return to her children, our children. But, then it dimmed slightly.

"You are not returning with me?" she asked.

I shook my head again. "No. I have been called to the western borders for a few days. I should return within a week or two."

She nodded in silence and I moved forward on some basic instinct. Sitting on the bed near her, I remained out of reaching distance.

"Ashk," I started, unsure of how to put this. "What I said last night..." I said many things last night. Most things in a language she did not even understand. I rethought the phrase. "Before anything happened."

She stared at me innocently enough, but I wanted to holler at her to look away, to stop looking at me the way she was…The way I couldn't even put into words.

"Ashk, what happened last night can't change anything," I told her. She remained still and I briefly saw thoughts flash across her eyes. Surprise, confusion, an attempted understanding.

Then those blunt thoughts all disappeared and her dark eyes were blankly staring into mine, glazed in something; memories probably. Suddenly, she shook herself and nodded.

"I know, Haldir," she told me. I waited for her to say more, and she saw this. She only offered a shrug. "You warned me."

I had warned her. And I hoped she took it seriously.

"No misunderstandings?" I asked. "If it happens again...No misunderstandings?"

She tilted her head. "No," she said softly. "None." She cleared her throat and looked away from me, down to the sheets she smoothed out with her hand. "Just another part of our...Arrangement."

Something in me clenched and twisted, but I shoved it away. That was what I wanted. I could have no more with this woman. It was impossible.

I nodded in reply and looked away as well. Silence reigned before I stood and walked towards the door, advising her to get dressed as I did so.

However, when I stepped into the hall about to close the door behind me, I stopped and turned back. In the bedroom once more, I closed the door.

Ashk looked at me as the door clicked shut.

**Galadriel**

"With all due respect, my Lady, I did nothing to warrant that attack. The woman should be exiled from these woods!"

I peered at the Elleth in my company. Nearby, Celeborn took a seat with a sigh. Aluna looked between the two of us as I did not reply.

"My Lord, do you not agree?"

My husband looked at her for a moment before shifting in his chair. "If you ask my opinion, Aluna, I would say any who openly and purposely makes it an issue to offend a guest of the Lorien House should be removed immediately."

"You see, my Lady?" Aluna questioned, motioning to my husband. "Lord Celeborn agrees!"

"Do you find it so desperately needy to be this shrill in the morning?" I asked as her voice elevated.

The Elleth took a deep breath and closed her eyes. I raised a brow, waiting for her next tirade.

"My apologies, my Lady," she said as she opened her eyes again. Vaguely, I wondered what that left eye had looked like late last night. The swelling was gone, and the bruising was dim now in the morning, but it still proved its existence.

Ashk delivered a solid blow when she wanted to. I hid a smile.

"But, I am sure you can understand my reasons for being so irate at the moment," she amended.

"Oh, of course," I said, moving towards the Elleth. "How could I not? For months you have been within the sanction of my trees and my city…Under the protection of my people and in the warm bed of many of my unsuspecting guards while trying to gain the shadowed attention of my March Warden."

"I have done no su–"

"Silence before I mute that lying mouth of yours!" I demanded.

The Temptress's eyes widened and she froze.

"I can see your irritation, Aluna, as you send your spies to follow in the business of others. As you plot to retake what you think is so rightfully yours. I know why you hound after my Warden like the dog you are."

Shock rippled in her eyes but my own frustration and anger at her continued.

"How dare you think you are worthy to be at his side - in his name! Much less to even imagine yourself in reign of this forest once I have gone."

"That was never my int– "

"I said _Silence!_"

Celeborn stood from his seat as light blared from my own body. Aluna took a step back as if to flee, but with a raise of my hand, her feet hovered over the ground and she remained frozen.

"You have the gall to lie to me even now, you fool," I growled at her. She thought she was shielding her mind from me, but I could see past her barriers with ease.

_None can hide from my eyes, _

I told her. She shuddered.

"You are a disgrace to your parents and your kin! Your Masters who taught you your arts. You received the brunt end of what you deserved last night, Aluna of Rivendell," I told her, my husband moving forward as I stood before the Temptress. "And what that woman started, I will finish.

"The power you have, you use without reasons despite your own. Do you not remember the words you were taught by my own daughter?" I stared at the Temptress a long moment. "When she found you floundering in your own gifts - unable to use control. Do you remember?"

_Power is given for the greater good - for any other reason, you will be cursed for every deed you do._

Her voice trickled towards me and I nodded.

"And so you remember," I murmured. "Gift given, come to pass..."

"Lady Galadriel, please, don't do this!"

"Strip this creature of Your power - Wield it to another more gracious than she..."

Sometime later, I vaguely remembered the sound of weeping before I slipped into my husband's awaiting arms, carried away from what had drained me so dearly. I had not finished my task, nor was it my place. To her home in Rivendell this Elleth would return. And there, my son-in-law was the one fit to finish with her.

**Ashk**

"Ashk, you are so quiet," Orophin noted aloud.

We were half-way to Celebruim and I would admit I'd said very little. I looked at the Elf with me to see his gaze understanding with an expecting glint.

"I'm tired," I told him. He nodded. He then made a look of thought.

"I suppose hitting someone as hard as you did could wear a person out," he mused aloud. My eyes widened and I swung through the distance between us to slap his arm. He flinched with a laugh, ready to block any further blows.

"Don't bring that up!" I ordered, shaking my body as if to rid myself of the anger that wanted to boil just thinking of that creature.

"Why? It is hilarious!"

"For you!" I shouted, laughing despite myself. I then shrugged. "It did feel good hitting her though. She was a wench."

"You can say that again," Orophin agreed with a chuckle.

I cleared my throat then and straightened my shoulders, looking at him with a sly look. "So, my dear brother-in-law," I said. "Tell me about that pretty little Elleth with you last night."

He suddenly got an almost _dreamy _look in his eyes. I barely refrained from laughing.

"You know - The one who was clinging to your arm and batting her eyes at you."

The Elf sighed and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed. Oh, Elves really where those romantic types! Well...most of them were.

By the time I'd concluded that Orophin was most certainly in desperate love with the Elleth he'd spent thirty minutes talking about, we came into sight of the fields that separated my home from Lorien...From Haldir's home.

I looked at Orophin as he silenced. Smiling at him, I said, "Come in with me?"

He smiled in return and nodded.

**Orophin**

"There they are!"

Ashk nearly threw herself out of the saddle she was in to run for Ana on the porch with her nephew safe in her cradled arms. Ana gave me a knowing smile before allowing her sister to take the child from her. Ashk immediately planted at least a dozen kisses on her son's face before snuggling him close in her arms.

Onduras looked a bit disheveled, obviously having been awoken by his insane mother, but the distraught face passed and he giggled at her, his mouth moving as if to say something. I smiled at the sight before Ashk rushed inside calling for her daughter as if she could reply.

I sighed as I dismounted and Ana neared me, her own son pouncing onto her back. She laughed and bounced as she walked before she reached me.

"How did it go?" she asked, her son sliding off her back and making a run for the stables. Ana's eyes darted away from me. "Nah! Don't you even think about it, young man!" she exclaimed.

The boy immediately wheeled and went diving into the snow. Ana sighed and looked back to me expectantly.

I smiled. Mother to the core.

"It went well," I told her. "Very well, in fact. Ashk danced with half the visitors, I would swear to it." Ana smiled brightly.

"Did she? Wonderful," she noted, glancing back towards the house as we could see Ashk and Ryn parading the twins around, singing loudly and off key. Ana rolled her eyes and turned her attention to me.

"And all the worries from Haldir?" she asked. I raised a brow. "Were they warranted?" she pressed and I felt like I was under inquisition - doomed to a torturous death if I gave the wrong answer.

I thought on how to put this next statement. "Well.." I started. Ana shifted her weight and crossed her arms. I cleared my throat. "Nothing Ashk could not handle."

Ana stared at me before looking back into the house. She sighed. "Well, she doesn't look any worse for wear," she said. However, she then frowned. "In fact..." Her voice trailed off a moment before fire blasted in her eyes. "Oh, I'll murder her!" she hissed before she was stalking away, up the stairs and booming into the house.

I looked at her son, Lynile. Pointing at his mother I cringed.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

The boy stared at me before tilting his head. "That is her angry face, my da says," he told me. Again, I cringed before moving to put the horses away.

**Ashk**

"For goodness sake, Ana - You act like I've killed someone!" I hissed, sitting on my bed with my daughter in grasp. Gently, I placed her on the bed as she drifted to sleep. Apparently, I'd awoken both her and her brother from their naps.

"You might as well have!" Ana replied, lying Onduras next to his sister before she started pacing.

I rolled my eyes. "Ana, you're overreacting. It was nothing!" I said with a shrug of my shoulders. However, as my sister turned on me, I felt my walls fall.

I thought I'd been doing well trying to seem uncaring about this situation ever since Ana came storming inside just a few minutes ago declaring she needed to talk to me upstairs right away. The door was barely closed before she pointed at me and said, "You slept with him!"

I was desperate not to show that I felt like I was in the clouds, or I was being crushed between mountains… I couldn't quite decide I felt yet.

I had been so sure that morning when I woke that Haldir would have changed his mind about what our union brought. I was certain he would have retracted his words - giving into the changes that needed to be released. Surely he could not deny what was between us last night. Passion that could not be described.

...Or at least that was what it was like for me. For him, maybe it was nothing more than sex; nothing more than a little time enjoyed.

But, how else could I explain the way his eyes looked? For once not so restricted as always, not hiding anything. When I saw that warm fire he hid away, how could I explain why he let me see that? Did he bestow that look on every female he made love to? I certainly think I would remember that look from the first time. This was new. Something blossomed.

It was that which gave me hope. When he reminded me of our agreement, I felt like pouring my heart out, or running from him. But, I'd stayed put. Something in me told me to have faith in him, to give him time.

I didn't know what love was, but if this was it - I wasn't going to give it up without a fight. Haldir had his reasons for trying to stay at a distance, I didn't know what they were and I wasn't so sure he knew either. Perhaps…Perhaps if I gave him enough time, he'd come to see it was foolish to deny something like love.

But...what if he didn't?

"Ashk!"

I jolted in surprise looking at my sister who looked to have steam blaring out of her ears as she glared at me.

"What!"

"Well, if you would come down from your dream world, we could have a conversation," she told me, crossing her arms and leaning on the wall.

I glared.

"There's nothing to talk about, Ana. It was harmless and meant nothing," I managed to say, my chest contracting with each word.

Ana stayed distant for a moment before moving towards me. She sat beside me in silence and sighed.

"Ashk, you've never lied to me before - Don't start now," she said softly, her arm wrapping around my shoulders. "Now, do you love him or not?"

Shocked at her sudden question, I stumbled over my words. "What? No! I just…"

Ana looked at me from an angle.

I sighed hopelessly and laid my head on her shoulder. "Yes."

Ana sighed and rested her cheek in my hair with a shake of her head. Her hand rubbed my back as Onduras stirred in his sleep a moment before relaxing again. I could only sigh.

"Oh, Ana...What have I gotten myself into?" I murmured. Ana didn't reply for a moment before shifting and pushing me up, gripping my shoulders and staring into my eyes.

"You, my sweet little sister, have found yourself in love," she told me. "And it is about time you admitted it. Keeping something like love pent up inside leaves a person dying slowly," she warned me. This didn't help and she saw it. She smiled. "Don't worry, Ashk - Haldir may be one of the First Borne, but that does not make him see everything clearly. He will find his feelings for you in time."

I frowned. "What if he doesn't have any?" I asked lowly. She only smiled at me.

"Ashk, I see the way you look at him," she told me softly before tilting her head. "And I see the way he looks at you, too."

Her words gave me some sort of hope before Ana hugged me.

"You just be careful. Love is as painful as it is beautiful," she said.

"Was it painful for you?" I asked as she pulled away. She nodded.

"More than you know, little sister." I could only imagine. Ana and I were not so different. Ryn was Gypsy, she was of Rohan. They were two very different cultures. Yet, somewhere in them, I saw hope.

"Just give him time, Ashk," Ana said to me. Yet, she then frowned. "But if he takes too long, you just call on me and I will see what sense I can knock into him."

"Literally," I added with a smile. She laughed and agreed.

**Haldir**

"Haldir?"

Lifted from my drifting mind, I turned to look at a son of Lord Elrond; Elladan. He frowned at me.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, wariness in his voice.

I nodded in silence and turned away as he neared. Coming to my side, he peered out over the city I gazed at from the talan high above the ground.

The Elf took a breath as if to take in the city itself. "It grows more beautiful every time I see it," he said softly. I nodded again, my unwillingness to socialize this morning beaming.

Elladan glanced at me from the corner of his eye before clearing his throat and straightening his shoulders. "The human last night," he said, "Ashk was her name. Was she all right?"

I frowned and looked at him. "Why would she not have been?"

Elladan raised a brow at my challenging voice before he tilted his head. "I saw her dealings with Aluna," he told me. "She looked distressed even after she sent that Elleth tumbling." He chuckled at the thought but it only served to make me feel cold.

Aluna was powerful, more so than Ashk probably realized. No one had ever struck the Temptress before, especially not a human - and for that, Aluna would never forget Ashk nor the anger she brought.

I'd never known Aluna to hurt someone with her gifts, but that did not comfort me. Just because she hadn't done it before, did not mean she would not do it in the future. It did not soothe me into believing she wouldn't hurt Ashk.

"No matter," Elladan said, continuing with the conversation I was not paying attention to. "Rumor has it, she was punished for her decades of shame."

My attention captured, I raised a brow.

"You did not hear?" he asked. "Everyone was discussing it this morning just after morning meal."

"No," I said, shifting. "I was...detained."

Elladan looked at me, a wicked smile seeping onto his face before I looked away. He chuckled, his hand smacking against my back.

"Detained. Right," he said with a shake of his head. "Aluna was not the only subject at the morning meal tables. Gossip is flying about you and the woman from last night."

"What kind of gossip?" I questioned, my voice taut with dread.

Elladan raised a brow. "Harmless, really. Elleths sighing over how you watched her all night - Danced with her and no one else."

I frowned. "I did not watch her all night," I grumbled and Elladan laughed. He laughed quite hardily in fact.

"Haldir, my friend, do not kid yourself," he told me. "I honestly thought you were going to tackle me at any moment if I neared her last night."

I glared at him as he reminded me of which. "In fact–"

He laughed again. "Give it no mind, Haldir. She would not give me a chance in the world had I even tried. You may have been watching her, but she was watching you too, my friend."

I paused, something striking within me before I shook my head. "There is nothing between us," I told him.

His humor fell aside and he raised a brow. "Is that so?" he murmured. "Only so many understood what Aluna and Ashk were arguing about - but I did. So did my brother...you best be glad that we do not spill the secrets of friends."

I stared at him, unwilling to say anything.

"What are their names?" he asked, shifting his weight and crossing his arms. When I did not reply, he looked at me expectantly.

"Moriana and Onduras," I replied. He simply nodded. He then sighed.

"Your secret is safe with me, Haldir - As with my brother." However, he looked as displeased as his father had the day I told him the twins had adopted a mungrel dog two thousand years ago. "You keep the children as hidden as their mother?"

I did not reply and he shook his head in dismay.

"It is a complicated situation," I said in my own defense.

However, he blew out a breath then. "She is a wonderful woman, Haldir. You should not hide her so...Nor those children."

"After what happened last night? It just proved my point…" I grumbled.

"Aluna is the exception, Warden, you know that. She is as sour as she is beautiful. And the fact that you were looking at _Ashk _all night and not at her most likely irked her with a burning stab," he told me. However, he then shook his head in dismay. "Though, she has received what was coming to her."

I looked at him in surprise before there was movement near us and down the stairs came a group of Elves. Most were from Rivendell, and one was sanctioned between them more like a prisoner than a friend.

She looked up through tearful eyes to glare at me. However, with that glare, no further touch came. No swirling of air, no whispers, no hand I could not see.

Elladan and I remained silent as Aluna and her escorts passed down the next flight of stairs. Looking to Elladan, he gave me a useless lift of his shoulders.

"It is true then," he said softly. I glanced back the way Aluna had gone. "Galadriel and the Valar stripped her of her gifts."

So that was it. That was why the Elleth could only glare and not attack; not give into her own powers.

That was why I felt free this morning. Her clench on me had released. It was a relief...For a time, I had almost thought it was Ashk who had given me this strange feeling of satisfied contentment.

It was just a spell of Aluna's, I amended. That was all. It had nothing to do with Ashk.

Elladan sighed sadly. "She did it to herself," he said. "We all knew the time would come."

I nodded silently.

**Two Days Later**

**Ashk**

"Are you certain you have everything?" I asked, following my sister towards the horses. Moriana was in my arms, bundled against the cold even though I knew she could not feel it like I could.

"Well, we have gone over that list of mine about, what? A dozen times?" she said, smiling at me. I laughed and nodded.

"At least," I said in reply, knowing we were both just stalling. Ryn was speaking with Donavon who held my son near the horses. I glanced at the boy who seemed in better spirits the past three days since before I'd left for the ball. Lynile was floundering about in the saddle bags of the pack horse, obviously looking for something.

Suddenly, he emerged with an object.

"Auntie Ashk!" he cried, running towards me. "Look!" he exclaimed, thrusting a wooden toy at me.

I took it from him. It was a horse, solid body but jointed legs by strings that were limp.

"You can give it to Onduras when he's older!" the child told me. "And when I come back, we can play with it and I'll have more toys. And-and I'll bring a toy for Moriana, too!"

I smiled at him. "Oh, well, thank you," I told him, squatting to hug him. He hugged me in return before placing a gentle kiss on his cousin's forehead. Moriana giggled and reached for him before the boy rushed off to his other cousin.

I stood and looked at Ana as she was nearly beaming with pride.

Ryn suddenly looked at us. "Ana, we need to be moving," he told her, walking toward us.

He looked at me with a big grin and I handed my daughter to Ana before receiving a bone crushing embrace from the man. I laughed and clung to him before I was placed on the ground again, his lips pressing against my cheek.

"You be good, Ashk," he told me. "Keep yourself out of trouble."

"Don't I always?" I asked with a grin. He laughed and shook his head, hugging me once more before going to collect his son.

Ana looked at me, her eyes suspiciously glassy as she did so and I smiled at her.

"I'm going to miss you, Ashk," she told me and my eyes stung not only from the cold wind.

"I'm going to miss you too, sister," I replied. Avoiding crushing my daughter, I hugged her for a long moment realizing all those mornings and evenings with my sister and her family would be gone now. It had been so many months...It just wouldn't seem normal.

Ana backed away, kissing my forehead. "Take care of yourself, Ashk," she told me. "And if you ever need anything, just send word through Mauriel. She'll find me."

I smiled and nodded, cold tears streaking down my face as they did hers as well. We laughed as we both reached to brush each others' away.

My sister handed Moriana back to me before hugging me again.

"Remember what I said, Ashk. Be patient," she said. I nodded. "I love you, little sister. I will return within the year."

"I love you too," I said softly. She smiled at me before walking towards her husband and son, pausing to say good bye to both Donavon and her nephew.

Lynile suddenly came racing at me and I dropped to his level again. He hugged me around the neck and said, "Good bye, Auntie Ashk."

"Good bye, Lyn. Mind your parents, you hear?"

He giggled before racing for his father who pulled the boy onto his horse and settled him before himself.

Ana climbed onto her horse and gave me one last wave, as did her family, before they turned and set off for some land far distant to this one.

"Good bye, Ana," I murmured.

---------

Well, I hope you enjoyed. For all of you that celebrate Christmas, I hope you are having a wonderful time! Everyone who does not, I wish you a happy holiday season as well!

Let me know what you think, folks. You give me inspiration! Next update: **December 28th.**

Also, minor question - Would you guys see this fic quite long, or ending within the next ten chapters or so? There are two different routes I can take at the crossroads I'm at now, so I'd like your opinions. And (geez, how bout I write another note on here? gah) another plot bunny has been running about in my head. I hope by March or April, or sooner, a second fic of mine will be posted called The Mage. It will also be a Haldir fic. Anyone interested in a summary? I would so love your opinions.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Warden and His Wif...

**To my wonderful readers:**

**moonlight and starlight - **Yes, yes. I was so happy to write that scene with Aluna..Mwhaha! The Mage summary is explained after this chapter. Thanks for all your support!

**Ms. Unknown - **Glad I cleared everything up a bit. I figured ten chapters was good too. I don't tend to enjoy hugely long fanfics. Summary explained at the end of this chapter. Happy holidays to you, too!

**Laer4572 - **Brain damaged...hm, that seems to explain him in this fic. Lol! Glad you enjoyed. Summary explained at the end of this chapter.

**Skyfire4 - **Ooo, vacations are fun. Hope you're enjoying yourself and glad I could. So happy that you found the updates worth your time! Yes, Galadriel is quite a fright when angered..I wouldn't want to get on her bad side. I have two sisters and a brother. I tried to make Ana and Ashk as real as possible. Glad you approve! Stories sadly end, yes...but there are good possibilities for spin-offs of this one no matter which ending I chose! _Grins _

**Jaffee Leeds - **Wow, thanks so much. Though this story will end within the next ten chapters or so, you certainly know I look forward to spin-offs. Heh! You guys have just been so good to me, I can't get enough! Thanks!

**Varda101 - **Yay! Summary explained at the end of this chapter. I think this story will end within the next ten chapters or so. _Sigh_ Hope you enjoy!

**Nexa **- Yes, yes he is being stupid. If I were Ashk..I'd hit him with a 2x4..real hard. Lol! I have thought of that plot numerous times. Clued in to it just in case I would use it. I haven't quite decided yet though...Guess you'll see! I don't do happily ever after things..heh. At least, not before the end. Drama, drama, drama. Thanks so much!

**Anonymous - **Thanks! Happy to be of service!

**snakefeather -** Oh, why thank you. I'm always so worried about boring my readers. I tried to make this sooner, but unfortunately relatives got in the way. Perhaps it is Ashk...perhaps it is someone else. Hmm..Heh. I think the story will end within the next ten chapters or so..maybe a little over that. As for The Mage - the summary is explained at the end of this chapter. Thanks for everything!

**Dazzler420 - **Maybe it is..maybe it isn't. Heh. Who can tell? ..Well, I suppose I can - but I won't! I can't give secrets away, lol. Yes, this story could go on ages, really. With all the twists I have stored up, it could be _really _long. However, I don't want it to bore you guys, so I think it will end within the next ten chapters or so. Thanks for all your support!

**Stacey - **Yes, that pent-up little..Gah. I write him and even I get ticked with him sometimes! I'm such a freak, lol. I know, if I ever heard "no misunderstandings"...I'd give him a "misunderstanding" with my fist...or an ever handy metal bar! Stupid Elf. More chapters on the way!

**Sunshine - **Oh no! Hmm...Look here, if you ever have a problem, go to the address bar. The last two numbers are the chapter numbers. Change the number to what chapter you need to go to and it will take you there even if the selection isn't up yet. Ah ha! I am tricky! Lol. Marriage? Bah! I'm terrified of it. Thanks for the offer though!

**legolasnDcolorblueinterestme **- Me too. I completely agree and I think that's the path I've gone with. Yes, I tend to have a horrible thing with starting too many stories at once. So, I will wait til this is complete. I'm on chapter 23 now, so not too much longer. I'm so happy you've enjoyed the fic, I look forward to your reviews! Thanks for everything!

**Kat - **Heh. Yes, somewhere in me, I don't want it to end either, but it must. However, spin-offs are swirling in my mind. Neurotic Cow...I like that. I must use that in the future somewhere. With your permission of course, heh. Thank you for such a huge compliment! Wow! I'm humbled.

**Diadora - **You're a happy-ending person, eh? I sway both ways on that..so I guess that leaves you guessing, haha! Oh, I'm so cruel. I think you're right, it should...Somehow..Just how is the question. Happy holidays to you as well!

**hollie - **I agree completely. Thanks for the feedback! Hope you enjoy!

**tree topper - **Oh, I have a terrible habit of worrying over my stories. I would love to make it super long, but I just can't. However, spin-offs anyone? Phantom? I've been waiting to see that. It was good? Great! Looks always help if they can't sing. Sometimes you can just drown them out by staring at them, heh. Summary explained at the end of this chapter. Thanks!

**Julia - **Woo! I love hearing from you. That's right, it doesn't take magic for that now does it? I'm glad you agree with Ashk's perspective..I would never have that patience. Lol! Sexy gypsy Ryn...Heh. Oh Johnny. _Sigh _Sequels are good - I like sequels. _Grins _Summary is explained at the end. Thanks for all your feedback - I enjoy it!

**Blue Fur and Puffin - **I think ten chapters will do. The next story is driving me nuts already. I must stay focused! Lol. Phantom, eh? Hm, this is the second time I've heard this movie mentioned on this board...I really have to look into this thing. Thanks so much! Interesting name, btw.

**liz belk - **Whew! _Snaps fingers _Show 'em what your workin' with! You don't take any crap, do you? Lol. I, however, am similar and find it hard to write Ashk more compassionate view sometimes, lol. Thanks!

**huntress73 - **Yes, yes he does. Lol. Yes, he does seem to be a bit too sure of Ashk, isn't he? I was thinking the same as far as the new character. You know, nice mix between Johnny Depp and...oh, I don't know - Viggo Mortensen perhaps? However, I don't know if I will go that route yet. Too many things happening so far in chapter 23. Yeah, Aluna got her wrist slapped, didn't she? I loved writing that scene. Elrond, I fear, will not be happy. I'm glad Ana and Ashk seem real to you, I had tried hard for that. I think ten chapters will do it or so. Maybe a little more. Summary explained at the end. Thanks for everything!

**Muddie21 - **Thanks! Will do!

**Pippinsgal011890 - **Reply sent to your email from your second review. Hope you got it! Thanks!

**Tracey - **Ooo, that last little in-law meeting didn't go well. What will daddy-dearest think? Heh. I've been plotting that, but I don't know if it will make the cut in this particular story. Hmph, I'm not very predicable as far as my happy endings or my horribly sad endings. However, I can assure you that old Ashk won't make an appearance. Enjoy!

**LJP - **Yay! Summary explained at the end of this chapter. Oh, thanks so much for your support no matter what I chose. I'd hug you if I could, lol. He is an little insensitive prick, isn't he? Hmph. It's hard to write Ashk not blowing up at him occasionally. I would, lol! Thanks for all your support, LJP! I love hearing from you!

**moxie - **Oh, thanks so much! I try to update on a regular basis for you lovely readers. Perhaps that certain mother is...perhaps not. We shall see. Hmm.. I can see how you were confused. I will keep that in mind for further scenes. However, I just worry about the ages of my readers. I can never tell. Those flashbacks were hard enough for me to keep rated, lol! I will try my hardest to keep things PG-13 while not too foggy. Jealousy is such a tricky little monster, isn't it? It might show its green eyes in the future - hehe. Thanks!

**midnight-flurry - **Whew! I'm glad it wasn't disappointing! Yeah, Aluna needed a good smack-around by Galadriel. I enjoyed writing that scene! Heh. Yes, I favor Galadriel's leadership as opposed to some of the others. Heh. Improving slowly, the little blockhead. Elladan is a great character to write, heh. Glad you enjoyed Ana and her family. I will miss writing that cynical big sister, lol. Happy Birthday! _Sings Happy Birthday _Enjoy your day!

**DMH1973 - **lol! In a perfect world, yes! Perhaps that will be the way of things. I would choose that, if only this nasty little plot bunnies would stop prodding me otherwise and all sorts of directions. Thanks for comment!

**Norie Ape1 - **Hey, hey! I think I got quite a few people wondering. I didn't think many would notice. I'm glad you did though, heh. Yeah...Everyone around Haldir is just thinking he's an idiot, no? Lol. Yes, this fic could go on forever, but I don't want to burn you guys, nor myself, out. However, sequels and spin-offs are already swirling! Hope you enjoy!

**pamie884 - **Wow...I want to say I'm sorry for keeping you up so late, but I just can't! I'm so happy you liked it just that much! I think we really need a line and a bashing booth for the March Warden himself for all the readers...and me! Lol! Aluna's powers are shifted all right..Perhaps to Ashk...Perhaps not. Heh. I honestly don't know what to do about Ashk's mortality. My dark side is telling me to let her die, the happier side is calling for a happy ending. I guess we'll see who wins. Thanks so much for your time! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**toratigergirl11 - **Hate me? Oh dear...I can't have that. Lol. But, thanks so much for the compliment! I actually do write fiction often. I'm in the process of attempting to publish one piece. _Crosses fingers. _Wow, thanks so much! That kind of compliment just makes me have hope that I won't be some poor writer living in someone's closet! Thanks!

**Peredhel-Padfoot - **I know! The dope! Just watch me write that...That would make even _me _feel bad! Lol! Poor Ashk. Yeah, I couldn't bring myself to type 'Elf' there. It was just too much. I hated her and I created her! Yes, she certainly did the meddling little...Gah. Like Celeborn would side with her. Elrond will most certainly be unhappy. I don't think he'll leave any room for mistake with her, lol. Thanks so much, I worry about my stories and keeping my readers interested. Galadriel...Temper tatrum...Haha! That's great! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all your feedback!

**And to any ghost readers - **I love you, too!

**Whew! **That took me from eleven thirty or so til 12:16 a.m. Oh, well, I love to comment back to you guys. You're all so great. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. A lot happens in this - I hope it's not too jumpy. I added and removed things for days trying to get this right. Hope all of you enjoy!

Thanks for everything!

**Chapter Nineteen**:** The Warden and His Wife**

**Several Days Later**

**Ashk**

The house was so quiet these past days I could hardly stand it. As the children slept now, I paced the halls of my home. The echo of my footfalls was unnerving to me and only reminded me of the emptiness of this home.

Constantly, I told myself when the children were older, it would be better; more tolerable. When they could run up and down the stairs, giggling and screaming as they went, it would be all right. Life would resume. But for now, it seemed so glum.

Between myself and Donavon, the twins were well taken care of. Orophin had come to visit a few days before, but he told me both his brothers were very busy and would not be on return for some time more.

In the silence of my home, I missed Haldir.

Sighing, I stood at the huge window opposite of the stair landing and looked out to Lorien. In the nights, I found myself at this window, longing to see a lone rider leave those beautifully ancient trees and return to me.

How foolish, I thought with a sour smile. How foolish that was.

"Ashk?"

Surprised, I turned to find Donavon stepping off the last stair, looking at me warily.

"Oh, I didn't hear you," I said with a smile, turning away from my perch. The boy looked cold, his nose and cheeks a rosy red color and his murky eyes crisp looking.

"Sure is quiet," he mentioned, glancing around. I managed to smile again with a nod before he rubbed his hands together for warmth.

"Do you want something warm to drink?" I asked. He offered a meek smile and a nod. I could see in his eyes he almost denied, but accepted for my own sake. Perhaps doing something would take my wandering mind.

"You get Onduras, I'll take Moriana," I told him, moving towards the bedroom where the twins slept.

**Dusk**

**Haldir**

I lingered outside when I could have easily been through with the chores I'd tasked myself with. Inside the house, it was bright and the warm feeling of a home beat off its walls and windows like a heart…It was a pulse I longed not to feel.

I would admit I was in a sour mood anyway. There had been a raid on the northwest borders, not all that far from here, by Orcs three mornings ago. I had spent two days among the debris of that raid - Seeing the trees of the Lady of Light scorched by fire and the ground stained in Orcish blood always served to enrage me.

I could have returned to Celebruim the night before, but I worried of my own irritation. I did not want it to spill over onto Ashk, the twins, or anyone else.

However, I saw that the stables were empty spite the ever defensive Black. He'd nearly broken down his stall when I opened the doors.

A cold wind passed and I sighed as I looked towards the house. Ana and her family were not inside. I did not hear them, nor see them. I could only assume they'd moved on to their own homelands…Leaving Ashk here.

Shaking my head as some sort of shadowed doubt entered my mind, I turned and closed the barn doors and trekked my way towards the house.

Valar, don't make this be difficult. Help Ashk be strong enough to deny me...

Opening the door, a wind pushed behind me and flurries of snow brushed inside before I closed the heavy door. The noise in the kitchener had stopped and both Donavon and Ashk were looking at me while Onduras beat his hand against his plate.

"Master Haldir - Welcome back," Donavon said with a smile I barely noticed as I looked at Ashk.

Her cheeks flushed slightly as she stared at me. For one horrifying moment, I thought she would look away like a shy Elleth with an affectionate crush. For that terrifying moment, I could just see myself trying to explain to her why I could not be what she wanted me to be.

But, the moment passed and she stood, her eyes on mine and a smile gracing her lips I'd secretly longed for this past week.

"Haldir, sit down. I will ready you a plate if you are hungry," she said, turning away towards the counter.

I wondered if she hid anything in that turn, but I ignored the thought and looked to my daughter who was nearest to me. She was busily mashing her food together and I smiled, moving forward as I suddenly felt like I'd been gone for years.

"There's my girl." Not caring about the food on her hands, I lifted her into my arms, smiling as she giggled while I placed a kiss on her nose. She squeaked a giggle again before smearing her potatoes all over my tunic and face.

Ashk said something to me and I looked up.

She remained composed for a moment - so did Donavon. However, as I felt a slab of potato slide down my nose, they both burst into laughter and any tension that may have remained as I looked at my wife faded.

Nothing had changed.

Late into the night, I laid awake staring at the ceiling of the room that was my own in this house of my family. It was empty, mostly, spite the few things Ashk had placed inside. It had furniture mostly. An odd arrangement of furniture.

With a grumble, I rolled over, trying to slow my deranged thoughts enough to sleep. It was late, a handful of hours before dawn, probably. Yet, still, the world of dreams eluded me.

Minutes continued to pass and I turned over several times before I finally threw the useless blankets off of me and sat up with a quiet curse. Raking a hand through my hair, I couldn't believe what a fool I was. At this rate, I thought as I stood and walked towards the door, I'd be no better than a teenager.

My shadow cast in the hall and I glanced towards the bedroom my children now slept in. The door was cracked, but silence remained in that room. Donavon's bedroom was empty - he was still at the tavern with Gronig.

And when my hand brushed open the door to Ashk's bedroom, I couldn't help but feel some strange satisfaction as she looked at me - no sleep clouding her eyes. The bed was rumpled, obviously revealing she'd tossed and turned just about as much as I had.

"Haldir?"

"Shhh…" I quieted her as I moved towards the bed. She didn't look surprised when I leaned over her, my arms bracing on either side of her as if to keep her still.

And when I kissed her, it wasn't as gentle as last time. It had a horrible need in it that I longed to get rid of even as I toppled into that bed with her once again.

Turning from the kiss, I pulled her body over me with some desperate wish to be closer to her than possible. My hands fisted in her hair as I rolled her over again, my body over hers as I looked down at the woman.

I shook my head. "You're in my blood, Ashk," I told her. "Why do you stay with me when I am away?" I murmured in my native tongue. She looked at me with both confusion and desire in her eyes.

I shook my head. "This can't be all like this all the time," I said to her in her own language even as she pulled my tunic over my head.

"Haldir," she whispered, her hands clasping my face and her eyes staring hard into mine even as a small smile graced her lips. "It is what it is."

I paused a bare moment before repeating her. "It is what it is."

She nodded to me and I mimicked her before crushing my lips against hers, her mouth opening for invitation to a night well spent.

**Two Months Later**

**Donavon**

I didn't know what was going on in depth, of course. I didn't know what it was that had brought all this on. And I sure wasn't going to ask - I'd been taught much better than that about the affections between a man and a woman...or, in this case, an Elf and a woman.

However, as I continued to act as though I wasn't paying attention to them and instead was playing with Moriana, I couldn't help but see the huge difference between the couple in the past two months.

At first it was subtle changes - ones most would not notice. In the nights I managed to make it inside before early morning, I was not oblivious to the fact that Ashk and Haldir now alternated turns in tending to the twins if they woke in the night. The fact that when I woke in the mornings, Haldir's room door would be open...bed unrumpled or not, but with him no where in sight.

I stayed out of the house many nights until early morning, but I imagined my assumptions were correct over the months even if I wouldn't as much as think of it a bit.

However, when the two were in equally good moods, such as this evening, it reminded me of home.

At the moment, Haldir and Ashk were bustling about the kitchener, bickering about how to make whatever dinner they were attempting cook up. It wasn't so much they acted like my parents once had, they were little like them in fact, but it was just the warm feeling emitted from this home now that reminded me of the one I'd once had.

"No - Not that!" Ashk hit Haldir's hand away from the pot and shifted Onduras from her grasp to his. Haldir muttered something in Elven and she glared at him, raising the wooden spoon as if to hit him with it before he ducked out of the way.

"Look at you! You do not have the slightest idea as to what you are doing!" Haldir laughed as Ashk opened one of the herb cabinets and stared at the different sized and colored jars.

"I most certainly do. Now be quiet so I can think."

Haldir laughed, shaking his head while making a face at his son. The child giggled before chewing on his own fist.

Ashk banged around the kitchener for a while longer and Moriana seemed nearly as interested in her parents activities as I was while I suspended her in the air in front of me, still trying to act as though I were not giving them any mind.

...Not that they would have noticed anyway, I was certain.

"Here, try this," Ashk muttered, still in thought as she motioned Haldir around the counter. He obeyed, shouldering his son, and peered from behind her at the boiling pot.

Ashk dipped the spoon inside and offered him a taste. He paused and she glared at him.

"Donavon, you are my will keeper if I should keel over," Haldir warned me.

I laughed and nodded before the Elf tasted the food. I had turned away, but I immediately heard sputtering and gagging. I frowned and when I turned around again, Haldir's eyes were watering.

"...Too much spice?" Ashk asked, her voice meek.

Haldir coughed slightly. "Just a bit," he managed, making both Ashk and I laugh as I neared the kitchener. "You will kill them if they eat that!"

"Here, chew on some bread," Ashk suggested. He looked at her skeptically from behind watery eyes.

"Bread?" he wheezed as she cut him a slice.

"Yes, bread," she replied, shoving a corner of the slice into his mouth even as he took a breath to say something more. He frowned, juggling his son to pull the slice of bread out of his mouth. However, as he chewed, his eyes cleared and he looked slightly surprised.

Ashk, however, looked quite smug before she turned away to tend to the cooking meal.

And as the carefree evening continued, I still could not place what had changed between the Warden and his wife. And, for some reason, I didn't think they even noticed. However, their guests most certainly did, whoever they happened to be. Some great Lady and Lord of Lorien, I imagined as the night wore on.

**Two Months Later**

**Haldir**

It was warm outside. The snow was trickling into a muddy slush and water dripped from the roof, streaking down the window I peered out of.

Dawn was past now, well past in fact, yet I was not dressed for the day. Instead, I was sitting in the rocking chair I'd bought for Ashk to rock our children to sleep in the nights when I was not with the three of them. I sat there, rolling forward and back, and watched the world outside come alive.

Donavon was awake and about. He'd been with the horses for some while before a young human his age came calling for him. He had looked around as if he was sneaking away before he hurried off after her. I knew what that boy was up to, but I only smiled.

Not far away, I could hear Ashk breathing softly in sleep. Curled in her arms was our eight month old son. He'd stirred sometime after midnight and I had been happy to know it was Ashk's turn to soothe him.

But, when I found her some time later nearly asleep standing with the still whimpering child, I'd brought them both back to bed and Onduras slept between us the remainder of the night.

It was nearly spring now. The first day of spring would come tomorrow, and on that day, the Galadhrim would leave the Golden Wood for the Green Wood of our kin. Strategies had been planned and worked out between my command and the commands of Greenwood and Rivendell, yet I knew Olimar still worried. When I last spoke to him he said more Orcs were gathering on the hills outside his family's domain than there had ever been in the past decade.

I knew I would be gone all spring and all summer. That was months without returning to the Lady's Forest, but I'd done that before. However, this was the first time I would leave Ashk and the twins for so long alone. These months would leave them even without my brothers around.

Orophin was staying in Lorien to command the remaining guard there, but his time would be sparse. I knew it would be rare for him to be able to stop in on Ashk and the twins.

Time to humans and Elves was different really. These next four to five months should not have seemed much to me, but when I thought about it now, it seemed like eternity. Part of me was whispering about Ashk - that I would miss her in my time gone, but I tried to keep those thoughts aside as always. I had to.

But, missing the twins for so many months was painful to think about.

I frowned at the thought and stood, walking quietly out of the bedroom and into the hall. I entered the nursery to find Moriana awake and sitting at the bars of her crib. I smiled at her, plucking her from the safety there and holding her in my arms.

She gurgled something at me and her murmuring voice panged my heart. Elvish children aged faster than human children. In these next months, what if I missed one of them speaking for the first time? Walking? What if I missed any of that?

"My Little Ana," I murmured as she played with my hair. Her bright eyes widened and she looked at me, her mouth open as if in awe. "You have to make your ada a promise," I said to her, ignoring the times only a year before I thought it was foolish for a parent to ask their children questions they could not reply to. That didn't matter to me right now.

Moriana pulled on her lip as she stared at me and I smiled again, offering her my hand. Her tiny hand clenched one of my fingers and she grinned.

"You can't speak until I return, my girl," I said, my forehead bumping hers. "Not until I return. Promise me that?"

She stared openmouthed at me before I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Yes, your ada's a fool," I told her. "But I love you, my Ana. And I will miss you and your brother very much. You must be good for Ama, understood? And you can't let her become lonely."

Ana bobbed her head and her hand reached up to pat against my cheek as if to soothe me. I smiled, kissing her tiny hand. "I will not leave until dusk. We have today, yet."

**Noon**

**Ashk**

He seemed so...sad today. It was the only time I'd ever seen this side of Haldir. I'd seen him angry plenty of times. I'd seen him amused and humorous. I'd seen him aggravated, annoyed, solitary, sociable, gentle, and harsh. But, I'd never seen him sad.

Granted, he was trying to hide it. Though, as dusk neared and he and I both knew he would leave soon for so long - forever it seemed - he grew more and more quiet and his eyes grew more and more gentle.

As I stepped onto the porch, my face burning with the chill of spring, I glanced inside.

The sun outside was streaking in through the windows and it happened to filter with a golden glare on the daybed. The twins were not alone as they often were when placed on the bed. Instead, their father was with them.

He had the toy horse Lynile had given up along with a stuffed dog. I could barely contain my laughter as he was obviously forming a conversation between the two as the twins giggled in delight as they watched.

I had to smother a hand over my mouth as Haldir's expressions changed with the conversations, but the twins were having a wonderful time with their father.

Haldir suddenly clashed the two toys together and it seemed the horse became victorious out of the struggle. Onduras howled with laughter and clapped his hands before Haldir discarded the toys and turned from his stomach to his back, pulling his son to sit on his chest.

His children adored him so, I mused as I leaned against the wall beside the window I was peering in from. Their little faces lit up every time he came into a room.

And I could never say Haldir didn't adore them just as much. He admitted to me once that he always acted so foolish around them, but I had assured him that he only acted as any loving daddy would.

And, like any young girl, I had once daydreamed of the man who would love his children more than anything. Our children. His was the man who I would marry and love, and who would forever love his family more than life itself.

Haldir was no man, but instead he was an Elf. Noble, titled, and dignified.

And though he loved his children more than anything, just as I'd hoped, he did not love me in return. The times I'd nearly confided in him my secret love for him were countless, but I never could. I would have to wait. There were times I almost thought he looked at me in the affection of love, but it would pass just as quickly.

I just had to be patient and pray I wasn't a fool for falling further in love with him every time he glanced my way and every time we made love.

I smiled as Moriana's hands patted against her father's forehead as if to get his attention. He smiled at her and pinched her cheek briefly.

Gods, I would miss him.

I could only hope that in his time away he'd feel some distant sliver of the misery I would feel. Perhaps then those daydreams of so long ago of a nameless love would come to life.

**Dusk **

**Haldir**

I was stalling. Purposely leaving items inside or finding sudden reasons to do things before I left.

But now the sun was almost completely settled into the west, and I knew I _had _to leave now or never.

Kali looked at me with a flick of her ear as I walked slowly back to the porch where Ashk sat on the bench swing with Onduras and Moriana. Onduras was asleep in his mother's arms while Little Ana was fumbling with her coat.

Ashk looked up at me with a smile that had no barring on the sadness she harbored. Part of me wanted to relish in the fact that she was nearly as miserable as I was, yet another wanted to soothe that sadness away.

My feelings towards Ashk of late were alarming. When I was away, I constantly wanted to be with her. Talking to Ashk was never difficult and always worth wild, and the way my heart thundered in my ears every time I so much as touched or kissed her was something that worried me.

I couldn't feel what I did for Ashk. It just wasn't possible. She was mortal, doomed to a death as the days passed and would doom me to the same. If only she knew what it was like for an Elf to wither away - perhaps then she wouldn't look at me the way she always did. That look she bestowed on me and no one else.

Oh, yes. I saw it that occasional look, but I had to ignore it. It would pass.

"Well," I breathed, taking Moriana into my arms. "I suppose it is time for me to leave."

My daughter stared at me before looking at Ashk as if to ask what I was talking about. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I do have something for you though," I said, reaching into my pocket. Her eyes lit up and she giggled when I revealed a handsize doll. I'd bought it earlier in the day when I was in town. My voice slipped into Elven, away from Ashk's ears as I spoke to my daughter, "If ever you miss me, take this and I will know you are thinking of me."

Moriana took the doll and hugged it close. I smiled at her before looking to Onduras who was still asleep. Ashk stood and traded children with me.

Onduras stirred with a grumble and I chuckled. "You be good to your sister and mother," I told him, Elvish sliding over my tongue. I glanced at Ashk before smiling at my son. "Remember, when I am gone, you are the Warden here."

He peered at me and I chuckled again before kissing his forehead.

Looking to Ashk once more I felt something pang my heart. I didn't know what it was, nor did I care to name it, but it suddenly seemed so hard to keep my distance from her.

"You will be all right here by yourself?" I asked for the hundredth time. She smiled softly and nodded.

"We'll be fine," she told me, glancing at the twins before looking back to me. "Don't worry about us," she said quietly. "Just come back when autumn settles again."

I knewhe was worried about the battles to come. I sighed softly, surprised when my hand raised to brush her cheek.

"This will not be the last time I leave for long bouts of time," I warned her just as much as myself. "You know that."

She tilted her cheek into my hand. "Yes, well, you know that we'll miss you," she told me. She swallowed. "I'll miss you."

I had meant to turn away and leave, or to dismiss her and her affection. But, some fool side of me reached out first and I leaned forward, kissing her like an idiot.

But the kiss was warm and pained with a farewell.

There was little else near as powerful as a goodbye kiss. Laced in the remorse to stay - bolting with feelings that peaked so fast they could barely be felt.

And when I pulled away, I still tasted her; still felt her.

"Goodbye, Ashk," I murmured. She said nothing before I handed her our son and turned down the stairs of the porch.

Mounting Kali, I turned to look at the family I was leaving for a brief moment before setting Kali off at a smooth gallop towards Lorien, willing myself not to look back.

**Donavon**

"Would you look at this?"

At first, I didn't recognize the raspy voice behind me. A hand landed on my shoulder. I didn't feel the familiarity of the touch nor the presence.

Yet, when I turned to face he who greeted me, the fogs of the forgotten lifted.

He had hair the same shade of mine - eyes of blue like his sister's. He was broader now more than ever as he towered over the people around him, including me even as I stood.

A scar I did not remember trickled down the right side of his face, but I paid it no heed as he grinned at me, his big arms opening as if to embrace me.

I had not seen this man in just over a year. And the last time I saw him –

"_Damn fools! All of them! Never trust those creatures, I warned them!"_

"_Dead, all of them. Do you not realize this? Your mother, brothers...Dead. What will you do now? Run to who?" _

- was a time better left forgotten.

However, I breathed his name once before he embraced me, hauling my feet right off the ground and for a moment I felt that call of kinship; of family.

He put me down again and clamped a hand on my shoulder. "You look healthy, my boy!" he declared. "Someone's been taking good care of you."

I could only shake my head in dismay and shock.

"It's been so long..." I murmured.

He chuckled. "Yes, it has. We've been looking for you Donavon," he told me. Something like hope lit inside me.

"You have?"

"Of course we have! I would not leave my favorite nephew behind!" he said in a jolly voice I thought he'd lost all that time ago between the cliffs when those monsters came. In that time I'd truly thought him insane with grief and misery.

I felt myself smile as I had not in many months. "Uncle," I said again as if to convince myself he was real. The big man only grinned at me, the new scar on his face crinkling in joy.

**Sometime Later**

"Oh, enough about me," Uncle Ermone laughed, waving his hand as if to dismiss his own stories.

I, however, wanted to hear more of Edoras, and more of Gondor; of all the places he'd taken to since our last sight of each other.

"What about you, my boy?"

I shifted. What did I have to say to him? There was nothing in particular about my life that was fascinating like his. I was just a boy - he was a man. He was the father figure of my life since my own father's death. He was the brother to my mother.

...And he was the man I ran from in the days after the attack at the cliffs.

His very appearance was a painful reminder of everything I'd lost. But, for now, he was only good company.

"I have nothing much to tell," I managed to say.

He chuckled. "How long have you been here?"

"Since we last saw each other," I told him. "It was here that I ran to."

He nodded somberly, regret obvious in his eyes. However, a moment later, he cleared his throat.

"And a family took you in? Do you work here?"

I smiled slightly. "I suppose you could say a family took me in," I said. "They're a nice family, really. Just...different."

Uncle Ermone raised a brow as he took a drink of his ale. "How so?"

I frowned in thought. "It's hard to explain," I said.

I didn't actually know the story of Ashk and Haldir nor their children. I didn't know why Master Haldir kept his family far from his own home or why Ashk never spoke of her own immediate kin.

Ermone chuckled. "Well, for goodness sake boy, what are their names?"

Finally a question I could answer. "The mistress is Ashk. She's very kind and has been a well needed friend when I ask it."

Ermone nodded in thought.

"And Master Haldir, of course. He's around when he can be, but not all the time."

Ermone's eyes hollowed as the name slipped past my lips. Some strange shadow passed his gaze - one I vaguely remembered fleeing from. It was that strange void of emotion. One that reminded me so vividly of the day my family was slaughtered that I had to look away.

"Haldir, you say?" he questioned, his voice as strange as his gaze.

"That's right," I replied.

An awkward silence laced between us and Ermone shuddered slightly and I frowned.

"Uncle Ermone, are you all right?"

He looked at me and that previous look of joy returned onto his face. The fluent change surprised me. So quickly he could mask his thoughts…he'd never done thatin the past.

"Haldir of Lorien?" he asked, his voice returning to a gentle tone, tinting in a fascinated twist.

I nodded slowly in return as if I was telling some terrible secret.

"I have heard much of this March Warden of Lothlorien, yet I did not know he had a woman," said my uncle. "Are there children?"

I paused, something inside me telling me not to admit to him everything I knew. Something warned me against the gaze I'd seen only moments before and the promises he made after the attack on our families…Those horrible sworn words of justice slurred by a grieving man and seconded by others.

However, when he looked at me, I did not see that gaze again. Instead, I only saw old Uncle Ermone. Powerful looking, but gentle as a lamb.

"Donavon?"

"...Twins," I finally said. "A boy and a girl. Nearly nine months old now."

"Hmph," my uncle grunted. "Imagine that. He has a family"

I frowned in question. "Do you know Master Haldir?"

"Oh, no," said Ermone, his eyes avidly avoiding mine. "But I have heard of him many times. The Elf is supposedly a great hero. It would do me honor if you introduce me to him," he said, his voice shuddering once for some unknown reason.

"He left today for some time," I replied, feeling some sort of strange, unknown relief fill me as I said the words. "He will not return until autumn comes."

Ermone looked at me and I was shocked at the amount of disappointment in his eyes. It was as if a child had been refused to see an idol.

"...I could introduce you to his wife, however," I amended. At first, this did nothing to push away that odd look, but then something bright flickered in his eyes and he smiled.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, that would be nice."

- - -

Well? How was that? I love all your comments with an unhealthy passion - So, please! Keep them coming!

Next update: **December 31st **(New Year's Eve!)

As for the summary of The Mage...It will be posted on my profile the same day I update this. So, if you're interested check there and let me know what you think! Thanks again, guys!


	20. Chapter Twenty: Lessons to be Learned

**Big thanks to: moonlight and starlight, laer, Norie Ape1, leglasnDcolorblueinterestme, snakefeather, sunshine, Lackwilt, pamie884, nexa, AM **(yay!...Eh, scary music _Looks outside window) _**toratigergirl11, Anonymous, Laer4572, Ms. Unknown, Peredhel-Padfoot **(Aww! Don't cry...Actually - Cry. Cry your eyes out. Stirring emotion is good for an author to hear, lol!) **TJ, Stacey, Kat, varda101 **(ah ha! Bonus points to you for that quote, btw) **Muddie21, crimsonskye, Coolio02, Julia, LadyJadePeredendhil **(legal booty call - HAHA! That's hilarious. )**, huntress73, Diadora, Artemis**...twice, heh, **Blue Fur and Puffin, Pippinsgal011890, Mesopotamia, Scarlett Moonchild, moxie, tree topper, Ceekah **(glad the characters won you over! That's great to hear!)**, Claire!**

As always, my many thanks for all your support and good wishes. Many of you had great comments that I wanted to reply to, but I can't this time. Early work meeting..thing..tomorrow for whatever reason. I'm real pissed about that. Anyway, I hope everyone's holiday season has been going well and everyone is safe tonight.

A new year is coming! Woo!

**Chapter Twenty: Lessons to be Learned**

**Ashk**

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, balancing Moriana as I shook the man's hand.

I was so happy for Donavon. This was his kin, a member of the family he'd lost. Surely this man brought with him some sort of comfort for the lost boy.

"Ah, the pleasure is mine," replied Ermone. "Not every day one meets the wife of an infamous Elf."

I gave a nervous chuckle. Surely Haldir wouldn't want that to be known. "Of course," I replied as a chilly spring breeze passed between us.

"Donavon, why don't you get Onduras and we'll all go inside," I said. Donavon glanced at his uncle as if wary to leave his side. I smiled. Poor boy acted as though the man would disappear if Donavon was out of sight.

But, he nodded, and went off to do my bidding.

"You have a beautiful home," Ermone praised.

"Yes, thank you," I replied, walking up the stairs to the porch and going to the door.

Inside, it was warm and I sighed a breath of relief before putting Moriana on the sofa and taking off her jacket and boots. She cooed at me and pointed at our visitor. I smiled before moving to place her on the day bed.

"Would you like something warm to drink?" I asked.

"If you're willing, I would enjoy something," he replied as his nephew moved past him and removed Onduras's jacket and boots before placing him beside his sister. Both children stared at us with wide eyes as if something were brand new to them.

"Is tea all right?" I asked.

"Wonderful," Ermone replied, seating himself at the table. Donavon quickly sat beside him and I gave the boy a warm smile. He, however, only shifted his gaze away.

"So, if I may ask, how long has it been since the Warden and yourself have been married?" the man asked.

I nearly dropped the cups I was retrieving before steadying myself. It was the first time I ever had to answer that question or anything about the relationship Haldir and I held. No one else saw it fit to ask.

"Umm...Just about a year and a half now since I first met him," I managed to say without lying.

Ermone nodded as I filled the kettle and put it on the stove. Wood was still burning from breakfast earlier.

"Donavon surprised me so when he told me of you," he told me.

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see, I ...Hmm...Well, I suppose you could say I idolize your husband," he told me as I turned to face him. "Yet, out of all the tales I have gathered, I never heard of a wife and children to the March Warden's name."

As he said it, something made me want to frown. Perhaps it was his tone, but it seemed innocent enough. Surely I was just thrown by his questions.

"Yes, well," I couldn't think of anything to say to that. "...Sometimes one's greatest treasures are kept hidden."

He stared at me a moment before smiling slowly, the scar on his face becoming more obvious with the gesture.

"Very true," he said softly. "Very true."

By the time nearly an hour had passed of dull small talk, Ermone finally took his leave. I walked him to the door with Donavon trailing behind.

"How long will you be staying in Celebruim?" I asked. Though he was Donavon's kin, I had no intentions of inviting this man to stay in my home. He seemed kind enough, really, but to have man in the house with Haldir away...It would not suit well with gossipers _or _with me.

"Oh, I will leave in the morning. I must fetch the rest of my kin and countrymen. We will return to see what it is Donavon has decided come autumn."

"Decided?" I asked, glancing at the boy.

"Of course," Ermone replied. "Whether or not he wishes to return to his homeland."

"Oh." I looked at Donavon, slightly surprised at how stricken I was by this. I didn't know what I expected from the boy. Obviously he couldn't stay here all his life, but he'd become close to the family in his quiet ways.

"Once again, a pleasure, my lady," Ermone said, bowing slightly to me as if I was some sort of noble. "Perhaps next time your husband will be around," he added with a tilt of his head.

I raised a brow. "Perhaps," I managed with an acted smile. Something about the way this man talked about Haldir gave me a chilly feeling. A feeling that wished to warn of something...but told of nothing.

Ermone chuckled as if sensing my feelings. "My wife would have liked you, Mistress," he told me. His eyes glanced around the house as he stepped down from the porch. "She would have liked this place and these people."

I nodded. "Terrible she cannot be here with us now," I said.

When Ermone looked at me again, his eyes were icy for a brief moment before he smiled. "Yes...Terrible."

Finally, we said our farewells and I watched the man walk off my property with his nephew at his side. Yet, I couldn't decide if my initial joy for Donavon was now warranted. The boy seemed even quieter in the man's presence. And I had to admit, my own guard rose as our conversations varied...somehow always finding its way back to Haldir.

A loud bellow from the barn reminded me of my duties for the day and I sighed.

"All right…I'm coming," I grumbled, turning to retrieve my children first.

**Evening**

**Rumil**

"You look defeated at some great challenge, brother," I said from the left of my eldest brother. He looked at me as if realizing I was there for the first time since we'd left Lorien.

He shifted and rolled his shoulders. Kali snorted under him and he glared at her head. "Just thinking," he replied to me.

Thinking of what? The battles to come? Entering Greenwood's courts once again, or was he thinking of what he would miss most this journey?

I wanted to ask these questions, but I held back. I couldn't ask Haldir this even as his brother. I knew what he held inside him, shadowed from even his own eyes…Shadowed from Ashk's eyes as well as dozens of others.

But he couldn't hold such a thing away from his brothers. Orophin and I both knew his horribly beautiful secret. A secret that I both cheered for and mourned for.

To love a mortal was dangerous; deadly.

I sighed and looked ahead. In the far distance, I could see the forest of Greenwood. We still had some time until arriving inside its borders and I knew that somewhere between now and entering those borders, the March Warden would take charge and Ashk's husband would be set aside. This was the way of all warriors who led their own lives.

"Rumil."

I looked to the Warden as he glanced at me. He didn't say anything, but offered something in his hand.

Surprised, I didn't move to take it.

It was a small dagger. It was the size to fit in the boot of anyone. It was a white gold color and ancient words were etched into it. Only so many Elves ever held these daggers and the sword that was its companion. Twelve at a time, always.

"Illiar requested his discharge," Haldir told me, looking away. He paused a moment before looking at me again. "I need another Warden."

"You are promoting me?" I questioned in an airless voice. Some amusement filtered in my brother's eyes and he offered the blade again.

This time, I took it.

A Warden was never to be confused with _the _Warden - the March Warden, Captain of the Galadhrim Guard. But a Warden was at his side as one of his lieutenants. There were twelve in all, forever and always.

Orophin had been a Warden for nearly fifty years now. Haldir himself had been the youngest Warden to ever walk Lorien's borders; he was also the youngest March Warden.

"If you accept the challenge, yes, I am promoting you," Haldir told me.

"But...You are supposed to go through the Lady and Lord for this. There is supposed to be a ceremony and–"

"For Valar's sake, Rumil," Haldir chuckled. "I _did _go through the Lady and Lord. The ceremony will take place at Greenwood's welcome this evening."

"Oh," I managed to mutter.

Haldir looked at me and smiled, a smile that looked so much like our father's I had to look away.

"I'm proud of you, Rumil," he said, his hand clenching my shoulder. "You have become a great Galadhrim."

I smiled slightly, risking a look his way. "Well," I said, "I was never one to be left behind in family tradition."

Haldir chuckled and shook his head. "Idiot," he muttered and I laughed.

**Four Days Later**

**Ashk**

Much of the snow was gone now as I strolled between the paddocks. The goats were lying lazily to one side, and Black was meandering after the cow at the other.

Moriana was nestled in the pack strapped to my shoulders while Onduras was in my arms this early spring day. I hadn't quite decided what to do with the three of us yet. The day was early yet, and I didn't work that evening.

"What is going to keep us all busy today?" I wandered aloud to my children.

"Perhaps a few good visitors?"

I looked behind me, shocked at the voice who spoke. Around the corner of the barn, Lord Celeborn rode his horse casually in to view. Behind him, Lady Galadriel herself came trotting up. Orophin came with her.

"Oh, my Lord!" I smiled. "My Lady." Remembering manners, I managed to curtsy, even with my arms full.

The three Elves chuckled between themselves and Lord Celeborn dismounted only to help his Lady down from her own horse.

She smiled at me even as I winced, seeing her walking in mud, slush, and stray pieces of hay.

"Look at these two!" She literally gushed as I presented my daughter to her. "They've grown so."

"You saw them only two months ago," mentioned her husband as he peered over her shoulder at the wide eyed child.

"Yes, and haven't they grown?" Galadriel repeated, looking at her husband who laughed and agreed.

As Orophin lifted Moriana from the back sling and beamed at her a good day, a shiver trembled over me from the cool day. Though I knew my guests did not feel the chill, I had no intentions on becoming sick any time soon.

"Umm...Please, come inside," I said, motioning to the house.

A short time later, as I poured freshly made tea, I glanced at my guests. "So..." I said. "What brings you by?" I hated to say that even though I was enjoying their company, I wondered if maybe they had news of Haldir.

But, it had barely been a week.

"Oh, you have been on my mind lately," said the Lady of Light, "I have not seen you since our last meal here."

I raised a brow and sat next to Orophin with a laugh. "Oh, after that meal, I would not have been surprised had you never come back."

"Well, we know it was not all your doing," Lord Celeborn replied. "Haldir has ever been the infamous horrible cook." I laughed and seconded that even as the great Lord propelled Onduras high in his arms and cradled him back, much like the child's father often did.

For the first time, I wondered at the relationship these two nobles held with Haldir. They seemed so close every time they were near. Especially their last visit. They all seemed as if family.

I glanced at the small table and realized I did not have anything to sweeten the tea. I frowned, shifting to rise and retrieve some before Orophin's hand tapped my arm as he stood.

"I'll get it," he said without prompting as he wandered towards the kitchener.

"Tell me you do not spend your days alone here," said Lord Celeborn suddenly. I looked at him in surprise before shaking my head.

"No. I work many days and Donavon is here in other times," I told him.

He nodded in understanding, but I couldn't help but notice that his Lady's eyes had taken a bit of a drifting state even as she seemed to be looking at my daughter in her grasp.

"And how is the boy?" Galadriel asked, glancing up at me.

"Well," I replied. "In fact, a relative of his passed through the village not all that long ago. I think it was good for him to see a family member."

Galadriel tilted her head with a nod and smile that seemed more pasted than real.

Onduras suddenly whimpered as if to cry before Celeborn lifted him high and swooped him down again.

I smiled. "I think he missed you," I said as Orophin joined us again, placing the jar of sweetener on the table as he sat. "You're very good with children."

"I had a daughter of my own once," the Lord replied. I nodded, already having known this, and already knowing that warning look from Orophin not to ask upon the subject.

Lady Celebrian's passing was felt by more than just her people.

"We have seen many children in our days," said Lady Galadriel. "Including that one sitting next to you," she said with a mischievous smile. Orophin beamed.

"Yes, and I was the best of my year," he said proudly.

"You were the only of your year in Lorien," Lord Celeborn said with a chuckle.

Time passed, and friendly conversation brewed with humor as well. However, I couldn't help but feel that this little visit had its own purposes. The Lady of Light continued to glance towards the door as if awaiting some great shadow to pass through it.

Was this friendly time to spend visiting - or was it a time to check up on me?

Noon neared as we strolled outside. A shrieking sound split the air and the Lord of the Wood himself nearly stumbled down the stairs, my daughter in grasp.

He managed to save himself, and the child, before looking around in shock.

I, however, could only sigh. "I'm afraid I have a very upset stallion to tend to," I told them, looking to the corral Black was springing about in.

Again, his shrill demand echoed as he stopped long enough to look at us before bucking and leaping to his own delight.

"Isn't he the demanding one?" the Lady of Light mused aloud.

"He is as moody as a cave troll in shadows," Orophin grumbled. "And doesn't like Elves one bit, I might add."

"He doesn't like you nor Haldir. He adores the twins and Rumil," I defended.

The Lady and Lord laughed before Celeborn handed me my daughter and motioned for Orophin to follow him to gather the horses.

I looked to Galadriel. "I enjoyed your visit," I told her with a smile.

She smiled graciously back at me. "As did I," she replied. "I hate to see you so alone all this way," she added with a slight frown as she glanced to the village then to the Lorien Wood.

She looked as though she was judging the distance from each. "And you certainly are alone." There was a bit of disgruntlement in her voice.

"Oh, I don't mind the isolation sometimes," I said. "Yet, on those cold walks home at night, I can't help but wish to live a little closer to town," I added with a smile.

"I would see you within my city if ever you wished it," she told me quietly. "You are always welcome."

I was surprised. Of course I'd always felt comfortable around the great Elven Lady, but I had never really thought about being welcomed into her home without a second thought.

"My thanks," I replied sheepishly. "And perhaps I will visit during these summer months."

"I hope you do," she told me. "Come the end of summer, and I am traveling to Rivendell for some time to visit with my grandchildren and son-in-law."

"That sounds wonderful," I said with a smile.

"Yes," she replied, her eyes casting towards the village. "I do not know how long I will be gone. It is many days' travel from here..." She seemed as though she was in thought as she said it and I frowned slightly.

However, before I could say anything about it, Lord Celeborn and Orophin came back into view with the saddled horses. Orophin's stallion was missing and I hoped he would stay longer.

As we bid farewell, Donavon came onto the property. I only spotted him because Galadriel's eyes shifted from me to him, some distance away still. I frowned slightly as her smile faded just barely.

However, she quickly recovered it when she looked to me again.

"I shall see you soon," she said.

"I look forward to it," I replied. "Good day, my Lady - My Lord."

Celeborn nodded with that warm smile of his before he and his wife rode back towards their home at a soft canter.

I looked to Orophin who was avidly avoiding my gaze.

"What was that all about?" I questioned.

He looked at me as if surprised. "Good spirits to visit, I suppose," he told me.

I raised a brow, shifting my daughter in grasp.

He shrugged. "I don't honestly know, Ashk. They called on me this morning to escort them here...They just wanted to visit with you, I suppose."

I nodded, accepting it for now. However, as I watched the two white creatures disappear into their forest, I looked to Donavon.

Strange, I thought. The Lady of Light, normally so kind, did not greet him even as she knew his presence was near.

**August - Three Months Later**

**Haldir**

"Hold the line!" I shouted as the Orcs once more tried to break our barrier. They collided with spears, shields, and blades. From above, Greenwood's archers rained an assault of arrows, but it still wasn't enough.

Again, a tide hit and I heard the cry of my Galadhrim echo into the forest.

"Hold the line!" I called again, Galadhrim from further back moving forward to fill the places of their fallen comrades.

I staggered back two steps as a large Orc crashed into me. He collided mostly with my shield, but the sheer force made me stammer under his weight.

A frustrated cry left me as my blade swung forward and ground between his ribs. Oily blood slicked onto my hand as I shoved him away and retook my place.

Cursed Orcs. The evening air reeked of them. The trees they'd passed through seemed to be growing darker and dying as the days passed.

"Haldir! Fall them back!" Olimar's voice trickled to me over the noise and cries of painful death.

I glanced back. "We can hold them!" I called back.

"Spiders are coming! Fall them back!" Olimar demanded and immediately any thought of defending this area of the forest was lost for the moment.

"Fall back!" I commanded. The line broke and Greenwood's archers hailed a storm of arrows to protect us as we fled.

Gods how I hated running from _Orcs._

However, a cry of horror rose up as the hideous sound of spiders nearing tapped into the air. The Orcs fled with a terrified shriek and I glanced back to see dozens picked off as spiders rained from the trees sprouted from the ground.

They were only infants...Yet three times the size of any grown Elf. A nest must have been near.

I scowled, leaping into the trees once again. However, even as I did so, the tree shook just after I landed safely on a limb.

An Elf from Rivendell fell as the tree trembled. I reached out on instinct even as the tree shook again - infant spiders below shaking out their prey.

My hand clenched the Elf's arm even as I fell with him. My free hand lashed out before someone else grabbed me. There was a grunt of effort as we came to a snapping halt.

The Elf I had in grasp quickly swung onto a nearby limb before Olimar pulled me to his side.

"Cursed bastards!" he hissed even as his archers and my Galadhrim impaled the spiders with dozens of arrows. They shrieked, some fleeing, others tumbling to a dead halt.

"Great," I grumbled, looking around us. "Now where is mother dear?"

Olimar remained silent as we peered out at the now empty forest around us. The occasional spider came from burrowed tunnels to snatch away a corpse or two, but there was no movement despite that.

This wasn't right. Where there were infant spiders, there was a mother.

Unlike Orcs, spiders could move nearly silently. Every Elf in the area was listening for the movement, waiting. No one spoke, fearful they would disrupt another's concentration.

A breeze passed and with it came a flutter of leaves.

I frowned. Leaves falling before autumn?

Looking up, I barely had the time to shove Olimar aside as the spider repelled down towards us from the top of the trees. She moved quickly, hitting aside others in her way and knocking them to the ground where her children waited.

I landed on the ground with a rough hit squarely on my left shoulder. It didn't take but a moment for me to know it was thrown from its place.

"Haldir!"

I heard Rumil's voice, but when I looked up, all I saw was a disgusting creature pattering her way towards me.

Someone pelted the creature with an arrow, and she cried out as I jumped to a stand. However, arrows did little to an adult spider's hide.

Spotting a spear still projected from an Orcish corpse, I snatched it with my useable hand and wielded it around just in time to back the beast away before she lunged.

Others tried to pelt her thick hide with arrows, but it served as nothing more than to make her angry as I prodded her back towards the trees my fellow warriors were in.

The spider reared high away from the point of my spear and from my right, two arrows bolted into her chest. She screamed and staggered to all her legs again before Olimar stalked even closer, snatching another arrow from a body and notching the deadly point with rage in his eyes.

He loosed the arrow and it pierced one of the creature's eyes. She squealed in pain, stammering backwards and right into angle for the other archers. In only moments, dozens of arrows were impaled into her head as well.

I jolted as a small spider near me suddenly collapsed with a wail of pain, a Galadhrim arrow protruding from his body. Looking up, I found my brother with a bow still in grasp.

Then, there was silence.

The corpse of the grown spider twitched and I glared at it before looking around me.

An enraged cry split the air a moment later and I looked at Olimar in shock as he threw down his weapon and kicked a spider's corpse near him.

"Cursed beasts!" he shouted. "This is my family's wood! Elven Forests!"

I said nothing, nor did anyone else. In the months that had passed, much of the forest that had once been so green was now fading into a shadowed existence few entered. It had been long since I'd heard this forest called Greenwood.

Now it was Mirkwood; Forest of Shadows.

It was breaking the prince with us now, and we all knew it. And I could not blame him. To see what was once glorious and right turn to hideous, deranged life was enough to drive one insane.

I looked at the prince, taking a breath to say something to ease his grief for just a moment. I had intended to give him something of encouragement.

But, I didn't quite realize what was happening before I suddenly dashed forward.

Shadowed by broken tree limbs and bodies of others, a figure moved from within the forest floor itself and I was already running for the prince as he turned to see what moved behind him.

"NO!"

I lunged forward even as I saw the spider dash out, his thick fangs clamping into the Greenwood heir's left shoulder and neck. Long legs wrapped around my friend and he was yanked into dark shadow before I even hit the ground.

My hand met nothing but empty air.

I stared into the dark tunnel for a moment, leaves from the commotion fluttering down around me in a hideous silence.

**Ashk**

"Maaa."

"Ama."

"Maaaa.."

"A-Mah."

"Muh."

I sighed with a laugh as Onduras grinned at me. His speech was coming much faster than his balance - the complete opposite of his sister. Moriana had stood on her own three times now, yet she did not take any step forward before falling.

Not even a year old and they seemed to be growing up far too fast for me. They were both human and Elven children...but they aged with the grace and speed of the Elvish kind's young.

A breeze passed and Moriana stirred in her sleep with a frown. I smiled at her and looked up to see the Black meandering from one grazing place to another while the goats followed him like loyal puppies.

It was hot today, nearly at the end of August now. We sat under the fruit tree that nearly marked the half-way point from the Golden Wood to our home.

A lazy day sounded good to me since the second harvest had taken two days with only Donavon and I.

With a deep breath, I laid back onto the blanket I had sprawled out. Onduras settled in the crook of my arm as I closed my eyes. Distantly, I could hear the Black at the creek, splashing his nose in the cool water.

However, I opened my eyes a moment later as Haldir's face suddenly came to me. I frowned.

It had been three months with no word from him. He had told me he doubted he could get dispatch out to Celebruim, but still...I had silently hoped he would send word sometimes that he was all right.

That kiss before he left that spring haunted me. Every time I even thought of it, my lips hummed and burned.

I missed him.

"Bah..."

I turned my attention to Ana who was now up and about, crawling towards a small salamander not far away. I smiled, watching her as she came to the tree trunk and the tiny creature disappeared into a small hole.

"Bah."

"That's not going to do much for him, my dear," I told her, not moving for fear of disturbing her brother.

She looked at me with a frown before her wide eyes peered around us. I watched with interest as she turned and sat at the base of the tree.

"Given up?" I asked.

She ignored me, her finger drawing in the dirt. I smiled and sat up carefully, moving Onduras away from me so I could see what Black and the goats were doing.

Oh, Black. That horse was so confused. He was trying to angle his head enough to drink from a doe. She immediately shrieked before running off, spooking both the fool horse and the other goats.

The cow nearby only bayed her dull voice before eating once more.

Something moved beside me, too tall to be Little Ana crawling about. I frowned, not looking as my stomach turned. Who was out here?

However, the moment I looked to my right, Little Ana was stumbling her way after a bird.

The bird flew away as I screamed something or another. I bolted to a stand, grabbing my daughter and holding her high into the air. Her eyes were wide in shock, her bottom lip sucked in as she did when she was scared.

But, oh, I didn't care!

"Ana, my girl, you walked!" I cried. "You walked, baby girl!"

Ana still looked stricken even as I cradled her close, laughing as I wished she could.

"Ashk?" A voice carried the distance as I turned to see Orophin moving his horse to a trot towards me, a look of concern on his face.

"Orophin! She walked!" I shouted.

Surprise immediately swamped his face as he dove off his horse and rushed to us.

"Oh, Ana, wait till your ada sees this," Orophin beamed. "He will be so surprised, won't he?"

We laughed like two fools before Onduras pulled on his uncle's leg and he sprung the child into the air only to catch him again, my son giggling just about as much as we were.

**One Week Later**

**Haldir**

The grief in the room was stammering and I felt slightly suffocated. Tears were obvious in almost everyone's eyes and when the King himself left the room in attempt to hide his horrible grief, many had lost any composure.

The memorial for Olimar, Prince of Greenwood, was the last thing these people needed. Their forest was being invaded - their homes tainted with darkness. Now their most beloved prince had been killed.

It had taken three days to find the lair of the spider that had taken Olimar. Two Elves were injured in that dark place, but the spider had been slain between Legolas of Greenwood and myself.

Yet, that was not enough to bring Olimar back nor dull the pain that was brimming in so many.

I could barely even look at the prince's wife and children. It nearly made me violently ill as I glanced at the beautiful Elleth who was already fading.

Her eyes were dulling, skin paling, wrinkles of the years passed catching up far too fast.

I doubted if the lady would live through the next week, and for that the suffering in this court was even greater.

Eleven of the twelve children of the Greenwood royals stood as tall and proud as they always had beside their father. However, the absence of their second oldest was a burning reminder it would never be the same again.

He left a gap similar to the space that was empty beside the great King Thranduil - The empty place of the queen who once reigned at his side before her death.

"Haldir," a gentle hand slipped onto my shoulder, squeezing slightly. "Are you all right?"

I looked at Philiandra, eldest of Thranduil's children.

"I should be asking you that," I said, finding myself on the balcony of the throne chambers while everyone else was inside.

She smiled slightly. "I am asking you," she said softly with a tilt of her head.

Ever the stubborn one, I noted with a sad smile. She and Olimar always had reign over the children of Greenwood, and it had molded them into being great leaders of their time.

"I'm fine," I replied, turning so I could lean against the rail of the balcony. "And you?"

Her lips pressed into a fine line. "As well as can be expected," she murmured softly. I nodded in understanding. She sighed and crossed her arms. "Life sometimes doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," I replied, some resentment at fate finding its way into my voice.

I sighed and looked at her only to find the princess peering inside, watching her sister-in-law and two nieces.

"Who will care for them if Hiera does not last through this?" I asked quietly.

Philiandra gave a grieved sigh. "She is already dead," she murmured, her voice shuddering. "She will not make the night." Silence settled before she shifted and said, "Cadolas and I will be tending to the two in the years to come."

Philiandra and her husband Cadolas already had four children of their own. However, I made no objection. She was a good mother, and Cadolas was a good father.

Silence settled a time and I saw as sadness crept back into the princess's eyes. I wanted to say something to comfort her, but I could think of nothing.

After a long while, she took a quick breath. "Haldir, would you promise me something," she said suddenly, her voice quiet as she peered at me.

I raised a brow in answer and she looked away.

"When you have a family of your own one day, never take them for granted...It is times like these when I look back and see the time I've wasted with my own family. What would happen if I died tomorrow?"

"Don't say that– "

"I would have more regrets than memories," she continued, ignoring me completely. "How many things would I remember as I walked the Halls of Mandos that I would have to wait to amend?"

I stared at her a long moment before letting out a tense breath. I only shook my head.

"Take this from an old wife, Haldir," she said. "I have been married two-thousand and eighty-seven years...and it still does not seem like enough time if I were ever separated from him. When the day comes when you marry, and when your own children come, keep them close. Do not do anything you will look back on and never be able to amend for.

"Time is not unlimited and does not wait for all confessions."

Oh, if she only knew how close she had come to completely stripping away what strength I had to keep my family from my already troubled mind.

She said something more to me as she moved away toward her husband as he held their youngest child in his arms. I watched as the two walked back inside, arms linked and children following their strides.

What would I regret if I died tomorrow?

I sighed and turned to look out at the great city from the balcony I stood on. "Olimar, what lessons are you still trying to teach me, my friend?"

A gentle breeze was my only reply.

- - -

Well? Hope all of you enjoyed - Happy New Years'! Everyone be good (as possible) and stay safe! If I do not update on time this upcoming week - I am either still hung-over, still drunk, or in a foreign country I cannot remember entering. Lol! No worries though.

Next update: **January 4th**

**P.S. **As promised, the summary of The Mage was posted on my profile. Please, please let me know what you think or if I should toss the idea. Thanks all!

**P.S...S. **Hmm, some things about Green/Mirkwood were changed on account of some information I was not aware of. Due to my dread of many Legomances (not all, mind you. Some are very good), I did not know much about his family. Sibling number was drawn from imagination, but some facts were edited due to my wonderfully loyal readers letting their dense author in on a few secrets. Thanks guys! Credit to you there!


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Accidental Confession

**_Massive _Thanks to Peredhel-Padfoot, tree topper, Coolio02, Dazzler420, snitchnipper, Anonymous, Ms. Unknown, Artemis1860, sunshine, pamie884, Muddie21, toratigergirl11, kwe, laer, snakefeather, varda101, Scarlett Moonchild, Skyfire4, niffi, Julia **(Gimli is multitalented, what can you say? Lol!), **LJP, Norie Ape1, legolasnDcolorblueinterestme, Firera, Jousting Elf with a Sabre, Pippinsgal011890, Cekah, nexa, Laer4572, huntress73, Kathy-SFF, and tree topper again** (Amen, sister! He's touched a lot of lives. And yes it was slides - Thanks! Didn't notice that. Thanks again!)

**Additional thanks for **those of you who were able to point out a few flaws concerning Greenwood's court. A thank you was added to Chapter 20 at the end if you would like to see that too, heh! I really do appreciate that for all those of you that helped in such a kind way. _Hugs _I just love you guys. I can't gush about my readers enough.

**Also: **A few of you commented on _The Mage _which just made me want to squeal with joy. I only have two more chapters to write on this (Chapter 26 should be the last of it) so _The Mage _is in process.

Hope you all enjoy and everyone had a fun and safe holiday!

**Chapter Twenty-One: Confession**

**One Week Later**

**Haldir**

_I stood, some sort of pain ripping through me as I did so. I grimaced, moving slowly towards the wardrobe to dress. However, when I opened the doors, only mirrors were inside. Mirrors that reflected some awful creature. _

_Thinned, white hair. A slumped posture and wrinkles that lined every mark on its hideous face. Eyes that were obviously once blue were now an eerie murky grey that sang a sad tale of dying for love. _

_Who was this?_

_I moved a hand and the figure in the mirrors did as well. Baffled, I moved again. The figure mimicked the motion._

_Oh, dear Valar - It was me! Wilted away like any who fades. _

_Leaves swirling around, withered away dead; faded from the seasons. _

_Raspy breathing. Wheezing through the air._

_My brothers at that disgusting creature's bedside. _

_Death._

I woke with a jolt. Sweat trickled down my face that left a cold shiver down my spine.

I took a deep breath, air once again filling my lungs and I listened to the silence around me.

Foolish dreams…Nightmares of some untimely death. They had plagued me ever since I'd last seen Olimar's wife Hiera only hours before she'd finally succumb to her grief. I'd seen an Elf wither away once in my life, and I cared not to see it again.

I had fled from those chambers I had briefly visited.

I knew why the dreams had come. Dreams always had meaning, my mother always said. One had to look into his or her heart to understand what it was the dreaming realm tried to tell them.

I knew what my dreams were telling me.

The night of Olimar's memorial, I had vaguely wondered at Philiandra's words. Was I doing wrong by keeping distance from Ashk? Was I going to regret it later?

But, that night the dreams had come. Dreams of her death - her aged and dying eyes looking at me before I saw myself just the same…fading into grief I too withered away.

I couldn't love a mortal, I'd always known this. However, that one night of wondering what it would be like to let myself love her had been punished. I could never love Ashk - nor any other human. It would seal my own death. I knew this.

The Galadhrim would leave Mirkwood the following day. When I returned hom–...To Ashk and the twins, I would have to act as though nothing had changed.

I wouldn't deprive myself nor Ashk of those nights with her. But, no longer would those foolish endearments she didn't even understand whisper past my lips. No longer would I fantasize about what it would be like to have her and the twins in Lorien, under the guiding hand of the Lady of Light and the protection of my Galadhrim.

No, the rules I had placed for both of us all that time ago when we first met would return and be minded by.

I sighed and turned over in bed.

And no longer would I miss her so much that I would swear it hurt while I was gone.

The twins' birthday was in two days. Birthdays were important those first twenty years or so. It had already been a year since they had come along and changed my life. I wanted to see them grow with every day, and finally I would see them again in only a matter of days.

I smiled at the thought.

**Two Days Later**

**Ashk**

"Oh, Eleyn, you've outdone yourself," I praised, looking at the cake.

"My specialty," Eleyn replied with a laugh. "I brought some gifts as well!" she cooed, looking at the twins as they sat wide eyed in their chairs.

As Eleyn continued to talk 'infant' to the two, I wandered towards Gronig as he shooed away other good-comers. It was ridiculous really. For goodness sake, _I _didn't even realize I knew this many people, but everyone came to wish the twins a happy birthday.

"Is that everyone?" I murmured to Gronig. He laughed and threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, Ashk, do not look so down. These people love you, that is why they come," he told me.

I made a face. "Gronig, I didn't even realize this town had that many people."

He laughed again. "Well, Ashk, you must realize you are everyone's favorite topic. Who wouldn't want to talk about the Warden's pretty wife and her adorable children?"

"Great - Now I'm gossip," I growled.

Gronig shook his head and turned inside with me."Come now. This is the best part of birthdays while they're still young. You get to test the gifts before they do," he told me with a menacing laugh.

It was nearly dusk by the time we'd sorted through everything. The two had mountains of toys now and the occasional new piece of clothing. I couldn't wait to put Onduras in a pair of cover-alls. It was just about cutest thing I'd ever seen.

And what was with the ribbons and bows? Little Ana was littered in ribbons and bows of all colors. She could wear one every day of the year and not have one twice.

"Is that everything?" I asked, peering around the room and the assorted piles. Eleyn looked around as well before nodding. "Good," I sighed, sitting down. "This was the longest birthday ever."

The two laughed at me and Donavon awarded a rare smile as he bounced Onduras around.

"I don't think it's over yet," Gronig said suddenly, standing and moving towards the kitchener. I frowned and looked at him before a shadow passed outside.

Past the window, I spotted what made my heart do several somersaults into my throat. My hands flew to my mouth to suffocate my gasp.

I bolted for the door, flinging it open before he even had a hand on it.

We paused a brief moment before I couldn't stop myself and jumped into his already full arms. The four packages went tumbling, but I didn't pay much attention to them as he lifted me right off the ground, his grasp enough to squeeze the breath right out of me.

"Oh, Haldir! You made it back!"

"Of course I made it back," he laughed and the sound brought ridiculous tears to my eyes even as I laughed with him. "I had a birthday to attend to," he said, putting me back on the ground and smiling at me in a way he rarely did. It was one of those smiles that made me wonder what he really felt.

"Don't forget us!"

"Rumil!"

Haldir squeezed past the two of us as I lunged for his brother as well.

"How is my little sun ray?" he asked between his own laughter as we stumbled onto the porch. Inside, I heard the twins squealing words no one could understand as their father swept them both into his arms.

"Rumil, I'm so glad you're back!" I exclaimed, not bothering to detach myself from the Elf as he seemed fine with holding me. "I missed you, so!"

"I missed you too, my dew drop," he laughed before finally letting me go.

"Am I ignored?"

"Oh, Orophin, of course not," I laughed, hugging him too just for good measure even though I'd just seen him three days before. He chuckled before ushering me inside.

Haldir was sandwiched between his son and daughter and was currently presenting them with their gifts.

"Don't worry. You don't have to like that one - Your Uncle Rumil gave it to you."

"Haldir!" Rumil laughed as he joined the three.

I felt like such an idiot as I tried not to look as though I would start to weep at any moment. Orophin gave me a knowing squeeze around my shoulders and winked at me.

"Glad they're back?" he whispered.

"More than anything," I replied, kissing his cheek. "But you've been good to me, brother-in-law."

Orophin actually blushed slightly and I laughed at him before Eleyn called us to finish off the cake.

**Later **

**Ermone**

"Word was sent, Ermone."

"And?"

"He's back."

"Good," I replied feeling the rage at even mentioning that Elf boiling in me. "How long will it take for the others to get here?"

"By tomorrow morning," said Meriel. "You can stall him until then, can't you? With the boy's help?"

I nodded.

"You will be able to get the boy to help, won't you?"

"Of course I will!" I snapped back. "He's just a boy. He will follow the word of his long-lost uncle."

"He better," Meriel replied. "I would hate to become upset with you."

I glared at the other man who happened to match my own shadow. "Trust me," I told him. "I want the Warden's blood as much as you do."

With that, I stood and went to retrieve my horse. It was finally time for my return to Celebruim.

**Midnight**

**Haldir**

"They had a long day," she whispered from behind me.

I glanced at Ashk as I stood in the doorway to the nursery. Both of the twins were asleep peacefully. Many of their new toys surrounded them as well and I smiled.

I had been baffled when Ashk and Orophin had been just about bursting at the seams to show me something. When they put Little Ana on her feet, I wasn't thinking much of anything. However, as she started walking towards me, I probably sounded like a fool saying hundreds of things at once.

I had just been so surprised. And she'd walked right to me. That said something, didn't it? She certainly hadn't forgotten me.

I smiled at my own idiocy as Ashk stepped by me to check on them both.

She shook her head in dismay. "They're already a year old," she said softly, shifting one of Onduras's stuffed dogs away from his face.

"Hard to believe," I replied. "Doesn't seem like all that long ago since that morning we named them."

Ashk smiled at the thought and glanced at me.

"Certainly doesn't," she said with a small laugh. Finally, she sighed and turned away. I moved from the door and she closed it until there was a crack to peer in from.

"Where's Donavon?" I asked.

"He said his uncle returned earlier in the night. I suppose he is with him," she replied, her voice as shadowed as the hall we stood in.

Valar help me, but I wanted to pull her close and just hold her. I just wanted to be close to her.

I had this planned out for two days. I wouldn't touch her - Would hardly hold a conversation with her. I had to prove to both her and myself and I didn't need her.

But my defenses broke when I was just near her. Those plans filtered away as I looked at her all night.

When that door opened and she stood there smiling so happily at me, I didn't even remember that I had plotted to distance myself from her. Instead, I just let her jump into my arms and embraced her for all she was worth.

"Come here, Ashk," I said softly.

She slipped into my awaiting arms. Her head rested on my chest and I breathed in that lavender scent of her that I had missed for months.

I shouldn't be doing this. This would prove nothing but that I was weak under her gaze and touch.

Thoughts continued to swirl, but I didn't heed them. I barely even heard them pour from my own mind as my hand slid around her cheek, tilting her face towards mine. Again, those foolish endearments battered to get out, but this time I was able to push them aside.

I silenced my own words by kissing her. I kissed her long and hard. She pressed herself against me, her arms sliding around my neck.

Gods, I had missed her.

This had to be the last time I let go. The last time I lost control with her. I couldn't afford to forget all everything anymore. Not with Ashk. She was dangerous. This was the last time I would forget my own reasons and worries.

"I missed you," she breathed into my lips and I felt a violent need streak its way through me.

I shuddered, trying to hold the words in, but beyond me they slipped out in Westron, in her native tongue. "Vala help me, Ashk, but I missed you, too."

With a small urge from me, she jumped into my arms, her legs winding around my waist before I went to the bedroom.

I couldn't do this again. Never again could I forget everything but Ashk.

The door closed behind me and my last coherent thought was my own warning to myself as we tumbled into bed together once again.

**Donavon**

I frowned. "Uncle, what's the matter?"

Uncle Ermone finally looked away from his drink and his eyes met mine. He had insisted that we sit at the far end of the tavern, hidden in a booth from others' eyes and ears.

"This is difficult for me to tell you, Donavon," he said quietly, remorse deep in his eyes. I leaned forward in interest. I rarely saw my uncle as anxious as he was.

"Donavon, do you remember that day...That day that everything happened? When the Orcs came?"

I leaned back then, away from him. That was the last thing I wanted to remember. However, I nodded.

"That morning - do you remember the forest we passed?"

My memory flickered to that day. The day I had tried so long to put out of my mind now came back to a blaring light - fuzzy and dark as it was, I remembered almost everything about it.

There was a forest we walked along for nearly a day until we stopped. Four men went in search of anyone nearby to ask for directions to a place called the Gap of Rohan.

"Yes," I murmured.

Whoever it was those men spoke to had turned us completely around. They sent us across the river not far away and towards high hills and low valleys. We hadn't questioned the directions, only followed them.

Yet, as that forest we'd walked along for all that time was just barely a shadow in the distance, the group we traveled with entered a deep gorge. It was shadowed and echoed every sound we made. Snow slowly tumbled down around us and I still remember how the younger children were playing before the first vicious cry gave way.

I pushed my memories aside then, willing them to stop before I'd gone too far back into my nightmares.

"Donavon, you know the person who gave us the directions to the Gap of Rohan...I don't know why he did what he did, but it was his fault for what happened? He sent us the wrong way, you see that don't you? You know he must be punished..."

Slowly, I nodded.

In the days after the attack, those of us who survived stayed among each other. Many swore to seek vengeance, and my uncle had been one of them.

"Boy, you listen to your uncle, and you listen well," he warned, leaning forward and pointing at me.

I felt dread weigh heavily on me and I waited.

"The one who gave us those directions was the March Warden of Lothlorien."

Master Haldir.

"That's not possible!" I exclaimed before the man shushed me. I glared at him like a lying scum. "That's not possible! He would never do such a thing. He would never hurt innocent people!"

"How well do you know that Elf, Donavon?" Ermone hissed. "Would you take his word, or the word of your family?"

I stared at the man before shaking my head. "You can't make me choose between something like that. We don't even know if he is guilty or not!"

"We do know, boy! One of the men he spoke to, Meriel, he is still alive. He swears it was Haldir of Lorien."

"He's lying!" I shouted again before Ermone's hand clamped over my mouth and a few visitors looked our way.

Gronig frowned and moved to join us but I quickly waved him away. If this rumor got out, more than just Uncle Ermone would come for Master Haldir.

"Don't call that man a liar, boy," my uncle warned me. "He is a respectable man."

"And Master Haldir is a respectable Elf!" I hissed back.

Ermone stared at me before sighing and shaking his head, his hands covering his face with a sigh. "Oh, Donavon, what are you doing, boy? Taking a stranger's side over family?"

I stared at the man a moment before shaking my head slowly. Somewhere in me, I wondered if he spoke truth. "What are you going to do to him?" I asked quietly.

"Don't you see? It's time for the Warden's own justice to be served," Ermone hissed at me.

"You can't do that - You have to talk to him first. Hear what he has to say!"

Ermone seemed to simmer a bit at this. Slowly, he nodded. "If it is important to you, Donavon, then I will talk to him. But it must be tonight…tomorrow others are coming."

"You called on others!" I demanded.

"It can be amended if Haldir proves me wrong."

Shocked, I shook my head. If others came, Haldir would be home and they would kill him right there. What if Ashk tried to interfere? Would they hurt her or the twins too?

"Come on then," I said, jumping up from the table. "We will talk to him right now!"

"Good idea, boy," Ermone replied, standing and dropping a bit of money on the table. Quickly, I led him outside and towards the Warden's and Ashk's house. This would all be sorted out. This had to be a mistake.

"Donavon."

I paused. We were halfway to the house, what on earth did Uncle Ermone need to talk about now?

As I turned to look back at him, he only shook his head.

"I'm sorry, boy. I can't have you mucking this up," he told me. "We've waited too long."

"What?" Baffled, I took a step back. "What are you– "

Suddenly, a hand landed on my shoulder and something collided with my head. Then there was nothing.

**Haldir**

I laid content to listen to her breathe. The heat of the passion had passed, but the warm glow we both held was enough to keep my heart hammering.

There was still nothing like making love to Ashk. There was something about her, something between us in that time spent together that burned me with a welcomed pain.

I was silent as she slept beside me. Absently, I slipped my fingers through her hair and every now and then she would shift, murmuring in her sleep.

Time continued to roll by and I felt myself drifting to sleep as well. But, a moment later, Ashk took a deep breath and lifted her head, glancing at me. I smiled at her before she laid back again against my arm around her.

Her hand lazily brushed my cheek.

"I love you."

I jolted at her whispered words and any distant thought of sleep faded. I suddenly couldn't hear beyond the slamming of my pulse in my ears and my vision darkened for just a moment.

I angled to look at her, but she was asleep once more. Did she even know what she said?

It didn't matter...She said it. She meant it. People told their deepest secrets in sleep.

I felt ill as I pulled away from her. I paused once I had unwound her from my grasp only to see her pull the blankets closer against her beautifully naked body.

I shuddered and stepped back, nearly staggering into a bed stand. Shaking myself, I dressed and within moments, I was fleeing the room like any foolish coward.

Why did she say that! Damn her! Ashk couldn't love me. She just couldn't. Her loving me was not apart of my plot to stay away from her; to distance myself. Her loving me was not possible! She couldn't.

If she said that to me again, awake or not, something inside me knew I would shatter and logic would be thrown to the wind.

That couldn't be. I had to leave. I had to leave her for a long time.

...But what about the twins?

Ah, Vala, I would figure it out later! I had to leave now. I couldn't be near her tonight.

As I saddled Kali like someone driven mad, I could hear the voice in my head screaming at me.

What was I doing?

"The right thing," I murmured aloud before mounting my horse and riding away towards Lorien once more.

**Ermone**

Bastard of an Elf!

I watched as the Elf Haldir rode back to his beloved forest as if the jaws of death were chasing him. When he disappeared beyond the trees, I was met with a very expectant and very angry gaze.

"...He's left?" Meriel growled.

I fumbled. I wanted revenge just as much as this man did, but he would kill any to get it. I would be nothing to him.

"No worries, Meriel," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. "It is all within the boundaries of the second plan."

"Second plan?" he growled.

"Oh yes," I replied. "There are things worse than death, Meriel. You know that as well as I do," I said, glancing at the man. He raised a brow in interest.

"What are you suggesting?"

"His family in that house, Meriel...Why should he have his family when we do not have ours? Why does he keep what he stole from us?"

At first, Meriel only stared at me. But, slowly, a smile crept along his mouth and he actually laughed.

"Ermone..._That _is our new plan."

- - -

Good Lord...I have been writing for days it seems. I shamefully wrote the first chapter to The Mage _Hangs head in shame. _However, I must finish this first. I have only two chapters left now! _Does a little dance_

Well, I hope that chapter wasn't a rutter. The next chapter is one of my favorites for a particular Haldir and brother scene. Thanks for all your great support and encouragement! You've all really helped me with how I'm going about my original fiction business ventures.

Thanks for everything!

Ack - with all my blabbering, I forgot to put an update projection! I hope you all will be looking for it...Eek. Okay, well, look for an update on **January 7th. **


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Late Revelations

**BIG thanks to Artemis1860, Gypsy Kittens, legolasnDcolorblueinterestme, moxie, sixty-six, Scarlett Moonchild, Laer4572, Anonymous, Hopeyheartbear, pamie884, varda101, Peredhel-Padfoot, toratigergirl11, Coolio02, Claire, Muddie21, Julia, Pippinsgal011890, stacey, snakefeather** (Let me get back to you on that request...I need to think on it, hehe!)**, tree topper **(lots of times! Thanks! _Hugs) _**DMH1973, Raider-K, Norie Ape1, tree topper, tree topper, tree topper, tree topper, Diadora, Hopeyheartbear **(again! Heh!), **Ms. Unknown, LJP, Nexa, tree topper, midnight-flurry, huntress73!**

**Whew! Congrats! **A) You made me just about the luckiest writer ever as we passed 400 reviews! I never expected this to be a success like it is - All thanks to you guys! _Hugs to all _B) For all of you who had a bad feeling about Ermone and had it justified!

Also, for your pleasure, those of you who have been requesting to hit Haldir - There will be a dunking booth at the end of the chapter. Whether you hit the target or just him, it's up to you. Lol!

Unfortunately, I could not do personal thank-you's as I wanted to with this chapter. I was called into work both tonight and I am expected before my classes tomorrow. Great being an intern, no? Gah. Anyway, hopefully look for them in the next chapter. Thanks for everything!

**Chapter Twenty-Two**: **Revelation **

**Haldir **

"Haldir?"

I looked over my shoulder at my brother as he peered at me, his eyes wide. I raised a brow at him. "What is it?"

"Erm…Nothing. I was just...surprised you were here," he replied as he neared.

True enough, I didn't often come to the place I was now. Settled between ancient trees and fading blossoms, this was a garden I rarely wished to visit; a place where statues of Elves passed stood proud still.

The shadow cast over me now happened to be the strong figures of both my parents. I didn't bother to read what was etched into the base of their combined statues - I knew the words by heart and soul.

Orophin sat on the bench space beside me and I sighed.

It had been nearly twenty-five hundred years since our parents had passed, but it was rare for me not to think of them from time to time. To think of how they lived their lives, or how savagely their decades had ended.

Sometimes, when I saw others the same age as myself still mingling with their mother or father, I felt some sort of resentment at fate. Why could I not have that same blessing to talk to those who gave me life just as easily as many others did?

Childish thoughts, maybe, but that didn't keep me from wondering.

There had been times when I vaguely wondered what my mother would think of Ashk. She'd always been so critical of any female I found interest in. What would she think of the mother of my own children?

Ada, of course, would have taken to her after a time. Perhaps he would have had the same apprehensions I had initially, but he would have loved her in the end.

Too outspoken for her own good, never one to back down from a challenge - that was the type of person my father enjoyed to be around. It was the same type of person he'd tried to form his children to be.

He'd had more luck with Rumil than anyone. Of course, he still had his humor, but Rumil didn't fool me nor Orophin. He was as wise as any, he just clouded it with immaturity.

Ada died so painfully fast - so abruptly. I had been talking to him just that morning the day of his death. I remembered the conversation clearly. Rumil's twentieth birthday had been nearing, the last of the celebrated years, and we'd been plotting to wish his childhood off with something he'd never forget.

That same morning, Ada had made a confession to me I'd never told either of my brothers in the years passed.

Amar was with child.

I still remembered the look on his face - Proud and grinning like a fool.

He'd left for border patrol, swearing me to secrecy until his return.

Yet, he did not return. His patrol had been raided by Orcs. Fifteen out of the twenty-five Galadhrim had died - their Warden among them.

News swept back to his family and I remembered being called back from the southern borders by a horrible looking messenger. I would remember his distraught face all my life.

The scream my mother had given with the news could still shatter my ears. It had taken five days as she slowly faded away from us. She fought to remain as I had begged her to stay in those five days. Until, finally, the Lady of Light sat me down and told me a horrible story of one living life without the love once had.

I had told my mother I would forgive her if she left us only hours after that conversation...and that evening Amar passed, taking with her the sibling I had held secret from my brothers.

There was not a year passed when I did not dream of the way she looked on her deathbed. There had been no beauty left on her body as her thousands of years aged her so fast. It had shaken me to the core and I had been terrified of the sight of fading Elves ever since. Their pain wasn't able to be fathomed by any other and they grieved until their dying moment.

I couldn't leave this world that way. If it meant I never had to love - so be it. Never could I be strong enough to struggle through that horrible death the way I'd watched my kin do. I just couldn't.

Granted, some Elves survived the death of their better-half. Lord Elrond. King Thranduil. Several wives of my own fallen Galadhrim had remained behind, waiting for their children to come of age until they too left this world.

Some thought I was not frightened by much of anything. It was true, really. I'd only felt fear so many times in my life.

...But I was terrified of love and what it brought. I never wanted it nor did I deserve it. I was a servant to these forests, fighting for others not to feel the utter pain of grief. I couldn't afford to be distracted...I couldn't afford to have a family.

"Haldir."

I glanced at my brother but said nothing.

"Why did you return so early? I expected not to see you for a few days."

I looked away. Did I tell him what made me flee the home of my wife and children?

"Something came up that I had to deal with," I told him, looking up at the unseeing eyes of my father.

Orophin nodded, not asking any questions. If there was anyone in this world that knew me better than, or as well as, myself it was him.

I suddenly blew out a breath harshly. "Am I fool, Brother?"

He shifted, leaning back and putting his ankle over his knee. "It depends on how you look at it, Haldir."

I turned my head to peer at him. "How do you look at it?"

His eyes stayed away from me a moment and he crossed his arms. Finally, his gaze shifted to mine. "You're a fool," he muttered softly. "I envy you, Brother, if only you could see that. You have two beautiful children who are always bright in the world and curious as their father once was. They love you like their hero - a title any father wishes. You come into a room, and their faces light up."

I grumbled, leaning forward and bracing my arms on my knees, running a hand down my face.

Orophin leaned forward as well, mimicking my position but leaning towards me.

"And you have a beautiful wife who has been patiently waiting for you," he said quietly.

My eyes shot to his and I felt myself glare even if I didn't mean to.

With an aggravated growl, I shoved to a stand and paced in front of the looming statue of our kin.

"She is waiting for nothing."

"She is waiting for everything, Haldir!" Orophin told me fiercely. "Why can't you see that? If you cannot look into her eyes and see that she loves you..."

I looked at him expectantly. "What?"

"Then you need to let her go. You need allow her to let _you _go and find someone who loves her in return instead of he who pushes her aside all the time."

"I don't push her aside!"

"You do, and you know it!"

...I did. I knew that. I purposely did it too. I _planned _the times I needed to push her aside.

I ripped my gaze away from my brother and stalked the forest floor as I paced out my pent up anger aimed at no one but myself.

"What am I supposed to do with her, Orophin? You tell me!" I pointed at him as if accusing him of a crime. "Let myself fall in love with her until only so many years pass and she dies leaving me with nothing but a broken body and a broken heart! What good is that?"

Orophin stared at me before shaking his head. "Haldir...you can't live life out of fear."

"I'm not."

"You are. You don't want to give yourself to her because you think it would break you in the end."

"It would!"

"Perhaps so, but what about the days before the end?" he asked, standing quietly as I only shook my head.

But slowly, that denying motion faded and I only stood still among the garden that always brought me nothing but pain.

"Haldir, ask yourself a simple question...If it was for her happiness, would you see her wed another?"

I jolted at the question. "What?"

"If it made her happy, would you release what hold you have on her?"

I wanted to tell him I didn't have a hold on her...But that was a lie. Last night proved that. She loved me...And what did I do for her?

"...If it made her happy," I managed to grind out.

Images of Ashk with a faceless man flashed in my mind. Her laughing with someone else, working with someone else, sharing meals with someone else, making love to someone else…

I shuddered as the thoughts pelted at me before I found Orophin looking at me with an almost smug look.

"What?" I growled.

He chuckled only once. "Haldir, my brother...You're in love."

"I don't love her!" I boomed, but he didn't so much as flinch. He only stared at me with a shake of his head.

Slowly, I felt my well-put barriers begin to crumble. Every moment I spent with Ashk seemed to come flying at me and with them came some sort of feeling I did not understand.

I sighed, previous anger fading to a twirling mist and I sat once more on the bench I had been on minutes before. Again, I rubbed my face with my hands.

"I can't love her," I muttered into my hands.

Orophin's shadow cast over me. "You can...and you do."

I looked up at him and he gave me a critical look before I shifted my eyes away.

Perhaps it wasn't right for me to love her. It was dangerous...But, Valar help me, I did. More than anything.

**Ashk**

I wandered the house hoping to find him somewhere within its walls. But, Haldir was no where to be found. And as I peered out the window I saw that Black was alone in the corral.

Where had he run off to so suddenly in the night? I didn't even remember him leaving.

One of the twins whimpered down the hall and I sighed, moving away from the window and towards the nursery. Moriana was standing at her crib and I smiled at her.

"Good morning," I greeted. She cooed in return and said something I couldn't understand. I laughed and lifted her from her crib.

"Next year by this time, you'll have a big bed and your own room," I told him, placing her on the table to get him dressed for the day. She giggled at me.

"Boo."

"Boo," I repeated with a grin.

By the time she was dressed, Onduras was still sleeping. I looked at him a moment before taking Moriana down the hall to dress myself. I glanced in the mirror once I was through and saw a dull figure peering back at me.

No wonder Haldir had left. I was so plain compared to his people. What would make him stay here?

And to think, I had a dream just that night that I told him what I really felt. I told him I loved him.

With a roll of my eyes and a glare at the mirror I turned away once again. However, one of Moriana's numerous new ribbons caught my eye. It was a simple brown one. With a resigned look at my daughter, I held it up.

"Should we walk a little wilder today?"

She clapped. "Rum!"

"No rum," I said, tying my hair away from my face. I glanced in the mirror, not seeing much of a difference, before retrieving my daughter once more.

I was headed down the stairs when someone knocked at the door. Surprised, I frowned and moved to answer it, settling Little Ana on my hip.

The visitor knocked again and I hurried my step.

Opening the door, I was surprised to see who I did.

"Ermone," I greeted. "What a surprise to see you."

"I can imagine, Ashk," he replied, his voice more distant than the last time I had spoken with him. "I just wanted to see if you knew where Donavon had run off to."

"Run off?" I echoed with a frown. "What do you mean? I thought he was with you."

"He was. But, something seemed to be bothering him, and when I asked, he ran from me like I was death himself," he told me with an innocent shrug of his shoulders. "I can't leave knowing he doesn't have anywhere to go."

I frowned at him. "He can come here when he wishes to, I assure you," I said, suddenly aware that there were three men on horses not far from my porch, watching in interest. However, they held the reins of four other horses. Riderless horses.

I swallowed and Ermone looked at me with a raised brow.

"Ashk, you look a bit pale," he told me softly. "What's wrong?"

I glanced at the horsemen again before I heard something move towards the back of the house.

Oh Gods, the kitchen door. I hadn't latched it last night. I never latched the doors when Haldir was home.

"What are you doing?" I asked, stepping back.

Ermone didn't answer, but instead shoved me backwards inside the house before I could slam the door in his face.

I staggered back, desperate to hold my balance with my daughter in grasp as she immediately started crying.

"What's wrong, Ashk? Frightened of me so suddenly?"

I didn't know what he was doing, or what he wanted, but I knew I didn't need to be near him.

I moved to bolt for the kitchener, knives were in there, but three men plowed in through the door there.

I yelped in surprised, suddenly being squeezed in by the four men. Glancing between them, I shifted Ana before bolting up the stairs. Someone laughed, but the others hollered at me, heavy feet following as I came to the top.

Panicking, I shoved the hall bench with my foot and it went tumbling down the stairs, colliding with the men there and tangling them together.

I couldn't defend myself with Moriana in my grasp.

I looked around frantically as I came to the end of the hall. I closed the nursery door before opening the closet and putting my daughter in a blanket basket. She peered at me with tearful eyes before I closed the door.

"Where are you running to, sweetheart?" a man crowed as he stumbled over the stairs and onto the second level. I stopped in my tracks before picking up a vase. He laughed at me as he neared.

However, the flowers in the vase were roses. As soon as he was close, I ripped the thorny flowers from the vase and lashed out with them. The sharp claws raked across his face and sent him howling in pain. He barreled towards me and I crashed the glass vase over his head with a scream. He fell to the ground and I barely avoided his toppling body.

I screamed as someone's arm hooked around my waist and a harsh grasp clenched around my hand with the roses, their thorns piercing into my fingers and palm.

"Let me go!" I cried, kicking for all I was worth.

_Don't panic. Never panic. _

Haldir's words came back to me as the man dragged me towards the stairs. His comrade pushed by us straight towards the nursery and where my son was.

I reached behind me and yanked on my captor's hair. He cried out, trying to pull from my grasp and released my hand with the roses. I raked their sharp thorns over his hand and he cursed, throwing me and the pain away from him.

I collided with the wall, knocking down a candle holder.

As I saw the third man opening the nursery door, I lunged and latched onto his back, my nails dragging across his face and neck like a savage. He staggered and we crashed to the ground. Something broke nearby and Onduras cried out in a terrified wail.

I staggered to get up, the man still struggling to unwind himself from a chair and blanket he had collided into.

I threw a reckoning kick between his legs before I jumped to my child.

He was sobbing, his loud cries ringing in my ears as I grabbed him into my arms. My own blood smeared on him from my hand as I raced out of the room.

"Not so fast!"

The man I had cut the face of dashed at me, snatching my son from my arms and shoving me down the hall. I crashed into a wall table, but flung myself at the man again.

A hand snatched my hair and twisted painfully. I cried out as I was thrown backwards and crashed into the stairway railing before tumbling over the edge.

Words and light collided as I tumbled down the stairs and landed at the bottom with a sickening thud.

I heard myself gasp as someone's hand grabbed the back of my dress, hauling me to a stand. Before I knew it, I was brought eye to eye with Ermone.

"That was quite a fight, little miss," he growled at me, throwing me away from him and sending me slamming into the opposite wall. "But now you better be a good girl before we decide to see just how loud your son can scream," he warned as I slumped to the ground, barely able to focus. However, his words left a horrible echo in me and I looked up at him in terror.

"No - Don't! Don't hurt him! Please!" Desperation peaked as I saw the men upstairs descending with their limping comrade and my son.

"Where's the girl?" one man asked.

"Forget her! Someone's coming!" a man demanded from the front door. Ermone glared at him then me before he tossed a black satin bag at my feet. "Put that on over your head. Hurry up!"

Oh, Gods. This could not be happening.

"Do it!"

I gasped, jolting and doing as I was told. The world became black and dark to my eyes even as I heard others scuffling about. Someone grabbed me and I nearly screamed. A sharp hand cuffed my face for it and I was dragged outside, the sound of my son's wailing was echoing in my mind and heart.

Why were they doing this! I didn't know these men!

We stopped, the sound of horses and other men grumbling reaching me. Distant sounds of people from town trickled towards me as well. I prayed whoever it was would hurry - Would save both my son and I.

Someone bound my hands tight in front of me as I strained my ears to hear through the battling conversations around me.

However, only three words echoed towards me, wrapping their way around me so tight I could sparsely breathe.

"Burn it down."

"NO!"

My baby girl was still inside. She was hidden away. I'd meant her to be safe!

Amongst my own horrid screams and struggling, I heard the crackle of fire.

My hands collided with something as I clawed madly to get away from my captors. Someone tried to grab me, to cover my mouth and muffle my screams, but I bit him through the hood I wore.

Fire whipped and I heard the shattering of glass.

"No! No - Please! She's just a baby!" I struggled away from my cursing captors and ripped the hood from my head. My eyes landed on the flames that leapt through the broken window of my common room.

"Grab her!" someone demanded as I whipped from a man's bruising hands and dashed for the house.

Someone collided with me, crashing us both to the ground.

"Ana - Ana!"

"Shut her up!" Ermone's voice shouted as I somehow watched the blur of fire grow through my weeping eyes. I was hauled to a stand, dust from our struggling filling my lungs. I kicked and clawed and screamed with all my might, but it did nothing for me.

I couldn't see through my tearful eyes as I heard something in the house splinter and fall.

The shrill scream that left me did not even sound human as I wailed my child's name.

"ANA!"

Then, there was a scuffle...pain..then nothing but shadowed darkness.

**Celeborn**

I stopped, slightly winded, as I spotted his brother running towards him. The youngest of the three, Rumil always had been the most loyal and faithful to his kin.

But, now his eyes were as devastated as my own surely were. His face was pale and his strides panicked.

Selfishly, I felt the timid relief that it was not I to tell my Warden what had happened north of these woods; what had happened to his small family.

Rumil spoke too fast for his brother to understand as he collided with Haldir, nearly toppling them both to the ground.

Haldir took his brother's shoulders and shook him, demanding to know what was wrong. The Galadhrim took a deep breath, his own hands gripping his brother's shoulders.

"Something has happened in Celebruim, Haldir. The house is burning!"

Rumil himself did not know the details. I was only aware that a patrolling Galadhrim had spotted the fire burning high into the morning sky and had casually passed the information on until it reached Haldir's youngest brother.

I knew this because of my wife's panicked voice reaching me this morning even from her distance in Rivendell.

Rumil didn't know what I now did...That Ashk and Onduras were gone; that the house had set aflame with an infant inside; why those men had come...

I watched as my dear Captain dashed away from his brother, bounding onto the horse he had been saddling. The animal let out a surprised shriek before bolting forward as his heels slammed into her flanks.

The future was forever changing...My wife had not seen this as a possibility. She had not prepared herself nor our Warden for this. No one was prepared for this I thought gravely as the leaves stirred by Kali's strides settled back to the forest floor.

**Haldir**

I didn't remember the ride nor did I remember first laying eyes on the fiery horizon. Crossing the field had been forgotten in a daze of blaring panic. I couldn't even recognize the people huddled near the house.

However, when I sprang from my horse's saddle, I only realized where I was when hands grabbed me; hands that stopped me from going blindly into that burning home.

People were shouting at me, but it was nothing more than a whirling tunnel of voices I didn't understand.

Then, suddenly, a tiny sound reached me.

There was a cry of an infant.

Forgetting the hands that braced against me, I spun and searched frantically through the people near. Something inside me shattered and the world around me became present and conscious again. I could hear Gronig telling me to stand back, away from the fire. There was the sound of weeping nearby along with hysterical chaos.

But, I ignored all this as a soot stained and red eyed boy neared me with a precious and squirming bundle in his arms wailing for all the world to hear.

For a few minutes that passed, it seemed only my daughter existed. And as she screamed and cried herself into a fit, I tried my best to soothe her, my eyes darting around, waiting for her mother to come to my side.

But she didn't.

"Haldir!"

Gronig was shaking me when I looked at his distraught face.

"We can't find Ashk or your son," he told me, his gripping hands having what would have been a bruising strength.

But at his words I could only shake my head. I looked around us frantically as if about to find Ashk with Onduras at any moment.

"They took them!" cried a voice among the chaos.

"Took them west!" seconded another.

I heard myself asking frantic questions and was vaguely aware that my brothers had joined me. Questions were answered with only further questions. No one knew what was going on. Everyone was yelling, swearing, crying...

...Staring at me in silence.

I looked at Donavon, the only one of this crowd not panicking. He stared at me. Something in his eyes told me that he knew exactly what was going on.

"Where were you?" My voice was low and hazed with a deadly hiss as I shifted my whimpering daughter to my brother. "Where were you!" I demanded as the boy remained silent. He still said nothing before turning away from me.

"What do you know, boy!" My hands lashed out, clenching his tunic and pulling him back, shaking him. People were hollering at me to stop, some trying to pry me away from him.

However, the boy's silence had faded.

Instead, an angry hurt took over his eyes.

"Did you do it!" he screamed at me. "It was you, wasn't it! It was your fault, wasn't it!"

My hands remained fisted in his shirt, but I felt sudden dread peel past my own throbbing fear. Somewhere in his eyes so suddenly full of rage I saw something familiar.

His eyes filled with a pain no other could fathom.

"What are you talking about?" It was Orophin who asked him, his own voice taut and strained with fear and confusion.

"Was it you who gave the directions to travelers the winter before last? Did you send innocent – _innocent – _people to their deaths that winter? They were Westerners, weren't they!"

"_We are in need of a guide." There was a smiling laughter in that voice. Did these people not understand what forest they had entered?_

"_If we could acquire your assistance for a moment," said another, sniggering as if drunk._

_I frowned, looking down at the rugged looking men. Three of them stood within the Lady's borders as if they were welcome and had the right to be here. _

"_Send them around the bend, Haldir...Perhaps they will learn their manners during their walk," Ferevellon murmured to me when I told him what the humans had requested...and how. _

_I glanced at the awaiting men. They were naive and foolish; rude and stank of booze and smoke. They spoke with no respect nor any dignity. _

"_There have been rumors of Orcs near the gorge," I replied to Ferevellon with a frown._

"_That was months ago, March Warden," said Illidor with an even deeper frown. "They enter these woods without thought nor respect...Teach them their lesson. You've never been one to allow disrespect. They will not enter these woods again after their little trek."_

_I remained silent, swaying between decisions._

"_Haldir, they will still reach the Gap...Just let them have time to think in the process," Illidor said then. I looked at him and after a moment, made my decision._

"_Go east of here," I advised. "Past the river, just over the hills. There is a gorge there...Do not go through it, go over it. It is a climb, but it is dangerous to enter that place." _

_The men looked between themselves and nodded to me. _

"_Thank you, March Warden," said one man, a smug smile on his face as if he'd proved some great feat. They turned and left without a further word. _

"I was with those people!" Donavon exclaimed, struggling to get away from me. "Mine was among the families they say you sent to slaughter!" He wretched away from me and staggered back. He fell, landing in the snow with a gasp.

I could only shake my head.

_Ferevellon came skimming through the trees when I looked up. He dropped onto the flet I was standing on with a bewildered look on his face._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_Those men...They were leading others. An entire band of families, Haldir," he told me, a look of anxiety in his face. _

"_Where are they?" I demanded, my hand snatching my bow. _

"_They're nearly at the gorge." _

_When I came to the end of the tree lines, the first scream ripped through the air. Those men didn't heed my warning...That echo came from within the gorge itself. _

_The screaming of men, women, and children shattered our ears. Sobbing I could hear from my distance ebbed away at my conscience. Screaming, pleading. The sobbing of children and women...and men. _

_And soon the horrid chaos of tragedy slowly died away and there was little else in the air besides the fluttering of snow flurries around us. _

_I had known Orcs had been out this far for months. I could have sent a legion to rid the land of them...yet I hadn't. I had known a horror like this was coming. I could have prevented this. I had the choice to prevent it. Why did I hesitate? What did I do to those people?_

_So, instead I could only watch from my great distance as the attack continued and I was powerless to interfere or stop it. _

_And as I watched, I slowly felt a shadow passing over my mind. _

_Walking over the blood-soaked snow, the sightless eyes that stared at me kept me silent, as they did my troupe. _

_No one survived._

_I could have prevented this. _

_I'd sent them into a slaughter._

_-_

_The city I stood among was wearing on me far too much. I had to leave. I had to get away for a night or two - Far from the eyes that looked at me in question._

"_Where are you going?" Rumil asked as I mounted my horse._

"_For a ride." _

"_To where?"_

"_To where ever I may end up." I didn't know. I didn't even care._

"_Haldir!"_

"You couldn't have been with them..." I muttered, aware of the eyes watching me closely as an awkward silence took over everyone near us, even my brothers. "No one survived," I managed. "No one survived."

The boy stared at me from the ground. I watched his eyes glass over with an enraging pain. "Tell that to your wife and son," he growled at me. Slowly he shook his head, tears brimming past his eyes and down his cheeks. "It _was _you," he whispered as if saying a horrible secret.

I shook my head, reaching for the boy but he only scrambled away in a panic, jumping to a stand before I backed off, baring my hands in surrender.

"It was you!" he cried. "You killed my family! It's your fault they're dead!"

"Donavon, son - Easy now!" Gronig exclaimed, reaching for the boy, but Donavon hit his hand away.

"Don't call me _son_!" Donavon demanded, tears still streaking down his face. "I'm no one's son!" he declared, glaring at me. "Because of you!" He pointed at me viciously. "Because of you! They'll kill Ashk and the boy because of you!"

"Who!" I demanded.

"The men who survived...The ones you stole the family of!" Donavon shouted at me. "Now they'll steal yours, Warden! More blood will be on your filthy hands!"

"Donavon, what do you know about what's happened?" Rumil spoke up, dashing by me. "Where did they take them!"

But, the boy only turned and ran.

"Donavon!" It was not only my voice that called after the fleeing boy. Two young men near his age dashed after him, but I doubted they would catch him. He was running like fire chased him.

I could only stare after him, stricken in shock.

- - -

Whew! Goodness that chapter has been a weight I'm glad to get rid of! I hope it was all right. I a few questions linger - how did Donavon save Ana, etc, etc. All will be answered in the chapters to come.

Again, thanks for all the support and I hope to see you all at the next update: **January 10th.**

P.S. Dunking booth is now open. _Hands all reviewers baseballs. _


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Captive

**To My All-Inspiring Readers:**

**laer - **No pun taken, lol! Aw, crying at work over a story is the worst because then people ask you what's wrong and all you can say are things like, "He's dead!" or "They're getting married!" etc, etc. lol. I feel your pain. Anyway, thanks for your thoughts!

**pamie884 - **Oh, good! I was so worried about the abduction scene - I am glad you liked it! Whew! Yes, Haldir better kick it in gear if he wants Ashk and Onduras back, no? I hope the target practice on Haldir was fulfilling, lol!

**Scarlett-Moonchild - **Hahahahaa! That dunking scenario was enjoyable to say the least! Heh! Yeah, and can you believe I _almost _had the idea of killing off Ana? For just about a day I did some while ago, but a better idea rolled around. _Evil grin _Hah! No worries, I won't post The Mage till I'm done with this one. I'm almost done too! _Tears up _Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Norie Ape1 - **Heh! Great - I hope she holds up to expectations in the next chapter. Thanks, Norie!

**moxie - **That's good enough for me! Heh, thank you!

**tree topper - **Haha! Well, at least you hit him! I couldn't hit the broad side of a barn even if I tried. I would just run up to the target and punch it or something, heh!Ooo! I'm glad you caught that link between the tragedy and Ashk's encounter with Haldir. I was almost afraid I made that too vague. Glad you enjoyed!

**DMH1973 - **Well, I can't tell you either way - but a confrontation is nearing! Heh.

**Julia - **Yeah, those guys have the blame a bit wrong there if you ask me. Yay! You grabbed the intersection there on the two stories! Whew! I was worried it was too vague for everyone to note that. Yeah, Orophin came out to be my hero in that chapter. There is a deep story behind Haldir's parents that may be revealed in this story or in another..I haven't decided yet. Yeah, just keep your ticket for the dunking booth and use it when ready! Lol!

**Firera - **Haha! I agree, they never know. Poor Ashk is right - I would have killed someone. And Haldir is slowly coming around. He takes a big step in this chapter - I was so proud! Lol! Enjoy!

**Gypsy Kittens - **Heh! I can't tell you! But Haldir is so running to the "Calvary on the Way" theme right now. Lol. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

**kbluesmom - **Wow, glad you like the story! Unfortunately, this Haldir gets to go on the 'achievements' shelf downstairs. Don't worry, you can come visit - lol!

**Shallindra - **Oh, goodness...I'm so sorry that I've seemed to added to that horrible grief. I hope that sometime you can come back and read this all right. My condolences and I would hug you if I could.

**legolasnDcolorblueinterestme - **Yes, the oaf finally admitted his love. If I could slap him, I would. Is that a song? I don't know it. Hmmm.. Holy crap. Thorns. Swords. These are all very sharp objects that I dislike, lol! Yeah, I went for sentimental with the Iron Heart himself in the 'confession' scene. I liked how it turned out, I'm glad you did too. Oo, you got the interwoven past thing too. Whew! I was worried. Bah Ha! Like a tiger sizing up a zebra. That there is classic! That was too funny!

**Artemis1860 - **Aw, cry? _Hands over a tissue _Trust me, just wait for a few more chapters. I will be giving out tissues by the carton. I even cried writing the dang thing! Heh, nice shot. Sounds like me, lol! Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you!

**sixtysix - **Wow, that's so...flattering! I'm so happy you like the story - I love writing it. I really do. Thanks so much and I hope you like this chapter!

**Saeleth Tinuviel - **No problem! Glad you took the time to drop a note! Thank you!

**snakefeather - **Oh dear! Don't cry cause I didn't update! I'm updating a day early! However, I am glad that the chapter was good for you. And thank you! I was worried about catching everyone's thoughts correctly and whatnot. In such chaos, it's a hard feat to control! Lol. I hope you like this chapter! Next one is one of my personal favorites..heh!

**Ms. Unknown - **She nearly did! When I was plotting out the story, she actually was going to. However, I found a much better purpose for Little Ana. _Grin _Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you!

**poolbum - **Well, I'm glad you dropped a comment by, that's great! Thank you so much! Oh dear...Haldir, sopping wet. I enjoy that. _Thinks really hard _Hmm...That must interject somewhere in this story, lol! Perhaps a pool party at the end? Lol! Jk!

**varda101 - **lol! That was a great review, Varda! I enjoyed it! Heh! I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Kathy-SFF - **Ick. Work. I just put in an eleven hour day today...Yes, a Sunday. I was upset. Wow, that's such a compliment to a writer for the reader to see the characters. Thank you! Yeah, I had been plotting with Haldir's 'mistake', as he sees it, for a while. It felt good to finally get it out there. Request noted, hehe. Thank you so much!

**Coolio02 - **Well, I certainly can't tell you if he does or not! Updated a bit early, I hope you like!

**Shaman'sBlade - **Wow! Thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying! Thanks!

**Pippinsgal011890 - **Whew, I nearly made you cry? Goodness! Ana has some affect on people! Lol. Haha! You just beat up Donavon! The poor kid is grieving! LOL! Okay, the ninth it is then. You talked me into it, lol! No, I just began chapter 26 which should be the last. It is explained at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

**Claire - **Hmm...Well, I'm glad different wasn't a bad thing. Chapter 26 is very different from what I've written normally with this story. I hope it works out all right. Thank you!

**LJP - **_Supplies bat _Have at it, chick. However, I think he will win you back in the end. Even I was ready to beat the bloke. No, he's obviously too hard on himself. Galadriel helps him along with that matter in this chapter. Lol! Punched him, huh? Gah, that kid is getting beat up from you readers! LOL! I'm glad you enjoyed - Hope it's the same for this chapter!

**huntress73 - **Yeah, took him long enough, didn't it? He did have a fairly good reason for being distant though - If you're a sympathetic person...Which I most certainly am NOT. Lol! It seems Ashk is though. Lucky for him. Bah ha! I would hope Ashk wouldn't be like that, lol! Perhaps Aluna, but not good ol' Ashk. Heh! Haldir has some tribulation to deal with in the next few chapters, poor guy. Yeah, that's why when you get directions...you write them down. Hah! Haldir may win you in the end - He did me and I nearly hated the bugger by now, and I wrote him! I'm weird. Lol. Enjoy the chapter!

**toratigergirl11 - **Thanks! They had her son though, if she fought any more, they might of hurt him! Poor little boy. He'll need a therapist in his life! HAHA! You just killed my bad guys - LOL! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one - But the next one is what I'm looking forward to. Heh! Thanks!

**celebrian - **Whew! You've been around for a while. It seems like this story is lasting forever, but I'm loving writing it! I'm so close to being done, it's sad. Thanks for the hugs and luck, I need them! Enjoy!

**Laer4572 - **HAHA! That's hilarious. Poor March Warden. At least he's starting to admit when we're all right! Aw, you cried? Just think - when I plotted this story out, Ana was going to die! However, I found better purposes for her. _Evil Grin. _Yes, thank God he finally caught up with the crowd. Now he needs to haul tail so it's not wasted! Heh, tickets will be going on stand within the next two weeks! Yay! Hope you like this chapter!

WHEW! That took a really long time. So long that my butt actually hurts, but it's worth it guys! Thank you all so much for you dedication and your wonderful comments and encouragement. You've all really helped me with my writing!

Thanks and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come!

**Chapter Twenty-Three**: **Captive**

**Noon **

**Ashk**

I'd awoken only fifteen minutes ago, but the world only blurred by. I could hear my son crying but I couldn't bring myself to find him. The black satin bag was over my head again, but it may have been for the best. If I looked at that child, I knew I would only see the daughter I'd lost.

When I closed my eyes, I saw my home burning...the cries of an innocent baby ripping into my ears.

Days I'd been with my daughter slid by me…So little time with my girl. She was to be an immortal, never to die, never to be buried before her mother. A parent was never to bury their child...Never.

She was supposed to grow into the elegant beauty all those of her kind had. She was to live years into eternity, and find adventures and quests in her life to live through only to become stronger in the days to come. She was to find a love of her own, marry, and have her own perfect children. And to those children, she would tell them the tales I could never tell her.

Oh, this was not to be her fate! This wasn't supposed to happen!

I wept bitterly unable and unwilling to stop my own grief. The man I rode with demanded my silence several times, but I could barely hear him.

Suddenly, there was a loud curse. Shouting erupted, and the horse stopped.

Someone's hand grabbed me and pulled. I felt myself falling but landed limp on the ground that was hard as rock. I heard myself gasp but their voices reached me through the noise.

"It was that boy! That nephew of yours!" cried a man and I heard a scuffle not far away. Boots hit the ground, men were stumbling about, horses were trying to back away and I didn't move.

"He couldn't have saved her!" hissed a man and my breath paused.

"He did, you fool! I warned you not to leave that boy there!" cried a man. "This is your fault! We should have just waited for the Warden and killed him then!"

"Shut your face!" exclaimed Ermone. "With that house burning, that child inside, the March Warden knows just how far we will go whether or not that child died!"

Oh dear Gods...My Ana was alive. Donavon had saved her!

Amongst my tears, I heard myself laugh and the men around me fell silent.

I was whipped to a stand and the bag over my head was ripped away. A strange man's face thrust into mine.

"You laugh, woman!" he demanded, shaking me.

I continued to laugh at him solely because of the thick joy in my heart. Moriana was alive. It didn't matter where I was now or what I'd just heard about my husband. Moriana, my daughter, was alive! She'd live to see days long past my years.

Thank you, Valar!

"Laugh, woman," growled the man. "And I'll see both you and your son dead."

Nearby, Onduras was still crying.

My drunk feeling of joy slowly ebbed as I stared into that man's eyes. In their green depths, I saw something pure and clear. Hate. Pure, clear, obvious, burning hate.

"What do you want with us?" I hissed at him, feeling as my tears of once grief, then joy, simmered away.

His gruff hand clenched around my jaw. "I want vengeance," he growled at me. "You husband took my family...Now I'll take his. And I'll take his life too!"

Fear rippled in me.

"He'll come for you," he hissed at me. "He'll come for you and his son...And when he does he'll feel pain! In his soul and on his body!"

"You're mad!" I cried, shoving at him.

He only laughed.

**Haldir**

"Haldir…"

I looked up at Lord Celeborn as he stood on the flight of stairs above me. His face was layered in grief and sympathy, and that raw emotion from him made me look away.

I'd been forced to return to Caras Galadhon. Orophin and Rumil had nearly wrestled me from my horse and I was ashamed to say I had every intention ignoring both them and my Lady's words. I wanted neither their sympathy nor their help. Some part of me knew that I could slaughter the men who threatened my family without help...

But, alas, logic returned to me. Even if I did slaughter those men, it would not stop them from killing both Ashk and our son.

I shuddered at the thought.

"Come, Haldir," Celeborn said, suddenly at my side. His hand landed on my shoulder. I started and he only peered at me.

In silence, I allowed him to guide me down the stairs.

"Sit," Celeborn told me, motioning to a bench as we entered a familiar garden.

_My poor Warden._

I was not startled by her voice returning to me. In my mind, I saw her looking at me painfully and I couldn't break that gaze as I longed to.

_Are they alive? _

My question stung both my mind and hers.

_Yes, Haldir. They are alive._

I shifted.

_..Will they remain that way?_

Only silence came from her and I felt a hand I could not see touch my shoulder gently.

_The future is ever changing, my Warden._

I shook my head, trying to fight the urge to lean my face into my hands, hiding my utter grief from the Lord of the Wood who watched me in silence.

_They travel west into the mountains, Haldir. Captives of grief, those men will do anything to know they are harming you. You must be careful how you handle this. _

Her voice was gentle but with a stern note in it.

_You cannot do this alone - You will need help. _

I glanced around the empty garden as if I would see someone spite Lord Celeborn.

_From who? Who would follow my command in search of a wife and child no one even knew existed?_

My thoughts were bitter. What a fool I was to let this to happen.

_Your command is followed by any, Haldir. You know this. Call for aide, and it will come. Take as many volunteers as you need._

The sternness had faded, but she still seemed urgent.

_You have waited long enough - Do not make your family wait any longer than they already have. You can still mend the past._

I nodded to myself slowly, even as doubt still remained.

_Haldir, I have said this before...The death of those families was not on your shoulders. Had those men followed your directions, this would not have happened - But fate is what it is, my Warden._

Again, I felt a gentle hand before my mind dimmed and I knew the Lady of Light had left my thoughts.

Lord Celeborn looked at me expectantly. "You wish to see the Galadhrim Guard in audience, yes?"

I could only nod.

**Rumil**

What on earth was he doing?

Orophin and I glanced at each other in dismay as Haldir entered the dining room Lord Celeborn had the Galadhrim to. All of us were watching as the March Warden strolled in with a yearling Elleth in his arms. No one knew the child he held was his own daughter.

The sea of Elves parted in greeting as he walked through them.

I'd never seen my brother's face more of stone in my life. No feeling breached that wall he held in front of him. No thought - Nothing.

The room was silent when he'd passed his troops and he turned to face us. There were five Wardens here including Orophin and myself and we stood together. He glanced at all of us to the side.

"Many of you in this room have families," Haldir said, looking to the watching Galadhrim. "Wives...Children."

A few nods passed the mass of fair colored heads.

Haldir paused and I felt myself hold my breath.

"...I too have a wife and children," he said, looking at his daughter.

Shock rippled. Orophin looked as though he'd pass out and I barely recovered my breath as I looked to our eldest brother. He, however, looked more refined than a statue, watching his words ripple through the crowd.

"You jest, March Warden!" someone called.

Haldir looked that direction. "I do not," he replied.

Silence fell again and he shook his head. "Hidden in secret for my own sake, they have stayed in Celebruim for over a year now. ...This is my daughter; Moriana. She has a brother, Onduras."

Frantic whispers exploded and I watched my brother warily. Why was he doing this? Some sort of redemption for the time passed?

"Why have you not revealed them, Haldir?" Ferevellon asked and Haldir looked at him.

"My wife is human, Ferevellon. My children are half-breeds," he said, shifting his daughter. "The woman from last winter's ball - Ashk. She is my wife, the mother of my children."

"Ah-Ha!" someone exclaimed with a hardy bellow. "I knew there was something about her! I knew it!"

Laughter slowly filtered over the room as others burst gossip about Ashk and the Warden.

"Warden, you tell only us this...Only your command and you look so glum even with that child in your arms," said a Warden beside me. "What is it you still hide?"

Haldir cleared his throat. "Men went to my wife's home this morning," the room fell silent, "They crave revenge on me and seek it through my family." My brother continued to explain what had happened in Celebruim that morning and I watched in awe.

I could not believe was he was admitting to his Galadhrim. I could hardly believe that he was finally, _finally, _taking his family out of the shadows when they needed him most.

And as his sad tale ended, the room remained silent and he peered at those who watched him with dogged disbelief and shock.

Haldir's shoulders straightened and he took a deep breath, glancing at the ground before looking up once more. "My children are innocent and I love them more than I could possibly put into words," he said softly as Little Ana laid her head on his shoulder. "Contrast to common belief - I honestly do have a heart, and it belongs to them."

He then glanced at Orophin and I, a strange sort of ill sadness in his eyes.

"My wife is innocent," he said, looking away from us. "...And I love her more than I could possibly put into words."

I felt myself sit abruptly in a chair near me. Orophin's hand gripped my shoulder with a bruising strength even as he stared at our brother.

"I need help to bring my wife and son back - to save them," he continued. "Though I have hidden them from you for so long now, I selfishly need the aide of the Galadhrim Guard."

At first, there was only a reeking silence. I glanced at the Galadhrim around us as they all peered at each other and stared at Haldir as if he was a new creature bathed in a heavenly light.

It was Ferevildir who stepped forward first. "You have my aide," he said, his voice ringing with pride.

"And mine," his brother quickly added.

Other declarations rang out across the room until they chorused together. Over the crowd, Haldir's eyes looked to Orophin and I. Slowly, I pushed myself to a stand, silently committing myself to him.

His nod was slow and understanding.

**Donavon**

Idiot! What an idiot I was!

For months, over a year now, I'd been in the presence of the very person who had taken everything from me. For so long I found myself yearning to be accepted by him - to receive his approval for no other reason than a childish wish of a father-figure.

How could I not see it in him? Was my mother not right - were all murderers not evil? Why could I not see this in Haldir of Lorien?

Some part of me tried to argue with this enraged being I had become. Some whispered voice was trying to tell me to calm down and rethink this...But how could I? My family had been killed because of that Elf - Did I not seek the revenge my uncle did? What loyalty did I have to Haldir and Ashk that I did not have greater to my family?

I shook my head to myself.

Ermone had left me in his inn room the night before. And when morning had come, I woke...and I felt dread in me so deep it was as if I would lose my family all over again.

The door had been locked and braced, but I knew something horrible was going to happen - or already was. I'd tried to make enough noise to gain attention for someone to come to my aide, but no one did.

With no other choice, I smashed out the window and slid down the roof only to hit the ground running towards the house I knew Ashk and Haldir were at.

I didn't much remember what had happened first. I saw the house burning, and I saw men riding away as if the fire would reach for them. I heard a child among them crying and wailing...yet, it was drown away when I heard a child in the house.

And like some hero I wasn't, I raced inside, picking my way through the flames and dashed upstairs.

I didn't even remember where I found Ana nor how I got out of the house. But when I did, arms of the people of Celebruim embraced me and the child.

Not long after, _he _came...and as soon as I peered at him looking for the truth, I saw it. Before I even asked questions - I saw it.

How could I have been so blind?

How I'd suffered because of him...And now Ashk and his son would suffer now too.

The thought left me feeling ill. Did Ashk even know what Haldir had done?

Still in sight of Celebruim, high on the hills of Rohan, I looked west to the mountains in the distance; the mountains my uncle and the other men had taken Ashk and Onduras. The sun was past noon now and as it leaned further into the west, the shadows of the great mountains stretched as if hands reaching for something.

If Ashk discovered that she and her son were being used to hurt Haldir, I knew she would try to interfere.

What was I thinking? Ashk was going to put up a fight no matter what. Silently I feared that if she did she would only make things worse. Burning that house with Moriana inside only proved the determination of her captors - my kin. If she took one wrong step, I doubted they wouldn't hesitate to kill her just as brutally.

No matter how I hated Haldir, I could not hate his wife. It was impossible. Ashk had been a gentle friend when I needed her and a steady by-stander when I did not want her.

Could I not help her now when she and her son needed me?

There had to be another way to finish with Haldir without using his family - his innocent family.

They were as innocent as mine had been...

I shuddered at the thought as my eyes scanned to the smoldering, black pit that was once a beautiful home. In the fields nearby, Black was standing rigid as he stared at Lorien.

There had to be a way I could help Ashk.

**Nearly Evening**

**Haldir**

Where were they? What were they doing? Was Onduras sleeping or awake to witness his world shifting into some horrible nightmare? What was Ashk thinking - Was she hurt? Were either of them hurt?

The thought battered at me before Orophin nudged my arm, drawing me from the terrifying thoughts.

"I should have kept them in the city," I said softly. "I shouldn't have hidden them so far away. I shouldn't have hidden them..."

Orophin looked at me but I could not bring myself to look at him in return.

First anger had come, then fear - utter fear - then anger again as a claiming want for vengeance. But, now there was guilt. A steady weight upon me as my darkest imagination heard my son's wailing - my wife's weeping.

Would I see my son's bright eyes, always so full of life, dull with an untimely death? A death that stung of innocence and grief. Would I never see him walk - Never hear his first words?

Would I never have the time to tell Ashk how sorry I was for what I had done - the distance I had kept her at bay with. I longed to tell her I loved her in every language I could find and to never let go of her again.

They could kill her…

Orophin could only clench my shoulder.

"They will be all right, Haldir," he told me. "Don't grieve so hastily – We'll get them back."

I stared at him a moment, his will to believe trying to overcome me and I offered a forced smile.

Rumil joined us then before turning to look at the mass of Elves he'd just emerged from.

"Many have come," Rumil said as we peered at the legion of Elves.

I had requested only twenty, yet others were demanding to join still. Not all whom we watched now would join in this hunt but they had still come.

The loyalty of my command had been something I obviously underestimated. Rumors of others on the borders requesting their return to help had not been hidden from me, nor were the freshly returned platoon of archers who were demanding they come as well.

The last of the chosen boarded their horses. Their armor was covered by the green cloaks of Lorien. Their bows strapped to their backs, and their swords at the sides of all.

"You're certain about this?" Rumil asked, his niece in his arms.

I had asked Rumil to remain behind, much to his anxiety. However, I needed him to stay with my daughter. Though I could have left her with Celeborn, it was my brother I wanted to be with her. She had been grown quiet in the time after we left Celebruim. She was silent now - hours after the incident.

"I need you to stay here, Brother," I told him. He sighed slightly, disappointment and turmoil reflecting in his face, but he nodded.

"March Warden, the Galadhrim are ready," said Ferevellon, his eyes as hard as granite. He was set to be married in two months and his future wife herself had the boldness to approach me only a short time ago and give her own condolences.

I nodded to him and turned to my daughter. She had her thumb in her mouth as she laid into my brother's shoulder. However, when I offered my hands, she moved to fall into them.

My little Ana whimpered slightly as she clung to my neck and I felt it like a kick to the gut. I swallowed and embraced her as tightly as I dared to without crushing her.

"Be a good girl," I told her, kissing her hair before brushing my hand through the soft tendrils. "I will bring Ama and Muindorback," I whispered to her. "I promise."

The child sniffled before leaning back to look at me, a hand rubbing into her tired eyes.

I smiled sadly at her. "Do you love your ada?" I asked her, nodding my head. She mimicked me before kissing my nose without prompting. I smiled as my brothers chuckled. I pulled my daughter close once more and she burrowed into my neck.

"She will be all right here," Rumil said with a half-smile, forced as it was. "You just focus on Ashk and Onduras...Bring them home, Haldir."

I tilted my head with a single nod before my brother offered his hand. I clasped it before he pulled me to him, embracing me while minding my daughter.

When I said my last farewells to both my youngest brother and my daughter, Orophin and I turned and pattered down the stairs. Our horses were brought forward and I mounted swiftly. However, I nearly fell off her back when I turned to see who was nearest to me.

"My Lord," I managed. "What-"

Lord Celeborn looked at me. He wore armor under his cloak. I knew because of the arm guards I could see around his wrists. A bow was across his back and nestled with his arrows were the two blades he fought with...I had not seen them in many years. Not since his lessons with young Legolas of Greenwood.

"I may not be among your command, Warden, but you can't leave me behind. You have no choice but to have me here," he warned as I took a breath to ask him to stay.

"But, Caras Galadhon-"

"This is not the first time both my wife and I, along with our reigning Warden, have been gone in unison, Haldir. Galadriel will return come tomorrow's noon," he told me with a glaring eye. He motioned before us as if opening a road. "Make your way, March Warden."

I stared at him a moment before glancing at Orophin. He raised his shoulders briefly before I turned Kali about. Ready Galadhrim looked back at me before I raised my hand over my head.

"Hail, Galadhrim!"

"Hail!" the chorused called returned like crashing water.

The horses below all of us shifted in unison, charging forth as Orophin and I led the first lines that thinned among the forest trails. Voices of the city called on luck and fortune and the horses echoed their ever-present battle cry before we disappeared among the trees.

**Dusk**

**Ashk**

"I would suggest not trying anything," Ermone told me as he latched my wrist to shackles snared to the base of a huge bolder.

"No promises," I growled back, trying to throw my hair out of my face so I could glare at him.

However, he only laughed.

"Ashk, darling, we are within the Misty Mountains now - Do you honestly think if you _did_ escape, the Orcs here would not pick you off only minutes after leaving this camp?" he sneered with a chuckle before motioning to a man nearby.

"You're lying," I replied with a frown even as fear cloaked over me.

"Do I?" he questioned. "I pray you do not find out for yourself."

The man he beckoned shifted a bundle into Ermone's arms that he hastily passed off to me. Something shuddered through me as I held my son for the first time that day. I cradled him close, ignoring Ermone and any other near me.

Onduras's eyes were slightly puffy and red from his crying. However, as he looked at me, his little fists clenched in the shirt of my dress and he clung to me.

"It's all right, sweetheart," I whispered to him, my cheek rubbing against his hair. "We are going to be just fine," I said, assuring more myself than him if he even understood me. Onduras peered at me and in his eyes, I saw his father.

These men would kill Haldir if they had the chance - us too.

If only I could get away. They would have no leverage then. They couldn't threaten Haldir with us if we escaped.

My eyes shifted upward to see the men some distance away, spread amongst a handful of fires. There had to be nearly three dozen men here...Maybe more. We had merged with another group some time ago, but I hadn't noticed to the number that had nearly tripled. Most were quiet now, thought thick in their eyes.

The one who I'd first seen earlier in the day after I'd discovered Ana's survival, the one with green eyes and a harsh voice, looked at me. I stared back at him, unwilling to back down in this silent challenge.

He tilted his head before shifting and getting up. The others around him glanced to see what was going on, but none said anything.

The man strolled over to me and crouched down, looking at my son.

"He is a good boy," he said. "Brave for a child." His eyes flickered up to mine. "Does he take after his father, I wonder...Or his mother?"

I said nothing in return. Could he see how I was hiding my shaking hands by clenching my son? I wouldn't even be surprised if he heard my heart hammering against my chest and banging in my ears.

"It's a pity," said the man. "You are a fine woman, Ashk...I do hope your husband doesn't make me hurt you." He almost managed to sound sincere, but there was laughter in his eyes.

"You're sick," I hissed. "What did Haldir do to make you do this?"

Any amusement slid away and a hallow darkness slid over his eyes. It screamed of a pain so similar to one I'd seen before, I barely contained a gasp.

"_My lord," I greeted, sliding the hood away. "Would you like something to eat?" _

_His eyes flashed to mine and I recoiled at the pain I saw there as he slid his glass towards me. _

_He said no more and I swallowed. "You were in so much pain when I first saw you," I said, remembering how he'd looked. His voice had been low and grinding, his eyes a hallow void of everything but a pain that did not ail his body._

_Haldir only nodded. "I was."_

"Your husband, Mistress, is responsible for the death of dozens of innocents...My wife and child two of them," he growled at me, the rage I'd seen earlier that day returning. "I will not see him go without punishment."

"What are you–" I frowned, unable to grasp this. "He would never do anything like that!"

"Wouldn't he?" the man questioned, his green eyes flaming. "We will see how well you know your husband, Ashk...If you have the time," he said, sniggering like a madman.

"He'll kill you," I warned, trembling with something near rage and something closer to terror.

The man smiled at me standing. "Some things are worse than death, Ashk," he told me, "As your Haldir will soon agree." His hand reached forward, tweaking a lock of my hair before I jerked away.

He chuckled again before turning and walking away.

I stared after him before looking at my son.

We had to get away from here...We had no choice but to escape.

- - -

Argh! Today I started on chapter 26 (the last chapter) and I will tell you honestly that I nearly cried at one point..(yeah, me - the author! The one that comes up with this stuff!)..I mean honestly, that is just sick. Anyway, thought I would just warn you guys.

Chapter twenty-six should be the last chapter - however, an epilogue will most likely follow. No more than a few pages (not my monster chapters).

Anyway - Next update will be **Thursday, January 13th**

**P.S. **For those of you still musing about Aluna's powers, the answer is finally given in chapter 25...Mwhaha!


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Hopeless

**BIG thanks to Nexa **(I didn't get you last time!), **Calowiel, tree topper, Jaffee Leeds, pamie884, Scarlett Moonchild, Fiera, Laer4572, Artemis1860, legolasnDcolorblueinterestme, Jaylen, snakefeather **(I am compiling my list! Lol! I should have it for you next update, or whenever you get the chance to read this again, heh.) **debra3, Miraen, Saeleth Tinuviel, huntress73, moxie, Julia, Dazzler420, Ms. Unknown, Norie Ape1, Imithwennyere, Claire, Varda101, Kristin **(Wow! Thank you so much!), **Coolio02,** **Ertia, LJP!**

**Thanks SO much guys! **I don't know how else to put it and I feel like an idiot always saying thanks, but there's nothing else I can think of! Lol! To my many muses, my endless love! There. Haha!

Hope all of you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Hopeless**

**Donavon**

Morning slipped over the mountains. The night faded and for that, I was grateful.

In the darkness of night, Orcs had moved noisily though the mountain passes. I had tried to continue to travel, yet I had not gotten very far before I finally succumbed to my fear of the creatures and found hiding in a hallow incline of the mountain.

Now dawn had passed and the morning sun was going high. I had made good time, I noted.

The horse below me snorted and I tensed.

Black had not favored me much at all when I raced him from his quiet stables into the sharp terrain of the mountain side. Gronig had spotted me and if he'd had the chance, he would have stopped me. But, with Black's racing stride, the man had no chance.

I was now glad for the lessons Ashk had given me for riding. If she hadn't, surely I would have fallen and broken my head right open with this fast horse and horrid land.

I couldn't help but feel as if Black knew what I wanted. There were times when he took great breaths of air as if smelling for something. It was as though he knew I was trying to find his mistress and I'd given into that hope, allowing the animal to led much of the night before.

I had convinced myself that I wanted Haldir to suffer as my uncle did...Would the child of a family murdered not want vengeance?

But, I didn't want Ashk nor her son harmed. If only I could convince my uncle and his men to let them be free, then I didn't care what they did. I'd turn my back.

And if they disagreed - what then would I do?

As the ground evened a bit, I allowed Black to run onward at a slow canter.

I would have to wait to see what my uncle chose. If it was true that he would harm Ashk and Onduras, not even my hate for Haldir could overcome my love for them. If I could help Ashk, I would. No matter what.

**Ashk**

"She will carry the child today," the man with green eyes said. "Maybe that will keep him quiet."

I felt relief trickle into me. All night I had been afraid of anyone taking my son from me and now that day had risen, I feared they would separate us again.

"Good idea," Ermone grumbled, glaring at me as I was uncuffed from my chains. I felt adrenaline rush through me as I saw how the man who freed me had a dagger I could so easily grab.

I was desperate to escape, but I couldn't afford to make any mistakes. If I was caught, Valar only knew what would happen.

"Tie her hands," Ermone directed, "And put her on a horse."

Was he a fool enough to put me on a horse alone?

I felt my heart pick up again as I tried not to let my eyes widen in hope.

Onduras stirred in my arms as I was pulled to a stand. They bound my hands in front of me so I could still grasp my son, and I was getting more and more certain I could manage to escape if they continued to think me harmless.

_Valar, keep their eyes blind to me, _I prayed quietly.

They shuffled my son and I enough to put us on a well built mare. My eyes trailed over her and judged her both fit and young. These men were travelers - outlaws as well, most likely. They needed fast horses.

Would this horse fly me to escape?

"We don't have much further to go, Meriel," said a Ermone to the green eyed man who was staring at me with an uncomfortable intensity while the other men readied to leave.

The man's eyes stayed on me as he nodded and I looked away, feeling my stomach begin to churn with an ill feeling in the empty pit.

I frowned at the thought. Onduras remained clung to me and whimpered now and again. I couldn't help but wonder if those whimpers were from fear or from the pains of his empty stomach. If we were not fed soon, escape would be forgotten and survival would be all that mattered.

**Sometime Later**

**Haldir**

"I cannot see with these blasted rocks and hills!" Ferevildir growled. The Elf had exceptional sight and I had hoped that he would be able to catch a glimpse of the men we tracked, but as of yet he had been unable.

"It is all right, Ferevildir," I told him as he nimbly skimmed the rocks he stood upon and came back to whatever level ground this horrible place had. "They don't attempt to cover their tracks." And I knew why. They wanted me to follow...

Orophin shifted in his saddle beside me and I glanced his way. He looked distant in thought before his eyes shuddered back to reality and he looked at me. I raised a brow in question.

Orophin shook his head. "It is nothing, Haldir," he told me. "I just worry of Ashk and Onduras."

If only he knew, I thought bitterly.

We'd ridden through the night to try to amend for the day the men had on us, and every time an Orc was heard or spotted, I vaguely wondered if those humans were smart enough to stay to the south roads and not the north. If they traveled any closer to Kazahad-Dum, Orcs festered like disease.

"They cannot be far ahead," Lord Celeborn said, returning with another Warden from scouting ahead. "There is a used camp perhaps four leagues away."

My misery lifted a moment. "How long ago was it abandoned?"

The Warden Pellanore shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Perhaps three or four hours ago," he told me. "They cannot be far. However, by the tracks, they have turned south."

A breath I did not know I was holding released itself. Had they gone north, men crazed by grief were the last thing I would be worried about.

"South?" questioned Kenmar. I looked at him for the surprise in his voice as did others. The Elf who had been among the Galadhrim for nearly as long as I had looked at me in dismay. "They will get no where fast if they go south," he told me. "There's a massive canyon there."

He was right, now that I thought about it. There was no way past that canyon…Unless they were naive enough to try to cross over the few bridges there. But, the bridges were old and had been abandoned due to Orcs years before. The only logical choice would be to turn west and cross at the river town of Endell. However, that town was many leagues from here.

"We can cut them off at the canyon then," I said aloud. "They will have no where run to after that," I added, a fiery bite in my voice that had the occasional wary glance passing through the Galadhrim.

I glanced to Lord Celeborn a brief moment before wheeling my horse about.

**Noon**

**Ashk**

Surely my stomach had begun to eat my spine. There was no other way to explain this horrible pain of emptiness. Several times I had fought not to crouch over the saddle in hopes of relieving the horrible ripping feeling.

We had stopped now and it had to be nearly noon. The sun was high even though it was shaded with grim clouds that swirled in the sky. The men were eating and looked as though they didn't have a care in the world as they joked amongst themselves as they ate mid-meal.

Ermone had allowed a small piece of bread to my son and I.

...I had forced myself to take only a bite before watering the slice down and feeding it to my tired and weeping son. Bread and water would be good for him. It would trick his stomach into feeling full.

It had worked apparently. Half-way through with the bread he had stopped crying and I was grateful for it.

My poor baby, I thought as I held him close. He didn't deserve this. He'd done nothing wrong.

A noise trickled through the rocks nearby and my eyes darted to the sound.

For one horrifying moment I thought it would be Haldir to appear from amongst the boulders. I could just see him walking forward...These men would kill him and take joy in it. Could I stand down and watch? If even he begged me to stay aside, could I?

I knew I couldn't wrestle these burly men down, nor could I beat a race against an arrow. A sword would only do me so much good and I was useless with a bow. If I did muster the courage to try to save my husband there was no doubt in my mind I would be joining him in the dead lands and for that, I knew our son would as well.

I shuddered at the thought and looked at the men still having a jolly time. Silently I wanted to curse them to a painful and brutal death and I didn't know if that shamed me, frightened me, or satisfied me.

Again there was a noise in the rocks not far away and this time it caught the attention of the men. I felt my breath freeze in my lungs and my heart trip over itself.

_Please no..._

I watched with the same avid intensity that the men around me did. Some slowly reached for their swords or bows and I felt panic edge its way at me.

Suddenly, a shadow moved beyond the rocks and a doe bounded forward.

"Meat!" a man shrieked loudly, launching himself for a bow and arrow. Others chorused him and shot wildly at the animal. She jolted in shock before sprinting away, foolish men filled with their ale racing after her, clumsily putting arrows to bows.

_Go, Ashk!_

The cry within my mind was so sudden, I nearly jumped right off the horse I was on. It was Galadriel who commanded me and I wasn't fool enough not to listen to her.

My horse was tied to a tree by a rope, but her reins were right near my hands. I glanced at the men either chasing after the deer or laughing at each other before I snatched the leather hide reins and rammed my heels into the mare's flanks.

She shrieked in surprise and bolted forward, the rope that had tied her to that tree snapping effortlessly against her panicked sprint.

"No!" I heard Meriel's enraged cry behind me as the mare bolted by the other horses.

My stirrups were too long and the mare was wide under me, but years of riding bareback across lands in sibling races had taught me well enough to ride the half-crazed animal as I was then.

Sprinting up a wide path, I kicked her again and again - demanding she run faster. Her breaths came out in sharp snorts of effort as the wind streaked by us with a razor sharp snap.

Onduras's tiny hands clenched the fabric of my clothes, but he didn't cry no matter how frightened he seemed to be. And if he was nearly as frightened as I was, I knew it was a lot not to weep in bitter fear.

I heard shouting voices behind us and I knew my captors were following. I felt like my chest was being stabbed with a dozen knives every time I breathed in ragged gasps of panic.

"Come on!" I urged the mare as my heels collided with her flanks twice more when she slowed around a sudden turn. She strained and put her head down as we sprinted on an incline.

I glanced back when we bounded to the top and I felt myself gag as I saw a half-dozen men pushing their own horses to speed along after me.

We couldn't be caught - We couldn't!

Something out of the corner of my eye caught my hysterical attention. It was a groove into the mountain's side. Dark, shadowed...A hiding place.

Whipping the mare's head around towards the only safety I could find, I barreled her into the shadows and turned to look at the ledge we'd passed. I backed her as far as I could into the safe hole and it was just barely enough to keep her head hidden.

Though it was cold out, I felt sweat trickle down my back and face. My heart couldn't be controlled and my entire body trembled and quaked as I waited.

When the first of my pursuers came past the ridge, I barely contained a gasp. I clenched my son close as if to shield him. But, the riders dashed up the next veering incline without pause.

I waited, listening as their horses' hooves beat the earth until I couldn't hear them anymore.

Slowly I urged the mare forward again. She flinched and trotted into the light again while I looked up the stone climb my captors had just made.

Turning the mare, I trotted her down the path we had come from and watched the world with a terror-ridden eye as I turned her south past the ridge we descended from.

For some minutes I galloped her at a steady pace. The constant up and downs of the land were sickening, and my heaving breaths made me only remember my fear as the cold air bit against my sweating skin.

Were we safe? Had I outrun them?

The thought was a bare hint of hope as we remained riding alone for some time.

Feeling some light of hope that we'd escaped our captors, I slowed the mare to a trot then a walk. She was breathing heavily and sweat soaked her chestnut coat. My hands were still bound and I could not reach forward to pat her neck.

"Good girl," I murmured breathlessly. "Good girl."

Slowly the afternoon sank deeper and the day grew colder. I fought with my bonds of rope but could not free myself. I was too scared to stop and attempt to rub them free on a sharp stone or whatever else I could find.

I couldn't stop. Something was still screaming for me to continue on.

**Haldir**

"Haldir," Orophin said quietly.

The company we were in were taken well needed rest. But, the Galadhrim seemed uneasy. I knew many of them had at least one foul experience in these mountains. Valar knew I would put this to the top of my vast list.

However, my thoughts were broken as Orophin nudged me and I looked at him before following his pointing hand.

Some sort of noise left me, what it was I didn't know. However, as I stared at that dark horse and its young rider, I felt something in me churn.

Donavon was tracking his uncle just as we were. And with the way the boy was staring into the distance, it was obvious that he had not found him nor his group of troublesome men yet.

"Should we apprehend him?" Orophin asked quietly.

I paused before shaking my head. "He has his demons to deal with," I murmured just as softly. Orophin gave me a look as though he would disagree, but he didn't argue. I cleared my throat. "He has reason to be angry," I said, "But he is a good person at heart...He won't cause us any problems."

Orophin frowned. "I don't know, Brother. Under the influence of that mad-man who is his uncle, the boy may be a threat."

I looked back to the ridge the boy and Black had been on, but it was now empty. I only shook my head. "No," I replied simply.

Orophin sighed but looked away and silence fell.

However, in that silence, my thoughts bloomed again.

Somewhere in me, I nearly understood these men. Their families had been killed brutally and it was very much my fault ... Wasn't it? Was it not my arrogance to the men who had come in question that led them astray?

It made a horrible sense that they had every intention of making me feel their pain as my punishment. It made sense really...Sickening but true.

My child was just that...A child. Innocent, pure, unstained by the world we lived in. There was no reason for him to be harmed by all this. Would there not be days to come when he grew into adulthood and make me proud? Would my secret longing to have him following his family's tradition to be a Galadhrim become true?

Foolish, I thought with a bitter smile. Yet, was it not nearly every father's dream for his son to one day take his place in the world? I would not be March Warden forever and I'd once looked to my brother Orophin to take my place, but now I secretly wished for my son to rise to the challenge.

And when he was disgruntled by missions or when he felt the bitter sting of losing soldiers under his command, I would sit with him under the great trees of Caras Galadhon and tell him stories that would give him hope once more;ales to give him back his purpose. I'd encourage him as a father should.

Would that not be a beautiful fate? In a perfect world, would that not be the path I walked? If he was killed because of my mistakes - because of me - I would never forgive myself.

And if his mother was killed because of me, never would I even be able to breathe her name.

What a bitter fool I was. She didn't ask much of me. She didn't press me to commit anything I didn't want to. Unless, of course I thought with a smile, it was something around the house. Ashk particularly enjoyed it when I grumbled my way out to the barn to clean out _her _horse's stall.

Dishes, the garden, the animals...I had always silently enjoyed the times we worked alongside each other. I knew she did too. Why I had not acted when I had the chance was a stinging blow to me now. Why I had locked away any remote feeling I had for her was a question burning me.

I feared fading away as my mother had. Though now I couldn't help but wonder if this pain of knowing I had brushed aside what I needed most in the world was not greater than the grief of withering away. Did it not sting more that I had never held her just for the sake of loving her - never having kissed her just because she laughed?

"Haldir," Lord Celeborn's voice reached me as he stood at my side.

"My lord," I replied, looking to him and shaking away my thoughts.

Celeborn cleared his throat as if he was uncomfortable a moment before he finally took a breath and said, "They're not gone forever just yet, Warden. Do not linger in dark places where a troubled mind takes you. Your wife and child need you to be strong and focused for them now."

I couldn't manage to say anything in return as he stared at me, boring his wise eyes into mine. Finally, I shifted my weight and nodded. He nodded in return and motioned to the Galadhrim.

"We are waiting on your command, March Warden," he told me, pledging his loyalty to me in words gone unsaid.

It was me this time to clear my throat uncomfortably. "..Thank you, my lord," I said quietly. "For a great many things."

A bit of surprise trickled into his eyes before I turned away to ready my horse.

My brooding and troublesome thoughts left behind, I felt some sort of calm weight bare over me and any doubt of not saving Onduras and Ashk fled my mind. There was no possibility for me that they would not be all right after this. They had to be safe again soon. They had to.

**Ashk**

It was nearly dusk. The sky above was a deep grey now and the air had a biting chill now. I could see my breath with every exhale and I trembled in cold having no cloak on to break the frosty air.

However, the farther I got from where I'd run from, the more paranoid I became now. There had been a dozen times where I would swear that I'd heard something behind me. Times when I swear I heard whispered voices trickling along the mountainside were driving me mad.

"..M...Ma...Amam. Ama."

I looked down at my son with a sudden and bittersweet smile. He peered at me and I had the ridiculous urge to just sob. I was so tired and cold and hungry...And now my son just said the only name he'd ever call me by and I was in the middle of nowhere with no one to share the moment with.

"Silly boy," I whispered quietly, tears brimming as I kissed his head. "You had to wait until now?"

He stared at me and I heard myself laugh softly at him, his bright blue eyes piercing my misery for a moment.

However, that moment was shattered as I heard the sound of horses not far behind me.

I turned in the saddle just in time to see Meriel speeding his horse down the steep mountain slopes I had just descended. He was hollering something at me, or perhaps at the men who followed him.

The mare under me jolted, knowing she had to run.

I let the reins down to her neck as she leapt forward. However, the day of hard riding had left her tired and the other horses gained fast.

Desperate, I steered her back towards the steep mountain slopes hoping I could lose Meriel and his men in the mountain paths once again.

The mare's muscles quivered as soon as we hit the incline. To my horror, the ground moved and revealed in the shadowed dusk that it was not solid, but gravel instead.

I heard myself cry out for her to push on and she tried, her prodded screech echoing as she strained to move upward in the sliding rocks. There had to be mining tunnels nearby if there was gravel. Surely if we made it up the slope, I could hide in those!

The mare screeched again as her back feet slipped out from under her and she collapsed.

I screamed as we were flung from her back - stirrups too long to hold me down. Desperate to protect my son, I took the brunt of our fall on my back.

The gravel moved like racing water under us and we skidded downward, my terrified eyes spotting Meriel just waiting to slid into his grasp.

I couldn't reach out to grab anything with my hands tied around my child. He was wailing in fright as we slid to the bottom of the slope.

I hadn't even stopped before hands reached forward, yanking my child from my arms. He screamed and it was motherly instinct that made me lunge of the man who took him. However, strong hands grabbed me, crushing me to a broad and hard body. I wheeze for air as everyone was yelling and cursing.

"Curse you, you little whore!" the man who clutched me shouted, throwing me to the ground. Something collided with my gut only a moment later and I gagged, gasping for air before I was hauled to a stand again.

"I warned you! I warned you!" Meriel shouted at me and the sound of my son crying seemed to be distancing before I realized they were taking him away. "Why did you run!"

"I will not be a prop!" I shouted back, wriggling wildly to get away from his grasp. "You can't use us!"

"Fool!" he hollered, shaking me and throwing me to the ground again. "I warned you!" he shouted again, baring down on me and the back of his hand clipped my face with a throbbing heat. Blood immediately assailed my mouth and my ears rang.

"I will teach you to take my word for granted," he hissed at me, his fists clenching.

In the shadow of the mountain, the echo of his beating silenced everything.

**Night**

**Haldir**

We were all silent in the quiet night we hid among. We watched without words or movement. The humans did not even know we were near.

Kenmar had been right, they did collide with the gorge.

However, I had been wrong. The gorge did not stop them. They had crossed its shadowed ravine somehow, though I didn't know how.

When Orophin and Ferevildir returned from higher ground, they told me just how those men had crossed.

Westward only so many yards from their camp, hidden in the shadow of their fires, there was a rope bridge. It was newly constructed, my brother and Ferevildir both agreed.

Any ideas of crossing there were hopeless. The land before the gorge was fairly flat now that we were near the outside of the Misty Mountains. No one could approach that sliver in the earth without being spotted beforehand.

However, there was no moon out this night; it was instead veiled with thick clouds. In the covered shadow of night, it was possible that one could pass over the land without being seen until it was too late.

"Do we risk it?" Kenmar asked quietly as I peered through the darkness at the men who were casually camped on the other side of the gorge, obviously not expecting us quite so early.

I didn't see Ashk or my son anywhere.

"Depends on if we have the choice," I replied.

The husband and father in me wanted to charge across that field and slaughter every one of those men for what they'd done; for the fear they'd put in my family.

However, the part of me that was and always had been March Warden stayed put to watch the situation. If there was immediate danger to captives, swift movement was a must. If there was no danger, patience was key.

Time crawled by and the night grew deeper. The clouds above us all rumbled and churned. Occasionally a flash of lightning would better reveal the campsite we watched.

And as an hour turned by, I still did not see my wife and child. It was as though they simply were not among the group.

Had those men cast them off? Had they been killed - Perhaps escaped?

Another quarter of an hour trickled by and slowly, rain from the skies began to drum down onto the earth. The occasional lightning streaked the sky or merely lit the clouds in a late autumn storm. Puffs of air vented from us with every breath as every second slowly dragged by me.

"Warden, look!" Ferevellon hissed suddenly, smacking my arm and pointing towards the outside of the pack of men. The sound of a child's cry stabbed me as if grinding through my ribs and piercing my heart.

A man lifted my son from next to what looked like a saddle on the now muddy earth. Onduras cried again and I felt myself shift as if an animal about to pounce. Celeborn's hand clamped on my shoulder but his eyes were strained in the direction of the men and my son.

"I don't see Ashk anywhere," Orophin breathed in dismay.

Relief battled with anxiety as I saw my son. He was alive - yet where was his mother when he cried?

"We need to get on that side of the gorge," I said lowly, my voice a cold vibration like steel. My eyes darted along the landscape before Ferevellon nudged me, his eyes on the mountain steeps.

"I think I know how," he murmured to me.

**Ashk**

At first, I felt numb and didn't know if I was still sleeping, or if I was just waking.

Yet, as another convulsion of trembling quivers shook over my body, I knew I was awake. And, good lord, everything ached.

My muscles were coiled painfully in the cold air and it took me a moment to realize that I was also soaking wet. It was raining. No, it wasn't just raining. It was sleeting.

My hands were behind my back and wrapped around the only possible tree in the area. There were boulders and dried stumps, but I was positioned under the only tree I could see. Freezing water dripped from the large leaves and crashed onto me.

I shook uncontrollably and I could only hear my captors nearby, but I couldn't see them up the hill from me. The reflection of their fires cast off into the night making me only shiver more.

I could hear my son every few minutes, gurgling or saying things unintelligible even when the pounding of my heart drown him and every other noise out.

...We would die here. That murderous rage in Meriel's eyes would haunt me in my nightmares if I happened to live through this. That uncontrollable hate he had was devastating and it shook me to the core.

_Valar, will you not protect my daughter in years to come? _I asked silently, _Will you not see to it that she leads a great life?...And that she and her father keep each other company and in good spirits?_

Silence was my only answer and I felt suddenly so very alone. My mind trailed to my sisters, my parents, my daughter, my brothers-in-law, my husband, my son...And I drifted in and out of the waking world.

And then, some small glimmer of light shimmered in the darkness. In night, a bright light slipped through the rain and ice. And as the shadows of the night pulled away, they revealed a figure nearing.

I tried to focus on him but sleep and my battered head kept me fading in and out. All I knew was that I stared at some perfect creature nearing me; elegantly etched with a fluent beauty only the greatest of craftsmen held; Pure and bright in the night when I could see nothing but shadowed darkness.

Surely this was my answer from the Valar. They'd sent me an angel.

My eyes closed and time must have lapsed as, suddenly, there was a presence close and I felt the air shift as someone moved near me.

"Ashk."

His whispered voice shook away the fogs that clouded my mind and I opened my eyes.

My body quaked in shock. "Haldir," I gasped as he stared at me as if in as much shock as I was.

"Ashk," he whispered again, his hands rising and brushing against my face that blared with pain the moment he touched. I jerked away. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I'm sorry."

His eyes darted behind me before he said, "I am going to untie you. When I do, you must run as fast as you can straight behind me. Orophin and others are waiting for you."

"Everything's going to be all right," I murmured, not to him but to myself. Hope flickered in me.

"Yes, everything will be fine," he told me, his hands gently probing down my arms and reaching the knot. Tender flesh rubbed into blisters and blood made me jolt with surprised pain. I saw Haldir grimace as he worked the knot free as fire flared up my arms.

Finally, the rope released and I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned forward, surprised when Haldir's arms slid around me rather than pushing me to a stand.

"You're all right," he said quietly. And even as I soaked in his tender affection, I couldn't help but feel he was assuring more himself than me. "You'll be fine."

A cry of a child shook me and I pushed myself away from him. "Haldir, our baby – You'll save our baby?"

He nodded. "Yes, Ashk," he told me. "But you must go now. Do not stop running until Orophin has you, understood?"

I nodded and he stood, bringing me with him.

Yet, even as we stood a shadow passed from the fire light upon the hill.

"Ermone - Meriel! Someone's down there!"

The deep voice cracked through us like a whip as the hill above us suddenly dotted with men.

- - -

Erm...Well? I'm getting nervous now. I'm only pages away from being done with this story and I feel so ... odd. Lol!

Hope to hear any thoughts and comments!

Next update: **Sunday, January 16th **


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Devastating Warrior

**BIG Thanks to midnight-flurry, Dazzler420, LJP, Caloweil, Scarlett Moonchild, Ertia, DMH1973, kbluesmom, Oracle, Artemis1860, Firera, debra3, Laer4572, moxie, debra3 **(again! Heh), **snakefeather, Ms. Unknown, Muddie21, AnbuSinobi, Julia, lee, Norie Ape1, toratigergirl11 **(well, that's good!), **celebrian, Pippinsgal011890, legolasnDcolorblueinterstme, Skyfire4 **(glad you made it back!), **Imithwennyere, tree topper **(Thanks! It's all you guys!), **Skyfire4 **(Again! Heh. Surprise, it's updated today!)

**THANKS GUYS! **Whew, this chapter has been getting on my nerves. It's the breaking point for either a happy ending or a sad one. Now, I've already written the ending, so don't try to sway me! (Lol! I am your servant, really)

Some questions are answered in this chapter...One in particular. _Wink _Enjoy!

Oh, one last thing...I thought you guys were gonna kill me at the last chapter end...Please note the sign: _Points to sign Haldir is holding nicely _'Please do not throw any sharp items that may cause bodily harm to the author...Also...No guns. Thanks!' Just in case you guys missed that on the way in. _Glances around_

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Devastating Warrior**

**Ashk**

"Run!" Haldir demanded, pushing me away from him. I staggered before running in the direction he shoved me, fearful of that rage in his eyes.

"Don't you think about it, Ashk!" cried a voice from above - one that made me shudder. Meriel. I glanced back only to see him hold out my son by a dangling arm.

I screamed something in panic. However, the man laughed and drew my sobbing child to him again, cradling the boy unlike the savage he was.

"You run, Ashk, and your boy is going for a swim."

"No!" I screamed, dashing forward as if to do something before Haldir caught me around the waist and forced me to stay where we were.

"Let them go," Haldir commanded. His voice rolled in harmony with the thunder above us. "They've done nothing to you."

Meriel shuddered in the bright flash of a lightning bolt. "And what did my wife and child do to you, March Warden? What did our families do to deserve what you gave them!" he demanded, shifting our son into his hands again. "Were our children any less innocent than yours!" he cried, shaking the child like a doll.

I smothered my voice with my hand as enraged tears sprang into my eyes.

"You will learn your lesson!" Meriel exclaimed, the men around him erupting in a horribly painful cry.

"That was a mistake I cannot amend!" Haldir shouted back. "Had you followed my instructions, they would still be alive!"

"You pass the blame!" cried a man, pointing at Haldir.

"I will not deny what I did and I have paid for it in ways that mean nothing to you - But do not make my family pay for it as well," Haldir replied, his voice a calm tone that only reeked and vibrated in rage.

Silence met him and though I knew the men were looking among each other, I only stared at my son as the rain faded away.

What were they going to do?

"Ashk," Ermone's voice was icy. "Come here."

I paused, a horrible dread weighing in my stomach. However, as I looked at my son once more, I knew I had no choice. They could kill him.

I stepped forward only to have Haldir's grip around me tighten and pull me back to him.

"Haldir," I whispered softly, out of the hearing of the men that shadowed over us. I felt him shudder before he trembled with an unbelievable leash on his rage. "Let me go," I told him. "Let me go."

His eyes, so lit with a horrible fire, stared at me a moment as if I'd just shattered him.

Then, slowly he released me and I walked forward, the last of his touch brushing away against my hand.

**Orophin**

"We can kill most of them from here," Ferevellon hissed at me as we peered through the distance between us and the men.

"If we cannot certainly kill all of them, it is likely Ashk, Onduras, or even Haldir will end up dead because of our judgement," Celeborn warned.

Ferevellon's eyes darted out past the fifty meters or so and he said nothing.

"We need to surround them," I muttered. "Ferevildir and a dozen others are still south of us by twenty meters, if they can swing around behind Haldir, those men have no where to go but into the gorge."

"It's still a great risk," Kenmar noted.

"If we do nothing, we are bound to lose all of them," I replied, glancing at him. He paused before nodding.

I glanced down the way to Ferevildir. My hand shadowed my mouth, dropping the animal-like call to him. He immediately looked at me and I only had to motion my hand. He nodded and silently ordered his command to follow him.

"We need to make it quick," Celeborn suddenly said, his hand clenching my forearm sharply. I frowned and looked to the camp again. Ashk was nearly among the men she had been called to...but it was not her that Celeborn worried for, I knew.

Shadowed near the gorge, a figure appeared from the depths we could not enter.

A lightning passed and revealed the figure.

Donavon had caught up to his uncle.

**Haldir**

My lungs were suffocating me as Ashk walked away.

_Let me go _she'd said. _Let me go._

I couldn't let her go. I had told Orophin that I could, but Gods help me I couldn't.

If I let her go, would I ever hold her again?

I had admitted to loving her...But this desperation was new…and it was vile to me.

When she was within reaching distance of the hideous group she neared, a man reached out, grabbing her arm and pulling her gruffly within their sanction. I fought myself not to step forward - not to barrel at them and on a killing spree. I couldn't.

"You're right, Warden," said the man who had called for Ashk. "What you said you've paid means nothing to us. You will pay by our justice!"

"Kill me!" I suddenly shouted, my arms spreading out as if to offer myself to them.

"_No!" _It was Ashk who screamed, but I ignored her.

"Torture me, burn me, cut my body apart - Just let them go!" I demanded, no fear in my heart by my ready offer. It seemed as though I did not even exist, that I was nothing compared to Ashk and my young son. "Punish me in that!"

At first there was silence before the man who held my son chuckled and shifted the boy. "You do not understand, Warden...Or perhaps you understand all too well. There are some things worse than death."

My chest caved in. He was right. I knew death by any means would be easier than seeing my wife and child at their mercy.

"Uncle?"

The voice was quiet and I barely heard it. However, the men on the hill above turned and it was only a few moments later that I saw a small figure near. It was Donavon.

"Donavon," his uncle replied, turning to see the boy.

The teenager stared at the man, then to the men around him, and finally to Ashk. I could barely see her amongst the broad and burly bodies, but by the way Donavon was staring, I knew she was silently pleading with him.

"You have come a long way, boy," said the man who held my son.

Donavon looked at the man and the boy shuddered slightly. "I am entitled to my own justice as much as you are," he growled at him, surprising me with the deep voice he carried and the anger that entered it. "Most of these men are rif-raf you have recruited...I see less than a dozen who have the utter revenge of being here."

Apparently, he surprised the men as well as they stared at him in shock. I took the moment too look east and to see the Galadhrim moving silently in the dark, too far and too hidden for the men to see. These men had no idea they were being surrounded...this would be over soon.

"Do I not get to see this..." his eyes landed icily on me, "This..._horrible _creature suffer?"

"Donavon!" Ashk exclaimed and I jolted when I heard a smart hit crack the air when a man moved and struck her. I bolted forward only five paces before my son was held in front of his captor.

"Stay there, Warden!" the man demanded. "Another move and your son's nothing more than a tiny corpse."

The child wailed and I knew my face drained of any color at all. Abruptly, I could see his tiny, sightless eyes staring into nothing...His little body strewn carelessly on the muddy earth below us.

I shuddered at the thought and held my hands up. The movement some meters behind me had ceased and I knew my Galadhrim were waiting on my signal.

"He'll kill us anyway - Just kill him, Haldir!" Ashk shouted at me, a horrible grief in her voice that laced with resignation.

"Kill him?" Donavon echoed, his voice strange to my ears. He then laughed in a way I'd never heard from someone so young. It was the laugh of a madman, of a killer.

I should have killed _him _when I had the chance…

"Kill him for threatening a child?" he continued, stalking forward and pulling Onduras away from the man who held him. The man nearly objected, but Donavon's uncle was smiling.

"Would you so readily order him to kill me?" he asked, looking at Ashk who I could no longer see. "Would you!" he demanded, his arm lashing out and dangling my son by his back of his collar.

"Donavon!" I shouted, my voice like fire and the sky suddenly opened again, rain and ice pelting down on us.

Between the thick drops of rain and stinging ice, Donavon turned his head just slightly at me for the smallest of moments, tilting his gaze at me. The world seemed to slow down as his left eye crinkled and slowly winked at me.

"No!" Ermone suddenly bellowed, but my hand flew up, commanding the waiting Galadhrim to fire.

In seconds, arrows pierced through the air. Dozens of them sailed, chorusing a deadly song as they slammed into the large bodies of the men. Most collapsed with more than one arrow embedded within them, others were free and immediately ran for some sort of cover.

Donavon had dropped to his knees, curling into a ball around my son as a battle cry raged from behind me, and it was answered from the men on the hill.

Lightning split the sky and its light cut off the sword I drew from my side, the vibration it held shaking through my hand and humming of death.

**Lothlorien**

**Rumil**

I sat silently with the Lady of Light among her great garden. She had returned not all that long ago and I had expected her to be wary from her trip. However, she was not. Instead, she looked only as anxious as I was.

We sat on a stone bench among the fragrance of her blossoms that remained bright during any time of year. She said nothing, nor did I ever since she had asked me to join her here.

Little Ana was moseying around the garden near us. Her curious eyes filtered over the bright colors and she occasionally touched a soft blossom with an innocent smile.

Would her brother ever do the same?

The question came abruptly and I shoved it aside. Twilight had settled now and I vaguely wondered if Haldir was still tracking the men who took Ashk and Onduras or if he'd caught up to them yet.

I sighed and leaned forward in frustration. I knew what battle was like - a calm patience came over a soldier before he waged his struggles in life and death. The battle would be heated and chaotic. And afterward, he may feel grief, but also the satisfaction that he'd lived.

However, this waiting was new to me, and I did not care for it one bit.

"Look," Lady Galadriel said softly to me, her hand brushing my shoulder as she leaned forward. One delicate finger pointed forward and I followed its direction until I looked at Moriana.

A caterpillar had slowly crawled along a flower stem and she plucked him from his place and inspected him. I frowned, fearing she would kill the creature and moved to stand. However, Galadriel's hand on my shoulder remained and she forced me to stay.

"Wait," she murmured softly.

I glanced at her before looking to my niece. The insect was now in the palm of her hand and she collapsed to the ground in a very ungraceful sit. She didn't seem to notice, nor did the creature in grasp.

The tiny animal rose up on his hind quarters and I frowned as Moriana closed her tiny fist around him.

Silence followed and the Lady of Light seemed so interested in what was going on, I doubted she even realized that I was still with her.

"..Go on," she whispered softly, so softly I barely heard her.

Finally, Moriana opened her hand again. I felt myself sit upright abruptly as the caterpillar was no longer in her palm.

Instead, a yellow butterfly slowly tested his wings.

"Valar," I muttered to myself, shock rippling over me as the butterfly took flight and danced along the air.

Galadriel stood then and moved to the child. Her willowy arms lifted the girl from the grasses she sat in and into her grasp. The child smiled and giggled as the Lady of Light smiled at her.

"It is done then," said Galadriel. "The power has passed from her to you," she added. When she looked at me, I could only stare.

The powerful Lady of Lorien smiled at me. "Your niece has a grace another did not, Rumil," she told me, yet I could barely hear her as my ears rang. Galadriel looked at Moriana who rested her head on her slender shoulder. "And it will be well used," she added as if speaking to the child and not to me.

**Ashk**

"Ashk, stay down!" someone hollered at me.

Bodies littered the earth around me. A dozen men at least, lay motionless in the mud, their eyes reflecting the storm they could no longer see. Those unharmed and those who had been further back and out of sight had fled behind boulders and shrubs nearby.

When I lifted my head from the muddy earth, I saw Donavon slowly doing the same. When he saw me, I pushed off the ground and crawled towards him on my hands and knees.

"Go!" he hissed at me, pushing my son into my arms. "Just run!"

"Ashk!" another voice, this time one I knew well and would recognize anywhere. Haldir had come over the lift of the hill as he shouted at me, his sword in grasp ready to strike.

I barely noticed he was racing straight towards us, his hands nimbly maneuvering his weapon until it held ready to attack.

"Run!" Donavon shouted at me, shoving me and bolting up. Only when he and a man collided and landed on the ground with a splash of mud did I know that I had been just that close to danger.

Staggering to a stand, I saw the other Elves joining their captain on this ridge as I moved ran.

I heard a shout and I couldn't stop myself from turning to look.

The men had ignored Donavon and I felt a sliver of panic quake through me as Haldir was pounced on.

Yet, as though having some un-earthly strength, he bowed under them before flinging the majority away. For the rest, I could only grimace as he showed them no mercy. I could see the fear in the eyes of those men...and the sudden, horrible regret at what devastating warrior they'd awoken.

Finally, the world left that slow draw I watched in. Elves dashed by me and some men collided with the perfect creatures...And some men fled.

However, when I spotted Ermone's gaze on me, I took a step back before turning to flee for myself and my son.

"Orophin!" I screamed as I heard blades collide behind me. The Elf dashed to me within an instant only to push me aside, his sword rising and colliding with that of another man's. It was the man I had cut with the roses back in Celebruim; the wounds were still shadowed in the night.

I staggered with his forceful shove, but a pair of strong hands grabbed me. I gasped, ready to escape before I was spun around to see who it was.

Donavon had managed to catch up with me again.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but Orophin and the man he fought with suddenly collided with us, slamming us all to the ground. I barely managed to avoid crushing my child before I rolled to see Orophin on the lesser end of his battle as another man joined his comrade.

Orophin's sword glittered among the mud and before I even knew what I was doing I pushed Onduras into Donavon's arms and dove for the weapon.

The hilt was slick in my grasp and I didn't give myself time to wonder if it was blood or if it was the wet earth that sopped it. I didn't care as I lunged forward while the smaller of the two men raised his sword over my brother-in-law.

The Lord of the Wood himself crashed into the larger man, stabbing him with a glinting blade.

I nearly lost grip my blade as I raised it in time to block the blow from Orophin.

The man was surprised at first and spun away, the tip of his blade sliding off mine.

"_If they slide their blade against yours, they will always come back at you. You must be ready." _

I hadn't practiced swordsmanship in some time, but my husband's words came back to me with an ancient wisdom.

And he was right. The man swung his sword past his own shoulder and struck out. I held my blade to block it, and it did so...but the sword went pitching away from my stinging hands.

The man didn't even get to feel his victory before Orophin had sprung on him and his small dagger was deep into the man's collar. I looked away in disgust.

My eyes darted for Donavon and my son, yet I saw them no where.

I felt panic want to explode before I spotted the boy running with all his might away from the battle. Along the ridge of the gorge, he sped along. I saw where he was headed. The bridge we'd crossed swayed in the wind and on the other side, a horse remarkably like Black reared high.

I glanced behind me as battle sank deeper. I couldn't escape the way Haldir had sent me; east. Black and Donavon were my only chance.

When I ran, I sprinted.

**Haldir**

I had underestimated this man. I thought only a few attacks to send him into the dead earth where he belonged.

Instead, I had been fighting with him for some time. He was growing winded now though. He would grow tired much sooner than I would and he would fall just like his comrades before him - the ones that tried to intervene including the man with the scar; Ermone, Donavon's uncle.

He struck at me but I batted his attack away, turning with the motion and my foot crashed into his knee, sending him to the ground with a howl of pain.

"Meriel!" a man nearby shouted, barely diving before the fallen human in time to block what I had expected to be my last strike on the heartless man.

I growled as I cut the younger man down with a curse; my sword drawing a slash of red from his right shoulder to his left hip before impaling his chest.

However, when I turned to finish Meriel, he was gone.

I froze a moment in shock before a hand grabbed my shoulder and a swift kick to the back of my knees sent me slamming into the ground under me.

Donavon's uncle loomed over me, wounded, only a moment before he was tackled aside by Ferevildir.

"Haldir!" Orophin's voice shattered my ears as I scrambled to a stand, grabbing up my sword once again.

I spotted him some ways away. He was frantically pointing toward the gorge. My eyes followed before I saw Meriel barreling his way towards Donavon, my son buried in the boy's arms. Meriel's limp was distinct, but he still moved quickly.

My boots slid in the mud as I dashed into a sprint after the man.

His hand had just clenched on Donavon's shoulder, the boy's surprised look screaming of his youth, when I lunged.

Crashing into Meriel, we rolled to the ground, my sword skittering through the mud.

"I will kill him!" Meriel shouted. "I will kill that child like you killed mine!" he shrieked, diving for the frozen Donavon again. However, I flung myself at him, my arms wrapping around his legs and stopping him.

He rolled, his left foot wrenching from my grasp and his heel slamming into my jaw.

"Run, Donavon!" a female's voice cried.

Ashk.

The voice brought me out of my daze only to see Meriel leaping at me from all fours like some sort of animal.

We rolled over each other before we collided with a boulder, my back to the ground and the enraged man's fists clenched over me. He landed two solid blows, one to the mouth, the other to my jaw before a figure flew atop him, throwing him off of me.

I heard Meriel shout as his breath was knocked out of him as I tried to clear my clouded mind. The sound of the battle raged with shrieking swords scraping against each other, mingling among the painful cries of the fallen.

However, as a distinctly female cry echoed, my sight darkened for a moment before clearing. I shoved myself up to find where the sound had come from.

"Ashk!" Donavon cried, and my eyes darted to him. He had stopped and turned as if to go back.

"Get away, Donavon! Take him away!" Ashk's panicked voice shredded the air and my eyes cut towards the voice. Dimly, I could hear others nearing, the battle nearby was already fading away into victory.

But my own victory suddenly seemed vague.

It had been Ashk to tackle Meriel away. She was just now scrambling to get up, to run from the man who was obviously dazed. But, he rolled over as she moved and his hand clamped around her ankle, stopping her short.

Only when I stood and ran at them did I realize just how close they were to the ledge.

"Shoot him!" I heard Orophin shout to someone as Meriel pulled Ashk over the mud to him. All too soon, the shot became impossible without piercing my wife as well.

The short distance between myself and Ashk seemed as though I was crossing a sea. Even in the sparse moments it occurred, it seemed like I watched in eternity pass as Ashk threw her knee into Meriel's gut and he rolled. He took her with him, one hand clenched in the shirt of her dress, the other in her hair.

He pulled her over him, rolling again, his hand moving from her hair to his belt and in a flash of silent lightning I saw the glint of a blade reveal itself in the night.

Some sort of cry left me. Perhaps it was a word in any of the languages I knew, or perhaps it was just a meaningless cry of utter rage - utter fear laced with desperation.

I dove at the man, watching as he raised the weapon before I crashed into him and shoving him off Ashk and closer to the edge.

I felt as a painful burn blared into my shoulder as we landed. Meriel rolled, shoving me away from him even as he skidded in the mud with me. I felt the earth below me before feet hit nothing at all, seeming to drag me over the edge of the gorge.

"Haldir!" It was more than one voice that shouted my name as my hands clawed at the earth to stop myself as my feet and legs slid over the side of the gorge. I heard Meriel cry out and was vaguely aware that he too toppled over the side.

We both clung to the ledge, my shoulder burning in pain. We were only a sparse foot from each other yet neither tried to propel the other downwards. All our strength went into hanging on the edge of the land above the eighty foot drop to the waters below.

I knew my Galadhrim were coming, but as the mud slid under my hands in those few moments, I knew they could be too late.

I closed my eyes as I let out a cry of effort as I tried to pull myself up, but the pain in my shoulder burned back to life and refused my escape.

There was a grunt before I felt hands clench my arms and the clefts of my armor. I opened my eyes only to see that it was Ashk who had grabbed me.

"Hold on," she hissed, her breath straining as she tried to pull me up in the slant of the land while mud and water slid by her as though trying to slide her off the ledge with me.

"Orophin!" she cried.

His voice replied not all that distant and I knew he would reach us in time. I had faith in him.

A cry suddenly reminded me that Meriel was near as his hand lashed out and grabbed Ashk's arm. He clenched tight on her and some of her ground was lost as she skidded forward a few dangerous inches.

"Kill him!" it was Celeborn who demanded this now, but even as the echo of his voice lifted into the night sky, Meriel released his hold on the ledge and put all his weight on Ashk. Between the two of us and the mud under her, she slid forward and pitched over the ledge with us.

I could have held on…But I didn't.

For a brief moment I held onto the earth as I saw Orophin leap forward, his hands reaching for me. I felt his desperate grasp brush my hand for a split moment before I tumbled backwards into the weightless air that roared by.

I reached out blindly and my hand clasped a familiar feeling. Clenching Ashk's hand in mine, I pulled myself to her as we tumbled through the air. For one moment time paused enough and I felt her cling to me, her body trembling in terror.

Then the water of the river below shattered like ice around us and she ripped from my arms in sheer force of the collision. The current swept by, dragging us downstream.

- - -

Holy crud, folks, chapter twenty-six was finished earlier this week...And it is SO long. I thought about breaking it up, but I just can't. It would ruin the flow of things if I made you guys wait days in-between. So, I had mercy. Heh. The epilogue is also included in it...So, this is your warning. Before you sit to read the last chapter, makes sure you have time to read 10-20 pages or so. _Grin_

THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! It's so sad that this fic is ending! But, all these little small-fic ideas keep popping up in my head too along with The Mage ( I'm kinda excited about this one).

As always, comments and thoughts welcome!

Next, and Last, Update: **January 19th.**

**Pippinsgal**, I can't update on the 18th - too many classes that day. However, I will sing you happy birthday!


	26. Chapter TwentySix: In the End

**For all their dedication and support, my greatest thanks to all my readers - You're the best!**

**sunshine - **Whew! Glad you liked the chapter. I was worried the battle just wasn't...hm..good enough, I suppose. Happy you liked it! The Mage is coming along slowly, lol. Thanks!

**ScottishYem - **I like you name, heh! Organized? Wow, that is something no one has ever called me, lol! Thanks! And that is one big compliment. Pushing good Ol' Hal over the bar of Leggy...Whew. Thanks so much for your wonderful comment!

**Dazzler420 - **Me? Enjoy torture? Why never! _Haldir shudders. Jo glares. "Shut up." _Lol, at least you won't have to worry about any further cliffies for this story...sorta. Yay! I surprised you with Ana's gifts! _Claps in joy _Thanks so much for your support on this entire fic. _Hugs_

**tree topper - **Eek! Well, I can't tell you at the moment if it is a tragedy or not, but I do hope that everyone will like the ending. I'm mostly pleased with it. I agree. Abandoned fics are worse than sad ones if you ask me. I hate seeing a fic just floundering about after years. Especially one with a good plot! I hate that! I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Thanks so much for your support and encouragement!

**Diadora - **Oh! I hate it when I do that jumping thing! I always curse myself afterwards for doing that. However, it's good to hear that I made another reader do that too, heh! Yeah, Ashk and Haldir just have crummy luck, really. I almost feel bad for them. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for everything!

**Raider-K - **Yes, I almost traded Donavon over to the 'dark side' but decided against it for further use of the boy. Heh! _Evil grin _I'm glad you liked that chapter so much. I was quite worried about it. Wow! I was put on a C2 list? Thanks!

**Arquera - **lol! I can't tell you if it's happy or not yet, but I hope you like it. Yes, the kids will provide for a lot of fun little fics after this, hehe. A sequel is a possibility, but for now I am only focusing on the short years with small fics. Haha! We authors can always make bad go to worse, this is true, heh! Umm..If I understand you correctly, no it will not be. Different era, different plot, different Haldir and co. I read your story and left a review. Thanks for your input!

**snakefeather - **LOL! I really did laugh when I read that first line of your review. People looked at me funny at work. I was like, "Erm..." I am glad you approve of Ana getting Aluna's powers. I'd hoped no one would flip because of that. I have big plans for that little girl - Mwhaha! Thanks so much for all your reviews and comments. They've really helped. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Gah...this is sad...and this music I am listening to has just got to go ("The Village" soundtrack). Thanks again! Oh, and that list of favorite stories will be put on my bio sometime in the near future. I will let you know.

**moxie - **Yep, Little Ana has some big steps to take. Aww! I'm sorry. When I read that "last update" thing, even I was sad! Yes, Haldir ff will continue from me. The Mage is in progress and small fics spinning from this one are also churning. Thanks so much for that great compliment! I used to think I was such a bad writer, but you guys have helped so much! Thanks again!

**Miraen - **Bargh! _Blinks _I can't tell you if I did or did not! Heh, yeah, Meriel was one wacked out guy, no? Feel bad for him in a way, but he creeps me out and I created the freak! Oh, yes. Moriana has some big tasks to take in her lifetime. Mwhhaha! Thanks so much for the comments!

**DMH1973 - **Aww...That made me feel bad for giving Haldir such a hard time. I'm so mean to that Elf. _Haldir looks hopeful for a better round in the next fic. Jo raises a brow. "Don't count on it, buddy." Haldir sighs. _I hope you like this last chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!

**varda101 - **Eep! You guys are all scaring me with the happy ending demands! However, I hope this ending will be good for everyone! Soap opera? Hmm...Lol! Thanks for all your comments - They've been great!

**Anonymous - **Well, thank you. I hope you will continue to enjoy any further work I put out here. Thanks for your comments!

**Pippinsgal011890 - **Whew! That chapter didn't disappoint. I'm glad. Yes, that is what happened to Little Ana. Happy to see that it surprised you. She has a big role to play in further fics from this one. It's not so much as sad...it's just..I don't know. Just made me sad at some points. Possibility of tissues needed, you've been warned. Just in case. Ouch, finals. Hope this helps! Thanks for everything!

**toratigergirl11 - **_Blinks in dismay _Oh dear...Umm...Did I upset you? I'm sorry! No, no! No hurting the author. That's not good. I have to write! Heh, I'm glad you...Well, I think you did enjoy the last chapter, right? Heh. Thanks for all your comments and encouragement. They've been well used. Thanks again!

**Ms. Unknown - **Yes, unfortunately I felt the need for another cliffie. Heh. Little Ana was bestowed Aluna's powers if you're confused on that. She's got some big things to do with them too. Heh. Thanks so much for your dedication to the fic - I appreciate it. Thanks!

**kati58 - **Wow! Thanks! I'm glad you've enjoyed the fic so much. It has been great to write and these characters seem to have developed into my personal favorite so far. Thanks again!

**LJP - **Ooo, thanks! I was hoping that falling scene was okay. It was a big deal for me - I thought of it from chapter five and on! ...Hmm...Some would call that obsession. Lol! Yeah, Meriel gets the 'Pin the Spear on the Villain' game if he is alive. Bah HA! That was sooo funny! I really did laugh just like that when I read the "noonstar" comment. Felt like an idiot, but it was funny! Thanks for all your comments over this fic. I'm glad I gained you as a reader. Hope to see you next time!

**Laer4572 - **_Sings "She's got the Power!" _...Erm, sorry. Just got done watching Bruce Almighty with cousins and when I read that, it came to mind, heh. Donavon was nearly turned over to the 'darkside' by the author. But, I couldn't do that to him. Yeah, Ashk and Haldir have got some crap for luck. Guess you'll see how they get out of this one...or if they do. _Evil laugh. _Well, thanks for all the comments you've submitted - I enjoy them. _Hugs_

**pamie884 - **Whew! You liked the fight scene. I'm glad. I was worried about it. Heh, I enjoy those cliffhangers every now and then. Lol! Haha! Aw, Ashk. That poor human, I pick on her bad. She might have a chance if she gets out of this mess though. Guess we'll all see what my mind conjures up. Hope you like this chapter - Thanks for the reviews!

**sixty-six - **heh! That was the sweetest short review I've ever gotten! _Hugs _Thanks! And thank you for all your other great comments, you're a wonderful reader to have.

**AngelicPhyre - **Aw, I'm sorry. Heh. I'm just evil like that. Glad you like the story - Hope you like the ending too! Thanks!

**Norie Ape1 - **Yay, you liked the chapter! I was worried over it. I hope you like this one too. It's the end! _Cries _Yep, Little Ana has got a lot to do, heh. Thanks for all your reviews and comments, they've helped a lot.

**AmberRose - **Really? Wow, thank you! Hope you like this chapter too!

**courtney - **Oh, thank you. Yes, I try to update for my readers as regular as possible. Being an occasional reader, I don't like to wait. Heh, I'm impatient! I hope that you enjoy this ending for the fic. Thanks for your review!

**Scarlett Moonchild - **_Looks amazed _Wow, I really get a crown? Woo! _Parades around wearing the crown. _That's enjoyable, lol! Heh, thanks for all your support for the story. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you like the ending too - Thanks again!

**Coolio02 - **Yeah, Galadriel is a quick thinker, no? Heh! She knows what she's doing! Yeah, I put Ashk and Haldir over the cliff in my head since chapter five! Can you believe that? It finally got posted, whew. It was like a weight lifted off me! Thanks for all your support. I hope that you like this chapter. Thanks again!

**Lady Alariel - **Hmm...That review actually scared me a bit, lol! Just kidding - No, it did. However, I'm glad to see that you enjoy the story just that much! Heh. I hope this chapter helps out with those ulcers and all. _Grimaces _Thanks for the review!

**Julia - **haha! That is true! Didn't think of that one. Yeah, Donavon almost, originally went to 'the darkside', but I just couldn't do that to the kid. Yes, Onduras is safe,heh. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for everything! You've been great!

**debra3 - **Aww, I'm sorry. I really got ticked when died this morning. It's now the evening and I am hurrying to update this at work. Gah! I hope I don't get caught! Heh, speak your mind! Thanks for the reviews!

**Ertia - **lmao! That's as close to a real cliffie that I can get, lol! Yes, Moriana has some things to do during her life. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for your comments!

**Muddie21 - **LOL! Yeah, I've been told that before. I hope you like this chapter - Thanks for everything!

**huntress73 - **Yep, Donavon never converted to the 'darkside' originally. But, obviously, I decided against that. Eep! I guess you will just have to see how this story turns out, I can't tell you yet! Oo, I surprised you. _Pats self on the back _Yep, Moriana's got a lot to do in the future - sequels and spin-offs included, heh! I really hope you like this chapter. Thanks for everything - All your comments and thoughts have been great!

**Artemis1860 - **EEP! You will know during this chapter! I hope it's okay for ya! THANKS!

**berrytenshi - **Literally, heh. I hope you enjoy this chapter - I'm nervous about it. Thanks for your review!

**Lewdeveen - **I did? Aww! I'm sorry. Just wait for this chapter. I cried during it, but I think it was just because it was the last one, lol! I'm so weird. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for your comments!

**Skyfire4 - **Erm, I'm sorry. It's sad to say 'last'... Anyway, Whew! I'm glad you liked the battle. I was worried over it. I didn't know if I'd done it quite right. Happy you enjoyed it! Ah, very, very true. I may use that quote sometime. It's very 'wise' sounding. And, like I said, very true. Heh! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks so much for all your comments. I hope you like this chapter!

**One Last Note: **I really do hope that you guys all know how important you were to the story's forming and continuation. Without you it would have never have been finished. So, without further ado - for all my many Muses - the last chapter:

**Chapter Twenty-Six: In the End**

**Orophin**

"It had nearly been a quarter of an hour - They could be several leagues from here now," Ferevellon whispered to me as if I didn't already know this.

I had to have faith that my brother was all right. I had to believe that Haldir and Ashk would have both survived the fall; that they both would have lived past the fast waters, and avoided the rocks they could crash into.

I felt myself swallow as I looked down the churning river we were on the banks of. The walls of the gorge loomed over us and shadowed the deep river. Only blotches of boulders protruding from the bubbling depths and the occasional passing of ice were all we could see.

I looked up to the top of the gorge where I could hear Lord Celeborn speaking with Donavon. Onduras was safe, Donavon had escaped across the bridge before Haldir and Ashk had even tumbled into the river.

The boy had looked sick when I saw him for a brief moment. The reeking death around him had traumatized him.

"Spread out," I ordered, motioning to everyone on the two banks. Twelve Galadhrim were on one side, twelve on the other. I pointed at Kenmar on the opposite bank. "We're finding them!"

**Ashk**

Something was brushing against my legs. Something sharp.

No, something hot.

No...Something cold. Freezing. So cold it almost felt hot.

And the ground below me was moving. Surely it was moving.

My eyes slowly opened, the stones under my body were hard and cold. They weren't moving, of course. Instead, it was me who was moving. I was trembling...I was so cold!

My very breath stung my throat and lungs like knives. I shook so hard I felt the rocks under me bruising. I had to get up…I had to move before I fell asleep and didn't wake up. It had been Ana's greatest fear since the winter she met Ryn.

She had nearly died because of the cold.

I tried to take a deep breath and move, but instead I only seemed to suck in knives of ice and I sputtered, gagging and coughing up water that seeped from my mouth and nose. Gagging again water flowed out of my lungs.

I laid there a moment, my tremors continuing.

Finally, I moved, my entire body aching as I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees. I stayed that way a moment until the sudden dizziness faded and I peered around in the darkness.

Only when I felt that my knees and left wrist were aching did I realize that I had tried to get up and had only fallen down again in the process. I'd nearly broken my wrist on the rocks.

It took an eternity, it seemed, for me to finally get to a stand.

I stared around and saw little more than darkness. Clutching my throbbing wrist to my chest, I staggered forward, barely holding my balance until I finally got off the rocks and felt the soft soil of the earth that didn't trip me as the rocks did.

Did I call for help? Was anyone near?

Turning, I looked upstream. I had come from that way and the Elves will be looking for us.

Us...Us!

Haldir!

I spun around, looking over the banks frantically. I looked so frantically I could barely focus as a headache throbbed behind my eyes.

"Haldir…" I breathed, a puff of air clouding in front of me. "Haldir. Haldir!" My voice gradually gained strength and my mind cleared of its fogs.

Should I go downstream?

I turned and looked into the darkness where the river coiled and purred further away.

Should I go upstream?

I spun again and looked the way I'd come where the river slid from.

"Ah, Vala, what do I do?" I whispered into the night, panicked tears entering my eyes. Was he dead?

I looked downstream once more before I had the distinct feeling that someone was behind me.

I swallowed before turning slowly. Far in the distance, there was someone standing alone, staring at me. A woman. No. An Elleth with a gentle glow surrounding her. She had chestnut hair and blue eyes that reminded me of someone I knew but I couldn't decide who.

An unseen wind passed her young features, a dark strand of hair passing over her pale face. Delicate lips slowly curved into a smile as she peered at me. She then raised a hand towards me and motioned for me to near.

Lost and cold, I did as she ordered.

The distance closed before I stumbled over some unseen root. Shaking with the cold, I forced myself back up. But, I didn't see the Elleth who had beckoned me.

Was I mad?

But, as I made a few more paces I gasped at what I saw.

His broad body was crumpled into a heap. The water that passed brushed against his body, bumping the figure that looked so much like a corpse that I felt some horrible sickness overtake me. I rushed forward.

I collapsed next to him. My hands numbly took his face, turning it towards me. His eyes were closed...He didn't sleep with his eyes closed.

"Haldir!" I whispered, not realizing that my hands were nearly blue against his pale skin. "Haldir," I repeated softly, suddenly seeing that his right shoulder was nearly completely soaked in blood. "Oh, no…" Horrible grief suddenly came over me before I shook my head. "No. No. Haldir - Wake up!"

He remained still.

"Wake up!" I cried, tears nearly blinding my vision and I felt a sob rise in my throat.

But, then he moved. It was just a bare movement that made me freeze, watching him. Then, finally, his hand shifted twice and he took a deep breath, his eyes fluttering before those brilliant blue orbs looked at me. I felt myself smile and my trembling hands stroked his face.

"Haldir," I whispered softly.

He stared at me a moment as though he could barely see me before his eyes cleared a bit and he tried to say something. His words were choked aside and I released him as he turned his head aside, water gagging him before splattering on the rocks.

A painful shiver coiled my muscles and my headache blared as I looked upstream, hoping to see some sort of light, some sign that help wasn't far.

I saw nothing.

Looking back to Haldir, my hand moved over the wound on his shoulder. I didn't know when he took the blow, but it was deep now and I couldn't tell if the blood that stained my hand was just what had already bled and was wet from the rain and river, or if he was still bleeding.

Haldir jerked when I pushed my palm onto the wound. His opposite hand immediately clenched over my wrist, but I only had to look at him for him to release me.

"You're shivering," he said softly, his voice drawn as though he was tired. That slacked voice frightened me and his eyes almost looked shadowed...but perhaps it was just the darkness of the night.

"I'll be all right," I whispered to him.

He looked as though he was going to say something, but noise stopped him. Somewhere downstream, there was a loud noise. It sounded like cackling…What was that?

"Yrch."

I looked at Haldir in question, fearful of that sudden alarm in his own eyes. He shifted suddenly, pain surfacing on his face.

"We need to move. Go upstream," he told me urgently.

I was shocked, but as another echo came from downstream, I nodded and helped him to a stand - as unbalanced as it was. I let him stand on his own for a moment before he teetered dangerously to the left.

"Easy!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm. Wary of his wounded shoulder, I ducked under his arm, forcing him to lean on me.

"Ashk-"

"Don't start," I warned, knowing he was going to tell me not to bother.

He swallowed whatever he was going to say and I tried to ignore that I could no longer feel my legs as we stammered further upstream.

I didn't know how far we went, or what it was he was trying to keep me talking about as the rain began once again, but when Haldir had quieted I knew I couldn't keep him walking much longer. He'd lost too much blood.

And I was right. Not but a dozen paces later, he slacked and nearly his entire weight was leaned on me. I held on a few steps before one small dip in the earth buckled my right leg and we toppled forward.

At first I had no idea what had happened or where I was. For a moment I was utterly confused until a grasp that was normally strong weakly clasped over my uninjured wrist.

I rolled over slowly, my left hand pulled against me while I awkwardly shifted my weight enough to move towards Haldir.

There was fresh blood staining his cloak, just where the hinge of his armor parted for his shoulder and I felt despair creeping in.

"Go on," he told me as that hideous laughter east of us echoed once again. Others answered the strange cackling and hooting and it struck fear deep inside me. But when I looked at Haldir, I only shook my head.

"I'm not leaving," I said, my voice breaking with the tremors that overtook me.

"Ashk-"

"No, Haldir," I interrupted him, my voice sounding as though I was sobbing or was about to, and I didn't know if it was either case. "Don't ask me to leave."

He stared at me a moment and the rain continued to shower down in a steady downpour. No thunder rumbled the clouds, no lightning. It was just a steady, quiet, deadly rain.

Finally, he grasped my hand with some resignation in his eyes.

And as was the end of many tragic stories, I only laid my head on his chest in silence, listening to his heart beat as the cold of the rain and autumn shook through me like convulsions.

And as with the end of so many tragic tales, I closed my eyes while the echo of the creatures in the distance no longer struck fear into my heart. Instead some sort of strange closure came over me as I waited, knowing my fate.

Yet, somewhere in the silence of my mind and the darkness of my closed eyes, I saw something. I heard a tiny voice so distant. Little eyes bright with life and curiosity for everything looked at me. Innocent giggles of youth and the sight of children sleeping soundly in the night taunted me.

My daughter and son would have to live their lives without their parents if I slept now. If I gave up, letting both Haldir and I drift away into a dreamless, unwaking sleep, they would never remember us. They would never know the lessons we were supposed to teach them nor yearn for our voices in the nights when they woke from nightmares.

We would abandon them if we remained this way…

My eyes opened and the rain had slowed slightly. It took a moment, but I shifted and took a breath. "Haldir?"

"...Mmm?"

"Wake up."

Silence.

"Haldir."

"I am awake," he told me, but his voice was tired and drifting. His hand brushed by my cheek with an icy touch before he laxed again, his breathing even.

"Haldir - This isn't supposed to end like this," I told him, knowing if I could talk to him and keep him awake, I would stay awake as well. And help would come, eventually...I prayed it would come.

He sighed and coughed. A moment later he shook his head slightly. "No, it wasn't," he told me softly. "Not like this."

Maybe it was the cold or the way my mind seemed so foggy, but I smiled softly as the rain faded away to only a sprinkling dance. "You know how my ending goes?" I asked, my voice sounding like a young child's.

"How?" Haldir asked, the question so distant I felt tears prick my eyes. Could I not save him?

"We're rescued soon," I told him, taking on that tone I had when I told Onduras a story. "And within days we are healed, and we go home." The word _home_ seemed to quench a bit of my shivers and I felt myself smile again. "Ana is happy to see us and she and her brother are just as perfect as ever.

"Days pass and family suddenly doesn't seem so bad to you anymore. Maybe we rebuild the house...Or maybe you let the twins and I live in Lorien - Wouldn't that be beautiful?"

He didn't reply and I felt tears burn in my eyes before streaming down my cheeks, but my fairy tale wasn't complete yet. Not yet.

"I love you," I said softly. "And in my ending, you love me too..." Horrible, choking despair wound around me and my hand clenched in the slack of his cloak. "And we have a wedding, Haldir - A real one. Can't you see it?"

My own voice sounded like a dream. "Little Ana's the flower girl…She walks so well by then. And Onduras," I smiled, "He carries the rings. They're not fancy rings...Woven bands maybe, like my parents..." My voice faded and for a moment, I would swear that I could see it all as plain as day.

"We don't worry about the day I will die and leave you here," I added softly. "Because that doesn't matter. All those days before then, they're all that matter. Our children, they matter. Everything we create, Haldir...All of that will last beyond my days. We'd live on just for tomorrow...I just want tomorrow."

Silence followed, but his chest still rose and fell with each breath of air.

The sky cleared and when I looked above, I felt as though some sort of peace fell over me.

"I'm not cold anymore," I whispered. My shivering had ended some moments before. "I'm not cold."

**Haldir**

Light...Flickering light. Fire. Torches maybe?

Voices. Footsteps.

Loud voices. Faces I knew but couldn't remember.

Hands grabbed me, hauling me up yet I felt nothing.

Something cold ripped away from my grasp and when I looked, I only saw some strange figure strewn on the ground.

Didn't I know that figure?

Pale as snow when she should have been tan...Chestnut hair frosted with ice, one arm lying where I had just been.

I tried to say her name. I tried to gain the air in my lungs to speak out against whoever this was moving me away from her, but I couldn't hear my own voice.

Why were they leaving her! Why did no one take her too!

The voices were loud now. The grip on me was strong and controlling. I felt nothing more than that though. I stared at that frozen body as I was moved away, feeling as though I was being dragged away from the one thing I wanted to stay close to.

Who were these people? Why did I feel as though I should know them?

Then, near that pale corpse, I saw someone familiar kneel down beside her. Slowly, my brother's arms slid around her, lifting her from the ground.

Ashk didn't move. Her head lulled back, her hair dripping what seemed like icicles. That pale blue hand that had been in mine dangled limply even as Orophin shifted her, her tilting head to pillow against his shoulder.

"Haldir - Easy...You will be all right," a distinctly familiar voice told me.

My brother's griefstricken face told me otherwise. He just held her, staring at Ashk with a horrible look of regret and grief in his eyes.

No, I wouldn't be all right. Not if Ashk didn't have her story's end. Not if I didn't have mine...

My thoughts faded away into nightmares as darkness reigned over my eyes once more.

**Dawn **

**Orophin**

Surely they were both dead, I'd thought. No living person could look like they did and still breathe in life.

It had taken much longer than we thought to find the two. Nearly an hour passed before we spotted them. They had been swept downstream four leagues from their original fall.

When Kenmar had declared he spotted them, relief had come over us all. However, an ominous, dreadful silence had soon followed as we all crossed the river only to see two frosty bodies laid on the banks of the cold river.

They were both were pale and unmoving. I had feared death immediately before I moved close enough to see that Haldir was still breathing.

He'd regained a small sliver of consciousness when we'd moved him...But it was hardly coherent. He looked at us as though he didn't know who we were nor what we were doing there.

And when he realized he was away from Ashk, he called for her as though the end of the world had come. His fight was weak, and it broke me to see him in such a way; pained, weak, desperate, and confused. That was not my brother.

At first, we'd all been so distracted with trying to calm him down that Ashk had momentarily been ignored. But, when I turned to see what it was my brother was trying to reach for, she laid so still, so starkly blue and white that I was nearly certain of her fate.

I forced myself to go to her when no other would. Putting my arms around her had been as though pulling an icicle from the ground itself. She had not moved and I felt an unbearable grief take me over as she was limp and lifeless in my arms.

Vala, how could this happen?

My knees shook, my grief making me tremble.

Then, by some miracle, her eyes opened for just the briefest of moments and I couldn't help myself but to smile at her. Her lips, blue with the cold, curved and smiled at me before she closed her eyes again.

Now, I watched from a short distance as Celeborn and three other Galadhrim struggled to hold Ashk down to the ground. The Lord of the Wood had warned that the cold had soaked into her and it would be painful to heat her body once more. But if they didn't she would surely die...

I hadn't known would be so painful for her. She acted as though the blankets they piled on her were set aflame while the fire they kept her close to scalded her. Neither of which were true, but that didn't mean her cries didn't pain me.

Haldir stirred as his shoulder was being stitched and I looked down at him, kneeling swiftly at his side.

He looked confused and I frowned before Ashk's cries escalated and her son's own wails not far away replied. Haldir's eyes all too quickly cleared and narrowed.

"Easy, brother," I said quietly as he moved to get up, interrupting the Galadhrim who had once been a healer in the middle of stitching his shoulder.

The Elf looked at me and I knew he was telling me to keep him still. Haldir's shoulder would heal within the next two days, but irritating it would only cause trouble. And with the amount of blood lost, Haldir didn't need to be straining himself.

"Stay down," I instructed, my hand pushing against his uninjured shoulder.

"Stay down?" he rasped and I knew his voice would be taut and angry if only he had the energy. "What is…" The obvious shock on his face was not from the noise around him, but from how winded he became just trying to speak.

"Haldir, calm down," I told him. "You're injured - We've made a safe camp until we can ride for Rivendell."

It would take the entire following day to reach Rivendell, but we had better luck getting to that city than back across the mountains without one of the two dying in the process.

My muscles in my back coiled at the thought, but I fought not to shudder.

"Hold her down!" Lord Celeborn's voice was strict and demanding - filled with worry.

I glanced over my shoulder only to see Ashk bucking and pulling against the Galadhrim who only wanted to help. I shook my head.

Many of the Galadhrim among the company had once been trained as healers and they were all optimistic that both Ashk and my brother would live. However, until they were both out of the shadows of their injuries, I would remain as distraught as I was now.

I found some relief that when I looked to back to my brother. He had lost consciousness again. It was probably for the better, I mused. I sighed slightly before glancing up to see dawn peeking over the plains we had reached. I could not wait for this fiasco to be over...For all of us to just go home.

So, in for a long wait, I settled myself beside my unconscious brother and waited for this storm to pass.

It was nearly dawn when a stretching silence finally caught my attention.

Lifting my head from the arms it had apparently fallen on, I glanced around the small camp. A handful of Galadhrim stirred about while most were resting.

Near the now peaceful looking Ashk, Lord Celeborn was obviously struggling to stay awake. I smiled at the sight. Some said the Elven Lord was a bit on the stringent side, but he had his gentle times.

I raised a brow as Donavon moved quietly among the strangers around him. In his arms was my nephew whom he placed gently near his mother. The boy looked at Lord Celeborn, a mutual understanding of guardianship passing between them.

Then the boy simply stood, shifted the pack on his back, and walked away.

I frowned and moved swiftly to stand and follow.

"Leaving so soon?" I asked, peering at his back.

Donavon stopped but did not face me. He finally shook his head. "I can't stay," he told me.

"You are welcome here, Donavon, you know that," I said, nearing him. "You will not be punished for the wrongs of your kin."

He was quiet a moment before his nearly inaudible answer replied to me. "It's not that…It's that some part of me wonders if it was wrong that I should be punished," he said. "And for that, I leave."

"You would never hurt Ashk nor that child," I said firmly as I now stood before him even as he avoided my gaze. "I know that - As do they."

Donavon only shook his head. The boy looked so lost as he glanced around himself. He shifted the pack on his shoulder and when he looked west. His eyes glittered in unshed tears.

"I am sorry for all the problems I caused," he said softly, his eyes sliding to the ground at my feet. "I know..." He stopped as though he was unable to find his words. He then shook his head. "I just can't forgive him, my Lord...I can't. I tried."

My sympathy nearly choked me but I nodded. "I know, Donavon," I told him gently. "Perhaps one day you will be able to."

I knew the boy was still too confused about what to feel towards my brother. Each time I'd seen him look at the unconscious Warden since his rescue, something between sadness and anger entered his eyes.

And I imagined that was what led to this decision to leave and to continue west on his own.

"Perhaps," Donavon echoed me, glancing upward to my eyes. "I don't want to be vengeful...I saw what it does," he said, his voice quivering.

"You're better than that, Donavon," I said, my hand reaching up and squeezing his shoulder. "You've already proved that."

The child seemed unconvinced before I sighed slightly. "You've grown up, Donavon. You will find your path soon," I advised - words my father had said to me on more than one occasion... And words Haldir had repeated many times.

Donavon slowly nodded before he glanced towards Ashk. She was still asleep even as her son had curled himself to her under the numerous blankets she had strewn about. Her breathing no longer stung my ears, and no more tears streamed from her eyes.

"Tell Ashk..." Donavon paused, searching for his words slowly. Finally, he just shook his head. "Tell her thank you," he told me. He tried to add something more before shrugging in frustration.

I smiled. "She will know what you mean," I told him. "Perhaps one day you will see her again."

Donavon smiled just briefly and nodded.

Then, abruptly, he turned west and walked away. I didn't bother to request he take a horse. It was obvious he wanted nothing but himself and a horizon on his trip. So, he only strolled onward with an old pack on his back and the shadows of a fallen moon to walk towards.

I watched him a time, some sort of saddened turmoil filling me. The boy was still confused, and he had the right to be. But, by any grace of the Valar, he'd find his place. I truly hoped the sight of him walking away in some lonely tale would not be the last I would see of that wary boy.

Glancing up at the sun that was slowly rising, I knew it was time to leave this little camp and continue on towards Rivendell.

**Night**

**Ashk**

I woke thinking of chores. What I knew I needed to do before I went to work in the afternoon. Tending the twins, sorting through Black's daily issues, dealing with that stubborn cow and those jittery goats.

But, it didn't take long for me to realize I had no need to worry over such thoughts.

The sound of water - rushing water - was rustling into my ears like leaves crunching together. The crackle of a fire accompanied that steady sound.

And, beside me, I heard pages turning gently.

Pages turning?

My eyes opened only to be greeted with a stabbing headache even with the small hint of light in the room.

Peering around with that jolting thumping behind my eyes, I spotted the source of what woke me. It was Orophin, idly flipping through a book that, even from my distance, smelled of dust and age.

I tried to say his name, but it just came out as a raspy croak that surprised him so suddenly that he dropped the book with a resounding _thud_ on the wooden floor.

I laughed, actually coughing before he forced me to down a vile tasting drink. It was so vile that my eyes watered and I sputtered.

"Orophin, that is disgusting," I hissed at him, gagging slightly. He only grinned.

"It brought your voice back though," he said, putting the chalice down and pulling up a chair at my bedside. I frowned as I glanced towards a window, all this seeming so strange. Had I not been under the stars, freezing and dying only a short time ago?

"We're in Rivendell," Orophin told me.

"Rivendell?" I repeated, pieces of stories I'd heard about such a place flashing through my foggy mind. Was this the great city of the falls? The only Elven kingdom west of the Misty Mountains?

"_Haldir - this isn't supposed to end like this.."_

"_No it wasn't," he told me softly. "Not like this."_

I jolted with the thought and suddenly that memory under the stars, freezing and dying was accompanied by another presence. Haldir had been with me - his own fate similar to mine.

I gasped at the thought – or tried to. Instead, the air felt like molten rock pitching into the back of my throat and I sputtered to breathe, my hand lashing out and grabbing Orophin's arm with a panicked strength.

"Ashk, what's– "

His eyes were wide, but not nearly as wide as my own.

"Haldir," I managed to wheeze, my own voice causing my panic to rise. "Where is he?"

The look of relief that came over Orophin's face told me silently what I wanted to hear. But, I needed to hear the words that Haldir was all right - that he had not perished like it seemed we were both doomed to.

Orophin's hand covered mine. "He is just fine," he told me. "In the room right across the hall, in fact. Sleeping like you should be. It's late at night, Ashk."

I didn't even bother to listen to anything beyond that.

He was fine.

He was alive - He lived.

"Onduras?" I asked, my voice shaking with exhausted tears that had seemingly come out of no where.

Orophin smiled gently at me, his other hand brushing my cheek. "He is sleeping too," he told me and I closed my eyes for just a brief moment.

Horrors of our captivity streaked back for just a moment before I pushed them aside. Instead, only this warm room and the news my brother-in-law gave me mattered. Nothing else.

"And Ana?" I couldn't help but ask.

Orophin chuckled slightly before nodding. "She probably has Rumil wrapped around her finger by now," he told me.

I somehow smiled and laughed even when I felt far too tired to do so.

"And you?" he asked, his voice and eyes growing somber again as I looked at him in question. It seemed to pain him even to speak his words. "Are you all right? They didn't..." Some strange shadow cast over his eyes and he grimaced just barely before hiding the gesture and swallowing. "They do anything…"

I smiled at the poor Elf that touched my heart with his dreadful eyes.

"No," I whispered softly. "They did nothing that will not fade within a few days."

Relief passed over his face and it was his turn to close his eyes and savor that feeling. Finally, when he looked at me again. "You should sleep," he told me quietly. I couldn't agree with him more as my eyes seemed unbearably heavy.

I nodded and dimly felt him press a kiss to my forehead before sleep came once more.

**Morning**

**Haldir**

"If you would sit still, this would be over much sooner." Elrond's voice was amused.

I looked at the Elven Lord, taking my attention off of my giggling son who was squirming under my tickling fingers. I forced myself to sit still.

Upon waking that morning, I immediately pounced on Orophin and Lord Celeborn with questions. Though most of my questions had been answered with the reply I was hoping for, I wanted to see everything for myself.

In fact, I only stopped trying to get out of that bed when Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond had both ordered me to stay where I was.

I'd wanted to see my son.

And I'd desperately wanted to see my wife.

"My apologies," I replied even as the Elven Lord moved away, obviously finished with his task.

"I understand, Haldir," he replied, giving me a look. He glanced at the child I dragged into my arms and the slightest of a smile pulled at his lips. "He is a good boy."

"Who did he stay with last night?" I asked for the first time.

Elrond laughed. "You do not want to know the whole story, Haldir - But he ended safely before dawn within Arwen's arms."

Celeborn grunted. "Yes, the tale involves a panic-stricken grandson of mine pounding on my door in the middle of the night...You have your hands full with your son, Haldir."

I glanced down at my son, wondering just what had happened.

"Luckily, Arwen was the one to...hm…_end _the fiasco," Lord Celeborn told me.

I almost started to ask for him to explain, but I wisely decided against it. I had no reason to cut Elrohir and Elladan each in two - I didn't need to gain one any time soon.

Deciding to ignore the subject on behave of my Lord's kin and my long time friends, I glanced at my shoulder. The stabbing wound had been driven right at the hinge of my armor and deep into the muscle found there. However, the blade had been sharp and clean - The wound was straight and had it not been for the bleeding, I would have been fine.

But with the amount of blood lost, Elrond had already chorused about my _needed_ bed rest. The last effects of the wound, he assured, would be gone within two days.

"Pardon me, my Lord," a small voice said, the door to the room opening. A young healer's apprentice eased in, her eyes filled with uncertainty and confusion "The woman is awake and is a bit routy...What do I do?"

Orophin laughed on mistake, gaining a fine glare from the apprentice.

"I will be with her in a moment, Sindya," the Lord of Rivendell replied and the apprentice nodded, leaving the room with a rustle of twirling skirts and long hair.

I shifted anxiously. "May I see her?" I asked, annoyed at the urgent sound in my voice.

Elrond looked at me critically. "Allow me to tend to her first, Haldir, perhaps then you can reunite."

More waiting?

I wanted to see my wife, no more waiting.

I watched Elrond leave the room and stared at the closed door once he was gone.

Just a while longer, I coached myself. She'd waited for me - I could wait for her.

**Ashk**

"You grimace," the Elven Lord said as I peered at the mirror.

"With good reason," I replied, staring at the ghastly sight. Ugly bruises marred my face and body. Bruises of fingers had branded themselves on my arms and throat, most of which I didn't remember receiving.

"Cruelty is a way of the world in its darkest form," Elrond told me as I shivered with an unseen cold. His hand reached aside and took another blanket from a chair only to drape it around me.

I murmured my thanks quietly and pulled the heavy blanket around me tightly.

"Do you remember seeing your son this morning?" he asked.

I smiled despite my cracked and aching lips. I remembered Lord Celeborn bringing Onduras to see me.

"Of course I do."

He nodded with a look of pleasant thought on his face. He started to say something, but my attention slipped away as my gaze slid outside two large doors onto a balcony.

The sun had risen fairly high and it looked warm outside. Silently I longed for the warmth of the sun. I felt as if the cold would never leave my body.

And it looked so peaceful outside. Autumn wasn't here yet, but bright greens and calm colors of paint were outside. And that steady rumble of water roaring in the distance was soothing.

Lord Elrond cleared his throat loudly and my eyes jumped back to him in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," I said sheepishly, my eyes darting back to the doors that seemed to be calling for me.

However, the dark-haired Elven Lord only smiled slightly and moved towards me, offering his hand. "The outdoors will do you good," he told me. I smiled in glee, taking his hand and allowing him to lead me to the doors and outside.

The fragrance of ripe flowers assailed me instantly. Birds were still singing somewhere and I spotted a small wooden day cage down below. We were, after all, two or three stories up in this great house.

I did not face the city, but instead I saw a distant waterfall. Below it laid a jungle of gardens.

"Sit," Lord Elrond instructed, motioning me towards a bench more elegantly carved than even anything I'd ever seen.

I sat gingerly, the blanket I'd kept around me being pulled close. The sun was warm on me and I longed to soak it in.

"Stay here for now," said the Elf in my company. "I will return soon." He turned away gracefully and disappeared back inside.

I didn't mind. Since my waking moment I'd been in the company of someone or another. To be alone to my thoughts was something I needed...and perhaps dreaded.

How close death had lashed by me. By me, _both _my children – and my husband. How narrowly we'd all escaped that fate.

Surely there was a reason for that.

"_Lessons are ever learned, Ashk. When the Teachers become impatient, they give you a shove called fate." _

I smiled at the thought. I needed Ryn's old gypsy advice. I knew his calm words would soothe me now. He'd give me an answer for everything, even if the answer only led on to more questions.

I closed my eyes with a gentle sigh, tilting my face towards the sun.

I couldn't wait to go home, and to see my Little Ana again. I wanted to hold her when I thought she'd been lost to me forever.

Of course, what home did I have to go back to? The house I'd lived in burned to ash and soot.

"_Maybe we rebuild the house...Or maybe you let the twins and I live in Lorien - Wouldn't that be beautiful?" _

The quiet thought shocked me. I had forgotten those words. I'd forgotten all those foolish words. They were words of one too desperate to die; too willing to stay alive. Words that had tumbled from my dreary mind and breaking heart...Oh, Valar! What foolish words…Some dying lover's monologue I was never meant to say.

I sighed at the thought, suddenly feeling so utterly sad when just a moment before I had been happy just to be alive.

What would Haldir say if he too remembered those words? If he was awake when I poured my heart to him, what would he say?

"Ashk?"

I jumped at the voice that shattered my thoughts.

Haldir looked at me in surprise, obviously unsure why I had reacted so violently merely to my name.

But, when I looked at him something rippled in his eyes. I didn't know what it was. Pain mingled with disgust and shock.

I couldn't manage to say anything as we stayed at a distance for those few moments. However, when I felt my courage to look him in the eye fading, I turned my gaze away.

A moment later, he moved to stand before me only to kneel to my eye level.

"Look at you," he murmured softly.

I turned my head away but he only curled his fingers around my chin and brought my gaze back to his. "Look at you," he repeated himself, his hand leaving my chin and brushing a few stray locks of hair aside.

I felt myself tremble under his eyes and some strange need came over me to ask one question and only receive one answer.

It took a moment, but I finally managed to round up the breath I needed to speak. "...You're all right?" I asked, hating how my voice shook.

Haldir's eyes softened so much so that it was almost as though he winced before he nodded. "Yes," he told me. "I'll heal just fine, Ashk."

I nodded in return, needing to hear those words so desperately from him.

That nod soon turned into only me shaking my head, emotions ranging from one extreme to another. Only when I felt myself shaking against him did I realize that he had drawn me close and held me in his arms.

And there we sat, on the floor of that balcony. I let myself be soothed like a child. I needed it...I craved for my fears to be put aside, to be assured by someone else. Someone like him.

No, not someone _like _him. By him. Him alone.

Mindless soothing words left him, his hand smoothing through my hair as I curled against him - away from the cold of the stone below us and the chill in my body.

"I was so scared," I heard myself murmur, unaware that I'd even been thinking such a thing.

At first, I was only replied to with silence. Then, after a moment he nodded. "I know," he told me softly, his words rumbling in his chest. His voice was hoarse and unlike anything I'd ever heard from him before when he spoke again. "I was too." It was unguarded, unchecked. "I'm sorry I let this happen to you, Ashk."

"It wasn't your fault," I told him.

He didn't reply and I could only remain silent with the background of Rivendell as the only thing to keep our strange silence company.

"...I nearly lost you," he said suddenly, surprising my drifting mind.

All too fast, I was wide awake and my breath was bated in my lungs.

"I nearly lost you both - Vala, all three of you," he said, something like anger in his voice - but more like resentment.

I could say nothing to match that voice of his - nothing to push aside his anguish. I wanted to touch him, to soothe him as he was soothing me, but I knew better.

"And what would I have to keep of you once you were gone?" he said quietly. "I'd have so many regrets…"

Regrets?

Regrets formed because of mistakes. He'd once called his family a mistake. After all of this, was that all we remained to him?

He tried to shift me to look me in the eye, but I only fisted my hands in his tunic, unwilling to let him look into my eyes and see my every thought. And I didn't want to see what was in his eyes and see nothing but pain.

Instead, I could only manage to nod into his chest, hideous, stupid tears coming to my eyes.

"Ashk, let me look at you," he said quietly, trying to shift me again.

I didn't move.

There was some strange confusion in his voice when he said, "Ashk...Please. Let me look at you."

"Why?" I breathed.

"Do you not remember the story you told me only the night before last?" he whispered, a smile obvious in his voice.

I closed my eyes. "Yes." I smeared untamed tears off my face with the back of my hand.

"Then why should I not look at you?" he asked, taking my moment of weakness and pushing me away from his chest so he could see me. He frowned when he saw me though. "Ashk - You weep."

His blunt, surprised words kicked at my gut and I could only stare at him.

"Why wouldn't I?" I breathed. "Haldir…"

_I love you._

I swallowed the words, the coward in me taking over. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't bare to see the shun in his eyes, the slow shake of his head.

"Idril, you have misunderstood," he told me softly.

There are no misunderstandings, Haldir. There have never been any misunderstandings between us. You don't allow misunderstandings - you plot everything in front of me like I shouldn't care. We are what we are, whatever that may be.

...that was what I wanted to tell him. But I just couldn't.

"Do you not see?" he asked.

He smiled. It was just a small smile, but it lifted my drowning heart.

"I want your ending," Haldir told me. "Your ending was perfect."

Something shattered inside me and I froze for a long, drawn out instant.

"My ending?" I echoed, my voice like that of a distant dream to me.

"With the twins, and the home that will so readily be in Lorien now," he said, smiling still.

I frowned, unsure of what to think.

Could it be?

"What about…Our arrangement?"

His hand brushed gently against my face. "If you could forgive me for what I've done, there will be no arrangement…There will be a marriage, and a family, and that's all we'll need."

I felt some crazed smile take over my lips. Some insane laughter bubbled in me and further yet, ridiculous tears burned anew in my eyes.

Then his smile faded and some look of somber sadness took over his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ashk…For everything I've done. I was a fool."

Even his sad apology did not dim my spirits. I could only smile at him, my hands reaching to hold his face. "Don't…Just…" I shook my head. "Let it go."

He stared at me as if waiting for me to scream at him, to blame him for everything.

But, no matter everything that had happened – the times I wept over him or felt like nothing beside him – I just couldn't.

Love knew no apologies…It knew no grudges, and it knew nothing else than forgiveness.

It took a moment, but that look of guilt faded.

I smiled at him and he smiled at me in a way he never had before.

"I love you," he told me. "I love you, Ashk."

I had dreamed and fantasized about those words from him. I had yearned for them for months and wondered in awe what his love was like; his real love.

And now that I had it, the words and the Warden who claimed them with my heart, I would never put into words to describe what it was I felt.

The story I would tell to my children that would move their lives would be this one. I was not meant to be a great adventurer, nor a hero, nor any myth rogue. No, that was not what fate had chosen for me.

I was to be a mother of two perfect children who would grow into immortality and beauty for all of their many days. Children who would learn not from my lessons of adventures and bravery, but only from _me _as the woman they called mother.

And I was to be the wife of the Warden of Lorien - the woman who finally claimed his heart with a mortal touch. Though one day I would wither and fade away, it was my love for him that would remain forever.

We had tomorrow now. And every day I would ask for his love just for tomorrow, ever more.

Ever more.

"And I love you, my Warden...My Haldir."

And then, as with all great love stories, he kissed me.

**Epilogue**

**Galadriel**

How they'd grown since all those months ago. Over two years had now passed since that night in the cold inn room that brought these two together.

I watched them this warm spring evening. And for some reason this eve, I felt as though I needed to remember what it was that had transformed my dearest Warden into someone who was, at last, happy.

I smiled. The day I knew he had changed was a month after the incident that no one tended to speak of. Late October had come when Haldir came to me with a request.

Ashk had confided in him hopes of a wedding one day. He came to me, asking for help in giving his wife what she wanted.

I smiled thinking of those two weeks he'd recruited others to help.

I would never forget that morning dozens of us had gathered in my largest garden. Under the same etched gazebo his parents were wedded under, Haldir had waited patiently.

I never asked how he'd managed to have her wear that particular pale green dress. Nor did I ask how he coaxed her into meeting him in that garden that morning.

She'd come around the corner and a beautiful shock washed over her face.

"_Ashk?" _

Celeborn had asked with a smirk on his face. I'd jabbed him in the ribs.

"_...What's going on?" _

She'd asked in return, her eyes flickering to the people gathered, waiting for her.

Haldir had smiled at her then, walking to her and offering his hand.

"_Our wedding._"

Just as Haldir had requested, Little Ana carried the flowers, and Onduras on his new-found steps carried the rings woven of white gold.

Ashk was not the only one to cry tears of joy. In fact, there was not an Elleth in the area not crying. And, even though he'd tried to hide it, it was Rumil who looked a bit tearful that day as well.

Six months had passed since that wedding, and there they sat among the garden Ashk enjoyed most. The garden in which she was often found under the unseeing eyes of her husband's parents whose grandchildren played amongst their never-moving feet.

I looked to the two children who were now running clumsily after each other. They were good children. Onduras seemed unaffected by the incident with the Western men and for this I was grateful.

And Moriana...She had much to do yet. Both Ashk and Haldir had been hesitant when I had explained to them what Moriana was gifted with. It was understandable, however, it was irreversible. Moriana had powerful gifts and by the age of five, she would begin her lessons as her parents had agreed.

Strange what trials this small family had gone through in such short time. I honestly hoped calmer days were ahead for them all…Days of laughter and smiles.

I hoped days and years would grace my Warden with his blessed family.

And as that Warden told his wife a ridiculous story of a warg who had nearly taken his leg off, she called his bluff with a laugh.

Then, her daughter raced for her in hopes of sanction from her chasing brother. Haldir swooped down on his son as he stood before tossing him over his shoulder. The boy squealed in delight while Haldir grabbed his daughter as well, keeping her under his arm as he proclaimed over their giggles that they would learn to behave.

"Ama!" Moriana giggled, reaching for her mother. Ashk grinned, jumping up and snatching her daughter from Haldir. Laughter and screaming rang out as Ashk ran with her giggling daughter as her husband and son chased them.

"Long will be the days their laughter rings in our courts," said a familiar voice behind me, a gentle arm slipping around my waist.

"Yes," I replied as the parents I watched charged against their children. The children's short legs were no match for that of their parents, but the two gave the toddlers a decent, merciful distance.

"Not without trial," I added with a frown. "As my dreams foretell."

Celeborn made a disapproving noise and a frown deepened his features as well. "Let us hope for the better," he said, looking at me. "All families have their trials and for that they become stronger."

I smiled at my husband. "So true," I replied, glancing into the garden only to see Haldir and his lovely, all-too-mortal wife sneak a kiss while their children were distracted.

"So true," I repeated quietly, turning and walking alongside my husband. We left the garden where the March Warden, ever loyal, had seemed to finally find peace even in the unmoving shadow of his parents.

And who would have said that peace would come from one human?

I smiled at the thought.

Long linger the nights when wistful Elves and Elleths gazed at the sight of Lorien's Warden and his wife dancing upon their balcony to music only they could hear.

Long linger these days of gentle peace for my beloved Warden.

**End **

Oh dear! It's over! I...I...I don't know what to do! What am I going to do!

Just kidding. Though I hate to see this fic finally end, I do have plans for the future. Numerous (and I mean _numerous_) short-fics will be spurred off of _Just for Tomorrow. _The kids have to grow up (go through all those awkward stages) and other fun family things to drivel in as well as dealing with Ashk's ensuing mortality eventually. But, the good years first, heh.

So, I will be posting occasional short-fics while also writing for The Mage. The Mage debuts on **January 28th. **I do hope to see you guys reading that fic as well. It takes a slightly different look at Haldir's personalty. Gotta mix it up a bit, you know? Heh.

All right, well, I think that's it. If I could only express how much I appreciate everything that you guys have done for me, I would. However, I'm not that good of a writer. Just know that I love you all and I can't possibly prove how much I want to thank you for everything. So...

Thank you all! _Group hug! _

_-Slater_


End file.
